Ode, To Our Masqueraded Lives
by ToBeAJabberwocky
Summary: Kayne Barnett was far more civil with Severus than most. Understandably, she was in the first classes he ever taught. She'd known him further back than any of these students did, back before the Darkness took his mind for keeps. As the magic world finalizes for war, hound at heel she takes her place among the Order while keeping her hand outstretched to loyal Dragons and Snakes.
1. Masquerade

**Yay! I got an edit software!Lets try this out! I still get confused with proper ' placement but this should run much better! **

** 7/11/2017**

* * *

**Beginning Story Info:**

In my world, the Potters death, Snape joining staff at Hogwarts, all of that are all moved up like, threeish years to accommodate making Kayne (My OC) more compatible age with Draco and the Famous Trio. Fred and George are still in Hogwats because I love them aaaaaand, Sirius is alive.

**Summery**: Kayne was far more civil with Severus than most. Understandably so, she was in the first classes he ever taught. She'd known him further back than any of these students did, back before the Darkness took his mind for keeps. As the magic world finalizes for war, hound at heel, she takes her place among the Order while keeping her hand outstretched to loyal Dragons and Snakes.

Book – Half blood Prince

Kayne is very early 20's,

Sirius is alive

Fred/George - 7th year

_Italic__ = Thoughts / P__ersonals / Flashback _

Lucius is out from "a short stay in Azkaban" and being is back to being his snakey self. (Has a wand)

I don't own the Harry Potter people I just play with them. I made up Kayne, and Vex.

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ode To Our Masqueraded Lives

**Chapter 1 -Shadow of a Statue.**

**_"Who you really are and what you have had to do to survive are two completely different things."_**

**Hermione: (POV)**

Summer break had near just started for the famous trio, but as they sat in the back seat of the flying magic car, they realised their feeling of freedom was over before it truly got to begin. At the end of last school year, Delores had run off and the Order had become a reason behind a few Deatheater captures. After that, the long-awaited confirmation of the Dark Lords return was made public by the Minister himself. The school would start for another year and while the defeat at the Ministry had those around figuring it should have been enough to push the Deatheaters back into hiding, for whatever reason, the events had only stirred with the Dark Lord and his faithful companions whom now pushed restraint of war to its brink.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been picked up and brought to the Order safe house after a brave Death Eater attack in the middle of a muggle park where the trio were having lunch. It had been a few days since then, locked in Grimmauld Place, and the shock was wearing off as the boredom of the usually empty house set it. Harry and Ron were half heartily playing _another _round of Wizard's Chess while Hermione and Ginny gossiped about various celebrities and events while flipping through pop magazines.

It was a meeting night, which held a nice change from the silence and boredom of day to day at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Harry had finally been able to spend time together, and even with all the darkness, he had his best friends and family with him now and it all felt like a home to Harry for the first time in his life.

A snapping echoed around the dreary living room as Fred and George apparated into the space where everyone sat, and started going off about a new prank or invention they came up with much to Hermione's disinterest. Soon enough, Hermione's mind moved to the entering adults who passed the opening of the living room on their way deeper into the home.

Seeming to turn brighter at the arrival of each friendly face and each new conversation, a warmth took over the dreary silence as soon enough, the smell of Mrs Weasley's slow cooking drifted into the room. Hermione felt her stomach growl as her last meal had been that morning and she thought ahead to the deeply marinating meat and veggie stew. The smell though held a heaviness that informed the younger crowd of their imminent send off to the bedroom to be locked away from the meeting's secrets and plans.

As the clock landed on fifteen minutes to seven, the door swung open carried by a strong gust of bad weather from outside. In strolled Severus Snape, the described dark, loathing, glooming bat of the dungeons who looked as unapproachable and bristled as ever. The faces of the students immediately turned to defensiveness as he stepped into view of the open living room doorway casting a dark sneer at the bunch before his attention was quickly brought onto Mrs. Weasley's warm, happy welcomes.

It was something Hermione had always loved about Mrs Weasley. It never mattered who it was, she would always greet them as if they were a friend, even if those greetings were met usually with icy glares and mean sarcasm.

"And Kayne, my darling! It's been far too long! Vex! Look how big you've gotten!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly.

Hermione's thoughts were halted as a slightly older female appeared from behind the opposite side of Snape, at her side a large black dog obediently resting to a sit by the girl's feet.

"Far too long." The girls' voice was surprisingly joyful and warm for the company she kept, and she opened her arms and gave back the hug the excited Ms. Weasley dropped around her shoulders. Hermione watched Snape fall back on his heel and roll his eyes before taking an irritable breath.

The girl mentioned as Kayne, had taken a step from Snape's side further to hug Mr. Weasley tightly and give a warm smile to his welcomes. Kayne was dressed in loose fitting, black, ripped jeans held up by a dark coloured psychedelic print belt that held her duel wand holder and knife holster which was kept semi-visible under her heel whispering coat. A black loose hanging robe hung over her shoulders and remained open, exposing a comfortably fit black and purple t-shirt, while on her feet she wore black, well broken in boots with purple shoelaces. Her long black hair was tied back with a braided black, silver capped cord that reached to the middle of her spine along with her hair, while her bangs hung in spiky chunks that fell to jaw level. In her hair, she had tied back a thick white stripe that fell down her back and broke the darkness like stars through the nighttime mane as she moved about. Hermione wasn't the only one surprised, the whole room seemed to be staring at the new face.

As Kayne pulled away from Mr. Weasley's embrace, a simple conversation was exchanged between adults and Hermione noticed Kaynes other hand stroking the dogs forehead and ears in what could be taken as a nervous habit. Mrs. Weasley seemed to give an empathetic smile as the rest of the Order said hello and went through friendship style greetings while Sirius chose to stay back, leaning against the living room threshold. He chose to remain quite and give Kayne a simple head nod when she addressed him, outwardly displeased by her presence.

At one point in the introductions, Kayne seemed to get overwhelmed and took a tentative step back. A movement accompanied by Snape's outside, and well-hidden hand that went almost unnoticed by everyone except that of Hermione Granger. It was at her retreat when she stepped into Snape's shadow did he place two fingers on her spine, ceasing her steps while threatening a guessed pressure point. His face never faulted and his dark attitude never wavered and no one else caught the movement, but when Molly addressed the younger crowd, who until this point had said nothing or moved an inch and asked them to get up and say hello to Kayne, did Snape's composure fault as did the shadow of his hand. An unfamiliar glint sat in his eye as he stared back at Molly. Nervousness, perhaps? Hermione would ask aloud to Ginny later.

Clearing his throat, Kayne placed herself back at his side loyally, dropping her conversation with a small smile.

"Molly, if I may." his voice trademarked grim, "The introductions that have been had, is the reason we are running late now. Some of us have matters we must attend too before the night is out, you understand?" His voice faded with a deathly calm, but Severus's eyes bore into Molly's bringing the women agree and shuffle the kids upstairs with another friendly smile at Kayne.

Hermione started picking up her books slowly and watched her friends walk past Snape who's glare enough made them drop their eyes from his companion instantly. Hermione came up last, books in both hands and looked Kayne right in the eyes and said with Gryffindor bravery and a happy smile,

"It's too bad we didn't get to chat. I'm Hermione Granger. I hope we get to talk soon. Oh! And I love your dog. He's so majestic." Hermione full heartily smiled at Kayne, who's eyes were hesitant and the response was delayed. Without a look at the obviously snarling Snape, she left the hall and went upstairs.

It was a lie.

It was her first good look at the black shadow of a dog and it looked terrifying. It was huge and black as night, with a thick coat and an intimidating muscle build. His one blue eye/brown eye combo looked threateningly hungry as it's pointed ears perked straight ahead at Hermione as she had spoken. As Hermione ascended the stairs, she had pushed herself to look back and noticed the dog nearly blend into the shadow's of the hallway as if being a shadow himself.

_Creepy,_ Hermione shivered and looked back up the stairs where she was heading.

...

"What the bloody hell was that?! Who was that?!" Ron demanded, breaking the silence as soon as the door was shut. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Harry and Ginny pulled up chairs and cushions and gathered around the fireplace.

"We're talking about that girl, right?" Ginny asked, "Just so we're clear."

"Obviously," Harry stated a bit harshly.

"Kayne." Hermione spoke quietly.

The conversations carried for at least an hour and Hermione had spent the time silent, thinking about her own questions besides if she was his kid and making childish remarks.

"That poor girl.. having to spend time any time with that git. Especially travelling with him." Fred's sympathetic comment awarded a moment of silence.

"That dog though.." Harry muttered… "Did you see it…?"

"Vex." Ginny replied. "The dog's name is, Vex."

"Yeah." Ron huffed without care, "That was the creepiest thing I've seen in a long time. I don't even know how it got past the security in the house looking that evil." Ron pondered while leaning back in his chair.

"It's a Grimm" Harry started. "The dog was at least part Grimm if that's even possible. I remember when we were studying them in the third year. I knew it by the dark feeling. They can be amazing pets... Loyal and smart but, you have to make it through a feat of death to keep one."

Another moment of silence.

"Hermione… Hermione?" It was Ron.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied bringing her back to the group.

"You haven't said anything. What do you think?"

Lovely Ronald. He always cared and wanted to make sure her opinions were heard. Maybe it was due to the fact she had been usually right. The last part made her smirk.

"On the topic of Kayne. Snape's kid or not…" she smiled as members of the room grimaced, "Why is she here?"

"What are you getting on about?" It was George who asked adjusting his seat.

"I have been paying attention to who has been in and out of these meetings. We have all seen Snape a bunch of times, but, I have never seen Kayne even once, anywhere, or ever brought up. I also noticed that everyone knew her already, none of it makes sense unless-"

"- Unless! She's his long-lost angsty kid!" Ron interrupted gaining a few giggles.

"-Unless…." Hermione growled, "She wasn't supposed to be around then... We all know what's coming.. Maybe there's a reason behind her."

Silence overcame the room with this new idea as the reminder of approaching war set a heaviness in the air. After a while, they all broke off into their own conversations and the question was left unanswered.

...

The clock chimed nine when they heard the doors open downstairs and Mrs. Weasley voice rang for everyone to come for dinner. Hermione raced down, determined to see the girl one more time knowing Snape never stayed long after meetings.

She just wanted one question answered.

Once Hermione hit the ground floor landing, with her analytical gaze she quickly found Kayne standing alone by the door, arms crossed over her chest, Vex laying in front her feet. Snape had gone somewhere and she stood alone and leaning against the wall, her sharp eyes scanning the hectic room.

_Well, the fact she has his glares doesn't help the kid theory..._ Hermione thought, her stomach churning as she thought of the process to make a child and the involvement of Snape. Kayne's bored glances met Hermione's and surprisingly she softened a bit. Hermione brightened as Kayne's fingers wiggled from her crossed arms and Hermione took that as a good sign and began to approach.

"Hi, Kayne? Right?" Hermione greeted confidently.

"Riight. Good Job. Hermione? Correct?" Her voice was short and slightly sarcastic, confusing Hermione because of the warmth and good nature her aura presented.

"Yes," Hermione replied quickly giving the older girl a sheepish smile.

"Severus spoke of a girl with bushy hair and a know – it – all attitude." A smile began to play on Kayne and Hermione wasn't sure if its intentions were kind or insulting. Somehow, Kayne seemed to sense this and added, "his words. Not mine."

A small smile assured Hermione that Kayne meant no harm, and as Hermione opened her mouth to further conversation, she was quickly silenced by an ominous force that came up behind her.

"Ms. Barnett." A dark voice rose from behind Hermione that sent shivers up her spine.

"I'm ready, we were just chatting," Kayne said, pushing off the wall and giving Hermione a nod.

Though Professor Snape's presence sent a sense fear into Hermione, as it did nearly everyone else, somehow Kayne seemed unaffected and only turned her lip upwards at the git of a man. Vex stood ready to head out and Hermione noticed with the large dog's tail wagging and open mouthed panting, he looked a lot nicer, friendlier almost.

Nodding curtly, Snape swept by them and started out the door while Kayne turned back to Hermione and gave a small but genuine smile,

"I'll see you next meeting….. maybe." Kayne said warmly before turning away.

Suddenly recovered, Hermione smiled back and agreed before watching Kayne walk out the open door held by Snape, who glanced angrily at Hermione before rudely slamming the door shut.

That night and a few days after, Ginny and Hermione would sit and talk about this occurrence. They both wanted to know who she was. They wanted to know about Vex, they wanted to know why Snape of all people was her travel companion. But all Hermione truly wanted to know, was why she had never shown up before.

Few meetings had come and gone since then and Kayne showed up each time. When Snape did leave her, he never left for long and none had time to get into a conversation and ask anything. Not like she acted like she would answer them anyway. She was always mostly stone-faced when she was in the house, always cold until approached.

There were noticing differences though, in conversation her tones weren't as laced with sarcasm and her words weren't unemotional or intentionally insulting, she seemed very normal in contrast the man she always arrived and left with. And sometimes behind Snape's back, she would nod her hand in Hermione's direction, sometimes wiggle her fingers in a friendly wave.

It wasn't until the summer ended when the day Hermione waited for arrived.

* * *

The Weasley 'children', Hermione and Harry sat again in the living room playing games or reading while saying hellos to the Order as they arrived. At one point they began readying themselves to usher off upstairs and leave the adults to talk among themselves about pleasant things before the meeting. Professor Snape and Kayne showed up right before the meeting as usual and stood alone together in low conversation until the announcement the meeting was to gather. Hermione sat with her friends who were spread around the living room table, catching up and pulling things together to move upstairs when Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Professor Macgaonall called their attention as they entered.

"If we can talk to you all for a moment," Professor Magonagall began in her teachers' tone as they all turned and listened, looks being glanced around nervously in between.

"If you remember, Professor Snape has been coming with a… guest, who's much around your ages? Yes?" Mrs. Weasley asked the group, all who nodded quietly. "Well, in turn of events, she will be spending the night here,"

"-and we would like to ask if predigests may not bleed over to innocent people." Sirius finished strongly, looking at each one of them individually and receiving a nod before moving onto the next.

Sirius was talking of course about Kayne and her relation with the most hated man ever to cross his or anyone's path. Hermione predicted this was going to be difficult for Harry, and especially Ron. All would be made even harder by the fact it had been seen and pointed out how distant and angry Sirius was towards the girl he now protected.

"And, do try to make her feel welcome, will you dears?" Mrs. Weasley added warmly.

The group agreed, and Molly gave her motherly trade mark bright smile "Grand! Meeting time, then dinner time." She said clapping her hands together and leading the way out of the room, not allowing for questions or comments. The group was put in their bedroom and the Order meeting began as normal.

...

As Hermione sat in the designated bedroom with her friends, she sat in thought of Kayne as the room went on around her. Hermione couldn't lie, to herself or anyone, she was a tad excited about being able to actually talk to the mysterious girl.

As the meeting wore on and the hours passed, Fred and George had the "smart idea" to once again try to spy on the meeting. Sighing at her friends' stupidity, she pulled herself from her mind, and followed her friends to the stair barrier, and positioned herself at Ginnys side as Fred lowered the extending ear slowly over the bannister across from her.

The conversation they picked up was not one that was expected.

"What do you mean? You're leaving me here tonight?" a female voice snapped quietly but came over louder than expected on the ear. Fred frantically adjusted the volume and after a moment of silence, the conversation continued softer.

"For tonight." Came the grave hiss of Snape, his voice low and dangerous, "I will retrieve you when I'm able."

It seemed that Professor Snape and Kayne had left the meeting and stepped out into the hallway for privacy. Their conversation was the closest thing to the ear now and became the topic of attention immediately and with no argument.

"Well, I'm not.." Kayne's sentence was cut off by the man's venomous bite,

"No." His voice demanded, "Not tonight. With the current state, it would not be intelligent to travel alone."

"But I have Vex..."

Snape must have had his teeth clenched and must have moved away from the mic, but seconds passed with silence before the sound of fabric came rustling from a distance.

"Oh…"

Kayne's voice seemed further away, but she seemed to understand and after another heavy and blind silence, Hermione looked up to see Fred motioning to his left forearm.

A deatheater meeting, the group silently decided.

"So…" Kayne started up in a dropped tone of her last attempt, "I'll just meet you tomorrow or something..."

"Enough!" Snape's voice came suddenly and harshly, jumping most of the group on the stairs before quieting again while keeping his cringe-worthy tone, "I'm speaking past our mutual respect and telling you as your superior in Order placement. Tonight you are staying here. I will come and retrieve you as promptly as possible. I will seek you out from within these walls and only fro within these walls, which you will reside inside the confines of for the entire duration of my absence. Understood?"

A sort of sting could be felt in the harshness in the Professors voice, one that made those listening feel a tad remorseful for Kayne and her situation. The hardness he used, was the tone that he used to place fear on his worst students and those who bothered him most. Professor Snape was famous for to crippling students verbally, and somehow Hermione knew, Kayne was currently under the same effect.

"Okay."

It was a weak agreement, but an agreement non-the-less and a satisfied noise came from Snape as the sound of opening doors triggered the end of the meeting as an out pour of voices lit up the house once more.

"Dinner!" Molly called out for them from just out of view, and Hermione pondered that if weren't already by the stairs, they would have given more time for Snape to re-distinguish his angry composure.

Not long after, Hermione would watch as Kayne and Snape disappeared into the crowd of people saying goodbye's as Molly fussed about dinner for the ones staying. But, for the one's watching they would see a seemingly sad goodbye from Kayne's perspective as the two exchanged a solemn nod before Kayne straightened her back and Snape billowed out the front door, only stopping as he took his first step out the threshold.

Over his shoulder he said curtly, in what Hermione could only guess from lip reading, Snape placed the order of "Protect, Vex", which brought Kayne to scrunch her pet's scruff as he sat loyally by her side.

With nothing more, not even a look or a word, Severus Snape shut the door and left Kayne feeling dark and alone in a room full of bright happy people.

* * *

**Kayne**:

He was gone...

He left... She thought to herself as she stood staring at the door and it's threshold.

_The fucking idiot didn't even look back._

Anger crossed her eyes then settled back into a numbed glare as her fingers bunched the fur on her dog's neck again. She had felt Harry, Ron and Hermione standing behind her, but did not let it bother her nor did she bring any attention to it.

When she was ready, Kayne gripped her backpack and Vex's black leather leash and turned to meet their confused and eager gazes.

_Perfect_.. She thought sarcastically.

...

Kayne sat through dinner in silence, listening to the group laugh and talk around her. During introductions and during dinner, she had caught the eye of Sirius a few times, and each time they cast a glare at each other before turning their eyes away. Even though he was to ask for no predigest, Sirius was fueled by hatred for Severus and had claimed her disloyalty, quick to waver heavy caution over their connection.

Kayne looked down at Vex who sat wrapped around the back of her chair and remembered him as a puppy. He had been a gift. Something to protect her, to keep her company, and to also keep the evils away.

Unwavering loyalty and intelligence, matched with dashing looks and master skills, Vex was a force to be reckoned with and his honour was well stone set. There were times she felt as if he could understand the words the world said around him, and there was more in that body and mind of a Grimm than people gave credit for. He could learn, he could plan, he could make decisions and reason intelligently. His secretive, humanoid intelligence only added to the death he could inflict.

And, Kayne would want it no other way.

Feeling the affection, Vex moved his head to lay next to his master's chair leg, which was then awarded a piece of table chicken.

As dinner ended, Molly informed her that she would be staying in the girls' room with Hermione and Ginny.

_Even better…_ Kayne thought as she tried drowning a potato piece in the hearty beef stew with her spoon.

...

As eyelids started drooping, Kayne slipped away to the bedroom where she lay Vex's bed blanket on the corner of the mattress, ignoring the eyes of the two girls across the room who watched her. Kayne wanted to go straight to bed, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to make friends, she didn't want memories with these girls. This was a bad position for her, and such connections were not permitted in the rules.

She watched Vex pad over and curl himself up into a big fluffy ball and give a huff, shutting his eyes after a moment of staring off.

"That's a wonderful dog," Ginny said looking at Vex longingly.

"Thank you. He was a gift." The thought of baby Vex with the deep purple bow around his belly, jumping on her bed that first morning, brought a smile to her face.

"So can we ask…?" Ginny flopped down on her bed, trying to make it seem more of girl gossip than personal prying. Kayne knew Ginny was trying to relax the tension a bit but instead, her teeth clenched in discomfort.

She knew this was going to happen, Severus had warned her.

"Depends..?" Her eyes flashed at Ginny, maintaining a friendly, open composure but placing the threat out there to be known. If she gained anything from spending so much time with a man who was so cold.. it was being cold.

"How do you know, Professor Snape?" Hermione quickly picked up the slack of the conversation, glad when seeing a glint in Kayne brighten for a second.

"I was his student when he first started teaching at Hogwarts. I graduated around the same year as Charlie, actually." Kayne said looking up from her dog to Hermione.

"Oh really!" Hermione exclaimed sitting up onto her knees and looking excited.

"Is it that surprising?" Kayne laughed slightly, unaware of the other idea's that had been tossed around that first night.

"Can we guess what house?" Ginny asked.

"Go for it." Kayne pushed with a gleam in her eye and smile on her face.

Ginny looked from Kayne to Hermione before both girls gave a smile.

"Slytherin." was answered in unison.

"Because showing up with Snape didn't answer that for you." Kayne rolled her eyes in friendly sarcasm. She had remained neutral and warm through the entire conversation, but old lessons prodded her conscious. They were prying to close now and were getting too comfortable.

"So how did you become involved with the Order?"

Kayne's hearing perked as the young redhead foolishly spoke, proving her point and bringing her to drop her smile and stiffen her posture.

"No more. Good night."

The two got what they came for and turned to each other, letting Kayne lay down and turn away from the whispering girls though who spoke of different topics, still insisted on talking in general. Kayne pulled the blankets to her chin and drift to sleep using the low chatter as white noise.

Sometime later, the others would fall into slumber as well.

..

** Hermione: **

It was late that night when the girls' bedroom door of the Burrow opened.

Very late.

But the sound of the hinges and the presence of dark magic entering awakened Hermione. The years had made her sensitive to the feeling of oncoming magic which had bled to when she was asleep. It had become a blessing in her eyes than anything else. Turning only her eyes, Hermione saw a cloaked being creeping towards Kayne's bed, but kept quiet when she noticed Vex seemed happy to see the intruder, his tail thumping ever so quietly. Deciding on watching, Hermione tightened her fingers around the wand under her pillow, and her questions were answered quickly when Kayne lit the candle next to her bed and the figure pulled down the hood.

"Severus," Kayne answered Hermione's question as she whispered his name sleepily before sitting up and placing a hand on his bicep to push him back. She quickly pulled back when he made a noise like he was in pain, a sound he quickly covered with an emotionless mask of daggering glares.

"Are you okay?" Kayne's voice was blank.

"Yes." Snape said quietly and glanced around the room impatiently.

"Can you take me home now?" Kayne asked glancing towards her dog with tired eyes.

"Yes."

Severus headed for the door as Kayne grabbed her bag, slipped her boots on, and followed behind Snape out the door using wandless magic to tie the laces. Vex silently stepped off the bed, taking up the rear, blanket in his mouth, his pads making his footsteps silent as he left.

Hermione waited until after the door shut to roll over to her other side and close her eyes, eager to tell her friends in the morning of what transpired.


	2. Daddy Issues

**The Faces We Make And Hide**

_"You will be the clouds and I will be the sky.  
You will be the ocean and I will be the shore. You will be the trees and I will be the wind.  
Whatever we are, you and I will always collide"_

By now, it was almost assumed it would snow.

The grass would be frozen in the mornings, and would twinkle like glass the sun risen sky. Clothing became heavier, and more of. Hats would slip over heads and ears, as gloves were worn over fingers, and shoes were magicked to be waterproof as the melting freeze formed many puddles and patches of water. There had not been any contact, no unfamiliar birds, or letters between those who couldn't risk it. There were no instructions or midnight meetings. The world was as cold as the death-like breaths of wind that had taken over the nights. It was still only the few months of the school year, but it already felt like two entire years.

Rolanda Hooch makes her way up the stone staircase to the headmaster's office, and knocks on the door before entering when the door clicked open on its own. Remaining silent, she's immediately met with the void, inhuman hold of Severus's eyes. She glances at Fawkes, who looked at her and coo'd, rustling his feathers as she walked by his perch.

"Umm." She tried to find the words but settled on nothing more than, "this is for you."

Her voice is weak, her will had been breaking all year but still she placed herself before him now uncalled and on her own, and from the inside of her robe pocket, she pulled out a letter, an old letter, with a name that shimmered in purple ink.

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"What is this?" He asks disdainfully.

She looks at him for a moment before sighing an exhausted sound.

"Years ago, Albus handed me this." She held up a slightly larger envelope, "and told me to read it."

She handed him the first letter which he opened, and skimmed.

"_Rolonda. Please, on October, 30th, 1991. Give letter two, to Severus Snape." _The time and day looked written in at a different point, but he ignored it. He knew shew as telling the truth.

Confused but refusing to ask, she quickly followed up by handing him the smaller, still sealed envelope.

"I know nothing further." Her voice came when he was distracted.

Before anything else could be mentioned, Rolonda turned around and left, closing the door behind her as sharply as her continuing steps would echo on. The letter was opened with a flick of his finger, and as expected, a note was contained within. But, as he lift the note, a small, glass vial fell into his hand that which the contents of he recognized immediately.

Leaves from the Tymber seed.

A Tymber, is a small viney plant that lives completely underground. It's a plant that when it's first leaves are produced, pruned, and cultured, can be taken to induce spiritual visions. It's a very rare plant, with a very rare and precise creating, but as Severus looked at the dry, still green leaves that sat in his hand, he knew exactly what they were.

_Take these. _Was the only thing written on the folded note, in the handwriting he knew all too well and that sent a knot painfully twisting his stomach. He looked around, even though he knew no one was there and stashed the vial in his pocket. As intuition had it, the moment his fingers released the cool glass, the door slammed open and the Carrows stomped in.

"These stupid, fucking teachers." Amycus spoke up as he threw himself on the couch.

"And these annoying, fucking kids. If I knew I'd be playing _babysitter, _I wouldn't have joined this fucking mess."

"You don't like kids?" Severus asked Alecto with a smirk, his eyes turning ever so much colder as she stepped up to him, her hips swinging.

"Of course, I do." her teeth broke into a darkened, taunting grin as her finger landed on his chest and her body pressed into his tree standing form. "Why else would I choose to be a teacher?" She finished.

She kissed him in a greedy fashion, not so much in the lust of him, but rather, his worth. He knew this, but kissed her back briskly and just as hungrily.

Around them, he would be that party-centric doll he used to be. Obsessed with drugs and the feeling nothing but the pleasure of evil. He would be this psychopath they wanted him to be; the murderous, unemotional creature he slipped over his face like a mask. But little did they know, that they had just been too late. Early enough, he had learned how to shut off everything that had to do with feelings, and through the drinks the three would share that night, he would watch them disrespectfully lounging on furniture with a fire in his mind. He also, wouldn't mention the fury that burned inside him as Amycus kicked a glass orb off it's podium, shattering it forever. The conversations continued on, while all the while the weight of the leaves in his pocket felt heavier and heavier the longer they stayed.

He would wait until they wanted to leave and he would be that one to continue to offer drinks and continue their conversations effortlessly. Eventually, as planned, the twins began to tire. By that point, Alecto was half on his lap, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist limply. Her brother laughed from darkness near by, as he took the last from his cup before twin intuition set in, as the clock chimed two.

"It's time we shove off to sleep." Amycus sighed speaking for the two of them as he rose to his feet. Alecto rubbed her cheek against his cheek before climbing off his side, her lips landing on his jawline lightly. .

"We'll talk again later," She said, giving him a flirtatious wave as she followed her brother out of the office.

He nodded, and kept in his seat for a good ten minutes after the door closed, before waiting another five to finally move from the spot behind the headmaster's desk. With his eyes held on the door, his fingers slowly slipped off the ancient wooden desktop and into the darkness of his robe pocket.

He stood from the seat, his eyes still on the door, his hand held in his pocket and with a sharp breath out, he walked into the bedroom and secured the door closed. Getting dressed into comfortable, loose fitting night clothing, he lay down just under the first layer of blankets, the ones he brought to his office, and rests his head on a familiar pillow case. Laying on his own sheets felt less odd to him and allowed him to sleep. Less of an awkward, invading feeling that kept him up that very first night, and did not last longer than that. Sleeping on his old blankets, felt far less like he was laying in a grave.

He raises the vial from the wooden side take and looks at it hanging between two fingers. Never much liking hallucinogenic trips in his later years, he had grown a personal anxiety towards not remembering or controlling what he did. Like always though, he would push on and do as he was told. With a gulp of water he washed down the leaves with only a single bite to activate the held liquids. He lay back down, closed his eyes, and settled into the bed.

.

"Severus."

His eyes shot open and what he saw had him jumping up from the bed. Catching his breath, he locked eyes with none other than, Hermione Granger. She had stood above him as he lay, and upon further examination as he stood now, he noticed that she was completely soaking wet. Her eyes were haunted and ringed with blackness, her hair was a damp mess beyond her school days. She was so thin, her once form-fitting clothing, hung like sacks around her skeletal form. Violently, and in a dazed panic, he forced himself to snap from his shock and step away from the girl who stared at him.

"You can't be here." He finally muttered.

"You shouldn't be here." Her voice was extremely sharp and angry, and in a fury she stomped up to him,

"You have no right!" She screamed in a voice that wasn't hers, "you killed him!"

It wasn't a moment long when she pressed her lips against his.

He quickly pushed her away just after the first contact, but who he pulled away by the forearms was no longer Hermione, but now Kayne. His grip loosened and he removed his grip. Almost instantly the girl began to cry hysterically. He was so fazed, a fog had been settling over his head in the last few minute, so much so, that he couldn't pull himself another step.

"Don't you love me!" Kayne screamed when he moved around her, opening himself to the space of the room instead of with his back to the stone wall. Her voice sounded muffled as if she were yelling underwater, and he struggled to rationalize.

"Kayne.." He was at a loss. He felt drunk and only found himself taking another step away from the seething girl and into the center of the bedchambers.

"Don't you love me!" Her voice screamed again. THe noise elongated and cracking the glass windows and shaking the objects on the many shelves..

The form of Kayne instantly then took the shape of Lily Evans whom was floating, in a banshee like form. The screaming had turned unintelligible for all except the same shrill accusation that rang over and over again as agonizing memories swirled. When he looked back at her, she was floating a foot off the floor and her wild red hair stood on it's edges, creating a crown that looked like the burning sun.

"DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

"Stop this!" He yelled back, finding himself unable to handle the chaos that shook the room any longer.. He was getting so sick, the taste of vomit had slithered over his tongue, he wanted to leave. But, for whatever reason, he couldn't make a single step in any direction. In retrospect, he would find that he hadn't even been breathing.

In a blink, a quickness that made no sense, he was suddenly hovering over the bed with his eyes watching the cut and bruised, bleeding back, shoulders and legs of the naked Lilly Evans. She was kneeling on his chest while his body just lay there, twitching... gasping, he soon realized. He was suffocating and with every drop of blood that bled on him from her torn body, his lucid, floating self felt the pain as an igniting flame on his flesh.

He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, and his lucid self screamed for his living self to wake from his place stuck the ceiling.

.

With a gasp he shot up in bed, rolling over, he vomited a thick bile onto the wooden floor. His heaving almost sending him into the bile after each choke, but his grip held onto the mattress edge. He continued until he dry heaved, continued until a warm hand landed on his shoulder and lift his attention. Like God, Severus looked up to see Albus standing before him, his hand lowered onto him, making him feel whole in such a horrid place.

He could breath again, but his lungs caught as he looked up into the shining blue eyes of the headmaster and like the flock, he broke into tears and fell before the old man who shone like the heavens.

"Severus." His voice was so soft, so smooth that it quelled the ice that held his heart and soul. "Have Kayne bring you the sword. You must take it here."

A rush of vivid images invaded his mind all at once.

_A Forest. _

_A Bog._

_A Lake._

_A Silver Doe._

_His Doe._

He woke up laying on the hardwood floor in his bile, unaware that he had collapsed at all.

Looking up, he nods and the magical, godly hew around the headmaster became brighter and brighter, the feeling on his shoulder, became hotter and hotter and it would only take seconds until he could no longer see, and his arm burned like the touch of the most powerful of flames.

.

For the second time that night he woke up in his bed, and this time he would wait before sitting up. Waiting for anything. Confirming he was in his own realm when nothing came, he pushed the blankets off himself and made his way out to the main office. He was far less foggy but on the first step from his chambers, like the dream before, a sense of fiction overloaded his senses as his eyes dropped onto a blacked out, cloaked clothed form. Standing motionless in the center of the office, it didn't move as he took another step forward, and just as in his last dream, his lungs caught in his throat.

"Hello?" He pushes out the murder inside him, to the intruder that didn't flinch.

"It's me."

It was Kayne, he had known it without having to see her but hadn't wanted it to be true. The world became unsteady under his feet as the wash of fabrication took him again, and he doubted himself so much that he turned around to check the bed. Empty. As far as he was concerned his body was moving, which was better than lucid dreaming. He stepped down the small set of stairs, each step padding on the stone, and he stopped with the desk between them.

She wasn't soaked with rain as she had been in his dream, but instead she was draped in a dry black cloak and had her face shadowed by a deep heavy hood. She still didn't move, but in time he would move around the desk and step up to her.

"Is this real?" He felt like a fool, and his hand rose up to her, his fingers stopping inches from her cheek as if he were afraid she would fade away.

She leaned into his hand, and as the sensation of her warm her lips touched the inside of his wrist, he found her closer, her hands slipping under his cloak, her foot landing between his as she pressed against him.

"Kayne, you need to leave." His whispers dulled to the escape of breath brought up as her fingers hooked the elastic waist of his pants.

She was so warm...

"I'm not here." her voice whispered sadly, sounding more like dissipating air than the voice he knew.

"How did you get in here?" He whispered, trying again to gain a footing.

For this she answered, but not vocally. Just pointed to the closed, bay window at the side of the office. He nodded and kept his stone face and stature as under his skin, he melted to the feeling of her grazing fingertips that explored his body. Her lips grazed his wrist again.

"I need to tell you something." Her voice was in her ear, although her mouth was kept against his skin.

"What is it?"

This wasn't real, again. The disembodied voice floated through his mind as the sound of her heartbeat could be heard raising from the silence.

It wasn't her heartbeat, he realized. It was his.

He was hearing his own throbbing heart inside himself and the further she explored his clothed form, the louder it got. Her fingers had made it under his shirt, and traced the marks on his skin that she had once left, and the scars that held from others. After a short while, although his tried to lose himself to her ghosted touch, the beating became impossible to concentrate with and the thumping only got louder and louder until it became defining.

"Enough!"

And the moment he pushed her away, it stopped. Silence. The heartbeat was gone as was her connection. He felt cold and unexceptionably empty, but he wouldn't show it to the figure who stood with her arms and head cast downward.

"I need to give you this." The air whispered to him.

From her pants pocket, Kayne pulled the Sword of Gryffindor, and held it in the air before them both. He watched her as he reached out to it, but missed when her eyes darkened and lips snarled.. When he tried to finally take for himself, his fingers slipped right through the hilt and the banshee scream ignited again.

Stumbling back, the screaming got louder and louder and his hands went to his ears and he watched Kayne's mouth dislocate, allowing her to drop her mouth further open. The screaming sounded absolutely inhuman and numbed his limbs and immobilizing his joints. He had landed with his back against his desk, his face twisted in pain as he tried to scream out. He yelled for her to stop, and when he told her to stop on the third time, it was the last he would remember before his world darkened and light once more.

Sitting up, Severus raises in the same bed, to the same, darkened, empty bedroom for the numerous time that night. His chest heaves out a suffocating breath that he didn't realize he was holding, as sweat drenched his body and stuck hair. As he gasp painful breaths, he finds his mouth as dry as the desert sand but unfortunately, he didn't have time to process any of that before his body lurched and he rolled to the edge of the bed before promptly, violently, throwing up a thick, black slime over the wooden floor.

...

Halloween day, and he couldn't even get out of bed. His entire body was sore, his head pounding behind his eyes, but his legs screamed to run from something he didn't know. For the first time in his life life, he understood Kayne and how hard it was to even pick up her own head those days he had made her work so hard, and as he lay there staring at the canopy top, sweating and sore, he went over each time he made her move.

It felt like there were thorns under each pore of his skin, and with every twitch, it felt like he was being painfully ripped open.. But he wasn't. He looked fine besides sweat that covered his body, but inside he felt like he were dying. Forcing himself to think about anything but the pain he was feeling, he found himself replaying the dreams inside his head from the night before.

Kayne. Hermione. Lilly. He thought of them all but was interrupted when a bell chimed in the office, alerting to the turning eagle staircase. He had to get up, and did, and dressed as fast as he could, gritting his teeth the entire way. By the time he exit and stepped into the office where both Carrows stood waiting, and quickly gave him a look.

"You look like death." Amycus grit, looking at him up and down disdainfully.

"I feel like death." He mumbled as he approached, ignoring each pin needle that ripped under each foot with each step.

"Have you taken anything?" Amycus asked, as Severus glanced Alecto, who stood silently staring at him.

"No."

"Are you high?" Alecto spoke up.

He looked up at her sharply but couldn't hid how he looked.

"Merlin, you are!" She burst out laughing. "At least after-glowing. I knew you were harboring a secret last night."

He nodded, playing into the illicit activity for what they wanted to believe it was.

"It's fine. I just...needed a break."

"I see that. Well, I wish you told me," She pouted. "I like you high. You're feisty."

She kissed him on the lips and twist around on her toe, gesturing her brother to follow, "You take a break today, we'll handle everything."

He nodded and waited until the door was closed and only waited five minutes after that before raising from behind the desk and retreating away back to his bed and waited for the dream to come...


	3. Of Lions and Snakes

**Chapter 3: Of Lions and Snakes**

_**"**Can you remember who you were before the world told you who you should be?"_

**Hermione:**

"What do you mean she's coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked for the millionth time on the way to platform 9 ¾.

"Exactly what I told you Harry. She told me I could give her book back at Hogwarts, because she would be there."

"As a teacher?" Ron pushed the topic further.

"I don't know! That's all she said!"

Ron and Harry had been making her repeat the same thing for the last hour but there was nothing more to tell. If they didn't stop, she would be sitting separate from them on the train ride, which didn't bother her a bit. She could get more reading into Kayne's book that the girl had been right about. The story was great. Full of flying, and pirates and Indians, but the words were more mature, more dramatic and dark than the childhood version she was accustomed to.

"I guess we'll find out in the Great Hall right? If she's going to be there she'll at least be announced." Ron surprised Hermione by catching that.

"Yes, exactly. Good job, Ronald." Hermione complemented and Ron looked at Harry proudly.

The train ride held no avail for information as they asked fellow Gryffindor's if they had seen an older girl with black hair and a blacker dog. While being met with an odd looks by most, only their close friends like Luna and Neville came finding them asking for more information about the mystery person. Cramming into a single compartment with old but true friends. The trio began to tell the occurrences from the summer with commentary by Fred and George.

….

Walking up the steps to Hogwarts, Hermione looked around at the twinkling sky and took a deep breath in. The headmistress showed the older students to the Great Hall where they took their respectful seats and spoke among themselves while waiting for the first years. The hall was bright and extravagant as ever, filled with greetings, hugs and summer stories from friends. Hermione could hardly wait until the food arrived, as she had passed up the sweets car and her homemade sandwich from Mrs. Weasley didn't hit the spot. She settled between Ginny and Ron, while Harry sat across from them. George and Fred sat together next to Harry, while Luna and Neville sat on Harry's other side. Surrounded by her friends at her second favorite home, Hermione couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Hermione. Look." It was Harry.

Hermione quickly readjusted her thoughts and looked at where Harry was looking. Her eyes fell upon large front doors of the Great Hall, where a black and deep purple robed Kayne, stood talking to a very nervous looking Filtch who kept glancing between Mrs. Norris and chop licking Vex. As if Kayne felt her eyes, she looked up at Hermione and gave her a small finger wave.

Before Hermione could get in a response, the two moved out of the way of the opening doors revealing the mass of first year students and all the humor the first time wonder, brought the hall of older students to quite snickers.

Once the hall calmed to silence and the Headmistress took her place in front of the school, Hermione noticed Kayne and Filtch had closed the doors and taken their spots on stools in front of either large panel. Kayne gave a small smile to Hermione before putting her attention on McGonagall, who held the sorting hat and began speaking to the school.

After a short time, whispers among the house table came to ask Hermione if this was the girl she was looking for on the train, to which Hermione only nodded and declined further conversation as did her friends. The sorting went through its normal routine and afterwards, Dumbledore rose to speak of rules and yearly announcements.

"…Finally, I would like to bring attention to our alumni and newest faculty, Ms. Barnett." Dumbledore gestured to the other side of the hall towards Kayne, a smile on his face. "I welcome Ms. Barnett _back_ to Hogwarts, where she will be popping in and out of classrooms and helping with various deeds this year. Please introduce yourselves and make her feel back at home, and as you would your own friends." Dumbledore stared with twinkling eyes at the Gryffindor table, more specifically the Golden Trio.

Since her noticing in neutral colors, Hogwarts seemed excited to meet Hogwarts graduate, and Hermione turned back in time to hear that the former teacher, Professor Slughorn, had taken the position of Potions Master. Dumbledore had explained while raising a hand above the grinning Snake, that Professor Snape had finally been awarded his long awaited position.

"Ms. Barnett, Professor Snape, and Professor Slughorn I wish you all the best of luck this year. And remember, Hogwarts is always willing to assist upon even the most simple of requests." The kind smile, and the ceremonial clapping brought food upon the table and in the distraction, Hermione just noticed that Dumbledore kept eye's with Kayne for a moment longer before returning to his seat; eye contact which Kayne tried very hard to avoid.

That night, as the first dinner of the school year went on, Hermione wouldn't let anyone know that she watched Kayne slip over to the Slytherin table and take a half filled plate, handed to her by Draco Malfoy who received a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Kayne:**

Daily offered work with so many teachers and so many floors kept Kayne busy and actively moving over the first week, but this did not stop her from exploring at times. She quickly fell into new routines, learning when the hallways were busy as to avoid the chaos of class changing students and at night, spent her travel time taking time to stop or explore where once was forbidden or held boundaries that no longer could touch her.

She was placed in the dungeons upon both Severus, and her own request and had been set up much like her former teachers. A warmly furnished office and lounge with a private furnished bathroom/bedroom set up in the back, all behind a portrait of a large Grimm . She requested dark but warm colors of maroons, purples and blues. In her room she asked for black wood furniture with a standard Slytherin bedset and rugs.

She put herself in the middle of her office… _her _ office… She had an office in Hogwarts she thought to herself in excitement. If someone needed to talk to her, or her friends wanted to see her, they could all come to her office. A small squeal broke through her teeth, followed by a dark huff from behind her.

"Professor Snape!"

He stood for a moment in the threshold of her office, looking down at her as he had many times before, back when she wore a silver badge.

"Seeing how you have an _office_ now," The word turned into a mocking jab "I believe it appropriate for you to call me Severus between classes."

"Right. Old habit." She smirked at herself as she glanced down at the rug on the floor.

He looked around the room and Kayne waited for his foreseen critiquing.

"I revel in your color choice" His voice darkened and mockery tainted his near lively smirk.

"What?" She asked slightly surprised which earned her a eyebrow rise from Snape.

"You were always one for bruise colors." He explained as if she was simply daft.

It was getting harder now, but Kayne allowed the attitude to slip over her shoulder and she continued with the conversation.

"Yeah?" She prompted, raising expecting eyes to his dark, scornful glare.

"Deep reds, blues, and purples have always been your preferences." He continued to teach her about herself.

"Glad you remember."

"Those were good years."

Suddenly, Kayne, who had let her eyes drift to the couch next to the discourteous man, looked up as she straightened her position.

"Are you okay?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Something was wrong. He was cold, abrasive and insulting yes, but that wasn't what set triggers off. He looked around the room once as how one could explain as uncomfortable before bringing his voice from his throat.

"This weekend, Saturday. Come see me in my office after lights out."

* * *

**Kayne**:

When Kayne opened her eyes the next morning she was laying in her large, puffy bed. Looking around and rubbing her eyes, she tried pulling her blanket over head in an attempt to hide from the impending day, but felt it refuse to move. Looking behind her he noticed the big black furry mass curled up, his mismatched eyes looking at her from her neighboring pillow, silently begging not to be kicked off. She smiled at his teenage angst, and rubbed the side of his furry face as his tail thumped on the bed.

"Gotta go _out_ buddy?"

The dog barked rather loudly in her face, and jumped up and off the bed, jogging to the door and circling once before sitting and giving another bark.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, wait up. Let me get dressed, I can't just walk around outside like I can at my parents."

Vex wined but laid down, putting his face on his paws and sighing sadly. She quickly fixed her hair and changed her shirt, threw on a robe and clipped his leash to the dogs loose metal choke chain that shined around his neck.

"Ready, handsome?" She praised smiling down at him as she grabbed the handle.

Kayne opened the door just to walk smack into the blond snake himself as both parties customarily jumped back in surprise.

"Draco! My apologies." Kayne stumbled her words in surprise.

She picked his books up off the floor for him and handed them back as the Slytherin's face turned to a sly smile.

"Kayne." his face turned to an oily smile. "It's fine, it's fine. No harm done." Draco near coo'd.

Kayne was taken aback when Crabbe took Draco's books instead and she brought her eye's back to the blond with harder intentions this time.

"How are you adjusting?" he asked sparking up a conversation.

In life outside of Hogwarts, Draco was what Kayne would call her friend. But like Severus, Draco had a vicious image uphold while in public view, and it was something she just had to deal with.

"I'm fine. I was just taking Vex out for his morning walk." She explained, gesturing to the dog.

Draco seemed nerved by the intensity of the blue eye shining through the black face and looked away, straightening up and forcing a smirk.

"Morning? Wow, you're living it right." Draco chuckled.

"Pardon?"

"It's near high noon, love, and I have class." He gave a snakish smile and continued walking down the hall to the Potions classroom, Pansy sneaking a prissed, angry face at Kayne over her shoulder.

As Kayne began to pick up pace in the direction of the dungeons exit, Draco's voice rang out as he called out over his shoulder, "You should come to the common room soon." His voice echoed over his friends heads, "We should chat. That is... if you're not too busy with, Gryffindor."

...

Kayne walked through the courtyard holding Vex's rope-like leash loosely as the other half hung to the loosely hanging metal choke chain around the dogs neck. The leash was just for show, a sense of comfort to others around her. Kayne was imprinted to Vex, and the Grimm inside called to protect his master from pain and block the hand of death with all he had. His intelligence was near human like, often giving the sense of understanding human chatter, Kayne had watched as what could only be reasoned as planning and situation processing moved the dogs movements in spectacular ways. He was loyal to her with an honor that ran deeper than this earthly plain, and Kayne would have it no other way.

But, the dog brought looks she had to understand from the the world around her and now more so, the students of Hogwarts. Friday night she had gone to the Three Broom Sticks with a few friends and explained her situation about the school that all judged. How could she blame them, she had explained over a beer. For those who didn't know her, she was a girl with a huge black dog, those who knew anything, knew she was a driven Slytherin. And for those who knew more, knew she favored the company of Snape and the Malfoys. Her placement in the school had changed, now her stay turned into a catch twenty two in a world of predigest and meaningless hatred.

Up until this point, mostly Slytherin house had only greeted her. They were eager to get in with the ex Potion's Master and Draco, she had guessed. Kayne had yet to feel a real genuine friendship from anyone in her old house and it was something that bothered her immensely.

Slytherin had changed and she didn't like it.

To her friends and fellow graduates she explained how the Dark Lord and his travesties had sent a huge wedge between the "darker" house and the rest of the school. They were assumed a behavior, and as young children, most molded to their peers views. Severus was very correct when he warned her of her underestimation of house rivalry. Here and there you would find Slytherins who had integrated, but friendships between lions and snakes were extinguished quickly and not by the friends, but by the ones around them. In her day, although Gryffindor and Slytherin still held rivalry, it was more.. point related then people related. There were still pranks, and Quittach was particularly beating the blood from the red and greens on brooms, but back then, they were closer to friends then anything that could be seen now.

And that bothered her very, very, much.


	4. In the End

**Good so far? I like it. **

**Let me know. I always love reviews But, please keep them nice**

* * *

Chapter 4 In the End

_Run your fingers through my soul._

_For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel,_

_Believe__ what I believe, perceive as I perceive,_

_Look, experience, examine and for once; just once,_

_Try and understand..._

**Letter to a friend:**

"_Michael!_

_It was great hearing from you. Yes, I made it to school and have settled in. I'm super sorry for not writing you back sooner. The school year has started and it's been a bit chaotic. BUT the rush is slowing and I have found time to write my most dearest of friends. The year is starting great and Snape is being Snape... as usual. Like, I was able to call him Severus before… but doing it while in the same school is really…. weird…._

_Anyway! Hows the shop? Has it burned to the ground yet? Haha I'm joking… maybe… I know you said a million times you didn't care, but I still feel bad for up and leaving… it does feel great to be back here though. _

_This weekend lets meet up at the Three Broom Sticks. A week in and I already need another drink. Hah._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Kayne._

* * *

The weekend arrived and another dinner was spent sitting on a stool next to the grumbling custodian with her dog at her feet on the far side. The irritated man could hold a conversation and they often debated of frivolous things, making humoring points and insulting jabs that were kept straight faced and nearly always hidden. As she finished up dinner she noticed Severus had already left. She summed up the conversation with Filtch, and bid the man good night before slipping out of the large doors and making her way down to her room.

As she showered, she heard the lights out bell and finished washing up. She dressed herself in warm black sweatpants which hung loosely with the Slytherin name printed down the leg, and a black night shirt with white wings printed on the back. Wrapping her robe tightly around herself, she stepped out of the bedroom, pulling on boot slippers before whistling for her dog and moving out into the empty dungeon hallway.

She stopped before Professor Snapes office for a moment when muscle memory had her feeling small and in trouble. She shook the feeling from her head, reminding herself she wasn't a student and gave a jump as the door opened on it's own and she stepped inside.

Stepping into his very dark office, she soon found him sitting limply on the couch in front of a brightly flickering fireplace. She laid Vex by the entrance and traveled across the room alone, coming around the side of her old Professor who was tapping an empty shot glass against the armrest of the leather couch while his eyes stared numbly into the fire.

"Are you drunk?" She asked with a light smile as she crossed her arms at the side of his couch and looked down at him.

Nothing.

"Whats going on?" She asked softly, moving away and leaning against the armchair body next to him.

"This is our final year." His voice distant, his eyes holding an unfamiliar glint as the flames reflected in his ominous dead voids.

She slipped the glass from his fingers and he watched her angrily as she moved to the bar and refilled his glass along with filling one of her own.

Kayne returned quietly, replacing the glass between the mans fingers and sliding herself into the armchair she at been leaning on. From here, she took a sip from her glass and waited for him to begin the conversation.

"Kyane…." His voice started like sandpaper with a chilled airiness that slipped her into diligent silence.

"You have traveled loyally by my side for many years…" Sip. "and I grateful for everything you have done." She watched Severus take a large sip break before continuing. "Our story is ending.. At the finalization of this year, the Dark Lord plans to control both the Ministry and this school…It's come time for me to address our next steps.." He finished the cup hissing softly against the burn that singes his throat..

"What about Dumbledore?"

His fingers tightened to the point of cracking the glass, and a moment past before Kayne flinched to it's shattering against the stone backing of the fireplace.

"Are you alright, Professor..?" She asked with her eyes on the carpet.

"I can't…"

"It'll be fine, we-"

"I've been thinking.."

Kayne cut to silence as Severus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and sliding his fingers together. The cracking fire cast shadows over his face as his hair hung limply in front of his expression, and Kayne felt suddenly nerved as the ticking of the clock wore on in the silent room.

What if I didn't want to be rescued."

Kayne shifted in her seat and thought things through, "What's your reasoning?"

He gave a harsh huff through his nose and leaned back eyes still on the fire.

"I loved Lily more than anything in this world and next. She's dead… Honest to bone truth, Albus is like a father to me. And I must kill him and betray all those to stood for me.." he gave a deep sigh as he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "I'm constantly haunted by memories to the point of insanity. " Against the flickering fire light, Kayne sees his eyebrow curl. "I can't sleep without blocking them. These scenes, these images of what I've done. Everything I've dealt with, the lid is becoming exhausting to control. There is so much trauma." His voices dies to a whisper of thought as he stared blindly ahead of him.

Kayne sat for a moment, uncomfortable and suddenly wanting to leave and be anywhere but where she was. She turned the glass in her hand awkwardly while looking at the scratch in the black leather armrest.

"You can go…" His voice quiet, his words hanging in the thickened air. "I just wanted bring awareness to the situation. At the end of this year, everything we worked for will be pushed into place…"

Kayne took another moment in the seat watching the man who looked as more like a sitting corpse than a human being.

"Do you want a hug…?" She offered awkwardly.

It was a stupid question, they both knew that, and the teacher stared quietly at the fire giving Kayne the idea that silence was his answer. She tested him further by getting up and placing the cup on the table. When nothing stirred from the Potions Master, she gave a small smile, and came around the back of the couch reaching her hand over to give his shoulder a pat in passing.

The moment her hand made contact with his robed shoulder, his fingers flashed into view and locked around her wrist. He was quick and while maintaining a grasp, he swept himself up off the chair and around it's side, landing himself in a wave of fluid fabric in front of her, he stared down his nose at her with the expression of an angry vulture.

Her eyes dropped to what was at his side and she took a step back. She dared herself to look up again and was awarded by the grasp around her wrist loosen and drop.

"You are the only who carries the knowledge of this arrangement..." He began when eyes were met and held. "I'm so accustom to being despised the notion no longer fazes me. But, you are not.. ."

"I know, but.."

He straightened and went back to staring down at her from full height, "Which is why" His voice strict and emotionless. "When such paths are taken, I can not have you running away. Choices can not be changed. Minerva doesn't know, no one knows… this knowledge is yours alone. That said, everyone will blindly think the worst you and I."

She saw him begin to spiral in the darkness of his personal panic, and she placed a hand on his back and moved her fingers over his shoulder, giving him a sense of grounding he could tolerate. Even if it lasted only a moment before he pulled away sharply. He seemed to calm, her touched seemed to work for his words quieted and his behavior reset. She felt his the weight of his drunken stress and stride move through the room away from her.

"I understand what I promised…" Se said more to the darkness, than what she actually saw of the shadowed man, "I know the truth, and when time comes, I'll be where I must as it pertains to you.. And uh," She stumbled. "any wish you have at the end.. I will grant."

"Much obliged, Kayne." Severus voice was grave, and she didn't see him bleed from the shadows and take his spot back in the armchair just as she stepped through the threshold and shut the door to the Head of Slytheirn's office behind her.


	5. Dragons and Snakes

Final round of edits for Chapter 5!

**R&amp;R and thanks for reading**

* * *

Chapter 5 Dragons and Snakes

_"We're all in the same game; just different levels. Dealing with the same hell; just different"_

**Kayne**

_To Kayne, Draco was her best mate, her annoying little cousin all the while the Malfoys being seen as a second family to her. The two had been friends since her fourth year Hogwarts, and she had to smile now as she found herself looking up to talk to him when she once looked down. He had grown in front of her and they were the closest of friends much to the interest of his father._

_Her background wasn't as sophisticated as Lucius would have liked for a potential marry for his son and she was a few years older, but she slipped through his exceptions when he found she held the same fierceness with magic and warmth that pulled him to Narcissa._

_When it came to Narcissa Malfoy, the mother saw the strong women Kayne was and held love watching Kayne grow up with her son. Kayne allowed her son a person to be soft with, a friend with light he could carry for the entirety of his life. If he were to come to speak of marrying, Narcissa would happily allow it._

To bad them, Kayne smirked at her thoughts. The time passed had turned the two of them into more of siblings or cousins nothing of marriage form. At least from Kaynes point of view. Draco knew about this pen pal 'friend' from over seas from Kaynes school years, and after years of a steady friendship, it irritated Draco that she kept trying with him. It wasn't that Kayne was desperate or stalking, it was more like she wasn't looking for anyone else but this one potential guy, and it was slowly driving Draco mad.

He stood with her now in the open court yard, his arm over her shoulders and her body leaning against him as they spoke with his friends. But no… they weren't dating… He had placed his arm around her when she shivered, and she was using his robe to shield herself from the chilled breeze while she took in his warmth. But no…. they weren't dating. And it was getting to the point where Draco wanted to know why.

* * *

**Kayne:**

Kane stood outside the portrait to Slytherin House readying herself for the energy that hung like mist among the darkest of the four houses. She DID NOT want to go to in there. There were a few things Kayne could not deal with without losing her temper and the current day Slytherin House summed up the majority of those things.

She disliked the house of adolescents who believed they had a responsibility to be 'bad' just because they were assigned that house. They were exiled kids from the start with socialist rules that had been pre-placed to cast them into shadows. Slytherin mainly had themselves, and when your bullied for your colors, the only thing children will do is fight back.

Over time, this would shape them for life...

She thought back to the many eager invites from her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friends, and how there were still insults, fights and arguments.. but students liked each other back then and colors were only seen as competition. Severus had given a slight pressure on Kayne to maintain a stability within the house and herself, while Albus and Minerva warned about too much attention. Being accepted too quickly by Slytherin would hinder her and black ball her from from the other houses, but, too much time with one house would create rumors from the others. It was a teeter game, and Kayne quickly realized why Severus changed to favoring just one house.

Some would ask about the darkened professor. Girls would try not to pry and boys wanted to learn about the power he held, but Kayne was against them. They all wanted to become him. It was sickening and honestly, Kayne privately believed even Severus didn't want to be Severus. How could anyone _want_ to be as cold and full of hate as he was? What had happened to him she only knew pieces of. Some of it sounded like a bad break up.. one that cost the target of Severus's lifetime lasting love her unfortunate and untimely death. Some of it sounded like the woman's husband had bullied Severus relentlessly in and out of school along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. At one point, they bullied Severus to the point where he tried taking his own life. Mix and stir that in with an extremely abusive home life and manipulating friends, and out comes a Severus. An empty shell of body whose soul was already gone.

She was trying to stay as incognito as possible, Albus had asked her that personally. No outbursts, no attention was the rule for the best chance of safety and successful plan fulfillment. But doing nothing was getting her more whispered and more attention than she desired.

_Toe Tapping…._

"Are you going in or what?" An impatient voice chimed in behind her and Kayne straightened her back and turned her neck.

"Oh… I'm waiting for Draco." Kayne said as she stepped out of the girls way with Vex keeping on her far side. The fifth year looked at her suspiciously as she whispered the password and went through to the common room, leaving the door open as she called out for Draco.

He came into her view and started his way out of the common room, "Let's walk and talk. I have something I want to show you."

She watched Draco make his way through the portrait.

"That sounds fun." Kayne tried to make her voice sound as positive as she could as she imagined traveling with Draco Malfoy publicly could be.

"Not you."

His sudden tone made Kayne turn around and look back. Draco had told Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy to stay behind and Kayne raised an eyebrow while pulling up straighter, waiting for Draco to take point. Instead, he stopped next to her and gestured them to walk together.

The doorway to the common room slowly closed as they walked away, leaving a very angry Pansy behind.

"Vex be alert."

She whispered to the dog gaining a nervous face from Draco who had heard the quiet command.

"This way." Draco stated gesturing to a flight of stairs.

They made their way out of the dungeons and up the changing stairs. They spoke of schoolwork and how his family was doing. When Mrs. Malfoy wasn't putting on an aristocratic attitude for the constant crowd, she was actually a delightful women whose fussing over those could be related closely with Molly Weasley.

Lucius on the other hand.. Kayne could almost smell the evil pulsating off of him. He was much like Severus which made sense for their friendship that spanned back to before their school days. Very much in his head but very alert to everything, he had grey, storming, hawk like eyes that documented every moment around him. He was watchful and protective of himself and his own; dangerous enough to kill, skilled enough for you never to see him strike.

Draco stopped in front of an empty wall at the end of a hallway and Kayne looked around and raised her eyebrow. She was getting tired of games and looked at Draco about to say something when she heard the sound of crumbling pieces of the wall hit the stone ground.

Kayne was wrong. The wall wasn't crumbling as much as it was changing. She watched and tightened her grasp on Vex's leash whose lips were twitching backwards slightly.

A door… Suddenly the image of a door appeared..

"Welcome to The Room of Requirements." Was all Draco whispered before pushing open the door with a smile on his face as he saw Kaynes glint of surprise come through her eyes. Getting anything out of Kayne was a win in his book.

They entered the room and Draco strode ahead, turning and walking backwards while facing her with his arms extended out to the sides. She heard of this room, but herself had never found it, and as she stepped in Kayne fell to the awe of hundreds of stacked everythings that near touched the ceiling.

"The Room of Requirements, my dear. The room where everything you should ever want or need is found.."

Pause.

"If you can find it..."

The last part sounded a bit irritated as if Draco had searched many hours through the multiple enormous piles for something.

Kayne dropped the leash allowing Vex to wonder off as she allowed herself to indulge in the random treasures.

"This is amazing."

Kayne was too busy looking to notice Draco's eye's narrowing and arms lowering.

"Anything.. anyone... could ever want….." The last part trailed and almost whispered. Kayne went on defense when she turned saw his eye's focusing on her.

"What?" Kayne asked, she didn't know if she wanted that to sound like a question or a threat.

"You've always been so beautiful Kayne. My father speaks so highly of you."

Draco's voice was lull and drawled as he continued closing the space between them as he dragged his fingers along the dusty top of a table before rubbing the them together. "You clearly deserve the best. A powerful lifestyle for a powerful witch after all."

"Thank you." Her voice stone to hide her nerves.

"Your welcome.. I can give it to you Kayne. I give you everything you want if you'd let me."

"You already do that now." She said as she stepped away and circled.

It was true. The friendship with a family so wealthy and powerful had given it's rewards consistently to Kayne over the years. She put her hands behind her back and felt the door handle between her fingers. Vex had come back from around a pile and placed himself between Draco and Kayne with a dominate stance; eye's daring Draco to take another step.

"Draco."

Kayne spoke strong and set her pair of walled eye's on Draco's narrowed grey one's.

"Listen to me. Your my longest friend."

_l__ie._

"and I want to stay your friend. But honestly.. I mean, There is a lot going on right now.. and ummm, " Her eye's glanced at a near by wall clock.

"I'm sorry Draco. It was very nice to catch up and I'd love to visit your mum and dad this break, But I have things I'm about to be late for,

_lie._

I'll see you around. My word."

With a slick heel turn,

_good job_

-and a click of the opening door, Kayne started off down the hall, leaving Draco standing alone in the Room Of Requirements. At the last moment before Kayne turned the corner she heard him mutter to himself,

"A lot going on?


	6. Don't Try to Remember

**So what do we think? Do we like the edits? Let me know! **

**Thanks for re reading. Enjoy**

* * *

**Don't Try to Remember**

_"Wings to show you what you can become._

_Roots to remind you where you're from__."_

**Hermione:**

Hermione had just been released from Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall, and was quickly making her way outside where she was too meet with her friends. Turning the final corner, she noticed the group were gathered around the middle fountain. Circled within the small family, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna watched on as Fred and George showed them something of interest.

_A new prank perhaps?_

Hermione walked up to them smiling, and gave hugs and hellos to her small but loyal group of friends.

It was still light out, and Luna insisted on walking in the safer, lighter portion of the Forbidden Forest to gather some berries she needed for homework rather than buy them in Hogsmeade. The group agreed and the conversation and laughter carried the travel into the wood. It wasn't until they closed in on a clearing, that Hermione hushed the group as rustle came from the brush up ahead. Everyone immediately placed their hands to their wands and knees bent in anticipation.

_Amazing how terror trains people_ Hermione noted before looking towards the rustling again.

True, this part of the forest was considered more safe, but the words "Enter at your own risk" still stood very true. They waited and watched as the brush continued to move violently and after a moment of tense silence. A sudden moment caused the group to jump as an enormous dog broke through the branches.

_Vex_. Hermione recalled the dog and lowered her hand from her wand to which her friends quickly followed suit.

The large black dog had pushed it's way through the brush, sniffing around looking for a place to relieve himself when he stopped and stared, eyes narrowing on the small group of students. Vex quickly turned his attention to something from the direction he had came from, and with another glance at Hermione, bolted off away through the brush leaving a questioning faces on the group. Following quietly, the group poked through the few branches and saw Kayne facing their direction. She was sitting on the ground with a book in her lap, eyes attentive on the pages unaware of their presence..

Kayne raised her head up to her dog's quick running, but did not see the group and instead, moved her attention over her shoulder to where the dog was focused. Hermione followed Kaynes gaze, and saw Pansy Parkinson with a group of five or six girls scurrying behind her, closing the space quickly.

Pansy looked mad… very mad, and Vex's raising fur confirmed that for those watching as much as it did for Kayne. Hermione watched Kayne moved to her feet, turning away from them to face the oncoming heard. They watched as Kayne quickly placed her hands behind her back pressing the webs of her thumbs together, fingers held straight except for the left index and thumb which held onto her right hand. Hermione felt the wind dust her cheek and rustle near by leaves.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Pansy yelled when she was close enough.

"Vex, lay and stay," commanded Kayne while pointing towards rocks that lay a few yards away without breaking her eyes away.

She slipped into silence from there, with her eye's remaining focused on the closing space between her and the oncoming Slytherins as Vex looked up at his master but obeyed and retreated to the designated rock to lay down.

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder just as she started to stand, and shook her head no. Hermione looked to see what everyone else was doing, they weren't just going to leave her unprotected…. where they? The glares of everyone gave the answer that Hermione asked herself, and she retreated back to the shadows of the tree's and brush.

Kayne had swallowed hard and put on her best intimidating face and voice as the girls came into vocal range.

Another gust of wind stirred the leaves and Hermione placed her hand on her wand.

"Kayne." Pansy drawled sarcastically as she stopped in front of Kayne, "You think your so cool. Don't ya?"

Pansy gave Kayne a hard push and landed her heavy steps in front of Kayne's toes. "With your stupid dog and teacher's pet, suck up lifestyle!" She snarled

"I assume you're referring to Professor Snape, but I have to question, why would he favor me when you clearly offer so much more…. 'Sucking up', than I do." Kayne stood grounded and smiled a toothy grin when she didn't lose balance to the weak push.

"Your disgusting" Pansy spat, getting more irritated as Kayne remained calm.

"And, you're embarrassing yourself, student." Kayne gave a smirk. A smirk and a tone that clearly drove Pansy wild.

"You boyfriend stealing bitch." Pansy pushed hard against Kayne's shoulder forcing the girl to take a re-balancing step back this time.

**Kayne:**

Kayne soon came to realize Pansy's violent intentions. This wasn't going to stay just a yelling/pushing match for long and the other girls weren't going to let her walk away. At this point, turning her back had become more dangerous than staying and Vex was not an option in this situation.

By now the wind picked up to a noticeable speed and no longer seemed to die down. The cold weather matched Kaynes eye's, which darkened as she turned to follow Pansy's circling.

Clouds had slowly gathered in the sky by the time Pansy made her next verbally abusive advancement, stopping what little light made it through the tree's and that cast them all into a cold shadowy darkness.

Maybe if Pansy wasn't so out of her mind angry, she would have noticed the happenings around her as her friends had, like Hermione and everyone that watched had also noticed. But, she was blinded by broken love and driven by shattered heart and saw nothing of the world around her.

Kayne stood straight and spat venom, "I'm warning you Pansy, if you touch me again, I will make you regret it."

"How? You'll call your best boyfriend, Professor Snape?"

Pansy hand struck out and her fingers wrapped around Kayne's bangs, violently yanking her downwards.

"Or are you shagging the man, you slut?" Pansy pretty much drooled the last two words..

The nerve was hit and Kaynes eye's cracked under Pansy's disgusting smile.

Anything even remotely romantic had never been seen or acted between the two. He was much older then her and seemingly incapable of anything but darkness. He was her teacher, her tutor, her mentor. The years of verbal abuse numbed her to any feeling or want of the man. As she pulled from her teenage years, her view of Severus neutralized and his air of mystery became that of darkness and curses and not some story book fantasy of a man who could be saved.

"I'm gonna make you pay, Kayne." The girl explained slowly, stepping back and shoving Kayne away while raising her wand.

"Sectum-"

Thunder cracked through the covered, late afternoon sky as Kayne's fingers found their way to Pansy's skull and snapped the girl's neck and body to the side, forcing Pansy off balance and losing her grip from the earth below her. Kayne didn't hear Hermione's gasp, nor did she noticed the brown haired Gryffindor had started away from the safety of the bushes, nor would she noticed the friends that followed.

Kayne had squeezed her eyes shut and forced the connection. A connection that ripped pain from Pansy's most hidden places, forcing her relive every painful experience, every mentally and physically traumatizing moment that was jammed into one excruciating running image. And when she was done with Pansy's mind, Kayne transferred every pain she ever felt to Pansy's already cracking psyche.

**Hermione:**

Pansy screamed. She screamed a scream that echoed through the soul. A scream that froze Hermiones steps and pushed away Pansy's 'backup'. Kanye's nails dug deep into Pansy's skin as she held the girl to the ground and Hermione stared along side the rest in silenced shock.

She had been the first to leave the brush, but since the scream, the group decided to follow her. The other Slytherin's did nothing about them, but instead stood and continued to look on horrified. Slytherin and Gryffindor stood alongside each other silently, watching Pansy scream until her voice ruptured, and watched Kaynes wrath expel continuously with no claims to mercy.

Hermione heard a sizzle and took a cautious step back with the group as a bright red ring burned into the grass that surrounded the two girls, smoke rising off the blades creating a sort of foggy wall around the pair. Pansy's body twitched and bent in agony, her eye's bulged open never blinking, but seeing the chaos that ran behind her eyes against her will. Hermione noticed Pansy wasn't crying, and reasoned her body must have been in to shock to create such relief past that of the scream plastered on her face.

Kayne though was a different sort of terrifying.

The older girl had lay Pansy on the ground and stood over the screaming, convulsing girl. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the girls skull, eyes shut, muttering things under her breath that the wind carried to the sky.

Hermione's attention was drawn away by the sound of quick heavy oncoming footsteps from behind her to notice that teachers had finally shown up.

Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, Poppy, and Hagrid came through the tree's, rushing towards the chaos and stopping at the red burning barrier aside the students and silently watched the two girls.

After a moment of silent staring, Minerva, in a slight panic, whispered to the man next to her, "Severus… stop her."

The Headmistress's stricken tone was enough to make Hermione's heart freeze, and Snape quickly examined the burning red circle and tested the ground inside with his toe. When his foot didn't immediately ignite, he removed his wand and took off in a sprint towards Kayne. In single movement, his arm had hooked around the girls waist and yanked her from the circle; Kayne's nails leaving behind bloody scratches across Pansy's face in her wake.

Kayne yelled out in agony from the violent disconnection, and Snape took the opportunity and put her on her knees. He hissed a stiffening spell that locked her arms to her sides and legs bent under her, while liquidity moving to a kneel behind her. Snape grabbed her ponytail and forced her head backwards painfully in a submissive position that made her stare at the sky, while his arm quickly made it's way around her throat and held tightly pressing the wand into the space between her jaw and temple.

In that instant, it was over.

The forest became silent as the weather died almost immediately. The bright red ring faded, and all that was left was a ring of grass with smoke still lingering off charred tips. Hermione's eyes squinted as the light from the midday sun reappeared through the leaves, and her and her friends stood looking at each other. They were all horrified. Pansy's scream still seemed to echo in the silence but the girl lay motionless, the loss of connection had put her into beautiful unconsciousness.

"What happened here!" Albus demanded.

"Pansy used her wand on Kayne," a small whisper emerged from the silent crowd.

It was Luna Lovegood. The girl was already soft hearted, she knew how it was being misunderstood and Kayne was spoken of so highly of by Hermione and Ginny, it had earned her a proper standing up for.

The Slytherins immediately began making stories about how Kayne randomly attacked first and Albus Dumbledore, who had ears of a wise old owl, quickly heard the cues and his intuitive presumptions were once again proven correct. He smiled and raised his hand for silence.

"Either way, let us get Ms. Parkins to the hospital wing and looked over, please."

Albus nodded at Madam Pomfrey who had Hagrid to help and they wordlessly rushed to Pansy's unconscious side and the mediwitch began her once over. Professor Mcgonagall had been standing silent the entire time with her worried eyes never leaving Kayne, and a hand placed over her mouth gently in shock. This was soon noticed by the Headmaster whose eyes followed his Headmistresses to the pair kneeling on the ground.

Hermione dropped her gaze from Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid who were getting an unconscious Pansy into a stretcher, and followed the headmaster's eyes. Snape continued to kneel with his opposite knee raised, creating a barrier blocking any kind of escape to the outside. Hermione noticed Kaynes breathing had returned to a slower more normal pace, behavior that Snape deemed safe enough to let her hair and neck free, but did not release his arm from around her throat or pull his wand from her. She had pulled her head straight and stared ahead off at nothing, eyes blank and dead as her expression.

She supported her neck against the Potions Master's shoulder and Snape was whispering harshly into Kaynes ear, his tone seeming slightly less harsh than his stiff, stone-set features let on. The black cloaked arm remained tight around her neck and Kaynes arms and knees were kept stiff, but her upper back was released and seemed to have limped as time continued to pass.

Hermione became slightly nerved after a moment when she couldn't shake the image.

"Professor?" Albus asked softly after a moment but apparently loud enough for Professor Snape to hear.

"It's under control." He hissed angrily.

Snape's words were a violent whisper and he released the binding spell from her legs and arms. When she didn't fight or move, he released her neck and pulled away quickly throwing Kayne off balance. Before she could react, Severus's hand had made it's way around the scruff of her robes and he held on securely while pulling her roughly to her feet.

Kayne's eye's still looked gone and dead but they now had a dark ring of exhaustion as she glanced around to those around her. She gave a slight nod and gave a thank you to Luna, which received a sharp tug on her robes from Snape.

"You bunch," Snape pointed at the Slytherins, "My classroom. NOW!"

Snape was suddenly furious. His orders were barked loudly and shook the group. The girls looked down at the ground, and not a sound was uttered in objection.

"Go with Professor McGonagall, she will ever so kindly escort you to make sure you reach my classroom with no further interruptions. Go!"

Minerva was not one to take orders from her former student, but he was right and everyone knew this. The students needed an escort, and the story needed to stay contained.

Hermione watched Professor Mcgonagall struggle with the attitude she was presented with, but eventually called for the girls and went with them to wait in Snape's classroom. Snape swiftly tugged on Kayne's collar and began their travel back to his office, Hermione would have guessed. A sharp whistle rang out and Vex, who had stayed by the rock, left his spot for the first time and traveled after up to the side of the Dark Arts teacher and seeming assistant as they disappeared behind the tree's, leaving the group of Gryffindors standing alone with Headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

Albus had a talk with the group of maroon once they were alone. He respectfully asked if this could stay a sort of secret. No one had to know this was anything more than of a simple wand fight, he had told them. It was the kind of thing that would turn into something bigger if the wrong people found out, his words explained vaguely. His eye's showed more of a desperation than Hermione had seen before and the pack of loyal Gryffindor's agreed to the secret. Hermione even saw Fred and George take the promise with honesty which was a surprise for the twins.

**Kayne**:

He had shoved her through the threshold of his office before slamming the door. She watched him storm over to his private bar and pour and down three shots of strong alcohol and taking about five minutes before addressing her, while she silently stood in the office feeling like a student once more. Taking a moment before pouring his fourth, he paused in thought and then continued pouring.

""I'm sorry," Kayne broke the heavy silence.

He paused, with the cup touching his lip and he turned his head to face her in a slow menacing manner. The look he was giving was one that, even after all these years, put terror into her heart. Her eye's widened and she felt herself take a step back.

"Do you understand the severity of your actions?"

His voice was a quiet hiss and etched with sharpness but slow with his words. She would choose his yelling over his whispering any day but she had crossed a line, a huge line. Severus roughly downed the shot, never dropping eye contact.

"Professor.." Kayne's voice came out less than a whimper.

"DO YOU!" His bellow tore through the room and pushed the dog away.

He slammed the shot glass on the counter top which shattered on impact and sent shards into his hand. Not even a flinch, Severus used the pain to fuel his anger and he had just about flown at her, forcing himself one step to slow when he finally stood before her. He raised his uninjured hand, not knowing whether it was to grab her or hit her but Kayne shut her eyes and flinched anyway.

This action alone spun Severus back to reality. His body froze and his movements faulted. After a long moment he decided best on placing the hand on the top of Kayne's head.

"I'm so sorry.. I messed up." Kayne said holding back tears, "She attacked me first though…" Kayne explained weakly as his hand slipped off and returned to his side, "I know, I know… I had so many other options… but..."

"Stop talking."

She spiraled herself in anxiety and he silenced it as she wiped her eyes. The cold chill of Severus's finger touched her chin and picking up her head before dropping his hand.

"No crying." His was monotone with eyes like cold wells, "Bite tongue or cheek until you bleed, but no crying. Not in front of me."

His face was stone and his tone was emotionless, but Kayne took a breath and a step back out of her teachers touch with a sense of understanding. She sniffed and wiped a tear away nodding as he gave her a moment to pull herself back together. He nodded to the direction of the fireplace and offered her something slightly stronger to relax the nerves and wake her up a bit along with an option to sit.

He never sat down though, when she slipped into the armchair and allowed the fireplace to warm her suddenly cold body, he mended his hand while examining his potions closet.

"Tell me exactly what happened. To the mark." He ordered harshly.

Kayne explained about what Pansy said, and what Pansy said about the two of them. She told him of the weather and of when and how she used her ability. Snape spent the story looking through different bottles and vials before deciding on a larger vial filled with a clear silver like liquid. Pausing, he slowly closed his fingers around it protectively, cushioning the glass with the bandage that wrapped his hand as he receded into his thoughts.

"What are your plans for that?" Kayne's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward in the chair trying to tell what it looked like most.

Silence, and Kayne watched Professor Snape's other hand slide into his more personal pockets.

"Severus… what is that for?" Kayne voiced again, nerved at his behavior.

He stayed stiff, keeping his eyes on the vile in his hand as he ignored her. Kayne got up and walked over to him, she knew he had heard her.

"It won't hurt them." His voice came an a near inaudible tone as she approached, "It will cast them into a trance. From there, I can recreate their memory or whatever better, I can force all memory lost..." He looked up at her and her years saw past his walls and she was shown he was nervous by what he was suggesting.

"Is that legal..?"

'"No. And because the case has you as it's main perpetrator and not I, I'll also require your blood to conjoin you with the reflection so that I may swirl the encounter."

Severus turned and slowly and closed the space between shadow and victim. His body loomed over hers, standing about a head or two taller and stopping only a few inches apart. The entire time he read her blank eyes as much as she could read his before she looked down first.

"But Albus is going to let you do it anyway?" She whispered breathing nervously from her chest.

While maintaining eye contact, he wrapped his fingers loosely around her wrist, raising her arm to the side. His cold touch made her inhale as he gently laced his fingers between hers and softly rubbed her palm with the pad of his thumb continuing to watch her with unemotional care.

"Albus doesn't have to know..." His voice was for her, and only heard by her.

The room stood silent, all but the sound of the crackling fire and Kaynes labored breath. His thumb tilted forward and she felt a sharp point of a bleeder ring break the skin of her palm bringing her to gasp softly but not pull away from the grip that only tightened. In time, she loosened her arm and relaxed her fingers and Severus his eyes lowered from her to the attention of her bleeding palm. He allowed five beads of blood to drip into the vial before flipping the cap closed and sliding the bottle into his inner pocket, his thumb tilting back and applying pressure to the wound as he took a step away.

He swept out of the office before Kayne could respond in anyway, and when her heart slowed and the static left the office. She decided the best thing to do at that point was go to bed, her body was utterly drained from the outburst and she was not sure trying to be productive would be worthwhile even if she wanted to be. With a glance at her hand, she noticed the wound had stopped bleeding and was covered by a thin layer of quickly forming skin. With her mind still in a daze, she called Vex and shuffled out of Severus's office locking everything behind her.

* * *

**Hermione**:

Kayne didn't show up for dinner that night and Snape sat silently, finished quickly, and left. The halls were alive with the conversations of different stories of what happened. The story had told to a simple wand fight, which although didn't make sense for Pansy's sudden erratic behavior. The question was never fully answered and that only fueled the disbelief that night in the Great Hall as those around peeked looks back at the girl.

It seemed that Kayne attacking a Slytherin was more of a pride point for the other houses and seemed to temporarily make up for the company she kept. Pansy made it to dinner though. She was pale and nervous and she sat silently flinching to every sudden movement near her, only to eventually leave early when she was badgered to her limit. Pansy's final reaction only seemed to make Kayne more popular among the other houses.


	7. Secrets Under Stars

9/10/15 - **Welcome the chapter with the most story edits thus far!** **Lots getting done, thank you for joining me for another chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

**Secrets Under Stars**

_"We all grow up with the weight of history on us. Our ancestors dwell in the attics of our brains as they do in the spiraling chains of knowledge hidden in every cell of our bodies. "_

**Hermione**:

The next few days shone enough for Hermione to see that the group of Slytherins that had attacked Kayne, had learned their lesson and then some. Especially Pansy, who still looked as shaken and pale as the day of the event. The group of Slytherins sat silently, looking straight down at their bowls eating quickly while shuddering under the hawk eyes of Professor Snape from the overhead table.

Hermione noted Kayne was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall for breakfast, and immediately started questioning about expulsion. She had traveled to the library that night to study on what Kayne did and what she found was truly amazing. She was excited to reiterate her findings to her friends and housemates at breakfast, it wasn't until hours later into that night, did she confess what she had found.

"It's categorized under 'forgotten magic' which is why it was hard to find at first. See, back even before Hogwarts," Hermione began once they quieted down and focused their attention on her as they crowd by the common room fire that night after lights out. "There were a group of Witches and Wizards that brought upon a different sort of magic. Magic that once mastered, came presented with the gift of the the ability to travel the mind of anyone freely. They were the original founders of Occlumency and Mind Manipulation, really only known about through those who actively practice and collected accounts, articles, and small notaries and published books. In time, it seems the people developed a mental strength that could never be matched. These witches and wizards were able to step into dreams, read thoughts, change the mind of their victims. When their the power was perfected, these Masters couldn't be stopped from entering." Hermione's face darkened as she spoke.

"Here, they split into two sides and each wrote their own bibles and found their own followings. While the Good used this talent for finding truth and maintaining justice, bookkeeping, helping others build society, the darker side pushed their studies further. They founded a deity and a demon of sorts to follow. They used their way in battle, they would cause actual pain through their mental manipulation. They would also induce violent hallucinations and feelings of sickness and cause sleep derivation followed by insanity. Distance was a hardly a weakness for this power once connected with the person. The curse would drive their victims to break in the matter of a few minutes or draw it out for years. Crossing oceans, and following the host in a relentless curse of nightmares and delusions. In some cases, most cases, it was used as torture until suicidal death."

Hermione looked around. The crowd involved all people Hermione trusted, the people who knew about the The Order or who would stand in Dumbledores Army.

"The thing is, both Light and Dark went into hiding around the same time when their ability became more feared than desired. Their books gone to the world, though still turning up somehow. It's been numerous, numerous years since one of these powers have been actively documented, I can't find anything but a basic overview. There seems to be a flourish of occurrences in the beginning, I even found a raggid copy of a sort of instructional to the followings. But I have say, even that was written like a story or tale." Hermione concluded disgruntled and looking at Harry.

"What about Kayne?" Fred asked.

"I think Kayne is one of these practiced witches. Which means, she has access to a copy of an instructional bible, or, she has connection with their training books. All of this meaning she can be used as a weapon. A weapon Snape maybe trying to keep secret from the Dark lord. I mean, could you imagine if You-Know-Who got a hold of her and turned her into a Deatheater? What she could be capable of… " Hermione's sentence trailed off as she watched her Dark Arts teacher approached their table, his pace slowing as his eye's met the group.

When he spoke, his voice held his teachers threatening tone, but sounded more as if he were trying to converse then scare off, "I would imagine it goes without saying, but the events from yesterday-"

'We haven't told anyone, sir." Hermione interjected.

Rather than test his luck by punishing her interruption, Professor Snape turned hi eyes away and nodded curtly before continuing on his way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned back to the group just as Ron leaned forward and whispered, "If she hasn't already turned."

Ron always assumed Snape was up to the worst, and often called him a lying doubled faced spy, Hermione could hardly admit she wasn't surprised he thought similar to Kayne.

"I think it's best we keep anything with Kayne between us."

"Agreed" Echoed from the mouth of everyone in hushed tones.

Hermione sat back and grabbed a piece of bacon and the conversation around her changed to a brighter one.

* * *

**Hermione**:

There were a few well known facts among Hogwarts, ones that students and teachers of every house could all agree on. One, nothing stayed a secret for long. And two, the game of telephone among the students was not a trustworthy game to play.

The Slytherins who had served detention with Professor Snape, mumbled a convincing story of an interrupted fight and a terrifying creature in the forest the staff saved them all from. An argument between the two, turned into a simple magic fight between Kayne and Pansy that called those creatures to attack.

It was History of Magic where she sat now, boredom drifting her thoughts to the fight earlier that week as she listened to Professor Binns drawl on when a piece of paper landed in front of her quill. Hermione looked around and saw a fellow Gryffindor a few seats away smile and nod slightly. Hermione looked down and opened the note.

_Kayne sighted. 4th floor hallway. Twenty minutes ag__o._

So at least Kayne hadn't left yet. Hermione had been thinking of ways to bring Kayne up to to the Headmaster or even Professor Snape, in the next few days if she hadn't been seen. Hermione folded the note and smiled at her housemate. She slid the note to Ron who sat beside her, a drip of drool was gathering at the side of his mouth as his eyes twitched in sleep. An elbow knock, and he was snapped awake and unfolded the note.

_So? What are you going to do_? Ron scribbled and passed it back.

_"I want to talk to her but only when it's clear.. you know?.."_

* * *

**Hermione**:

Hermione jumped awake at the sound of the grandfather clock chiming fifteen minutes before dinner. She had been doing homework and fallen asleep in the warm common room. rubbing the sleep from her eyes and cracking her elbows before placing her unfinished homework into her shoulder bag.

_After dinner_ she decided, hoping to finish her homework before midnight.

Harry's hand suddenly clapped on Hermione's shoulder startling her.

"Coming 'Mione?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Go on ahead, I just need to throw this in on my bed." Harry smiled in return, and ran off with Ron who was looking famished for dinner even though he just finished a sandwich. Hermione took her time before going down to dinner, she washed her face and pulled a comb through her hair a few times before starting off at a brisk pace. The halls were empty and she listened to her shoes click on the stone floor as she traveled the corridors. Turning the corner sharply, she walked straight into a blunt force.

The dog who had thundered of a vicious growl, submitted when he saw the action wasn't done purposely, bringing Kayne to notice quickly after. She straightening her steps and narrowed her eyes as she waited for Hermione to speak first.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Hermione scolded herself for sounding so desperate.

"It's alright, I had the outer side... but assumed everyone was in the Great Hall."

Hermione noticed the Snape like jab and suspicious look, but chose to ignore it and after the shock subsided, she found herself actually happy to see Kayne.

"It's actually really great to see you. No one has seen you around and after what happened after a few days ago."

Kaynes lip twitched anger, and her eyes flashed harshly silencing Hermione mid sentence.

Hermione quickly faltered, "Anyway, it's really, really nice to see you. I was worried. But anyway... I was wondering if you were heading to dinner? "

Kayne's eye's softened and her body relaxed a little. Hermione watched as Kayne set a friendlier pose and brushed her bangs away from her eyes as she spoke.

"It's really nice to see you too. But um… actually right now I'm trying to get this to a teacher," Kayne held up and official looking note and small deep red leather purse.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay, th –"

"But, I'll be in the library later tonight if you wanted to hang out while I put away books...If you can get out of duties."

"Yeah!" Hermione's eyes brightened and her smile was full and genuine.

Kayne sniggered at the amount of excitement that had come from her, which suddenly made Hermione feel uneasy.

"I'll see you then," A genuine smile from Kayne, and the older girl turned on her heel and quickly walked away.

Hermione went through the conversation in her head before realizing Kayne had never given her a time and she had already turned the corner out of sight. Hermione gave a sigh and a frown.

_Oh, well, at least I'll get my homework done._ Hermione sighed to herself as she turned around to make her way for the end of dinner.

* * *

**Kayne**:

Hogwarts at night was a beautiful thing for Kayne, and in her school days, she often found her quieter moments, being spent among the dust and books. The Hogwarts library at night was a beautiful room that was illuminated by dust and dancing moonbeams that cast through long, colored glass windows which brought a sense of mystery that daylight could never comprehend. Not a sound could be heard as Kayne walked the aisles, returning books to their proper place by hand.

Her wand as skilled as her abilities, but there was an inner desire to do things herself. Lazy is what Severus called doing everything with magic, and lazy was something Kayne didn't like being. So, she climbed on tables, and stood on her tiptoes, and sometimes balanced on a stool or two that was strategically balanced atop a table, placing each book back one by one giving herself a sense of pride.

She heard the clicking of the door while she was balancing on a stool and shelf which wasn't exactly flat bottomed. Freezing at once, she listened, pulling any sound she could and sending out a sort of a mental ping out into the room to alert her of unknown mental activity. She caught on to something and in a slow skilled fashion and made her way off the stool, then the off table, to the chair, then onto the floor. Not a sound was made as she slid between the isles, her inner self watching the intruder, as she stared through the book cases. Seemingly blind but knowing exactly where she was, Kayne made her way around to the back of the intruder and took a deep breath, rolling her wand in her fingers. Stepping out from behind her shadow-cast cover and into the moonlit open isle, she watched the cloaked person take a few more steps, still unaware of her presence.

Kayne lifted her finger and placed it on a leather binding of a book that rest eye height, and gave a slight tug. Pulling the book from the shelf, she allowed it to slam to the floor creating a sudden heavy noise that spun the intruder and brought a squeak from it's throat. Meeting each other with wands extended, the reaction was satisfying enough and Kayne smiled lowering her wand.

"Hello Hermione ."

**Hermione**:

_What the hell was with this girl?_

Hermione's thoughts spun as she slipped the invisibility cloak from over her head and sheepishly peered at the Slytherin graduate. It seemed the only time they saw each other was after Kayne had frightened the breath out of her. She seemingly satisfied by her work though and she smiled warmly at Hermione, motioning her to follow through the bookcases.

"You're really good at that, you know," Hermione admitted.

"At what?" Kaynes face had turned into the familiar smirk and her eyebrow that arched characteristically as she glanced behind at Hermione.

"All that," Hermione joked with a light hearted chuckle.

They had made it to the candle light illuminated piles of books that Kayne had been working on. The stool still on the table, books stacked waiting to be placed in their proper spaces. Walking ahead, Kayne stepped up on the chair and turned to look down at Hermione while crouching down to lift a book.

"And what, per-se …. did I just do?" Kayne's voice sudden;y became etched and Hermione was wise enough than to carry on any further.

"Nothing...never mind," Hermione shrugged away and took a seat and placed her books on the bookcase desk.

Hermione sighed inwardly when Kayne started on the books glad for the relieving of any tension. And that's when Hermione thought of something for the first time.

_Maybe Kayne didn't mean how she acted._

_She was associated with Snape, and had worked along side him since she was eleven years old. That could be a big impact on nature vs. nurture, _Hermione supposed._ I guess over time, if she worked with such a git like Snape.. she's be an angry person too. Furthermore, -"_

"SHUT UP!"

Hermione was ripped from her private explanation when suddenly Kayne's yell rang out as she whipped around. Kayne jumped from the stool and slammed her boots on the tile as she landed, bringing dust to flying a theatrical display of threat. Hermione physically jumped back, her spine hitting the table with enough force to almost tilt over the near by lantern. Kayne stood to full height and stepped towards Hermione, eye's narrowing into angry slits.

"You don't know anything. You like to think you know everything. But your wrong. Wrong this time. You go on foolish assumptions. Tell me, please. Have you ever seen the man outside of forced company?"

Kayne placed her hands behind her back and slowed her breathing. Kayne backed up and looked at Hermione angrily but Hermione only looked at the girl, her mouth slightly hanging open at the outburst. True she had never spent time with Snape in private, but that's not what held her mouth agape.

"I didn't say anything." Hermione whispered.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	8. Memories and Fantasy

**Enjoy! R&amp;R**

* * *

_"How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." Winnie the Pooh_

***Flash Back****

_"Friends forever, Draco?"_

_"Friends forever, Kayne."_

...

_With young Severus spending so much of his little spare time with detentions and perfecting and practicing of spells and potions, it wasn't long until long time friend and blood brother, Lucius Malfoy, began asking questions. At that point, young Kayne was introduced to the man of aristocratic malice, and as her magical potential grew, as did her bond with the Malfoy family. During one of those first summers, on Lucius Malfoy's invite, she arrived at the Manor with instructions in hand and smile on her face to, meet Draco Malfoy who stood slightly under her from a from a few years away. __ Quickly, the two bonded and they grew up spending much of their time together as Kayne's hatred against her intended to-be-divorced parents, brought her to the Manor somewhat often to spend time with Narcissa, who behind closed doors was an amazing mother. Together, Draco and Kayne would play about or lounge around the property doing nothing but saying everything._

_As Draco grew up so did his interests, they adventured further from the property as age presented more and more leniency. Together, they learned the streets of London and jumped boulders and logs in the forest, honing both magic and muggle life skills in secret. She went from wading with him in ankle high water to struggling to keep up as he raced her to the island in the middle of the near by lake off the property, and struggled to keep up as candy bar thefts became full out magically assisted pit pocketing. Vex grew with them as-well and for whatever reason, like his father, Draco never fully adjusted to the dog. But, Draco did love Vex and would throw the toys he was brought and scratch the dogs ears and face with affection. Kayne grew up with Draco, and in turn Draco grew up with Kayne and Vex as best friends and prime influences. But although she shone brilliance to the adults around her, when it came to alleys and dark secrets, Kayne was one for the darker knowledge. It wasn't surprising, or maybe it was, when Draco found unmet feelings that began to grow from his side towards the older girl and Draco found himself protecting and supporting her through the hardest of times as his love silently festered in waiting._

_Kayne's home issues had been discussed, and Severus had related which created a sort of behavioral understanding between them. She was rough around the edges and offensive by nature, much like Severus had been in the same years. Quiet, she watched more then she stepped out and her home life created anger fused by a short wick and strong blast. During the entirety of her Hogwarts years, student/teacher boundaries were never crossed, and those were tense summers before Kayne had graduated and finally could be around him without conflict of interest threatening Severus job._

_Now, Kayne stepped within Hogwarts halls once more and the wise old Headmaster saw a ripple create within his castles occupants. A ripple he would not ignore and one that would be as joyous as it could be devastating._

****End*****

* * *

**Kayne **

Severus lay on one of the mismatched couches in the staff room with his back supported by the arm rest and a book in his hands. He half listened to Kayne carry on about a pointless subject she didn't expect him to remember anyway, and he would occasionally give her a nod to keep her low expectations satisfied. She stood by the counter half way across the room, making herself some hot coco as she spoke aimlessly about upcoming Halloween to the back of the couch and otherwise empty room.

At the sound of her feet moving closer, Severus looked up at his alumni, who came from behind the couch and sat down in an overstuffed arm chair next to him. She brought the cup to her lips, eye's focused on the fire and attempted to bring her body to relax.

"Everything alright?" Severus pried after a moment of observation.

Kayne remained silent.

The night with Hermione had been rolling over in her gut, leaving behind a thick feeling of guilt and worry. She regretted trusting Hermione and constantly thought about just dragging the two girls into an empty classroom and scrambling some information around. Worst of all, she couldn't find out how to tell Severus that she broke her word.

"Ms. Barnett?" His voice grew stronger as his patience wore thin.

"Yeah. I'm okay," She inwardly cursed at just how weak her confidante sounded.

"That wasn't my question." His voice snapped.

"Then what was?"

"Everything means other than personally your feelings." He lased the last word with with mockery.

After a moment under Severus's surly glare, he placed the book down on his lap and sat up, positioning himself hunched over at the edge of the cushion, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands closed under his chin.

"Try again." He breathed containing his anger.

"Hermione Granger figured it out." Kayne said in a quick breath while looking into her cup.

Severus leaned back against the rest and looked at Kayne pensively, bringing her to continue.

"She guessed. Specifically, she put what happened in the woods together with the small information in books, and she figured it out." She explained leaving out the point of reasoning that night in the library.

Kayne held her breath and looked up at Severus to see his reaction. He had been tracing his index and thumb over his jawbone, listening and thinking at the same time.

"While I hate to admit it, I can't say I'm surprised Ms. Granger put it together. But, you took care of it so it's no longer a problem. Nothing to worry about." Severus's features hardened as Kayne winced at his words.

She felt Severus flare as he slowly stood up, bringing his body to loom over hers and she felt her spine curled defensively against him.

"You did take the information away, correct?" His voice tested her.

Again, she sat silently hunching her body under his glare, cowering like she had as a student.

"Kayne! Her memory!"

His bark was angry and made her filch once more. Backed fully into a corner, Kayne released the shoulder breaking weight and allowed her composure to fall with her defeat.

"I'm sorry.. I am. But I couldn't."

Severus chucked the book into the corner and stormed a few paces away.

"Go and do it now!" He demanded, pointing his finger at the office door.

"Severus, please. I need to talk to other people about this. I can't keep my life bottled up from all of my friends! Please understand, it's been what? Six..Seven years..Come on, please ." Kayne pleaded weakly with Severus's back.

He head turned around and his eye's examined her before facing her completely, his weight resting on one leg.

"Somehow, I do understand. I'm not thrilled but can not say much as you have picked someone properly acquainted with the overall _picture_."

His voice was strained and control was obviously forced, but she heard his meaning just as loud as she heard the restrained insults that his bitten tongue held back.

"Get out of my sight." He hissed after a moment, and Kayne quietly turned and slipped out of his quarters.

Kayne decided on walking outside for a bit before bed. She had to admit, the freedom of walking the school at night was an invigorating one. She felt like a prefect or Head Girl. But she was more then that now, she was actually considered faculty. At Vexs obvious playfulness, she charmed a ball to dance around the courtyard for him as she lay down on a bench and looked up at the open sky.

They say ancients live above us in the heavens, watching their kin travel the earth using the gift they were unselfishly given. Every star was said to be an eye staring from their realm into ours, always connected, even with the Muggles. These rules did also apply to this lonely girl but she did not believe in a God for the many nights she had stayed awake crying aloud in a bed or corner, body parts hurting and blood dripping or drying, no one did answered, and no ancestor had helped save her. The stars were only a beautiful rip in the darkness that glint with cold encouragement. For she was a bi-product of Sin now, she had tainted her blood with that of the books instructions. A book Lucius had brought to Severus as a "gift" that cost a pretty coin.

She remembered events her body was to young for, and conversations spoke with tongues she never heard of. She remembered people she had never met in places she had never been to. She remembered names and times that lay dead and rumored, but only to her they are fact. Her entire life before eleven she thought she was crazy with the magical occurrences of any basic magical child, then again and even more at school when others did not share her talents or dreams -

She heard a crunch echo in the court yard and snapped her head to the side. Four sets of eye's watched two cloaked forms giggling and racing across the other side of the yard. As they turned under the covered stone awning, she mapped her surroundings quickly with her eyes and created a plan.

"Dip."

With Kanye's command, Vex faded silently under brush and disappeared into the shadows. Kayne pulled her hood up shadowing her face, and moved to a crouch on the bench. She jumped up, grapping her fingers around a stone sculpture of a gargoyle protruding from the stone column above her. Pulling herself up on to ledge with ease she slipped down the wall a few steps before fading from sight. Kayne skilfully and undetected, slipped into a shadowed corner lowering to a crouch and placing her front foot on the head of a Stone griffon in front of her.

"Shut up George!" Came a sudden hiss from under a cloak and Kayne arched her eyebrow to the familiar voice.

"You shut up!"

With Fred Weaslys voice, Kayne let her form fall in front of the two unaware young men. Her cloak making a billowing noise she was proud of as she dropped and her boots landed heavy on the stone bench under her. The twins hands pulled their wands as they jumped in surprise while Kayne rose her full height making her own wand present and seen. Lowering her hood with her other hand, she stared at them through looming and suspicious eye's with a smile that played on her features.

"Up late are we?" Kayne said gravely.

"Chill Snape, we're going to bed."

George's confidence rewarded a hunched eyebrow from Kayne along an amused look from Fred.

Even with George's eye catching distractions, Kayne found Fred's hand sitting under his robes.

"What do you have there?" Kayne held her hands behind her back as the wands were lowered.

"Nothing," George said simply and made his way over to her, tilting his head up as he approached. Kayne jumped down and quickly regretted the move. The twins now stood above her and the threat she held was quickly lost as their heads cast downwards to meet her attention.

"No. Really. You guys have skill and I want to know what your doing. I'll tell you what. You show me what you have. And I promise not to tell Snape I found you."

"And why would we agree to that?" Fred asked quizzically adjusting his footing to a more relaxed stance.

"Because you know you won't make it back to the common room before he finds you and I offer a safety pass. Plus, I like your product." Kayne finished simply as she exposed two Weasley smoke bombs in her open palm.

The twins exchanged looks before Fred stepped forward pulling a detonator from his pocket.

"Setting up for Halloween. This is for the spiders in the Quidditch locker room."

"Mature." Kayne snorted at the two and crossed her arms.

Fred rolled his eyes at her, "so, can we go now?"

"Yeah. Go on." Kayne ushered before stepping out of their way.

Fred head out in front of George, who turned to Kayne and met her raising her eyebrow.

"Thanks for you know… Not telling Snape." He shrugged.

"Here. It's a pass. If anyone stops you just give them that." Kayne gave a friendly smile and George took the paper from her hand and granted her a matching one.

"Thanks again."

"Try and keep your businesses out of the dungeons please." Kayne whispered at they started away.

"We'll try!" The twins promised in unison as they sped off.

Once the courtyard fell to silence, Kayne whistled the dog from the shadows and decided to follow suit, returning to her room in the belly of Hogwarts for a restful sleep with her dog by her feet.

* * *

**Hermione**:

Hermione sat talking excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch game after Halloween the next morning at the house table. Harry and Ginny spoke excitedly about new strategies and plays and how they were going to take Slytherin with ease, while Ron ate silently, preoccupied with food and not choking to add much of anything important. Attention was turned as Fred sat down next to his brother and grabbed some toast.

"Where's George?" Hermione asked.

She didn't know why, but not being able to see the twins at the same time left her nervous.

"Oh him? Flirting it up with Mini-Snape outside Lupin's old classroom." He said between bites of bacon and pancakes.

A quiet hushed the group, distracted at how easily Fred had explained such a thing.

"Wait. You mean Kayne right?" Ron choked on his food.

"Yup." Fred said shrugging.

"How can you be so calm!" Ron swallowed his fork and almost shouted at his older brother.

"What? I figure if they start dating, that puts at least George in the clear for the Snape issue."

Fred was right Hermione realized. Although Kayne wasn't the ideal pick for the Weasley family, she would create a sort of well needed of shield from Snape. Hermione was surprised by the maturity level Fred was handling this, while not surprised with how Ron sat fuming.

"But it's Kayne, Fred." Ron wined.

"What do you want me to do _little brother_? Tell my _twin_ not to talk to someone?!" Fred's anger snapped and sent a silence into Ron.

"Congratulations Ronald," Fred snapped uncharacteristically harsh, "you are the same person as Draco Malfoy."

Fred sighed angrily and left the table after a moment of silence, and after Fred cleared the door, he left castle in search of a quiet space to think.


	9. Ark or (Acts of Random Kindness)

**ARK or (Acts of Random Kindness)**

_She wasn't doing a thing that I could see, except standing there, leaning on the balcony railing, _

_holding the universe together. - J.D. Salinger_

Kayne sat quietly on the floor of the staff room. She was positioned on a pillow cross legged, while her eyes watched the tip of her drawing quill trace a long, dark line across the beak of the crow. She lifted her head upon hearing the room door open, and counted multiple people approaching.

"Barnett." Snape's voice snapped, bringing Kayne to call the group to the sitting area that surrounded the fireplace.

Minerva, Severus, Albus, came into view and slipped into seats on either side of the cautious looking Kayne.

Nothing was said for a moment, before Snape, wearing a black enchanted glove, leaned over and placed a engraved box at the side of her papers and opened it carefully to show a beautiful necklace that radiated a hair rising darkness while laying on a fine purple pillow.

"This necklace was found in the position of a student.." Minerva began slowly, worriedly looking at the artifact. "She said it was given to her by someone in Hogsmade. She was foolish and open it and has since been recovering in the hospital wing."

"Thats...cool?" Kayne asked confused on her part before glancing at Albus.

"My dear, I ask you if you could assist in tracking the original energy on this box.. the person this student got it from."

"Yha, I can do that. Depending on who's touched it, that's should only be a few energies to sift through." Kayne nodded, holding her eyes and bringing a connection with the object. She felt the connection bind as well as hearing a low buzzing noise that rose in the room as her vision tunneled into the artifact.

Gone from the world, Kayne took her tattooed hand, and hovered her bare fingers over the necklace, receiving an admittedly concerned look from the three staff as well as a wand exposing from the preparing Headmaster.

Dropping her finger onto the surface, Kayne huffed a deep breath and slipped into her mind completely, sifting through the event with the now faced, Katie Bell, and pushed the energies back further…

_Draco Malfoy ascends the steps of the three broomsticks. _

_Opening the door he walks into a room that explodes with yelling as Rosmerta and Lucius Malfoy come into view. _

_A flash, and the women is on the ground and father and son stand side by side, whispering Impirus to control the women._

_Lucius Malfoy's protected hand, rises from the depth of a bag, the box held tightly in his grasp._

_Draco takes his orders and whispers instructions and hands the box to the now standing and posed women. _

Kayne had enough and broke the connection as her mind spun into chaos.

_Lucius Malfoy, _Her mind screamed over the noise of the objecting teachers as she jumped the back couch and ran from the room her dog rushing after her in a panic.

She slipped between students without a thought of Vex or anyone. She ran right by the greeting Hermione and received looks from students as she raced across the grounds with her physical shadow, and disappeared through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

Reaching the Ministry, she allowed herself time to stop and sit, allowing her to her breath to recover and to sooth her burning throat before she slipped inside the massive front doors of the building.

She was infuriated.. at least she was until the length of the run finally caught up to her.

She used picture memory as she recalled the steps to his office, and upon arrival, she pushed the door open without a knock to see Lucius Malfoy's head spring up from the desk from where he sat.

"Lucius Malfoy."

He didn't respond, but she heard his gloves tightening around the quill and watched as his eyes narrowed angrily. Without a sight of weakness, she shut the door and ordered her dog off to the corner. She used everything Lucius and Severus had taught her, and slipped threateningly up to his desk. She was angry when she left the school, she wanted to yell at him, push him or hex him. But now, she was tired and instead of harsh actions and loud words, she glared coldly at him allowing an energy to pulsate off her.

Her behavior worked to intimidate or at least give a form of threat, for Lucius slipped his wand for her view, and placed it under open hand on his desk. Kayne stopped and landed three fingers on the edge of the desk between them and started what she wanted say.

"Once upon a time, there was a father who made very bad decisions that would later go on to dictate his entire life. But, the man was a good man at heart. Though his heart held little warmth at all, he had morals and honors, and a great regret that he would carry past the grave."

Lucius leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the armrest and entwining his fingers as Kayne continued her story.

"Sometimes good things happen to bad people, because they somehow earned it. I know about you and Draco. I know you gave Draco the necklace and I know you and Draco used the Impirus curse and made a trail to Katie Bell through Rosemertta."

It took everything Kayne had not to smile at Lucius's reaction. He had frozen still in his seat, his face fell, and all coulor and strength drained from his composure.

"I want to let you know I am the only one with this information. That I was confronted by staff with the necklace, and I didn't say a word. Severus will attest, because Severus was there."

Lucius waited in the silence as Kayne finished the sentence. They both had an idea what was coming next, and Lucius refused to break eye contact as the office chair started rocking slowly and his thumb made it's way to his teeth.

"You owe me nothing but thanks. I don't want anything more, I'm not going to blackmail you and I drop any sort of repayment that one would think they were bound to. I'm doing this, I'm protecting you and Draco on my own free will. But I want to let you know, I can not protect you like this again. You were foolish by leaving behind a connection and I can only wonder how many events I could trace you to if I wanted to try."

Kayne was finished and waited for Lucius to say his first words. The blond raised both eyebrows and looked away before pushing forward in the chair, leaning his weight on his crossed forearms and looking at Kayne in the eyes once more.

"So no blackmail?"

"No."

"No, payment..?"

'"No."

He looked confused, and leaned back in the chair, taking a moment to think before slipping his sharp grey eyes back on her.

"Why?"

"Because I care about Draco too much to let his father send him to Azkaban."

Her voice was stone and Lucius's eyes seemed to thunder as discomfort and distrust argued against her actions within his mind.

"My grateful thanks," Was all Lucius muttered.

"Next time, do a better job at protecting your fucking kid."

* * *

**Lucius:**

_What in Merlin's name..,_

Questions spun Lucius as he sat frozen in the deep desk chair. How she even found out was extraordinary but, the fact she refused to turn him in was baffling. A painful twing came from his neck as the thoughts of betrayal and trauma driven paranoia clouded his thoughts for a moment. She knew something Lucius couldn't have anyone knowing, and it sent him into panic that his faithful, strategic mind broke under and every branching plans of worst case scenarios, ran silently screaming behind his eyes.

The information she had turned over showed correct, and he had kept an eye on Narcissa that night and watched as drug effects started taking control. Victors friends had tried keeping the blond distracted, but upon proper signs his wife was trained to indicate, Lucius pushed himself between the man and his wife, effectively ending the conversation and in private, giving Narcissa the proper potion to pull her out of her haze.

Kayne only showed loyalty and Lucius hated it. He hated trusting people and he hated when his mind couldn't argue building facts.

He needed to test her loyalty. He needed to know his trust would be well placed.

Lucius pushed from his desk with a snarl and disparated from the ministry, putting pieces of his plan together as he went.


	10. Your Venom Laced Smile

Edit: 9/15 . 12/16

Always nice to see those numbers going up. Helps the psyche'. Thank you to those who liked, followed and/or reviewed and a thank you to those who hopefully will in the future.. I'm happy your all enjoying the story, lets get to it!

* * *

**Your Venom Laced Smile**

_"We're all mad here, _

_I'm mad_

_You're mad_

_You must be or you wouldn't have come here.__" - Alice in Wonderland_

**Kayne:**

Kayne's body twitched against her sweat drenched mattress, and a hard pang shoots through her gut making her kneels curl up to her chest in pained discomfort. Her eyes are closed in slumber as she lays in fetal, her body shivering through sweat drenched clothes and sheets, all as tears escaped from her eyes.

_The world was darkening around her as she stands alone in the silence where crickets sing the moons foretold arrival. The sky above is stained like blood and she rises off a steel built bed, standing on the grounds of a once beautiful, flourishing field, now charred away by plague and decay that spans the hills until the world fades from view. _

_The sound of slow motion stampeding thunders in her ears as visions of nine heavily cloaked and armored men and women, ride tall on mountainous steeds wearing dark colored medieval era armor, their spears and swords pointed upwards towards the sky in travel pose. She sees them passing through her mind like a lightening strike that has her stumbling slightly. In their wake, she sees a giant army rising from their horses dust, their warriors faces twisted into fearless features with sharp angry eyes under heavy armored helmets. _

_The horses race across the barren land, their riders summoning the darkest forces in their ashy, dusty wake._

Her body twitches as her mind flashes the continuing vision.

_Stepping back __from the dirt path, she watches the riders slowly stamped past in slow motion that distorts the sound of galloping steeds that she hears at normal speed. She notices that there is a light that flashes from behind a distant mountain, an image that comes from between the riders that is still there after they have passed. This twitching brightness takes her attention in a moment and her head cocks as shes tries to gain a clear view. Her view is quickly distorted though, because from the rising dust, figures form that block her view. Soldiers all in single step march, their faces held ahead of them._

_She can not hear the winnying of the horses that have been slowed and whipped around, nor can she hear the clatter of it's armor. The nine riders hold their horses back and face their trail in coordinated unison as their each line of soldiers freeze as one, standing motionless as stone. Kayne notes how they never break eye contact from the helmet in front of them._

_ The only noise was the sound of her own breathing against the barren landscape. A sensation that made her feel small and weak. _

_In a flash, a figure dropped before her, jumping her back into the cold steel bed. From it's cloud, a large pair of black bat skin wings fold into a back that straightens up revealing a thick cloaked being that stood at it's full, __terrorizing height of Godly proportions. She feels it's eyes burn into her mind and chest from under the shadow casting hood that only shone a male, pale white chin with a blood red tattoo that ran down the bottom of his lip to his chin. As and the first steps were taken by the warrior, the soldiers in the way tactically moved creating a path that ran right to her. The creature continued it's approach and looked down at Kayne as armor protected fingers pulled back the deep maroon hood, showing it's self as a very muscular and tall man, whose armor and riches lay exposed over his chest, and covered his hands and body with a sharp, dragonscaled fashion. He had a clean shaven face and dark tribal markings that designed his face and masked his already blacked eyes. His hip length black hair was tied back, it's silver tips waved elegantly in the rising breeze. _

_There was a godly feeling about him, and she noticed the beauty in which the black of his hair danced into the space behind him._

Tensing now, her body freezes as a slight moan escapes her lips.

_Her breath is caught in her throat as the man who is now grinning has exposed a set of retractable fangs that slowly cap over the tops of his normal eye teeth. Kayne now notices the horses and troops had fanned out and were creating a wall around them, blocking any way out or chance of escape._

She cries weakly and gives another violent twitch, kicking her leg which removes the blanket and brings up a sharp shiver to her damp skin.

_Staring at her with cosmo dancing eyes on pale and tattoo'd skin, he touches his cased finger tips to the side of her neck and Kayne feels a familiar twitch and warmth erupt from the spot as she felt his thumb spark against her skin. Feeling uncomfortable by the gentleness in which the roguish man with silver pointed fingers touched her, she tried to step back but noticed her feet had somehow sunk into the dirt while she wasn't paying attention by roots that had secured her ankles and slowly moved up her legs. Panicking, she looks back at the silent man as the energy picks up under his touch and the horses began rearing and shaking their halters and reigns. But she can only see this, their world is silent. His fingers travel upwards, his thumb now pressing, leaving a thin trail of cut skin she can't feel breaking, but is bleeding. When his finger touches her temple and that blood that runs from it seeps into his glove, her world blackens as her head ignites in agony. She let out a loud scream that would travel far past the dream realm in which she stands._

Kayne's eye's flash open and she launches herself at the figure she felt that was over her. The rewarding feeling of her fist making contact brought a momentary solace before the intruder made their mastery show. Before Kayne could comprehend what room she was in, her fighting shoulder was forced into an extremely painful twist, her body was flipped over onto her stomach and two fingers pushed sharply into the pressure point on the back of her neck bringing clarity to the nightmare stricken women.

A gasp escaped Kayne as reality fell into place around her and as her body relaxed so does the fight of her capture who was quick to release at the first signs of her consciousnesses. Turning over, she looked up to meet Severus backing away, his fingers rubbing a darkening bruise under his cheek, his eyes dark, leering at her angrily.

"I'm so sorry." She huffed out in between her catching breath and Severus dipped his head and leaned against the bureau across the room from her.

This happened a few times a year every year since she could remember since that night... It was a sensation that would begin to grow days before, and she acted in a routine Severus was quick to catch on too. She would almost completely stop eating, become sight sensitive to light, and her attitude would turn quiet and pulled back from those around her. Her dreams would become more and more vivid, and on the final night, she would go through a severe sickness, followed by a dream with the eerie galaxy eye'd man. Always random and few, only one night always held the same event and it was always Devil's night. The night where the world favored it's darker children and those in roaming in shadows.

"Severus?" Her voice whispered over the silence between them.

"We're fine." He replied quietly, grabbing the empty glass next to him that was full when passed to her. From the edge of the bed he passed to her, which made her sit up and reach.

He watched her sweat drenched skin glisten in the low candle light as she took the glass, before starting his retreating steps back into the shadow.

"Go back to sleep." His voice whispers in the dark, before slipping from her room and Kayne felt her eyes fight their final blink as she was still, if not more exhausted than before. She would slipped away quickly without realizing Severus has stalled until her mind returned her to the barren world of the dream warrior with his hair like the night sky and eyes full of glittering stars that were still watching her as if she never left.

She couldn't and wouldn't complain, and never did or would she. The week and it's violent sickness was a sacrifice for power, and for every dream, she was always gifted when she woke up in the morning. When she would awake and recovered through the next couple days, she would notice in this time the magic left a trace in the form of black lined veins that detailed her wrist and ran up past each knuckle while lining most of the length of her thumb, giving a root like style look to her hand. He would tell her to see Minerva and Albus, and until further instruction she was fitted with a black, fabric finger less glove to cover the markings. Severus also pushed for control classes with her that would pick up until the gift was understood and she held basic control of whatever power the gift would grant.

* * *

Kayne lay on the couch in the Potion's Master office. Throwing a ball up and down much to Vex's clear irritation. She had made it through another Devils Night, but was only able to stay less than halfway through the feast before returning to her bed. Three days had passed and Kayne had finally recovered and was anxious to go outside but, instead of doing what she wanted, she was laying in his always deary office, on his leather couch, waiting for him to finish the school day. The day was littered with excited chatter about the Hogsmade trip that she was excited for, the candy rushes, the shops and pretty bows and packages that held closed mysteries.

Severus had limped his way home a the night prior. His knee viciously disconnected which resulted in a brace and a limp. An injury that kept him in the dungeons and sitting behind his desk. This made classes less frightening and corners less foreboding, but, today had been promised to Kayne, a promise he was going to keep, and Merlin above knew she' wouldn't let him break it.

As current protocol, Severus and Kayne could be seen together as they wished, but in professional manner and setting. She would leave him to his duties in the town and spend the time staying clear of his pinpoint radar. But, later that day, in a dusty corner booth of familiar pub, Severus would allow time for a drink with his favorite student; under correct circumstances of course.

Him going wasn't his idea though. After days of Kayne's annoying behavior, The Professor had irritably agreed to chaperon the trip, and it was agreed they would meet after the students were let free and his conversations finished. The clock chimed time, and Severus put down his quill and met eyes with Kayne who had already bounced to her feet.

"You." His voice strict and stone. "Abide to the rules and remain anonymous... Go ahead now. I'll meet you in an hour or so." He tossed out her release listlessly, giving a wave with his hand that opened his door. Before anything could be added or changed, Kayne had grabbed her robe and hurried off, pulling Vex out the portrait door behind her by his leash.

He watched the portrait swing shut after her, and once alone with his silence, he placed his fingers over the bridge of his nose and sighed. Taking a moment for himself, he rose from the chair and grabbed his warmer hooded cloak, and gave one last look around his office before stepping into the chilly hallway. Soon he left the darkness of his second home and silently moved to the courtyard to meet the students and fellow staff.

* * *

First, she explored the shops, smiling at nervous shop keepers that were warded by her hound and were to afraid to bring the no pet policy up. Later on she smiled and waved at George and Fred who were outside a Quittach store counting coins. Quickly she disappeared into a crowd and set her dog at heel before beginning a leisurely, people watching stroll.

A corner turn and she almost immediately noticed Severus standing under an awning and speaking with Minerva, who held her own newly purchased boxes. Without breaking composure or speech, his eyes flashed to the right meeting her attention immediately. his eyes scanning her intentions thoroughly. Only allowing seconds to pass and low wine from her dog, she dropped eye contact and made a quick turn directing the two of them straight back where they came.

He was odd like that, and she never fully understood why or how he became that sensitive, but even in a hectic crowd of near insanity clashing energy, he felt her even from so far away, and all it took was the moment her eyes landed on his form. He called his personal wards life experience to those who commented, while she called it trauma to only those who would understand the darker truth behind the potions master.

She strolled awhile longer before finding herself at the front door of the Three Broomsticks and looked down at her companion before ordering him to wait. Vex was not allowed inside and, as history would go to prove, it didn't matter how many times Severus would demand from Rosmerta, Vex never would be. Feeling disconnected and slightly alone, she pushed the door open and stepped inside the warm, cheerful and crowded pub. Quickly finding Madam Rosmerta, she was shown her table in the back, and chose the seat with her back to the room in preparation of Severus's arrival. Kayne ordered her drink, and began the waiting game.

Time passed and Kayne had slipped into the warmth and comfort of her drink and the environment and she physically flinched in surprise when she a spine chilling hiss of a pompous blond snake slithered from over her shoulder.

"Why hello, Kayne."

Kayne swallowed down her stomach as the warming that once soothed her back and neck, became cold in realization of the grey eyes that prodded her spine the entire time.

"Mr. Malfoy what an unexpected surprise." Kayne's voice wavered more than desired as she looked behind her and up at the lavish man who had suddenly appeared only steps from behind her chair.

"Indulge me," he began darkly and approaching slowly, "what would someone like you, be doing _alone_, here?"

His voice mocked concern as he looked around uninterested, his eyebrow curved sarcastically. Kayne turned away from Lucius and focused on the wall in front of her..

"Well, I had plans with friends but they fell through," She answered truthfully thinking to her friend Brittany who wanted to talk about the markings before her meeting with Snape, but had to cancel last minute.

"How unfortunate." Lucius's mockery dripped with venom.

"Is it?"

She had snaked her voice the best he taught her from time, and had slowly turned back around to her table, pulling up bravery to face her back to Lucius.

Kayne felt a weight on her shoulder as Lucius Malfoy's cane hand slowly came to a rest, the fang of the silver snake head held loosely between gloved fingers and gently slid against her cheek as it dropped. The staff laid its self against the inside of her shoulder, holding her against the seat.

Kayne cursed herself inwardly for sitting facing a wall. In retrospect she was very stupid. She didn't think about people recognizing her through her energy or the dog outside being a sign, and thought her drawn hood and anti-social behavior would be enough to drive on lookers away. Severus's lessons waved through her mind, and she realized for a man like Lucius Malfoy, a man of threat, her exact behavior was a social soar that stuck out and drew cause of elongated attention. The proper thing would have been to sit in the outside chair and watching the crowd, and moving to the face the wall when Severus, who never liked keeping his back to activity, would show.

Severus had insisted on the seat placement and told her that her first "test" she was to trust him watching the room for both of them.

She had successfully dodged any sort of conversation with Draco outside of pleasantries and small talk for the past few weeks, though Draco had been getting brave with the conversations he attempted to start with her. She intended on speaking with Draco about Pansy and everything, but every chance she could she ended up making some sort of excuse and running off or changing the topic. Her luck had finally run it's course, and as she sat with Lucius's concealed wand pressing against her throat, she would give anything to go back and talk with Draco instead.

A sudden intense pang hit Kayne's skull and alarms in her body went off throwing out threat and erupting inner walls. It was Lucius, and she felt the burn of his eye's boaring into the back of her head in an attempt to force his violating connection. Kayne noticed quickly that Lucius occlumacy had grown stronger since their last silent battle and he had built his own walls thicker than before. Little did he know his strength could never over come her tainted ability, no matter how advanced he pushed himself. The silver fang had slid it's way to her jawline and ran its point against her skin leaving a thin white scratch on her skin.

"What about it my pet? Why are you here?"

A harsh throat clearing pulled the attention of the two and set their eyes on one dark looking, Professor Snape.

"Ah! Severus my friend!" Lucius gave Kayne's nape sharp squeeze as he turned to greet Severus, returning the walking stick to his side.

"Lucius" Severus gave an introductory smirk as the two snakes played their game. "How unlike you to desire a step into a place such as this."

"Draco informed me of the field trip and I agreed to meet with him." Lucius placed his gaze downwards onto Kayne for a moment.

"I think I'm going to move on." Kayne interrupted the men's talk as she stood slowly.

"Why ever do you want to go, you haven't even enjoyed your drink yet?" Lucius's eye's flashed to the half empty mug.

Kayne slid off the seat and stood to her feet. "I have warmed up enough, thank you. It was great seeing you Mr. Malfoy, and we should do this again sometime." Kayne referenced Lucius most recent defeat at mind invading. The jab was rewarded with a sneer.

"Yes, perhaps one night you are not busy. Narcissa remarked on how much she misses your presence only a few days ago, it would be nice for you to see her. And Severus," Lucius looked up at the scowling man, "if you would like to accompany our dear, Kayne, Nars has some matters she would like your opinion on as well. "

Kayne's name was acid on his voice and she turned and left the pub, leaving Severus to sit and allow Lucius to take her place in conversation at the small round table.

Severus didn't hate Lucius, not by a long shot. He had told her that plenty of times before. Severus just hated who his old friend became. Unlike Severus, Lucius dedicated his life to darkness from an extremely early age only loosing himself completely when he was granted his first big reward from the Dark Lord. His permanent, tenure, ministry job. Securing the man and his family for many generations to follow and upholding the luxurious name of Malfoy until his son took his place.

Lucius intentions were and had always been for good. It was true, and Kayne knew that in the end, all Lucius wanted the best for his little family, and the best was given more to him by evil than good. She couldn't blame him, and that part of him had her hating his overall existence less.

Kayne made her way back to Hogwarts to wait in her room for Severus to return, shuffling her feet along the leafy ground she took her time and tossed the ball she nearly always had in her pocket a few times for Vex as she walked. In passing she would look up and examine beautiful fire colored leaves that hung low on trees and littered the path that she kicked up with her toe. A smile broke and soon she was trying to make O's with her breath and even jumped into a few leaf piles and wrestled with Vex.

Autumn always held a magic of wakening for Kayne's soul. Her mind was active, and her body felt numb to the chill. Her power that burned and bubbled in her soul and the new found power that warmed her newly marked hard, brought her only wanting to run like a wild animal.


	11. As You Rush Through My Veins

**9/15. 12/16 **

* * *

**As You Rush Through My Veins**

_"I was the wolf, and she, my moon." _

**Flash Back:**

_Severus landed in the uneven bog and felt his boots immediately fill with water as mud swallowed up to his ankles._

_He so was weak already, so tired and in so much pain. Gritting his teeth in extreme agony, he pulled each leg out from the mud and onto the island he originally intended to land on. Picking up pace while holding his pain stricken and limp arm, Severus stumbled weakly through the complicated path, tripping every now and then as the early setting sun cast shadows that brought deceiving depth to his swirled and fuzzy mind. He eventually broke through the crops and walked into the open yard of the warmly glinting Burrow. He stopped for a moment to wipe his sweating sticking hair from over his eyes. Severus picked up a violent cough and felt his raw and broken throat grease with blood, bringing him to choke momentarily before picking up his heavy, limping steps that were bound for the safety of the house._

_Thankfully, only Molly had been home at the time, and the sun had fully set when Kayne showed up and the two women finally stopped the heavy bleeding that came from five large, whip-like gashes that sliced his arms, shoulders and back, the worst of which, he was informed, sliced a hook over his shoulder and slithered over his back and spine, curling away at the end with a elegant swirl. They later found a bloodied and bruised impact point on the side of his head, which although he had no memory of, explained for his dizziness and disorientation._

_Once the situation was controlled, Molly had left him in the kitchen with Kayne to gather spread out stitching supplies, as the wounds proved too open and some too deep to solely rely on potions and magic._

_He was sitting, slouching against the backrest of the reversed sitting wooden chair that ran parallel to the kitchen table where his left arm rest on books and pillows in attempt to keep his shoulders straight. Outstretched and in an elevated position his arm is face downwards, fingers grazing the the wooden top, his dark mark hidden from view. _

_ Molly had first thing helped him remove his robes but allowed Severus to maintain the personal comfort of wearing a single robe over his bare torso that he would drop past his shoulders when Molly came back to sew him up._

_Again..._

_He glanced over to his arm at his elevated arm. According to both women, he had a deep whip line that had wrapped and sliced his upper forearm and shoulder which explained for his arm's extreme pain and refusal to keep a grip. His other arm he hung limply over the head of the chair, his chin hanging just over his arm, his eyes watching his hand as Kayne, who sat silently before him in a position just like his, held his middle and index fingers together loosely with her hand, her own eyes watching the cracking fire that sat against the wall on the other side of the table. _

_He was to tired to pull away where he usually would have, to hurt to push away the warmth that was granted to him in such a time after such sin, and in a mixture of shots granted, exhaustion and delirium, he would occasionally run his thumb over her knuckles out of boredom. She would occasionally hand him numbing elongating potions, blood replenishment, or an energy fueller. Each a struggle to take, he was just so, so tired, but he knew he was not allowed to sleep. _

_Not yet._

_It was Kayne's straightening and focusing of attention that alerted him to the foot steps coming up from behind._

_"Severus, you ready?" __Molly asked calmly, landing at his side and placing a gentle hand on his good shoulder._

_A sigh and a nod was the answer he gave, and with a sad smile Molly pulled up a chair behind Severus and pulled down the robe and began testing the numbness around the wounds._

_They all sat in silence for many ticks of the clock, and one point into the night, with no warning whats so ever, the heavy kitchen door slammed open, bringing all three room occupants to jump._

_"- And that's why, my son, we always double check for holes." Arthur remarked jollily as he entered the house, looking behind him and giving a laugh which stopped immediately when he saw the scene that sat in his kitchen._

_It must have looked terrible.. _

_He was fully shirtless and his pale skin shone in the darkness against the fire light as he leaned hunched over in a chair while the man's wife sat behind him, frozen in shock with her threaded needle pulling mid stitch. Vex's white eye shone from under the table. Kayne was dawned in obvious PJ's and slippers with a bathrobe tied around her waist, and who held her spot across from Severus and insisted on still holding his bloodied and dirtied fingers. A hold he found himself pulling away with his lazy exhaustion that had overtaken him. Blood stained the furniture, he had left a pool of blood around the legs of the chair he sat on, while mud was caked to where he stepped while medical supplies were scattered all over the table along with many, many bloody rags and medical equipment._

_"Son, no." Arthur tried._

_But the fathers warning was too late, and Charlie Weasley stepped through the door and another of Hogwarts graduates looked upon his broken features. Severus lowered his head in shameful embarrassment. _

_Kayne knew of Charlie back in school, and though their year and house difference never allowed them to properly meet, she recognized him immediately._

_"Professor Snape…" The young man was speechless, and Arthur took Charlie by the shoulders and looked into his eyes._

_"My eldest son, this is not how I wanted us to bring this to you… But, there something your mother and I need to talk to you about…"_

_Not long after that night, Charlie Wesley, with everlasting bravery and loyalty, joined The Order of the Phoenix with his head held high._

* * *

_**Kayne:**_

It was late that same night, and Kayne was deep asleep when the door to her private living quarters slammed open. Vex was quick to his feet and slipped off the bed, posting at the closed bedroom door, loudly growling and exposing his white teeth that glinted against dim candle light. Kayne sat up and listened silently at the sound of moving that was coming the adjoining room while pulling he wand from the side table.

"Kayne! Come here. girl!"

Severus, she realized checking the clock, reading that he had most likely been drinking with Lucius until one that morning.

She moved off the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers before commanding Vex back. Pulling open the door, she shuffled into the living area to see a slightly disheveled Severus resting lazily against the door frame of the closed entrance. His legs crossed at the ankle and a superior smirk on his face as she stepped into view. A rare twinkle danced in his eyes that forced a caution feeling in Kayne, who stopped out and gave him a tired nod and slipping her wand into her bathrobe pocket.

"Kaaayne," his voice growled low like a bear. "A name that reminds one of sugar."

She cocked her head at him and gave a smirk. "Right, because sugars so sweet." She chuckled at her own joke while Severus darkened his features.

"Because Kayne is a like sugar cane. First warning." His voice unslured and hardened flawlessly.

He was drunk, she assumed he was first thing, but now she knew it as fact. This wasn't her first time seeing the man drunk off the clock; the majority of her Slytherin House joined in on the early twenty year old on his late night shenanigans that he provided spontaneously as rewards for good behavior. Even as a young teen, Kayne always respected the way he could get knee wobble drunk and still maintain control over an entire Slytherin House with dignity and complete with his fear striking seriousness.

His eyes left hers as he pulled an expensive looking bottle from behind his back and took a swig from what Kayne could smell from the distance, was a very high percent booze.

The top shelf smell that Kayne noted, had her reasoning Lucius had encouraged another night with a limitless tab.

"Well thank you for all of your respect." she tried lightly, attempting to usher him from in front of her doorway. Instead, he stepped his way to the center, allowing the silencing wards to slip over the strong wood.

"It's great to see that you had a grand time with Mr. Malfoy." Kayne jabbed, taking a few steps around the room and glancing back towards her bedroom door where the white eye of Vex shone through the open crack. Severus was not a threat to her, but toxics do terrible things to men of all kind, things that leave of scars and can be forgiven but not so easily forgotten.

Kayne began the dance of the sober ward, a dance she had danced for her father many times. She would keep the conversation and atmosphere light while hoping her next actions went unnoticed.

"Good booze, good time." Severus slurred quietly swinging the bottom of the bottle upwards as his eye's became beady on the figure glaring at him from behind the bedroom door. "I should have gotten you a something small...like a ferret..." He huffed before taking a swing and looking away.

"I'm so happy you didn't." She chuckled, giving the man credit for the mans mythical creature pick out.

She made her way to the living room cabinet and started picking through glasses. After deciding on a pair, she turned her back to Severus and secretly pulled a crystal vial from the drawer while pulling his cup towards her.

"What are you doing?" His voice was lazy and she heard his feet making their way across the floor behind her.

Quickly dripping a few drops into the glass and swirling the liquid to the sides with her finger, she turned to face him. It had gone without notice how close behind her Severus had gotten and his closeness made her jump slightly.

She gave a weak smile, "unless you have become an animal, I thought you would like a glass."

Her composure set to a friendly smile and she set friendly eyes on his slightly bloodshot and cautious one's as she extended his glass to him. Severus watched her closely, his intuition showing it's magnificence as he slowly extended his grasp for the offered glass, and his eye's searched her's for a moment suspiciously, before fully taking the cup from her hold.

He held the glass in one hand and the bottle in the other and filled the glass mid air before roughly filling hers and placing the bottle just as roughly down on the desk next to him. He stared at her for a moment, giving the drink a quick swirl before raising the cup to his lips.

Kayne's breath choked in her throat as she waited for him to take his sip.

But then...It was as if he knew...

Severus lowered the glass from his mouth and placed it quietly on the table next to the bottle, tilting his head away from her and closing his eyes attempting personal control.

"What are you trying at?" He drunkenly growled.

"I…. I don't know what you mean.."

Kayne had indeed stepped back and was attempting to place the nearby desk between them, but Severus's steps stayed to close.

"Your slipping me something. You deceitful, ungrateful little-"

In a flash he stepped forward, grabbing her around the scruff of her robes and forcing her spine painfully into the heavy wooden desk. He pulled his wand and landed a hand on each side of her, trapping her as he leaned in. She winced under his digging his knee that painfully pushed down on her inner knee pressure point, bringing her to quickly shrink with the pain and bow leg before the Potions Master.

Accepting her admitted defeat, Severus, with a swift movement, flipped his wrists and twisted his hand backward so that he now lay his palms over the top of her hands and his fingers to slipping between her spaces with one hand, and driving his wand into her palm and her hands into the sharp desk sides with the other. Her breathing picked up as she felt his wand hand slip from over hers and come up under her ribs.

"Explain yourself, child."

"It wasn't a poison, professor." She breathed as he lowered himself over her, bending her spine back painfully as he held the wand more like a knife which was kept digging in painfully, keeping her under control and constantly reminding of who she was dealing with.

"Then what possibly would you give me, that you wouldn't tell me?"

Kayne winced from the pain and the fumes of alcohol which churned her stomach, "It was only something to sober you up. I promise."

"You don't enjoy this?" Severus's energy changed the longer he stayed against her, and now his words mimicked that of arousal mixed with mockery. He leaned his body further over hers, letting up on her knee, but keeping his connection with her leg and hip.

"You don't like it when I'm drunk?" Severus asked again gruffly, his black eyes scanning for objections.

He examined her face for any real sign of dismissal while continuing his game by lowering his wand and placing both hands around either wrist with his wand held under his fingers. Continuing his hold, he lowered his mouth inches from her cheek, allowing his bating breath to warm her as he waited for her consent.

"You don't like this?" His voice hissed in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

She couldn't find words for anything at that moment, and Kayne remained speechless as his nose brushed her cheek and he warmed her skin through cracked lips and slow breaths. His bodies warmth had reached her, creating chills from the exposed skin that the cold air of the dungeons could still touch. As goosebumps broke out through her body, Kayne listened to his deep breathing and could almost hear his heart beating as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder as she pulled herself up on his desk, placing a knee at his stomach preventing any further advancement.

He huffed his breathing and twisted his lip upward, "Why do you push away?" He drawled, resting a hand on her blocking knee, black eyes watching his fingers pick at a black fur inbedded in her pants thread.

"Oh, _I _push people away… That's right.. ." She gave him a sarcastic smile and shook her head before looking down.

"You're the one who would never stay in bed.." His innuendo laced bite sent a second shiver up her spine. Her emotions proved obvious as he pushed her suddenly relaxed knee out of his way and stepped up between her legs.

He was still a few heads taller than her, and Kayne looked away as he rose tall. She chose to tilt her head forward to avoid his eyes and she stared at the buttons of his robe instead.

"You're the one who never made me want to stay tucked in, _Professor._" One hand he allows from under his and she lands her fingers on the side of his leg, lightly.

Her speech contained a playful lure to an event she wasn't going to allow, and his eyes held on her touch, though he pushed himself no further. It wasn't fair, how she was now acting.. but then again she had always been a true Slytherin. She felt the teasing bring the man to grin a darker grin, and his forehead to hover inches from the top of her downcast posture.

"I always punished accordingly.." he hissed words he would only utter when drunk, his breath warming the top of her ear as he slithered himself into the last of the available space between her legs and transformed his stance into that of a strike-ready snake.

Kayne looked up, meeting the cold eyes of the Professor, and soon slipped her hand from under his, and laced a finger though the belt loop of his trousers giving a small tug that brought Severus to grin and he pulled himself up to height.

"Thats right, sir. A whole five points from Slytherin." She mocked with a smile as she played the fabric.

"Are you looking for a different treatment.." His growl pushed her into silence and he advanced in his drunken lust by placing his hand on her hip and sliding his thumb under her loose shirt, slowly caressing her skin with a single swipe.

As his bottom lip grazed her neck, Kayne panicked and pulled herself backwards and over the other side of the desk.

She quickly received a glare and snarl from the prideful man and Severus moved his weight onto the hands that he rest outstretched on the wooden top, gritting his teeth and looking off to the side, irritated.

"I'm sorry." Kayne whispered the open ended apology not fully sure herself what she was sorry for.

She didn't know what else to say and now as she mumbled her apology, she bit her cheek to slow the nerves and the heat that tingled under her skin. He dropped his glare and tilted his head to the side again, running his tongue over his molars before pushing off his palms and picking up the laced glass.

She watched the man take the entire dose in a sip, and his features stiffened as the alcohol burned and potion the took effect. The intoxication faded quickly from his body and the cup was placed silently on the counter as Severus x-haled the last of the fog in his mind.

"I apologize." He grunted under his breath, glancing upwards to see her expression.

Kayne didn't move and instead watched as Severus backed his steps, his movement silent as he stepped out the portrait door leaving Kayne alone to calm herself down and recount what just happened.

* * *

**Do we like that pairing? Does it roll well them? Or should I go the way of Draco? We'll have to see!**


	12. Boiling Points & Breaking Ties

**One comment at a time! Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Boiling Points &amp; Breaking Ties.**

_"I once knew a girl who loved things most people shun. Every man she ever loved was terrible to her, terrible I tell you. But there was something about them that intrigued her - she liked broken things, broken people. To her, if there was nothing to fix there was nothing to love. - Christopher Poindexter_

_._

_._

_Michael,_

_The last month has been… strange.. and I'd like to talk to you about it.. _

_You don't write as much as you said you were going too, I wonder if you're busy and how you're doing... Maybe we can meet up this Christmas? It would be great to see you again.. Again, sorry about running out.. I shouldn't have done that. Get back to me when you can. I'd really like someone to talk too.._

_Your best friend,_

_Kayne._

**Hermione**:

Hermione sat alone in the Great Hall, picking at her toast while her quill ran across the parchment. It was a few weeks before Christmas and the school was in a bustle about up coming Hogsmade and the festivities and Hermione was attempting to get homework for break, to be done before break.

By the time she finished all but two assignments that were to be due, the Great Hall was darkening and nearing dinner. Slowly people started filling the hall but left room for Hermione's books, quills, ink and numerous parchments that were strode around the Gryffindor table. She was cleaning up when footsteps sounded and a familiar jingle reverberated through the empty hall. Hermione turned and watched Kayne and Vex walking through the doors, her trademark hound following closely behind with an angry and intimidating glare to those younger and weak willed. Kayne glanced at Hermione before giving a friendly smile.

"Kayne! Come sit! I was just cleaning up!" Hermione called out.

Kayne had gone quiet in the time since their conversation in the library and hadn't uttered a a single word to Hermione since. Hermione, had watched the older girl numerous times enter classrooms, dropping off a letter or parcel before quickly leaving. Hermione would notice her on the grounds as well, and was downtrodden when she found Kayne often traveled with Draco close by, and by their behavior, she started to guess they were maybe together. A thought she found a troublesome idea. Kayne had refused Hermione any sort of acknowledgment until now, and Hermione noticed that Kayne looked at the doors before sitting down across from her.

"What beautiful nail polish" Hermione exclaimed as Kayne's hands landed on the table.

Kayne was wearing royal purple nail polish that seemed to have a liquid look on them creating a sort of ripple when the girls fingers landed on something hard.

Kayne looked at her nails and gave a smile, "Oh. Yeah. It's Professor Snapes invention thing I'm testing out."

"Purple nail polish?" Hermione almost laughed at the thought of Snape creating such a thing.

"The purple was my choice. There is a top clear coat that creates the liquid look. It's a combination between nail strengthener, Basilisk venom with a few other things thrown in." Hermione physically paled and Kayne chuckled.

"Yeah, I had about the same reaction. It's a use for last line defense. If I were to scratch someone, the open scratch would quickly swell, infect, and blacken. It would become very irritated and burn painfully.

"Doesn't Basilisk venom... kill? Hermione asked remember back to her second year.

"Not when it's diluted and neutralized to this degree. But, if anything were to go wrong…" Kayne went into her robe and pulled out a glass corked vial and held it before Hermione. "He gave me the antidote."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. It was not the contents of what she was holding, as much it was the black markings that peaked out from under her single, fingerless glove that caught Hermione's attention. It was because she did not remember Kayne having those markings before school started or even the few weeks ago. Choosing not to bring attention to it yet, Hermione took time to observe by asking questions.

"Does Professor Snape wear it?" Hermione examined the liquid and then the fingers that held it, noticing the tips of the marks were burnt and chared looking lines. But for what purpose and when was it done, was what Hermione wondered..

"No. His says he can't, because he still works with potions that risk contamination by the sitting venom." Kayne shrugged putting the vial back into her pocket but not returning her hand to the table.

Hermione had always tried her hardest to block her mind, keep those around, out and a spot of her believed she was good at it, but even the best could not keep out those who carry Skeleton Keys.

"I personally, think he just doesn't want to admit to putting on nail polish" Kayne added, a true smile crossing her face and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Snape's pretty unique." Hermione ventured testing Kayne's comfort zone.

"That he is." Kayne agreed gently, allowing the conversation to slip into discomfort.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked after a moment and placed the last of her books in a stack and began piling papers.

"Well I was kicked from the dungeons for the next few hours, so I was going to the Quidditch pitch and chase Vex on a boom." Kayne responded airily looking down at the dog who wagged his tail happily and had his head peaking up from under the table.

"After we eat, of course." Kayne added, throwing some chicken meat on the the ground and onto her own plate.

"Why can't you go down there?"

"Because, Lucius Malfoy is visiting and I would rather just not deal with that." Kayne grumbled looking at her plate.

Hermione nodded and watched Kayne eat for a moment before taking a look around the Great Hall, making sure they wouldn't be overheard by the growing crowd. Kayne, who peaked from the corner of her eye saw Hermione's behavior and read her intentions before she lowered the pastry that she was eating to the plate and set hard eyes on the smartest of the famous trio.

"What is it?"

"Those makings on your fingers.. -"

"You're wrong there." Kayne's sudden words interrupted Hermione, with a slight shock Hermione looked down at the parchment Kayne was eyeing.

"Excuse me?"

Kayne smiled. She fully understood the demeanor of A+ students and Kayne leaned over and placed a finger above one of the sentences on her Magical Runes homework.

"While Uruz is useful for using primal power, It's used to release creativity and create sudden change, also, what you say here it that it is related to success and all types of achievement. Well If one was looking for a change in Success and types I would use Nauthiz instead of relying on Uruz on it's own." Kayne modestly pulled her hand back and looked sheepishly at Hermione who had gone into the pages of a book to check Kayne's words.

"You're right…." Hermione said lowering the book. "You know runes?"

"Look at me… does it really look like I would skip that course."

Hermione realized her question was foolish and put the book away with a comfortable huff.

"Did you still want to go to the Quidditch pitch?" Hermione asked after Kayne's ratting seemed to be slowing and the space around them had closed with bustling students. Kayne's eyes brightened and she piled a few hand fulls of chicken wings into a travel bowl with one placed in her mouth before getting up and starting out in front of Hermione.

Ronald, was all Hermione could think of at Kayne's meal etiquette.

Hermione spent the time watching Kayne chase her dog around on one of the brooms stored in the shed, while eating magically heated chicken wings when she landed. It was a good idea, Hermione credited Kayne on that. It was a comfort food, and a warm one that fought the chill of the oncoming winter air. Hermione laughed as the dog ran tail wagging, away from Kayne who chased him inches above his head.. Hermione refereed races and she enchanted a ball fly wild around the pitch. Vex was amazingly fast, and as the darkness covered the pitch Hermione could swear he would fade into the shadows and suddenly appear feet ahead from where she lost sight of him. They played until the autumn chill became too much and Hermione waved Kayne over when the cold shivered her teeth.

"I had a blast, but I'm going to call it a night, Okay? I need to redo that entire essay and go to bed."

"You mean go to bed and then rewrite the essay," Kayne fixed.

"Umm.. Yeah, sure." The academic showed true in Hermione Granger, and Kayne didn't need powers to know Hermione had meant what she said.

Kayne nodded and bid Hermione safe night with a smile and hug before pushing off and quickly continued her game in the almost complete darkness.

Hermione left the racing shadows and moved across the barren grounds and up to her common room were more then one time that night, she would swear her soul there had been a shadow pair that had gone unmentioned and that had moved silently around the pitch their entire visit, keeping watchful eyes out for the girl and her dog.

**Kayne**:

Kayne had played until about four in the morning when she finally grew tired and began shuffling to the dungeons in beeline for her bed. An exhausted looking Vex panted happily by her side and soon she found herself as the bottom of the stone steps, passing Professor Snape's office door when she paused. She put out a radar ping and felt nothing inside the office and shrugged mentally.

Not wanting to risk the encounter, she quickly shuffled by, her fingers dragging over the portrait reading the lack of energies from inside. She slid silently through her own door, quickly falling into the recliner with a thump

Of course, she was never allowed to relax, for not even a few moments passed before Vex came up to her with his food bowl held in his mouth, eyes wide and with eye contact, he let out a pained whine.

"Five minutes, Vex" Kayne wined turning away and yawning. But Vex and his talking back ways, pushed the bowl into her lap and yelped for her.

"Vex!"

Another yelp.

"Vex, wait."

Louder yelp.

"Vex" Kayne growled and was greeted by a growl bark with a paw stamp and hop.

"FINE!"

She threw her feet back on the ground and stomped to the small cooler in the corner that kept his raw food meals while Vex followed happily, wagging his tail and holding his head high much to her annoyance.

She thought of insults as she filled the bowl and slid it across the floor away from her, and made her way back to the recliner, lighting a fire in the fireplace with a snap of her finger.

Severus had taught her wandless magic almost immediately out of school, and she smiled as the fire warmed the space around with a speed only magic could create. Kayne curled up with a blanket, a book and a cup of hot cocoa, and before she knew it, she had slipped into sleep while in the large chair as her dog pushed the bowl happily around the floor as he ate.

* * *

_Kayne,_

_Yeah, hi... Sorry about not being able to write... and that this took a bit to get to you. You know... Life's been hectic. I'm actually busy over Christmas School Holiday.. You see.. I know I didn't tell you and I'm sorry… But I've kinda got back together with Sabrina.. I mean.. you left and all and the way thing were left off… I just.. I'm sorry. We can hang out though.. I'll send a schedule with my next letter. _

_I gotta go,_

_Michael_

She stared at the closing title above his name and she felt strings pulling on her heart that welled tears in her eyes. Right before she left for Hogwarts she had spent a night with Michael. Things were picking up and he made advancements asking her to stay behind with him. When she said she couldn't, and that she needed to go with Severus, Michael showed a unnatural jealous side, throwing insults and names like Draco Malfoy and Severus around carelessly. With a sharp curse Michael was floor bound until morning and they wouldn't speak until he met her at the station the day of departure back to London, and told her he was sorry.

But clearly it was just for good measure, for now he found someone else.A girl she knew well, and was not liked by. Sabrina would keep Michael from her.. just like she did last time.. Their long lasting friendship would be put on hold because he was to much of a child to keep himself _controlled _enough to work things out with the girl he "cared for the most."

She crumpled the paper and threw it across the floor, yelling harshly at Vex to follow as she stomped out of the dungeon. She was traveling quickly down quiet hallways in a raze and turned into the Transfiguration court yard where she always had gone to think.

The moon is up, the yard is empty ad moon drenched between the drifting bundles of clouds above. As she walkes, she kicked a few stones with her hoodie sweater drawn and zippered, with her fingers balled deep inside her pockets. She gave a harsh sniff and looked upwards, wiping away tears with her sleeve she took a deep breath and reset herself.

"Why are you sad?"

The question came from behind but she knew the voice immediately and smiled at the glints of the silver snake cuff links that wore on the sleeves of Draco's robes, as he came into view of the moon, his arms wrapping around her from behind.

She turned into his chest, pressing her newly dampened cheeks into his clothing as one hand held her back while the other stroked her hair gently.

"He's such an asshole."

"I told you he was."

Draco was savvy like that, and it brought a smile on her face as she turned up to look at him. He didn't know exactly who she was talking about, but the statement held true for the high majority of men in Kanye's life.

"Your such an git, Draco." She smiled weakly

"I'll be your, git." the arms tightened around her again and Kayne rest her cheek on his chest.

"Not yet, Draco." she whispered gently after a moment

"When?" he sighed, landing his chin on the top of her head.

It was a real question with a real necessity for a serious answer. Kayne stepped out of his embrace and slid her hands down his arms until she was holding both his hands, running her thumb against his silver Malfoy ring.

"Draco Malfoy," She looked up at and met his eyes, "One day soon, when this is over I will be happy to try something with you.. But until then, until roles and paths are are taken...I can't.. and I'm sorry."

Draco closed the gap between them and pulled her into him, gently grazing his fingers over the soft skin of her cheek.

Under the pale moon light, as an orchestra of night creatures sang a song meant for lovers, Draco and Kayne met for a lingering, meaningful kiss in front of the burning eyes of a particular red haired twin.


	13. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia**

_"He hides the beauty of his rare soul, deep inside. _

_Most people aren't lucky enough get a glimpse, or feel the depth, that lies beyond the quiet exterior. _

_I'm one of the lucky ones, to see and feel real diamonds, the brilliance of the way they shine, like striking gold and keeping it a secret."_

**Hermione**_:_

"I just don't know why he's so mad." Ron rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the couch of the Gryffindor Common room, giving a huff of disinterest.

"Maybe because he liked her?" Ginny said in a harsher than normal bite at her brother.

"So what? It was baby Snape."

"Ronald.. I really can't believe you and… and I do not wish to be in your presence right now!" Hermione huffed twisting on her toe and exiting with Ginny in an angry huff, leaving Harry to explain to Ron what he did wrong. As for George, the truth would come out soon enough and it would only take a day for the build to boiling point.

* * *

**Kayne **

She saw George in passing the following day and gave a smile, a smile that made Fred attempt to redirect George who turned dark and glared at her. She gave him a confused look and glanced around before approaching. The idea quickly showed to not be the right move, and Kayne stopped on the defensive in front of George who had stepped in front of his brother a few paces. Fred looked on from behind nervously and along with him holding his wand exposed, the surrounding spectators did not rest her ease for a quiet confrontation.

"What do you want, Snape?" George bit harshly.

He was mad and at that moment, she could see this, but she was more disappointed that he allowed his anger to control him without speaking with her first. He didn't give her a chance to explain for whatever he was mad about, and the nickname showed he wasn't going to allowed his conclusion to be swayed.

As Severus would put it, talking would be a pointless endeavor.

"Just tell me what I did. I deserve at least that."

"I saw you snogging that ferret."

"Excuse me..? What!?" Her confusion was obvious by the miss of reference of the time the impostor Moody transfigured Draco a few years back.

Defeated by his own insult, George gave a sigh and lowered his voice, "I saw you the the other night...Look, go be with Draco, you'd rather be happier with riches than rags anyway.."

"Excuse me..? We are just friends. We have been just friends since we met.. Draco and I are best friends to. -"

"Looked closer than friends.." George huffed immaturely.

"_We _have been friends forever... I'm not sure what you think love is… but I promise it's not between me and Draco, and it's hardly controlled by money. I can't believe you think me as so shallow…" The last remark slipped out in a very Snapeish hiss, and George took a physical step back as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You say Draco's name as if it's insult, and I feel the need to remind you what colours I wear and what house I will always be loyal to."

Kayne turned around and walked away.

As she walked, she noticed with relief they had both stayed quiet enough and only a small about of people saw, and even less heard more than a word or two. However, she hadn't seen Draco be one of those people, and the blond young man with an arm full of books, smiled to himself before continuing to his next class.

* * *

**Severus**:

He had since cleaned up and gone to bed. His sleeping potions were administered but his mind wards were stronger than his concoctions and he flashed his eyes open to the sound of the bedroom door opening. He closed his eyes and slowed his heart while thinking of his wand under the under his pillow. Willing the wepon between his fingers, Severus grasped tightly as a pair of feet entered the threshold.

He knew it was her energy immediately and he waited with his spell held in his throat as her feet shuffled across the floor. In a moment, he felt the mattress sink and with a moment of small ruffling, he heard Kayne give a sigh and felt her eyes close.

_This happened very rarely and it happened when life's weight got too hard and nights broke her to depression. She would just let herself in, lay down in his bed and go to sleep. It nothing sexual, she never touched him, never bothered him, and most of those rare mornings he only knew because she was there when he woke up. _

He opened his eyes and stared at the canopy that covered his bed as he listened to Kanye's breathing deepen as she slipped further and further into her dreams.

After a time, he found his thoughts begin to run.

_It had been summer, and any messages for staff were forwarded to the teacher's home instead. So when she wrote a tear and blood stained letter and signed it to Professor Severus Snape is when he found he did not live to far from his endangered student._

He pulled himself upright and leaned his back against the headboard, allowing his chin to dip downwards and his eyes to focus blindly through his hair on whatever was in front of him as he continued recounting events.

_As staff and Head of House, he held a responsibility that bled to all year around, every single day that lasted every single second. If any Slytherin student came to him needing immediate, serious attention, he had an oath to do what he could to help. So he donned black straight legged trousers and a black t-shirt. Draping over his shoulders and covering his arms a black, lighter fabric trench coat that fell to his ankles. He wore well broken in leather gloves and the boots he wore on darker missions. Grabbing a knife and slipping his wand into his sleeve, Severus apparated to the given addres_s.

As his eyes traced the pattern of the desk that sat across the room from him, and he glanced over to see Kayne adjust her position, giving small tug on the blankets that brought him to wave his hand and light the room with a warmer,flickering dimness that now distorted the pattern when he looked above him again at the canopy. After uncounted minutes, he felt the blanket loosen again as she warmed.

Severus went back to looking around the room, allowing himself to continue to recount the home visit.

_Her father had been drunk. _

_Very drunk. _

_And for a moment he saw his own past as her father immediately grabbed him violently and attempted to throw him into table just inside of the doorway. The two men pointed gun to wand for a very tense moment before Kaynes father pulled the trigger to find Severus had used wandless, wordless magic to turn the gun into a water spitting squirt gun._

_Severus had smirked outwardly and gave his wand a flick downward, rewarded with a head bow when the father intelligently dropped the weapon turned toy. Severus placed his foot over the toy and slid it over to himself as Mr. Barnett raised his hands to Severus's wand. _

"_Where is your daughter?" Severus asked in a low growl._

"_What?! Who are you, pervert!" the father slurred looking accomplished for whatever reason was beyond Severus._

"_I am Ms. Barnetts teacher… I request knowledge of her whereabouts or I will make you tell me her whereabouts."_

"_The 'Ministry" won't let you use magic on me… Even I know that."_

"_And when they found out I was trying to protect my student from her abusive father, they will reward me greatly and I will be a hero for killing such a waste of skin. After all.. whats one alcoholic muggle to a world of wizards."_

"_She told you…." The man grew angry and took off up the stairs before Severus could cast a spell, or rather the spell he chose not to cast. He followed quickly behind, waiting for the drunk man to lead him to the girl before acting on engaging him in fight. _

_As predicted, Mr. Barnett threw open the door at the end of the hallway and Severus picked up pace when Mr. Barnett ran into the room and screaming quickly ensued inside from both parties. _

"_Ascendio**"**_ _was hissed from under the potions master's breath as he watched the father fly straight up into the air and knock unconscious by the force his spine hitting the ceiling. He fell heavy and limp between them and Severus moved his eyes up at look at the girl as she wiped dripping blood from the fresh gash on her lip. _

He took a deep breath and let it out slow, running his hand over his eyes and pulled his knee up and landed a forearm on his knee cap.

_The way she begged him not tell anyone. The way she stood up for her father and protected him even with a beaten body and blood in her hair and on her mouth, she held his hand in hers begged him not to tell a soul. And he didn't tell a soul, for awhile... But he most certainly made his unforgettable point known when he returned her home the next day after patching her up. _

_That night had been the first night. He never locked his bedroom door, for living alone he would rather hear the door open then someone sneaking in then by other means. She had been on his living room couch, supposedly sleeping as a potions rebuilt and faded wounds and bruises while he slept on in his room. _

_She did as she would do only a handful of times after, all of which happened after graduation, and Severus remained silent from the start and had never, nor would he ever, want to talk about it. _

_He didn't know what exactly drove the behavior, the triggers, the emotions or the signs, but each of those nights she stayed away from him, neither tried anything, it was nothing, and he near convinced himself that as long as it stayed like that, it was not worth much stressing over._

It wasn't her fault, but he was awake now and Severus slipped unnoticed from his bed and into his office space with a drawing pad and quill's in hand, waving his wand to start the kettle and fire.

* * *

**Kayne:**

She needed to talk to someone…. anyone.. and in this case anyone meant the Granger girl. Earlier that day Kayne had slipped Hermione a note in passing in the halls, and now as she stood quietly at the archway of the Library, she hoped Hermione got it.

The clock struck midnight and Kayne held her breath as a fuzzy, translucent creature came around the corner, and Kayne couldn't help but smile when she noticed it was Hermione. Turning around without addressing, Kayne slipped into the library and led them silently over to the stack of books she was working on putting away.

"So, whats up?" Hermione asked in a hush whisper pulling the cloak from over her head.

In a fashion very uncharacteristic for her, Kayne let out a loud x-hale and spun around on her toe, landing on her bottom with her knees hanging over the end of the sticking out table top that was attached to the bookshelf.

"I don't even know what I did, Hermione. And now, because of this…. _thing.._ with George, I've been pushed into this ridiculous House predigest you kids have. Other houses have noticed this and, _like Severus said_, because it was Slytherin people hate me. Like.. Come on Hermione.. Shit was so much different back when I cam here.. I mean.. we hated each other, sure.. but I still practiced Quidditch with my Gryffindor friend.. I still went out and shined the soul green in a sea or yellow or blue.. Yha.. maybe me and her shouldn't have hit each other as hard as we did… and there are some house traits that just.. erk me… but we got along. Do you want to know the truth Hermione? The Marauders left a mark on this school, and NOT the one your thinking. Everything seemed to stop because of what they did bur now... it seems the houses quickly turned over again when Tom Riddle interjected his snaky self. Damn it, They were all 15 when they tried to _knowingly_ _kill _Severus by locking him in a bedroom with werewolf Lupin… 15…. tell me that's not messed up…."

Kayne finished her rant with her an obvious statement and tone. With all of the glorifying, Hermione seemed to find herself looking at the Marauders in such a light that once reminded of their travesty she felt disgusted. Kayne looked up through her hair at Hermione who stood processing what Kayne had said before pulling out the chair, and beginning.

"First off, did you really kiss Draco that night?" Hermione asked.

Kayne dropped her head and crossed her fingers through each other, "Yes. Well, he kissed me. But, I didn't know George was there."

"Did Draco?"

Kayne looked up and read Hermione's open thoughts and theory before giving a nod.

"I can see it as a possibility.. Draco is very talented with baiting…" She whispered and she shared a look with her dog.

"Anyway," Hermione started, fixing the air and bringing Kayne off the thought of betrayal. "Since it happened.. I can't say much then leave him alone.. If George wants to talk to you, George will talk to you, I promise." Hermione assured and received a nod from Kayne who hadn't broken her eyes from the shelved binders of the bookcase in front of her.

"Can i ask you something now?" Hermione asked gently, dropping her gaze to the homework that sat in front of her as she waited for an answer.

Kayne allowed Hermione the privacy of her own thoughts and told her to ask away and she would let Hermione knew when things became to personal.

"Are you a…"

Kayne glanced down at Hermione as she pointed to her left arm. Kaynes eyes narrowed and she swiftly pulled up her sleeve exposing a bare forearm. Hermione nodded as Kayne puled herself up to her feet and started placing books away.

"What is your blood background?" Kayne asked softly after a moment.

"Oh.. Umm Muggleborn."

Although Kayne looked away, Hermione did not. She was waiting for an insult, a look, or a taunt. The behavior struck a nerve in Kayne as she tilted her head away further from Hermione's eyes.

"I don't care about blood. Your turn."

Hermione picked up quickly, trying to keep the motivation for such a conversation strong. "What was Snape like when he first started working here?"

Kayne lowered the book she was pushing onto a shelf above her head, and held it in both hands and she fully turned back to Hermione.

Hermione watched her bite her lip for a moment before answering, "He was different.." Kayne nodded in thought while fidgeting the book. "I could call him entertaining to be around. Yeah.." She huffed through a smile, "he was still rough around the edges, didn't like to talk or be around people. Still had a short temper, and temper that could rain down worse than hell.." Kayne swallowed the lump in her throat and looked upwards.

"But when you got him alone, in his old common room, in his old armchair, and you're all chatting and laughing about the same things he was going on about not more then a few year prior… Hermione, there were currently enrolled students that he went to school with and now called him Professor… It's crazy and it's nostalgic. And nostalgia is a very powerful thing."

Hermione looked away and down at her books.

"Hermione.."

Hermione looked back up to see Kayne crouching low on the table in front of her, "If you let someone die, who asks to die, is it still murder?"


	14. And Now I do What's Best For Me

New Years Edit. Like always, I'm prone to missing things and just being an Iffy writer. I hope you understand 1/2/17

* * *

**And Now I Do What's Best For Me**

_We must be willing to let go of the life we've planned, _

_To have the life that is waiting for us. - Joseph Campbell_

It was winter holiday; a time forced into the Burrow that was well needed, at least from Hermione's point of view. Kayne had been dropped off by a very tense looking Snape, who said nothing after stepping into the kitchen with her and leaving after giving Arthur a nod. Things in the house were a little tense but seemed more relaxed than the original day. George chose to stay away, and Hermione was proud to say he was acting appropriately and very maturely around her during meals and in general. With George always came Fred, and Ron chose to stick with his brothers as Ginny stood by Hermione's side on things while Harry jumped between the two.

For the girls, that day had been spent outside in the dust of snow that had gathered in the last few nights, as this year's frost was unnaturally cold, as they threw magiced toys and laughing at Vex's playing. As the sun set, the winter chill made itself present through their warmer temperature clothing, and the girls moved inside where they now curled up in the living room beforethe roaring fireplace. Hermione and Ginny sat with her knees tucked in on either side of the couch while Kayne sat in middle of them on the floor as Vex dried by the hearth. The three were wrapped in blankets and holding coco, their conversation silencing as the noise of foot steps approached before the flicking form of a twin in a F marked sweater stepped up to light as the others came into view around the sitting space.

Kayne avoided eye contact with Ron which seemed completely perfect for the youngest brother who glared at Kayne angrily for a minute along with the G marked twin that stepped out in front of the other side of the couch.

"Kayne can I talk to you?" The F twin asked, only bring Kayne to narrow her eyes and look him up and down.

"Which one are you?"

"What?"

Kayne moved onto her knees and rose herself up, looking hard at the alleged George for a long moment before looking at the claimed Fred.

"Which twin are you?" Kayne repeated.

The twin marked F opened his mouth but his brother from the couch spoke before he could.

"I'm George."

Kayne instantly darkened and Vex let out a ferocious bark that jumped everyone. As Vex continued his thunder-like growl with teeth that flashed as lightning, Kayne glared daggers at the twin wearing F and took a step back.

"George, I was once told you were the kind of man who was forward with his issues and private in his means… I now see I was lied to.. You make Draco look mature, I knew I should have just gone there."

"Yeah, you should have!" The correct Fred hollered out as Kayne started her from the common space.

The real George shoved his brother hard for the comment and took off after Kayne who had stomped out of the living room, her aim determined for The Manor and company of the snakes that never once deceived truth from her.

"Kayne!"

She heard his voice but did not stop, she was leaving and George wasn't going to stop her.

"Trip him up, Vex." She hissed and the dog faded from sight, appearing behind Kayne moments later between George's legs, bringing him to trip and fall. The dog pounced out in front, appearing with teeth flared and his body puffed a foot from the young mas face, bringing George to freeze his movements and call over the dog's head,

"Kayne, please!"

She stopped her steps as her brain screamed for her to keep walking, and she heard George quiet as she turn around to face him.

"What?" Kayne asked once she stood behind Vex, who stayed posed for strike, though had relaxed his lips to more a flaring then holding back.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. Friends. I'm okay with that.. I messed up and that was stupid and I'm very sorry. Please..Kayne.. Last chance?"

George extended his hand from his laying spot on the ground and Kayne looked at it a moment before nodding and taking his hand in a hard shake and pulling him to his feet. They stood for a awkward silence for a moment before Kayne spoke up.

"Since I'm allowing this to pass," Kayne said letting go of her tenseness and gave a small, forced smile. "I want to say thank you for never turning anything into an attention thing…. That was the most mature thing anyone could do.. something, Lucius Malfoy has a hard time doing at times.."

It was an odd compliment but it meant something to George, who understood and embraced Kayne who accepted and returned the hug tightly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had joined just outside the door, obvious in their watching and Hermione smiled as the two made up, and Ron gave a howl of objection and stomped back inside. Although the two made up, Kayne and Vex did not stay long at the Weasley after that, and departed on their own before the next night with a warm hug friendly goodbyes.

She told them she was off to go home, but Kayne never really knew where exactly that was.

.

Upon arriving at Malfoy Manor, Kayne watched a house elf scurry off, destined to tell of her arrival. It took a moment and as she made her way down the gravel path but a flash of blond swept into view and took her attention. It was Draco who, with the families two of Wolfhounds, stopped at the arched treshold between the emtry hall and a common area. Kayne watched Vex tack off out the door with the running dogs and, quietly, they took a moment aside one another and watched the three dogs run through the pristine white, snow that covered yard, giving time for very tight hug.

"You must be starving." He mocked any home from which she traveled from.

"Draco…" She whined into his shoulder, giving him a push, "I just got here..."

"Fine. On a serious note, are you hungry or cold?"

"Stop fussing, I love the weather. Come on." She grabbed him by the arm and took off into the muddy grass, moving in a way that reminded Draco of her companion Grimm, nimble on her own fresh breaking path.

She had guided them into the woods near the house, and jumped from slush covered boulder to boulder while Vex trotted at the bottom of the wall wining worriedly as they climbed higher and higher. They spoke of memories and of good times, of forts, to the rare attic treasures and frights. The beautiful stories Narcissa would tell them on dark summer nights when the thunder rolled and Severus was far away and her father didn't carry a bother for her.

Lucius had been in some of the memories as well. Such as the time he returned from work and found the kitchen a complete burned, sticky mess. Oh, they thought he was going to kill them. Instead he sat them down and explained through gritted teeth, that they were not allowed to "practice potions" without an adult or at least a form of guidebook. Kayne had laughed and recalled the feeling of the hot blast of the explosion and the taste of the Black Raspberry ice-cream Narcissa bought for them after.

Kayne looked up in time to see Draco attempt for a boulder, but instead of hitting the small flat spot, his foot slipped against wet icy edging instead and he lost grip, and Kayne watched as her dragon fall.

"Vex!"

At once Vex made his way onto a rock and swiftly kicked off, using his head to knock into Draco midair and successfully move him off course from the exposed rocks below. They both crashed landed together in a heap, cushioned by the wet, mossy ground below.

"Are you okay!" Kayne skipped a rock at a time and quickly made her way down the high boulder wall.

"I'm okay." Came a cough from his body, and showed her by sitting up. Vex pulled away and shook off while Kayne stepped in front of them and bent over extending her hand.

"Thanks," Draco reached his left arm out and Kayne's eye's flashed to a sudden evil energy coming off of him. Making her movements quick, she wrapped Draco's left arm around his back in a painful pin. She quickly ripped the sleeve up exposing his inner arm and gave a growl of objection as she stepped back from Draco who had become obvious to what just happened.

"You…" Kayne started backing up.

Draco slid his sleeve down covering the ugly mark on his left forearm.

"Me." Draco shrugged, letting the information sit in the air.

"Kayne, please don't look at me like that." Draco looked away defeated, "I had to… My dad he…"

"So, whatever daddy says still?" Kayne's voice spit venom and insult while her thumb traced the covering of her purple nail polish.

"It's not like that. We're still friends Kayne, I'm not different."

Draco started sounding desperate now. He couldn't lose his only true friend. His longest living friend. His only friend untainted by darkness. He couldn't..

"Your intentions are different." She scuffed, slipping her wand from her hip as he snarled.

"My intentions have always been to make you happy. To do what it takes to be your best mate! And in order to do that, in order to survive...I need to protect my family's name." His stiff posture was regained, and he now stood inches from her.

"Remember Kayne?" Draco pushed. "Remember when we were small and my father would call me, Prince? It was because I had take over one day. But there is hope, if the _brave and noble_ Harry Potter defeat's the Dark Lord, life will go back to normal. It has to, Until then-"

"So you think he can do it?" Kayne's mind connected briefly before Draco was alerted and she backed out.

"I think prophecy is prophecy. If not… I'll die for my honor." Draco set his cold steel eye's off into the tree's, the comment sounded like it was said for the both of them instead of just Kayne.

Closing the space, she stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged him tightly. She rest her head against him and told him softly in his ear.

"No matter what the world says. No matter what rumors dance. You are an amazing man Draco Malfoy, you just got handed an unfortunate set of cards. For that, I'm sorry. But please, never believe what people say about you, because people don't see you like I do. And the man I see I'm honored to have as my best friend. One day, things will be okay, and you can be the man you always wanted to be."

She heard and felt him choke up as his arms wrapped tighter and his head dig into her shoulder. That evening, under lullaby singing birds and a fiery setting sun, another frozen moment would left for the only forest to tell of.

* * *

"So there _is_ hope for him?" Severus rounded the desk and slid in front of Kayne.

"He's only doing this for his dad. Only for his Family name. I highly believe that he doesn't want this."

"I'll inform Narcissa."

"Do you think that's the right choice, Professor?"

"Explain." Severus instructed over his shoulder as he walked back behind his desk and sat himself in the chair.

"Well, you promised to protect Draco. What if that means hiding the successes from her so that there will never be a time where the knowledge becomes a hazard to have."

"Hm." Severus legitimately put thought into what Kayne pointed out.

After a moment, he picked up his quill and went back to grading papers, leaving Kayne to do whatever she desired.

"Severus?" Kayne voice fumbled as she strained her fingers in nervousness.

"Yes?" He didn't look up or sound entirely interested, but he answered.

"What's going to happen between me and, Draco?"

"What do you mean?" The disinterest was obvious now in his voice.

"He's my best friend, and-" Kayne choked.

Severus stopped writing and placed his quill down, eye's raising to meet Kayne's.

"I suppose nothing as long as you stay conscious to the events and circumstances of things around you. I'd avoid seclusion with him now, especially at night or with large groups of friends. Him and his father would be a dangerous combination now as well."

Kayne nodded.

"Anything else?" Severus's voice was impatient when a moment passed and she didn't move from her spot.

"I want to start training again."

"Are you sure?" Severus's head cocked slightly to the side and his eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"Why?" The question was harsh.

"Because things are happening now. Things around me are being affected. You used to say, that's when something is about to happen..when you can feel it in your bones. I was so close last time and now I.. Now things are different and I handle it."

He looked at her for a long moment before lowering her head,

"Go on then, I'll arrange things solely." Severus picked up his quill and continued with his correcting.

"Thank you." Kayne smiled and backed away.

She gave a silent squeal of excitement to Vex. She was halted by his voice as her hand touched the door handle.

"Ms. Barnett, Have you put any mind to the markings on your hand, it would be wise to formulate a cover now rather then later."

"I'm spending Christmas money in London. I figure I'd turn it into a tattoo, add a bit more, make it look intentional.. blacken over the veins."

Severus nodded and looked back at the school papers.

"Go now."


	15. Starting a Trust Fund

**Thank you for the likes and reviews. Keep 'em coming. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the edited chapters and chapters are indeed easier to read. please enjoy!**

* * *

**Starting a Trust Fund**

_"You turned me into a thorn, when once I was a rose._

_I always bleed while you continue to bloom,_

_Using my blood,_

_As your fertilizer."_

**Kayne:**

She didn't know where to go from here and ended up dropping her bag on the ground by Vex as she took time to think and swing in a neighborhood park. The last of the parents where rounding up their children to go home and share a dinner together out of the cold. Going back to Hogwarts and spending Christmas with Severus was a option, but she found herself shying away more than ever since the clan of tattooed arms seemed to completely encompass her now.

During her walk she had spent a long time thinking about many things and she only guessed it had been Severus wishes for Lucius not to mention her to the Dark Lord, since no such topic had ever been brought up to either of them, as far as she knew. Now, she felt as though placing herself within the company would eventually lead to talk of a mark of her own, a thought that frightened her as something she didn't want but a thought that was always on the back of her mind. If the mark was brought up, it would be near impossible to convince the surrounding forces otherwise. It was the second catch 22 in the plan the Order had come up for her.

The street lights had already flickered on by the time she strolled the quiet suburbia sidewalk, giving a sigh before turning up her driveway and adjusting the knapsack uncomfortably over one shoulder and tightening the leash between her fingers as Vex gave a low whine. Shivering in the chill, she slipped the key into the lock and stepped through the door to her father's house.

"Dad!" She called out as Vex walked in a shook off the damp air.

"Kayne.." The voice was bothered and the image of her disgruntled father came stomping down the steps.

"I was wondering if I could stay the night or few."

"Christmas is coming up..."

She looked down at her boot, "I know…"

"What are your plans?" Her father asked harshly.

"What do you want them to be, dad…"

The father bit his tongue at the defeated form of his daughter, and then huffed angrily before turning around and traveling back up the stairs.

"Just clean any messes you make." HIs voice grumbles as he reaches the landing.

Kayne gave a relief smile and nodded her head, "thank you, dad."

"Shut up and leave me alone, you mutant."

.

Kayne made herself dinner, and took her time to read a muggle comic book under the single light that hung over the kitchen table. She gave a yawn and washed out the bowl in the sink before slinking herself and her dog upstairs. Her father's TV was off, which meant he was asleep, and she slipped over the squeaky boards and into her room, closing the door silently.

She had let Vex in first and clicked the door behind her, before turning around where she instantly noticed her dog on pose and looked up the room to see a shadowed figure of a person sitting on the rolling chair at her desk. Kayne watched the shadowed hand move to the light and twist the muggle switch, shedding view onto a sharp looking Lucius Malfoy who now sat under the only light.

"Lucius." She said slowly, trying for the light switch on the wall and finding no response when flicked back and forth. Lucius sneered as her hearing took her attention as the lock clicked and a blue glow warmed her back for a moment.

"_Mr. Malfoy_, and hello to you, Kayne." He was staying calm and businesslike but his eyes shone danger and low patients that was not to be argued with. His leg was crossed neatly over the knee of his pressed work pants at the ankle and he sat leaning back in the desk chair, tapping the blade of a knife against his bottom lip as his other hand stroked the silver snake head of his staff which he held at his side.

"What's going on?" she asked tentatively, glancing back at the bedroom door.

"The room is contained." Lucius's voice dripped venomously as if insulted, dropping his leg and leaning forward.

"Why are you here?" She asked him as she turned back.

"Because it's time we stop playing games, and look at things the way they should be looked at."

"I don't understand."

"Oh posh, my pet. As if you did not see this coming."

The ice in Lucius voice brought physical goosebumps and a discomfort that she knew by his growing smile that he could feel just as well.

"In short, I need something, and you can you can get it while I can not. I'd like to work out an agreement."

"Okay.."

Here he tilted his gaze to his cane and tapped the tip a the knife against his chin, "one that Severus can not know about.."

The voice that was used, the distinction and sternness between slit lips and grit teeth. It took any option that Kayne felt like she had away, and suddenly she felt very small under the eyes of Lucius, who spun the blade between his fingers while sitting up and cracking his neck.

"What do you think?" He asked in a low purr.

"What do I get?"

Lucius gave a chuckle, and slowly bounced against the back on the chair, grinning at her in amusement before pushing smoothly to his feet.

"With such Slytherin charm.." He purred, slipping over towards her and moving around her back, "such a pity you do not fancy my son."

"I never said that.."

"Oh?"

Kayne shook her head and unfazed his distraction from her thoughts.

'What do I get?"

"And so keen to wolfish games, the things Severus have said over the years stand true about you."

"What do I get, Lucius?"

The man's lip twitched angrily and Lucius took a breath realizing his games were over,

"Ignoring the fact I returned your dog, which I supposed is now seen a pleasantry, you're welcome. What would you want?"

The question was presented slowly and with open arms from Lucius, as a reminder of who he was and what he was capable of obtaining. After a moment of silence, his arms lowered and he cocked his head to her thinking.

"Tis a loaded question, I understand. Make your decision within the night before the offer expires." He turned his feet towards the upper window that Kayne just realized was open, "Just remember, anything.. means anything.. and if there is one thing I know to be very true, is that everyone has a price."

"Mister Malfoy, I-"

The man turned very dark astonishingly quick, and Kayne stepped back as he quickly turned on her, striking his movements in a snake like strike.

"Now comes the serious portion of the conversation, my pet. If you mention one word about this to Severus or anyone, I swear by Merlin, I will ruin your life.." He threatened her through grit teeth that paled Kayne and pulled Vex beck a step, "I will not even touch you or see you again, but I will ruin _everything_ you own, and take everyone you care about away. Think deeply, do you honestly believe Severus would take you over me? I built him and I control him, and if he fights me, Narcissa will bring him to bend. Your game is over little girl, and there are things I need taken care of."

The conversation settled after that as Lucius made his blackmail evident and Kayne slowly nodded.

Lucius needed her mind reading skills. He told of of how he believed he was being tracked, and he needed her during an 'interrogation'. She would accompany him, sit on a meeting and be present for however long he needed.

With a hand wave, he exclaimed that was all he asked, and he would keep her arm clean and her presence away from snakes. It was a simple task, and she didn't mind at all, in fact, she was pleased with working with the Senior Malfoy.

Building ties is what Lucius would call it.

Building trust was her goal.

With suspicious and cautious eyes, Lucius shook her hand in agreement to putting the favor on hold until future notice in turn for her immediate availability to the task.

* * *

**Later.. **

**Kayne:**

"Stand up straight, chin up, don't look anyone in the eye. " Lucius prepped her as he fixed the collar on her fine and fitted robes, before slipping an expensive, silver choke chain in place of the old metal one around Vex's neck. Clipping an expensive looking leash to the D ring, Lucius instructed how to elegantly hold the handle for looks since she did not need the leash for control.

He stepped back and looked at her while taking a deep breath.

"This might actually work," He nodded once, receiving one in return.

Kayne had bathed Vex in the same, high end dog wash Lucius used on his dogs, and Vex near shimmered in candle light as his coat bounced and stood up with vibrant life. Lucius stuck with Kayne's natural color choice, and supplied a professional pant suit style robeset, since she argued skirts since school, with matching deep colored robes that fit her form perfectly and professionally. Narcissa then done her hair back in a ponytail and added light make-up. Now, Lucius grinned at the sight of Kayne he'd never seen.

The girl's rough muggle lifestyle and upbringing had always reflected in her clothing and attitude much like it had Severus and Narcissa. Ripped jeans, plaid, or plain over shirts, dirty shoes and logo shirts where the fashion of choice he couldn't stand. Now as she stood straight with chin held proper and strong, dawned in expensive Magic attire with her eyes darkened and mouth stiff and serious, he saw a familiar picture paint through his mind.

In that moment of reveal, he saw something he liked, a familiar feeling of something he wanted in his family.

"I look that good huh?"

Her snark attitude shone through her like the sun, and pulled Lucius a step back.

"You clean up well." He complimented between teeth.

"Hey, thanks!"

"Stop.. Stop talking.."

* * *

**Kayne:**

Once inside the Ministry, he reminded her to stay close and not to talk or look at no one. That her alibi was a send over by a staff member and he was playing the part of the generous to guide. When she asked which teacher, he said that wasn't anyone's business and she wouldn't be answering anyway. Kayne stood silently at his side in the back of the elevator, and at the unfamiliar starting jolt, his fingers grasped her collar and pulled her back against their wall as she tripped.

"Pull it together." He hissed, receiving an angry face from her that he huffed his eyes away from.

They walked out of the elevator some time later, after everyone had already gotten off and Kayne immediately saw the behavioral difference in Lucius, who suddenly stiffened and narrowed his eyes, scanning the hallway before continuing.

The sound of his walking staff and the clicking of his heel was the only thing to be heard as he traveled the length of the black marbled floors. He stopped in front of a door with a gold plaque that elegantly spelled the man's name, and a moment later Lucius stepped into his office and held the door open for the pair.

"The man you will be reading, his name is Victor Archibald.." Lucius started immediately, taking stride to his desk and slipping off his gloves. "I will not introduce him and you will do your best to go unnoticed... He works with Aurors and signs forms for searches and various raids. I believe Malfoy Manor is on his list, and your going to find out through his thoughts."

"So you want to stop him?"

"Not even close," Lucius said smoothly, pulling a piece of paper over to him and scanning it with a curved eyebrow. "I want to be ready when he comes.."

Kayne nodded her head, "Anything else?"

He looked her up and down her a moment before leaning in front of his deep brown desk and crossing his arms.

"I need to know if and what he knows about Severus, Narcissa and or Draco. I will drop hints, stimulus and triggers, you will scan his reactions and thoughts. Take this."

Here, Lucius pulled from his pocket a vial orange liquid along with one of a different colour for himself. Uncapping his, he gestured her to act accordingly which she did with little persuasion only asking for it's contents after she swallowed.

"Mine was a alcohol solvent." Lucius explained taking the vial back and tossing them both in the suddenly roaring fireplace, "Yours will keep your energy from being sensed."

"Professor Snape?" She asked.

"Severus." Lucius concluded, giving a solemn nod as his eyes watched the glass and labels burn away.

"Victor will be arriving soon, grab whatever kind of drink will keep you satisfied and sit over there." He pointed to a specific area of chairs a across the office in a small sitting space by the fireplace. "Draw your hood, and with any luck you will go unnoticed. If you are noticed, I have plan for that as well. One more thing,"

Kayne turned to meet Lucius as he pushed off the desk and slowly slithered in her direction, eyes flashing with a fevered hunger.

"Do not get us caught.. if you do, I will take you down with me, I promise on my name. We will be cellmates forever, locked to waste away time and life while your dog is killed for sport or put on display at a zoo. All that, I can and do and promise you. Stay sharp."

Kayne nodded quietly and drew her hood, calling Vex by her feet she sat in the darkest corner she could find, her back and the back of the couch blocking her from sight, she watched her shoes for a moment before looking around to see Lucius continue glare at her from the spot in front of his desk.

They stayed like this until a knock came from the office door and Lucius spun to address the noise, pulling himself together in aristocratic beauty before waving his hand to bring the office door to open.

Victor Archibald, a thinner, shorter man his burly brown hair stuck out from under a cap and wore sophisticated black Auror robes, dawning patches that shown level. His eyes narrowed on Lucius quickly and after a moment of an impressive fight, Kayne began receiving whispers from the Head Aurors mind.

"_Snake…..Untrustworthy..."_

The words spun through her head as the man rejected alcohol and requested that they walk instead of stay in the locked office. With her back turned, Lucius avoided looking at her direction and agreed with a head nod and took off first, not allowing for a second glance around the room from Victor.

'Vex, Stay." She whispered as she rose out of the chair once the office door was closed. She crept over and cracked the door and low and behold the first thing she saw was the back of Victor on the other side of the hallway as he spoke with Lucius, who glanced past his ear and met eyes with a generalized nod to the pair started walking. She trailed on her own, crow hopping from doorway to doorway, remaining hidden and focused on Victors mind.

"Excuse me..?" A hand landed on the shoulder and Kayne jumped around to see a worried looking Kingsley Shacklebolt, who exchanged gazes with Lucius and Victor whom had heard the interruption and since noticed her.

Quickly looking at the plaque on the door in front of her, Kayne turned fully to Kingsley, "Arthur Weasley…I'm looking for Arthur Weasley. I've never been here."

She praised herself on her voice coming strong and like she knew what she was doing.

"Oh my dear, you're on the wrong floor completely.. Please. Let me show you the way." Kingsley gave another glance to the older pair of men, more exclusively Lucius, and whisked her off. A large stone formed in her stomach when they passed Lucius's office where Vex still sat waiting, only taking a breath when she stepped around the corner and out of sight of deliberating predator and prey.

.

"Arthur! you have a visitor." Kingsley announced upon entering the office and shutting the door behind him.

Not giving a moment for thought or movement, Kingsley's wand was out and pointing at her temple as he swept around her side. Freezing Kayne in her steps, Arthur, who had come around the corner, raised his wand in confusion looking between the two.

Kingsley was such a soft spoken man with a hearty warm natural behavior, that when Arthur witnessed the man pull wand with such devastating intent and make such threatening contact upon arrival, he placed himself immediately on the offence and came up in front of Kayne with his own wand pointing to her heart.

"Don't do it." Kingleys voice came as a low rumble from behind Kayne's ear, which stopped her fingers from sliding any closer to the wand release on her arm holster. She wordlessly allowed the large man to flip her left arm over and pull the sleeve. He made an impressed noise at seeing the clean forearm and further removed her wand from the wand holder on her right and moved his wand tip down her the side of her face. He pushed in on a sensitive spot under her jaw bringing Kayne to crane her neck to the side.

"Kayne, this all... is very compromising. Tell me whats going on." Arthur asked with a forced calmness before demanding the question over when she said nothing. Adding his point with sharp flick of his wand, Arthur sent a zap through her body that took her breath momentarily.

Kayne didn't say anything as the words of Lucius spun in his mind and clogged her throat. She could possibly tell Arthur, but Kingsley was much to close to the Minister for her trust him with such knowledge. Even if she wanted to turn Lucius in, reason started taking over that in fact, she couldn't say anything at all.

As her silence wore on a sharpness in her neck started pulling her shoulders up against the rising pain. Doing nothing, she realized if she couldn't pull anything together verbally, it was at least important she didn't give them a physical reason to release their attacks.

"Where is your dog?" Kingsley followed up cautiously looking around the room.

Nothing. And Kayne squeezed her eyes together as she tried pulling something from her lungs that bought nothing but a choked breath.

"Where is your dog?" Arthur's wand rose to the front of her throat as she took a deep breath looking straight into the mans eyes.

"I'm done. Clearly she's no longer for our side." Kingsley near erupted.

She felt a slipping feeling over her legs and looked down and watched a single vine come from between the cracks in the she was completely thrown off when sudden release of the magic brought restraints flying up and wrapping her wrists, legs, torso and shoulders, harshly pulling her downward as Kingsely moved in front of Arthur, eyes emotionless to his next deed to society.

"In Malfoys office."

Kayne realized what she said hurt her more then helped her, both physically and situationally, but it was something. Her throat ripped with a lava like burn, and the first thing she had said had caused her throat to swell and rip like she had force swallowed knives. Instead of what she wanted, the vines that held her erupted with thorns that dug into her skin and tightened around her, bringing her to cry out in pain as her body erupted under the venom from within the thorns.

"Stop! It's.. not not related to Tom or any of it!" The pain of the venom out matched the pain of her throat if her throat would be the thing to set her free, "He wanted me to check the mind of Victor," She turned to Shacklebolt allowing both agony's to release and tears to drip from her eyes, "The man he was with... He's...He's afraid he's on a Ministry raid list ... He wants to secure those around him. His wife and son,he was watching out for Snape..."

She gave a hard sigh as the thorns slipped from the wounds and the vines retracted slowly into the floor, leaving Kayne on her knees and blood dripping from each hole. With time given for her, and a deep breath, Kayne pulled up on her feet slowly, quickly meeting Kingsley's wand which he had pre-positioned to land between her eyes.

"Enough Kingsley." She sighed, exhausted all at once as her throat now ran loose to talk, "That's all. That's why I did it.. because it was in good intentions."

Kingsley and Arthur exchanged looks before both nodding at her.

"I will connect with Severus and -" Arthur started.

"No! You can't tell.." Her voice kept to a calmness the frantic in her mind screamed against. She took a deep breath as the pain began to boil in her throat once more, and tried explaining away her panic. "I wasn't supposed to tell. Please… He'll.. He'll ruin my whole life.." Her will had been strong but not as strong as her voice, and she dropped the blackmail that Lucius used so many times before for her freedom, suddenly bringing the two to understood fully and soften their darkness.

"Okay.. This stays between us," Arthur started nodding his head.

'But it creates also bond between us, Kayne. From now on.. you can talk to us about anything he does.."

"What does that mean?" Kayne's voice was blank and very dry as she raised an eyebrow.

"We want you to report any… worrisome actions attributing to certain guided behaviors." Kingsley explained.

"I'm not ratting out the Malfoy family to you."

Kayne.." Arthur started before being interrupted by Kingsley.

"While I will commend you for such loyalty, I'm afraid you have us mistaken. The Ministry of Magic and the Order are two very different organizations, only rarely intersecting at small points. I do not worry about Lucius Malfoy as a person or Minister. I worry about Lucius Malfoy as a Deatheater. Can you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Kayne, looked away trying to find argument in the idea. She dropped her hand to her side, and felt a flash of panic when she realized the fur was not under her fingers.

"I want Vex.." She whispered sadly, suddenly feeling tired and hyper sensitive to everything around her.

"Go to the Manor.. I'm sure Mister Malfoy will meet you there with Vex..The venom will act as a healer, by the way, and the wounds should be gone in an hour or so." Kingsley said emotionless, his attention nodding towards the fireplace where Kayne sighed and traveled to the the Malfoy's travel hut that was placed near the front gates of the Manor.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked! see you next chapter. Remember to let me know what you think or like/fav the story to let me know your reading :-)**


	16. Growing Pains

**How am I doing writing Lucius? I love him as a character, I really do, and i'm trying hard to write him correctly.**

**thank you for coming back! Please enjoy the chapter. Remember to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Growing Pains**

**_"_**_If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree,_

_I'll never grow up, _

_Never grow up,_

_Never grow up,_

_Not me!" - Peter Pan_

She had near forgotten it was nearing Christmas by the time she stepped on the Malfoy property. Upon passing the gates, she gave a deep breath out, and x-haled the issues of the outside world in hopes of finding a sort of warmth for a change. Lights, and Christmas decorations scattered the yard and a huge, decorated tree stood center in the giant pane glass window that constructed the front of the manor. As if she were announced, Narcissa opened the door as Kayne's foot hit the first step, and she was quickly warmed by the motherly embrace of Draco's mother.

"Is Draco here?"She asked with a smile.

Upon mention of her son, Narcissa let Kayne go and stepped back inside the warm house, ushering her inside with her with a gentle hand.

"Sadly no, hes out with friend's for the night. But, I know he will be very happy to know you decided to arrive."

The mother in Narcissa helped Kayne with her coat which went to house-elf that quickly scurried away with a kind greeting. Narcissa bothered a moment, about food and needs before coming up with her overriding decision that Kayne was indeed hungry, and stepped off to the kitchen to have something started.

Kayne watched Narcissa travel the elegant entry and found her voice once the women was more then half way across the extravagant room.

"Umm.. Can I stay the night?"

At the request Narcissa stopped turned back to Kayne, folding her hands in front of her, "Why, I thought you would stay for Christmas."

"Here for Christmas? Really?" She sounded very unsure, and scolded herself for sounding to stupid.

A smile slipped across the women who looked upon the broken young image of a form she once knew.

"I wouldn't even mind if you decided to finally take a room here permanently."

A smile that warmed Kayne in ways the magic and the fire's heat could not, Kayne looked around the large, palace of an entryway before following Narcissa in a slight jog to the kitchen to grab a meal.

It was a few hours later when Narcissa slipped into the arms of her husband and Vex jumped into the arms of Kayne. It was a very welcoming feeling as the two came through the front door, and her growing anxieties soothed almost immediately upon feeling the lush and still bouncy fur against her skin.

Lucius hardly gave time to properly greet Narcissa before his voice was snapping at her to follow him to his office.

"Overview, Quickly now." He commanded upon arrival to the office, once his wand landed under his outstretched hand on the desk top and his lip twitched angrily as he controlled the frustration that burned.

"I didn't get everything..."

"Of course not, you were caught!"

She shift her foot and rolled her eyes, "The twenty-fifth through the thirteen of the next month.. That's the gap he thought about with you and the Manor. Draco is off radar, Mrs. Malfoy is, uhh keep her away from private area's with Aurors..I got nothing on Snape.."

"I require specifics!" His fist landed loudly on the desk and he leaned forward, his hair cascading over his shoulders. Lucius's rashness brought her to flinch and drop her eyes from the venom spitting man.

"Your office will be searched in three days around high noon, and Victor plans on something being slipped to Narcissa next week at some party you've been invited too.. or the Friday of the fortnight from that. No one has an idea about Draco, I have nothing on Professor Snape, Sir."

His body stiffened and she saw his lip twitch during the small duration they held eyes as he searched against her open walls for any sign of distrust or reason to believe she would betray him.

"What did you say to Kingsley?"

"I need you to trust me, Mister Malfoy and-."

"Excuse me!" His voice made her jump as he raised both eyebrows, "you have placed me willingly in your dept and now you ask for trust on the very first mission.

"Stop. I didn't say anything about anything. I went to Arthur and made something up and left. Go ask him."

"How do you know you were convincing?"

"I am student taught by Snape."

His grey eyes flashed at her as Kayne made her strong point and claim. His demeanor slid away and she watched his mind go to work.

"I have to go back tonight, then.." He uttered to himself, pulling his eyes away from physicality, creating plans and branching of those plans hundred times over in the controlled chaos which was Lucius Malfoys sharp mind.

"Anything else?" He grit after a moment to himself.

She waited a moment and while the tapping of his index nail against the desk annoyed her, he could not drive out more then she knew. Secretly and to herself, she wondered about when she could not pull her voice to rise.

"I'm sure.. that's it."

He nodded stiffly and stepped up to her side before turning on his toe nonchalantly and bowing towards her at the waist, "Good job, tonight."

Lucius's hand slipped from his pocket and exposed a large bag she could only imagine held coins,

"This, is my pleasure, a bonus for your show of talented improvisational skills.."

He stepped away with another small bow and left the door to the office open as he strode down the hall, eager to relax from the shoulder breaking day.

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius Malfoy was the kind of rich where he could pay over what the job was worth to maintain a happiness, willingness and a form of comfortable leisure within his runners. These runners, as he called them, were his dirty doers and mud crawlers, the ones found in compressible positions and the 'friends' that he found disposable.

And now, Kayne had acted as one of them.

He watched her grow up from the her teenage Hogwarts years on, and Lucius watched as a father figure as the two children commingled and learned and lived together through magic and play. He also read the reports Severus would send those years while she was a student. About her night time practices that he would soon join in watching as a spectacle.

Severus, as much as he refuses to admit, was his.

His father knew Severus's mother or something like that, and held fancy but watched silently as she was married off to Tobias, who was later charged for child abuse cases that still remain open. It was Lucius who taught Severus his first magic after his mother. It was Lucius that fought back against the Marauders and his father, it was Lucius was trained Severus and it was Lucius who controlled him now.

Lucius knew what was going on in most of Severus's life, and a recent event, where father watched silently as the Dark Lord spiraled his son in excruciating pain, found himself looking the other way on some of Severus's more _odd _behavior.

See, ignoring past occurrences with Severus, Lucius wasn't sure exactly how Kayne knew who Kingsley was. True, no names had been said but the energy they shared in the moments of their meeting shown true to Lucius. That look in Shacklebolt's eyes gave it away.. it was.. a familiar surprise… not.. what it should have been for the situation at all. Kingsley Shacklbolt knew Kayne, and Kayne seemed to know him back.

What happened to Kayne, he did not know the full of, and it was not the correct timing to pry. She opened her mind and let him search but still the facts of what he saw put him on edge. She got caught, and now after the fact and this long after, there was nothing he do that could control the voice of Shacklebolt or the end result of the findings.

Lucius worried she had spilled her knowledge.

He would talk to Severus about these things. Soon. But for now, Christmas was approaching, and he longed for the warmth of his wife and fine alcohol to wash him into a sort of Christmas spirit.

* * *

**Kayne.**

"THREE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!"

"Narcissa. I'm tired of this. Make her go home." Lucius bit at once, lowering the paper looking sharply at his wife.

Kayne had called out the count down excitedly as she slid around the corner of the breakfast parlor and into her spot at the family table where Lucius sat at the head, Draco to the right and Narcissa stood scurrying around with a "Whats Hot" flip-threw in her hand while asking her husband and son various things they half halfheartedly answered too while they ate.

The family breakfast parlor was paced in view of both the rising and the setting sun that shown through a full glass roof, and atmospheric floor length windows, all glass being a flawless one way of view. The room was always kept toasty warm in mornings, creating a beautiful contrast between the death of winter and the warmth of home.

Narcissa flashed a warm smile to Kayne before placing both hands on either of her husband's shoulders, "Oh hush Lucius. She's just having fun."

"It's obnoxious."

"Then how happy you should be, that soon you'll be off to do business."

Kayne moved her eyes up to see Lucius bite his cheek and rise from his seat. Hissing a parting through his teeth, he swept by his smiling, accomplished looking wife who looked at her son and gave a smile.

Kayne glanced over at Draco who she seen camouflaging a smile, choosing shelter behind a cup of orange juice and choking once he realized Kayne was noticed him, bringing the three of them to share a quiet laugh.

Draco and Kayne would spend the day together, running around in pajamas as they had as children, climbing in cubby holes and adventuring the the darker areas of the Manor; daring each other a single step further into the tainted spaces.

Vex followed as a ignored parental guardian, just as he had since joining Kayne in her adventures. He would attempt to keep her from silly places, and watched on nervously as she ignored his wines and attempted the tasks anyway. Giving up on control, he stayed at the pairs heels, and guarded the area around them while chasing after house elves that ventured too close.

Towards sundown they entered the crawl space in the attic. Kayne lay on the dusty wooden boards with her head propped up against her beast, while Draco lay on a few brushed off boxes, using a clean pillow as a head rest. They recounted memories and exchanged opinions on small matters for a while, and once they ran out of small things, Kayne turned to something larger.

"Hey Draco." She started as she counted the muggle glowing stars they put up on the ceiling beams years ago, that Lucius was yet to find.

"Hmm?"

"If I was a muggleborn.. would hate me..?"

She felt the nerve the conversation hit, and waiting for Draco who froze on the question.

"A lot would change." He said quietly after a moment, "A lot would never have been allowed to happen."

He was quiet but Kayne had a feeling he had more to say then just that.

"Do you know why my father puts up with you?"

Here, Draco turned on his side and looked down at Kayne, whose eyes flashed up to her grey eyed dragon, reading for a moment before asking him why.

"Because, you remind him of my mum."

Kayne didn't know how to respond to this and the shock must have shown clear on her face.

You know Snape has known my mom since… forever.. You know Snapes social class, and well my mom had the same one. The Black family.."

"Wait.. Like Sirius Black?" Her attention perking at once.

"Yup."

Kayne nodded for Draco to continue.

"Well, Snape could be called her closest friend, and they both dressed like you.. My dad,-"

"Or you." Kayne had a slight idea of what was going on at this point.

"Helped her to become what she is now."

"What you want me to become."

"Kayne, it's not even like that..There's just...Social rules.." Draco pushed away, bringing Kayne to sit up and examine Draco who avoided her eyes and huffed angrily.

After a moment of silence she dropped back down on her dog, glancing up at the green stars, trying to remember when life demanded much less,

"Draco, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

The dragon gave a huff of smoke as a sigh,

"Okay…..."

* * *

**Kayne**

She threw a block at him from across the room and watched it bounce off his shoulder.

Then another.

One more off the back of his head...

"Kayne. Merlin's sake, stop it!"

"Two days until Christmas, Draco!"

She came up behind the couch and landed her hands on either side of his shoulders.

"Draco, you used to be fun." She sighed pushed against him in play when he didn't play back.

"I never liked having blocks thrown at my head!"

"But I always had fun doing it."

She came up from behind the couch and he made an aggravated sigh as she landed roughly on him with her head landing on his shoulder while her back rest against his arm.

"It's all about you, huh?" He huffed at her as he draped his arm behind her and went to raise the Daily Profit, flinching when Vex's eyes shone up from under the table.

"Nope. That's the Malfoy montra." Kayne sighed off offhandedly running her fingers over his arm.

To this Draco tipped the paper and toasted to her, "Right you are."

She stayed where she was for a moment before sighing loudly and pushing off Draco and onto her feet.

"You! Are being a boring adult, Draco Malfoy. I insist this very moment you rise and put thy cape and venture forth with thee…. thy?.. me? Venture forth with me!"

He stared at her pointing pose as if she was daft.

"Some of us have to be adults." He said dully looking away.

"Being an adult isn't an option, growing up is a choice."

"Then why don't _you _go and I'll catch up."

She dropped the pose along with all emotion from her features, with a curt nod and a respectful bow she replied in a voice that scratched skin,

"Yes sir, Mister Malfoy."

A glare that made him look away and with a turn on her heel, Kayne walked away from Draco, leaving the Manor for a long, quiet walk her dog.


	17. Domino Effect

**R&amp;R**

* * *

**Domino Effect.**

_"Sometimes, all it takes is a smallest push,_

_In the right direction,_

_For every single thing to change forever."_

.

She woke up with jingle bells in her ears, and stardust in her eyes. Like in story books, she used the happy thoughts to slide down the grand stairs of the professionally decorated house, her bare feet losing traction as she allowed herself into a slide into the open living quarters where the family sat around a spectacular tree.

"No days till Christmas!" She called into the room

Lucius rolled his eyes and turned away with a sigh as Kayne took off at a run at his son, who was already on his feet and running his own path at her. At the last moment before the over exaggerated hug, Kayne's foot slipped and she took Draco out at the ankles, bringing them to collided into each other and into a pile on the polished wooden floor.

"Narcissa, Stop her. She's infecting our son!" Lucius griped, while Narcissa loosely contained her amusement as Kayne and Draco sat up rubbing bruised areas.

Kayne pushed off her toes and rolled on top of Draco, pushing to her feet and resting her hand on his chest.

"Do you hear that Draco!? I'm infecting you." Kayne huffed sarcastically as she held her hand out and taller young man him up to his feet.

"What's going to happen to me, Kayne?" Draco pushed with a laugh as Kayne greeted Narcissa with a warm hug.

"What will happen to you?" Kaynes eyes examined Draco with an such an uneven and watchful energy, that Lucius leaned forward on the couch and narrowed his eyes on her.

"Well, eventually, you'll turn into lost boy, Draco. Free to roam and do what you want and live how you want to live." She took his hands in her's, "We can sleep in trees and eat the finest foods that we could ever imagine and then more. You will never have to grow up, and you can be young forever… Just like me."

* * *

**Lucius**

He wanted her.

Not in any such inappropriate way, but for things she could provide him, and the person that she could become. With the power she possessed, it all would open doors for him.

Vast opportunities.

With her skill and his leverage and a push from all surroundings influences, Lucius saw himself within near finger reach of possessing the mental power which was Kayne.

To pass Kayne and Vex over the Dark Lord would.. would be a very, gainful accomplishment indeed, but to keep her within the family held potentially greater turnouts. Severus had stated before, and had been correct when he said without the dark mark Kayne was invisible. Currently, she passed the Deatheater world through words and faces alone, never had she experienced such acts of sin from which their job spanned from, never was she tainted; in a way she was still free.

Lucius would wait for that moment, for every minute she grew stronger and every minute the Manor held her inside, she took in the dark energy that would overtime darken and influence her mind.

It was nothing she would realize or be able to trace right away. It was a subtle thing, a tick that develops over time and grows with encouragement.

Like a seed.

Severus was his masterpiece, yes. He would always feel accomplished from what he molded from the carcass of… that. But Kayne.. Kayne was the ultimate test because unlike everyone else, he was guaranteed a handicap with every standoff, and nothing lured or excited Lucius more, than a challenge of something he had yet to obtain.

Kayne was responsible with her abilities, he would give Severus credit to that. He trained her well, and Lucius would admit to not knowing the true extent of her power, and he had strong belief no one else did either. She was a mystery, an untapped creature of a human with abilities that could very well supersede his expectations. After hearing what happened to the Perkins girl, Lucius decided he was set on leaving that dog to sleep until proper provoking could be done.

Early into that night, Lucius stood in the threshold of the main entrance of his Manor, watching his wife give a tight hug to his brother in black, as Kayne approached slowly and Draco closed the cold behind his Professor.

He noticed a first with his old friend at that moment, a sight that had him tilting his head and crossing his arms. He noticed a sort of ripple strike between Kayne and Severus upon meeting after numerous days apart, and Lucius gave a smirk when his brother accepted a single armed hug from Kayne and allowed her arm to hold for a comfortable moment on his back after parting.

Now, there is always more than one way to get something personally desired, and an intelligent person makes numerous paths for any and all events, circumstances, or unforeseen issues. If things with Draco...somehow.. did not work out, Lucius formulated the beginning of his back up plan in that moment.

He would have Kayne Barnett, one way or another, he would have her. And he would end this war with the girl on his leash and royal black blood in her veins.

* * *

**Kayne:**

Night had rolled to turn, and the small group locked it's self away, deep inside the Manor behind doors that blockaded from any sort of war or danger. Here they forgot their issues for a single night and spoke as they had years ago. The adults recalled memories and Draco and Kayne spoke of Hogwarts. The men's voices still came chilled and hard, and Narcissa kept a clean Malfoy composure, but when Kayne looked close enough, she saw the emotion she could tie to happiness radiating off of the normally dark family.

Upon entering the private study, Severus took a spot on the shadowed side of the couch that sat in front of the brightly burning fireplace, while Narcissa spread out a game board on the rug with the help of Draco. Kayne slipped herself at Severus's side, sitting on the floor by his outside leg as she did so many other times, choosing a distance that allowed appropriate space, as his body shielded Kayne from the dark room that started at the corner of the couch and covered behind them with only a handful of flickering candles for light. Lucius sat in the shadows, watching the family from the armchair while spinning a goblet of wine on the armrest.

Hours later, the games had ended, bottles had emptied and only two remained.

Draco had gone off as the last of the Malfoys as Lucius and Narcissa blamed alcohol and left for bed earlier on. They had been sitting in silence for a long while when Severus broke the quiet in a voice that matched the volume of the fire.

"You've been distant."

"Do you want the truth?" she asked just as quietly, keeping her eyes on the licking flames.

He waited a moment, "Is it because of that night? Because.."

"No."

She felt the energy next to her lighten and she realized he must have been holding on to that drunken advancement since the event.

"Tell me the truth." He agreed quietly after a silence.

She craned her neck up at him,

"I want you to guess."

He twitched his left forearm and she gave a slight nod before turning back to the crackling logs.

"So you hate me now?"

"Wow, Severus… Emotional."

Her sarcastically shocked expression fell from her face when he turned his head and gave her a hard glare. She gave a sigh and hooked her arm around his calf and rest her hand on his ankle, smiling as she felt his muscles tighten against her touch but finding he did not pull away. With another sigh, she tilted her head back against the cushion and looked up to watch him avoid her attention.

"I know too much Professor, and I've known you for too long.. we have to be friends.. we honestly don't have any other option…"

"You need to stop calling me that so often." She watched him gruff as he gave a tug against her unbreaking hold on his leg.

"Why?"

"Because it's no longer appropriate."

She narrowed her eyes on the flames for a moment before limping her arm and dropping her hold, which he stopped pulling away from her.

"So things are changing?" She asked quietly.

"Things are changing."

The room fell into a silence that was not appropriate for the holiday, and some how Severus still held enough emotional understanding to see this. The weight of his hand landing on the back of her head pushed a smile out of her, as his fingers sunk into her hair. He wrapped his fingers around the bace of her ponytail, and pulled her head back and her eyes up to him again.

"Stop being a stranger." He growled.

"I promise." Kayne nodded with her promise and was released.

She took a quiet moment to herself before moving to her knees.

"I'm going to bed.. you…"

"Is my business." His voice was curt and showed no desire for further conversation.

"Right, Night."

He didn't wish her off and gave her a silent nod instead which she twisted on her toe and huffed away from, whistling Vex from the shadows and shutting the door, leaving Severus in the high windowed study alone.

* * *

**Severus.**

If he felt anything, anything at all, maybe he could call himself almost normal.

The diagnosis on his chats called him Psychopathic and with his life long antisocial behavior along with the over destructive tendencies and traumatic mental scars, Severus could hardly blame them from what they saw, even in his younger years.

They, meant everyone, Lucius, Narcissa, Kayne, Minerva, Albus and even Remus and Sirius. He was a very angry and impulsive child, bent on darkness and a revenge for a world that hated him mercilessly. Severus was always quiet and shelled off from the others, and he grew to having a thing for destructive behaviors while seeing the world through windowed eyes. Drugs and alcohol, in his younger years he would often tail Lucius through busy and loud clubs, participating in enough ways to call himself a party regular in the scene. But even then he was different, the times were spent in corners or strolling through crowds, passing intoxicated and fevered bodies while the loud, explosive music shook his bones and bubbled in his veins. These were times he spent alone, allowing himself to wash away into the world around him in toxic faze and sweat.

Now in his older years, too much irreversible damage has been done and to many pieces of him were broken. His job refused his access to temporary escapes and he found himself having a hard time empathizing, relating or even wanting the presence of anyone near him. Quietly over the years, the magic world would quietly watch as Severus silently slipped into the darkness of his mind where he sat in now.

For all he knew this would be his last Christmas..

No. This would be his last Christmas.

Like this anyway.

The end of the year he would kill Albus, with any luck, making it look like an accident or another's wand as the cause.. but in the end.. he would cast the final curse.

He fought the downward spiral and Severus leaned forward in his seat, pushing hair from his face, resting his forehead on his hands while elbows rest of his knees. His breathing became a hassle to control and it took a deep swallow and a breath to pull himself together.

A warm hand sent a shiver up his spine as he slowly arched his back away from the traveling fingers that came from behind. He didn't bother looking behind him, and hoped more the anything it was the hand of death that stroked his spine.

"Not exactly, Death.."

His eyes snapped open to her commenting on his running thoughts, and opened his mouth to snap an insult before her voiced asked for a hush that he fell silent under. He turned his attention to the fingers that traced his bones and set his eyes to the fire that burned.

"Sometimes, I almost forget you're suffering, Severus…"

He let go of his breath as the hand that traced over his vertebrata moved over his shoulder and gave a small tug that brought him back against the couch.

"Not now, Kayne." He hissed as her forehead rest against the back of his head and her fingers trace his shoulder.

"Hush my friend."

And, for whatever reason, he did.

He closed himself and fell into his mind as well as the couch, numbing under the feeling of her warming fingers that he could feel sparking in the wake of her touches over his robes.

"Kayne.." He growled, attempting his best.

"What?" Her voice came close from over his shoulder and he twisted his neck away from her as he caught her forearm, stopping her as it slipped over his shoulder.

With a deep inhale as a warning, Severus swiftly twist around to his knees, meeting Kayne eye to eye as he knelt on the couch, resting his arms on the top and leaned in slowly towards her with her forearm still held in his hand.

His voice came slowly in a smooth sternness, "I have much respect for you, Kayne. The risks you've taken and the dedication you have shown over the years have simply trumped any thought of doubt I may have had of your loyalty. I'll say this as an adult and only one time, so listen. If you're ever in need of a release and a night never spoken of, come find find me and I'll give you what you want. I am not in any means a whore, but I have never been one to disappoint."

Her breath had caught and he smirked at her, and pulled himself away as he knew what he spiraled in her.

"But," He unlaced his fingers from her arm and backed his presence and weight away slowly, while bringing his voice to a haunting tone. "If you seek someone to hold and make a true connection or any sort of emotional bond, I am not your man. I have lost what makes me human and I do not wish for renewal. In coherence with my current and future life, I can not spare such stress of concerning myself with well being of others beyond myself. Go to Draco to find love, I refuse and expect you to respect that."

"Are you saying -"

"If you want a round, I'll go right now with you. But when I say think nothing of it. I mean those words exactly."

Theories spun inside her mind as she looked at him with her mouth slightly agape. Was he being so forward because he was stressing his point, or was he trying to scare her off? Throw her off? Or even tell her what could be a hard truth and doing the right thing? The way he slithered onto his feet and placed the couch between them, was this for her to move first, or him to keep something between them in obvious distaste to the idea. Refusing to invade his mind, she stood lost to Severus's behavior. She was too nervous to say anything and to flustered to move.

With a man like Severus, when words were scarce and one was forced to use social knowledge and body interpretation, Severus would use this to his advantage in such situations, which now brought Kayne to the silence he asked for earlier. She stepped back, not knowing what else to do and the living shadow pulled himself up to full height and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just…" She didn't know how to respond to his behavior. She watched as he dropped his arms and cleared the space between them by taking stride across the room to a bookshelf not a far ways away from her. His words to came as unemotionally cold, but clearly very thought out.

"Why should I care anymore about anything? I'm most likely going to die and if things don't pan out correctly, I will forever go down in history, as the hired teacher turned traitor, who killed the Headmaster on his own grounds. What power does your rejection have to cause a greater discomfort than knowing what I already know must be done." He turned to her sharply bringing Kayne to straighten.

He smirked here and turned his steps in her direction while holding his hands behind his back. Her lips part as his fingers slipped encased her collar, pressuring her back a single step.

"Where will you be, Kayne?"

He lowered her forehead to hers, grinning as he hovered his mouth over her lips, brushing hers with his as he spoke in a quiet breath,

"Where will they write your name in our war?"

The heated moment was held in the intoxicating time between decisions, and from across the study, standing on the other side of the wooden door, Lucius Malfoy slipped his wand into his pocket and closes the door without so much as a sound, leaving the two to finish the night how they wished.


	18. Learn to Listen

**Check out Twilight Twins! Give it a shot!**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Learn to Listen**

_"If your contribution had been vital there will always be somebody to pick up where you left off, _

_and that will be your claim to immortality."_

Nothing happened between Kayne and Severus that night. He had moved away and had she let him. He left the room and she went her own way. But the air lightened between them and he returned to Hogwarts with her at his side the next day, to take on her first training lesson before school restarted.

The morning after their arrival, Kayne pulled the door to private office open, groaning at the harsh chill of the dungeon that met her face as she exposed herself cold, damp hallway. The sound of rustling of papers came up from behind her, bringing her attention to a thin, tacked grouping of parchments that was hanging off the portrait frame.

Pulling the packet from the stud, her fingers ran the empty page, and her eyes scanned as words bled through for only her to see.

_Ms. Barnett,_

_If training is still of interest, please continue to read ahead._

_If the offer has since expired, no further attention is required._

Vex gave a pained whine as Kayne looked around the empty dungeon hall before slipping the parchments into her robe and waiting until she was outside and Vex was off reliving himself, before pulling out the pages and flipping to the second parchment.

Taking another look around the empty and silent grounds, she ran her fingers down the empty page and watched the words bleed into view.

_Ms. Barnett,_

_I wish I could say that your sudden interest in such a topic is curious to me, but alas, time has a way of playing out very seeable futures as predicted. Such a habitual and predictable creature you've always been, as you read my words I hope you know well enough to be alone and in tight security._

_We will address this as it has always been addressed. I assure you, your training will remain the same in all ways._

_Abiding to your proven preferences, I have assured the Quidditch Pitch, to open for your use Wednesday - Sunday nights after lights out. But, routines can not always be kept, so remain vigilant. I have a__ttached to this, a list of required spells and charms you must use to secure the pitch once you are inside._

_Much time has past and I figure you rusty, but I am not a man of mercy or leniency and it reflects in my training. You've gained much in the time that has past, and as your markings show, you are no longer in need of learning simple wandless hexs and forms. _

_From the little research that had been pulled together, I must admit I'm at a sort of loss to where to start. So we begin with strength testing and go from there._

_You have three nights before students arrive, use this time to your advantage. Further instructions will be in the proper placement where they have always been found. _

_Remember, you will be intelligent as you are powerful. I do not train idiots and you will not become one nor will you act foolishly. You will tell no one of anything, and you are never to speak of such training to anyone or around anything with ears. Above all, you must always remain cautious in your travels. _

_Do not fail me._

_S.S._

The black dog flashed in Kanye's peripherals and a ball was quickly dropped on her foot. She folded the papers and slipped them away in to her inside pocket, picking up the ball and starting her day in the sun.

That night passed and she didn't go to the Pitch. She spent the midnight hours meditating in a method Severus had shown her. Wearing comfortable and loose clothing and an enchanted head tie, she sat in the middle of her office space, surrounded by candles. She sat upright with her legs crossed and her feet bare, she rest on a folded, embroidered mat as she rest her hands on her knees. That night she would talk to herself in her own mind. She would play visions that blurred and listen to old conversations that rarely made sense or came clear. Placing her hand on a black scale looking book she connect with a past she had earned and the ancestors that were not hers but she had impressed. She called for support with her magical gift. She asked for the darkened power and promised her loyalty and dedication in return for protection and ability.

In the end of logic, Kayne knew she was alone in this battle with the Dark Lord and those who wanted freedom of predigest, and for the first time she found herself looking to her own insights for answers.

* * *

The day to pass had come and gone uneventfully, she had pulled herself in a mental zone influenced by the power of the lengthy mediation and spent the day quietly among the presence of Minerva and some of the other staff, as Severus told her the day would be dedicated to preparing for school on his part. As the darkest of night rolled around, the near empty castle sat silent as all occupants who were tucked away in bed, floating in worlds of their own.

Kaynes breath came as a physical fog from under her hood and heavy robe as she skillfully swept from shadow to shadow. Moving in near invisibly through the snow with her dog at her side. She had mastered her footwork in her younger years as she always had been a restless insomniac inside a school of magic.

Her steps slowed as she neared the Quidditch pitch and she pulled together her composure, knowing there was a chance Severus was already watching her, and she did not want to look unprofessional.

She sent a protective field around her, bringing alarm to anyone within fifty feet, before continuing to the entrance door to under the bleachers. As she neared the small wooden door, she noticed a small note flapping from under the crack and Kayne quietly pulled it free and glanced around the space behind her.

_No dogs. _Was scribbled in Severus perfect script, and she lowered the paper and her gaze to Vex before quietly telling him to stay.

Where she would normally disarm the lock of the tightly secured side door, Kayne found it unlocked and easily entered the under passage beneath the stands. Pulling the correct parchment from her pocket and flipping to the second page, she read and cast the listed charms and wards before going any further.

Once secured, she traveled between light and shadows and through the entrance door and out onto the grass of the giant coliseum. Taking a meditative breath in, Kayne took in the smell of fresh snow and open space. She spread her fingers wide in a large and tight stretch that consumed her body and brought her bones to crack and warm.

She opened her eyes to see a dissipating blue glow fading from around her as the last of the breath slipped from her lips. She played with the sparks that came from her fingers and palm of her magicked hand, and soon realized the snow had melted around her feet.

She was quick to frown when she noticed a fog rolling from across the pitch, and pulled her wand with one hand and snapped a small flame from her fingertips of her other. She had been practicing since the day of the dream, and it was something Severus did not know fore she had not shared. In the darkness of late nights, she had been up in her room, testing theories and building her own strength in privacy where now it would hopefully pay off.

The fog filled the space around her and she circled around as it closed behind her taking her vision completely and bringing her to quickly feel dissociated as the fog slipped around her ankles. The blinding fog morphed and placed her unknowingly in the center of the field and she heard the sound of parchment come from under her foot as a rush of cloud pushed her backwards.

The space was so silent and still all of a sudde, that a buzz was heard from the distance, and she looked around one more time before crouching and picking the paper off the grass.

"_Don't look up."_

Kayne looked up immediately, and was quickly attacked from below. Ropes sprung around her wrists from the dirt, and she quickly found herself off balance and falling forwards. Grabbing the ropes with her open palm, she cast from her wand to cease the spell, and burned with her hand as the ropes sizzled and snapped from under her fingers.

Quickly freed, Kayne rushed to her feet, and spun around the silent pitch again, looking frantically through the blinding walls that surrounded her and rose high above her head. Kayne stepped back and swiped her wand in the space her intuition told her to.

The spell that was cast at her was broken with a swift swipe of her fist, and then followed up with her wand as she ignited the space ahead of her in a bright light, showing the concealed figures position long enough for her to throw a third spell.

*_Foolish…* _Severus's voice echoed behind her ears.

She found he was correct about her, and realized she had turned from the target she was sure of, to a placed voice that came unforeseen behind her. Of course there was nothing there, and she turned back in time to see the last of a bright red light and feel her feet lift from the ground and her body blown backwards.

She landed hard and pulled herself quickly to her feet, focusing on the attackers follow-up spell as she tried to regain her breath as fast as possible. She swiped with her hand and broke the attackers spell around her and taking not even time for a breath, she closed her eyes and sent an outward scream that all could hear but her. The shriek was that of like a banshee and she was alerted to the correct area as the attacker stumbled and made a noise against the eardrum shattering sound.

Quickly, she cast her own lighting spell and the clouds broke away revealing nothing. She looked around confused and a blunt object hit her in head from behind, and broke her vision into spark and spirals. Bindings came up once more, and pulled the already fazed girl downwards, landing Kayne on the lush grass with a limp thump.

.

Kayne Barnett gave a low groan as she turned on her side and cracked her eyes open. She didn't know how long she had been knocked out, but the sky was still dark and the fog was cleared allowing the space around showing open and empty.

She groaned again and pulled herself to all fours, steadying herself as her vision continued to spin her arms wrapping around her snow cold body. Why, who she guessed was Severus, had hit her that hard she didn't know, but she felt sick and dizzy. Kayne stumbled out of the pitch and traveled the grounds leaning on her dog for support mind destined to find out.

His office came first and she stopped outside the portrait door. She was tired and unsure of the time, but as it always had, the door opened before she had a decision and she choose to step into Severus's dark office. Dressed in black pajamas and a bathrobe looking robe, Severus sat at his desk as if waiting for her, his quill flicking between his fingers as she stepped into the low lit room and the door magically closed behind her.

"Hi." She said awkwardly after a moment of staring.

"Hello." His voice was droned and listless.

She didn't know where to go with this, and raised her hand to the back of her head, giving the impact spot a rub.

"Headache?" He asked, lowering his gaze downwards at the few remaining papers.

"Yeah.. I don't really know what happened.."

"Curious."

Her temper was short and Severus's behavior quickly burned in her stomach.

"Why did you hit me that hard?" Kayne pushed.

"Why did you look up?" His answer was cold and heartless as he continued his corrections.

He asked as if the question were so simple and pointless, and Kayne felt the temper rising as his unemotional behavior towards her injury blinded her further then she already was.

"What's your problem?" She snapped at him.

"You're in my office."

"Oh, and suddenly that's a problem?"

His eyes flashed and he grit his teeth.

"Yes."

"Why?"

The quill was placed slowly to the desk and the formidable defense teacher rose to his feet, cracking his jaw and looking at her with a deathly glare that slipped Kayne into her rightful place.

"Answer me this, child of such connection….. In all your years of attendance at Hogwarts, whenever you practiced and I found you, where did I always bring you?"

Kayne leaned on one leg and look at the rug in front of his desk.

"Slytherin dorm."

"And in ties, your room."

"So?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where are you now…?"

She looked at Severus and understood, letting him know with a sigh. This wasn't a communicative program.. she had never spoke to him about anything before, and instructions had been passed through notes hidden in homework packets and passed during single detentions. Kayne bowed at the waist in defeat before turning back to the exit, shrugging under the weight of the eyes that followed her as she left the office without another word.

..

It wouldn't more more than a day at that point, when the students would join her at the school and Kayne realized how long it had been since she had been in contact with Hermione. A thought that would be reminded by passing stares and quiet whispers that Kayne could feel had taken place among the tables that night when on the first meal, she was found at the Head table between Severus and Flitwick. She met eyes with Hermione and her immediate friends quiet a few times that meal, but Severus was quick to take attention each time by starting a conversation or stating a mean thing. That night, at some point a note would be passed that would be found even later that night in the pocket of her robe and in the silence of the library, under the beaming light of the moon, when Kayne opened the note and read the small letter Severus beautifully scribe.

_"Distractions. _

_We will be working on your attention span and distraction level._

_Welcome to your official start of planned training._

You start Wednesday.

_-H.B.P_

* * *

**_Yay!_**


	19. Stupid Little Things

**Stupid Little Things**

* * *

_We're fickle, stupid beings with poor memories and a great gift for self destruction_

.

"_Ms. Barnett. Get yourself back here, now!" Professor Snape, called his order as he stepped from the private staircase protected by the stone rotating eagle, and out into the moon drenched corridor of the school. _

_Stomping her steps to a stop, fourth year Kayne turned angrily around on her toe to address her Potions Master and head of house without a single fear._

"_Fuck. you!" She started outright with no regret, "I wish I was in Gryffindor, you lying, deceitful, honorless, git!"_

_She yelled each insult and allowed them to echo through the dark, empty halls as she stomped away from the headmaster's office._

"_Ms. Barnett. I'm warning you." His voice was a vicious warning that she wouldn't allow to sink into her skin. _

"_Or what!?" She asked with a harsh bite as she rushed the paranoid man, who slipped out his wand upon feeling her energy sparking on the skin of his arms. _

_Giving a darkened smirk at his response, Kayne stopped each foot, granting them both a comfortable dueling space between them._

"_Seriously, what are you going to do, 'Professor,' Snape?" Kayne's mind was gone to anger and Severus was highly aware of that at this point, as she continued pushing him fearlessly,_

_ "Curse me? Expel me? Take points away. Oh, maybe even a year of detention. If none of that, I'll tell you what your obviously not going to do.. You're not going to tell Dumbledore about my father, BECAUSE YOU ALREADY DID!"_

_The last part she yelled with arms out and her own wand pulled as if what he had admit was worse than all the things she mentioned. The angry teenage Kayne, with tears dripping down her face and fists balled in anger, let out an angry yell as she chose to turn away instead of throw curses at her more powerful, Head of House. _

"_Ms. Barnett, -" His voice jagged, but softer in volume. _

_Her foot stomped and she turned around as every word was a knife under her skin, "Shut up!" She yelled. "Shut up! You lied to me."_

"_You came back from break to school with a fractured collar bone and clear signs of neglect." Snape growled from the throat as he stepped for her._

"_I told you I was fine!"_

"_Foolish is the man who takes such meaning off the words of a teenage girl."_

_His words were sharp and meant, and she shook her head back and forth while traveling steps away from him, her back turning from the man and away from her sudden situation. _

"_I can't believe you.." Her voice came over her shoulder as an audible whisper as she continued on her way. _

_His eyes narrowed eyes against her spine as he held the anger that he wished to lash out._

"_I had to." His answer came as stiff as the drink he would make once alone._

"_No.. no you didn't."_

* * *

Another night, another trial.

Kayne stood in the Quidditch pitch in the dead of night. Her instructions lay in the middle of the pitch as if waiting for her, sitting on the grass along side a twitching Bludger box. She was to release both or just one of the bludgers, and spend the night continuously blocking and deflecting using various methods that she wished and practice the methods he had provided.

What she thought was as an easy punishment for her behavior from her last lesson, quickly became harsh reality as the bludgers hit harder then she remembered and Kayne was quickly forced to bring them both down and start over with only one.

That night, Severus sat in the shadows of the announcer's stand, eyes watching her from under the hood of a warm cloak. He watched as he held and sipped from a refilling goblet in his hand while jotting down notes time to time. He watched her skilled forms progress alone as she moved with wind and lights, all the while his fingers giving occasional scratches to the underside of the loyal Grimms chin that sat at his feet.

Her wand swung a defensive shield that knocked a bludger back, followed up with flying roundhouse kick when it returned. Landing and pushing her fist out, she shot the returning bludger off in an offensive blast using her wand.

Soon enough, the marked hand joined the battle as did a second bludger not long after.

He watched her work relentlessly for hours. Move after move, the bludgers did not tire and nor did she as a stage of numbness had been reached where she felt nothing. What sweat her enchanted headband did not absorb, dripped off her hair and face as she continued for hours with little to no breaks. Step after step, move after move, using her energy until her knees finally, suddenly gave out as her breath refused catch in her lungs.

Her body reacted sloppily in the final attack as her mind swam in exhaustion from the constant exercise. Her spine bent forward, her fingers, she found, stretching on their own as her palms landed on the soft, damp turf. She heaves violently only partially aware of the oncoming attack but unable to react, only finding enough control to squeeze her eyes closed and await painful impact. But pain never came and instead she finds herself encased in a shell of purple which, when hit, exploded outward in deeper purple flames that pulled the bludgers in and drained them into lifelessness. She can't see them, but she heard the sound of the drop of heavy weight a little ways away on the grass.

The short time given, brought her time to find a portion of her breath and pull her perception through. She continued to breath in exhausted gasps and her surroundings wave in slowing vertigo. Then, when she tried to rise, Kayne collapsed first onto her knees in a fit of suffocation before falling fully onto her back. She is exhausted and as her body screams, she squeezes her eyes closed to ignore the heavily drunken sway as every breath she takes is agonizing. Her heart slams in her chest. Her skin feels ignited in flames and her body twitches against her will. Letting her head drop on the grass now, she lays struggling and doesn't hear his approaching steps.

As she slips into the brink of the most comfortable of unconsciousness, she feels the clenching of a fist around the collar of her shirt. The move and brash of the contact surprised her enough to pull her to reality long enough to realize it was Severus who currently was pulling her to her feet.

"No!" She fought him in her panicked and exhausted stage and was relieved at the return of her back against the cool, muddy grass and snow.

"Stop!" She objected harshly again as she felt Severus's grip strike her collar as he went in for a second attempt. She fought against him once more, wining to him that she wanted nothing more than to get off her weak knees and lay on the cold ground that soothed her burning body.

"Get up you foolish chit, before you pass out!"

Her fight was weak, and he easily lift her off her feet and supported her knees with his other arm before roughly carrying her into the shadows of the pitch. Upon reaching the blanketing shadows and walled boarder, he landed her on the ground forcing her to stand on her own and lean heavily on the wall of the stadium instead of him.

Put your hands on her head." He hissed as he stepped away.

"I..Can't.." Her voice gasps as she placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart as her knees wobbled.

"Do it."

She groaned and limply brought her hands on either side of her head, using the barrier to lean her back on. He kept her under his vulture like watch as her spine straightened and then after a few more minutes, her knees regained strength as her throat opened and her breath started coming more easily.

"Good." His word were liquid as she watched him pull himself up on the barrier aside her. Placing himself a respectful distance away, he continued to watch her coldly from under his hood.

It took about five minutes of silence, but eventually, Kayne pushed herself off the support and stood comfortably on her exhausted wakened legs. She looked up to give Severus gratitude, but found him staring off where she had been.

"What is it?" Kayne asked weakly.

He slid himself to his feet and swept across the pitch to where she had collapsed. Coming up behind, Kayne noticed the space where she had her burst of magic, had burned the grass into a large and obvious circled sigil.

"You did that?" She asked, remembering the orb that protected her.

"Have you already forgotten your own magic?" He smirks.

"My magic?"

"I haven't thought the slightest spell."

Kayne looked from her teacher to the burnt sigil ring, realizing the orb she though he cast, she had.

"I'm sorry." She whispers now knowing what to say.

"I'd imagine.."

He had said more for himself then for her, from what Kayne could tell, but she was tired and didn't want to play his wolfish games. Instead, she gave a sigh of defeat as her hunching form showed her weakness in front of the emotionless, stone of a man.

"Please…. No one is here, it's the middle of the night… please, just stop being a git for thirty seconds." She gave her plea without looking at him.

He was quiet, and she literally counted the seconds that past before harshly turning around and giving a groan of defeat when at the thirty second mark, Snape's eye glistened, and his mouth opened to say something from the curl of an upturned lip. What ever it was he was going to say, she just knew it would be his normal, sarcastic behavior.

She saw him smirk, and slip his hands behind his back while his chin rose and his eyes narrowed.

"Training is over for tonight," His voice is void of anything but as he sounds in a classroom. "and it's time we disperse.."

He stood in silence as he had properly dismissed her, but Kayne stepped closer to him instead.

"What about a drink before bed." She said quietly, slipping her fingers over his arm and attempted to take hold of his wrist as he passed her, a move that he quickly pulled away from appalled and as if burned.

"Why are you acting like a bloody teen!?" He scolded again.

They glared at each other, Severus glaring in anger while Kayne glared back in hurt and only a short time passed before Kayne took charge of the situation by taking steps back and leaving the Quidditch pitch through the Slytherin side door, setting her attention on the castle and away from Snape, Vex at her hip, his tone wining softly behind her.


	20. Standing in the Background

**1/6/2016. 2/23/17**

* * *

Standing in the Background.

**_"Well, look who I ran into," crowed Coincidence_**

**_"Please," flirted Fate," this was meant to be."_**

**_Flashback_**

_In the eve of Kayne's sixth year as a student was when Hogwarts finally broke the training duo's lucky streak of anonymity, and Severus's worry of compromising positions came true the night Minerva Mcgonagall spectated a very inappropriate scene._

_It had started when Kayne had requested a duel with Severus. An offer that took few years after to convince the man to accept and up until the middle of her final year to set a time. _

_That night, he wouldn't notice Minerva catch a glimpse of his black robe trace through the empty grounds. He must have looked destined for somewhere to her, which brought curiosity to that cat who quickly padded after him, staying concealed in animagus form and in night time shadows. __She followed him into the Quittach pitch, immediately freezing upon seeing Severus step into the moon light and up to student, Kayne Barnett, who stood on the edge of the grass and sand line. _

_Instead of what Minerva expected; a few words past, points possibly taken and the girl guided back to her dorm, the two greeted as if they were supposed to meet, and a bow was given and proper dueling places were taken without a word. Minerva watched in nerves as Severus slipped out his wand and pointed it at the student who returned the pose._

_At the count of three, and a deep breath from either side, spells were cast and what happened would be what Minerva would go on to explain as, a harsh duel played out in fire and magic through the Quidditch pitch. Spells and hexs flew skillfully and quickly from both sides, a magic and duel that became darker and darker at a very alarming rate._

_Still. Minerva said nothing.  
_

_It was just as Minerva expected from her dark colleague, that once Kayne made it past the man's barriers and struck him down painfully under a collision of luck and quick follow up, Minerva watched as Severus's knee touched soil and his mind and body switched to his murderous art._

_Severus had lost control, and evidence came quickly and devastatingly apparent to the witness and his prey. At that point, Minerva found herself bringing her knuckle to her lips in silent argument as she watched Severus unleash his full darkened wrath upon the unfortunate girl who had showed more skill than expected from a student._

_He struck her down with his darkened skill very quickly and clearly Kayne hadn't expected it. Minerva would admit to being impressed by how long Kayne held on, and was only pushed into amusement and surprise as Kayne's magic began to change when it was her knees that hit the damp, dark grass. Her voice was heard yelling__ objections to the sudden burst of magic from her Potions teacher, and when he did not relent, she swirled both arms around herself, creating a blue shield that kept out the harsh spells that now cracked against the barrier, giving herself a moment of safety to think._

_The air began picking up around the pained girl and the darkened dueler, and Minerva watched as Kayne raised a hand to her face before pulling away a marking of blood that stained her fingertips. Severus had drawn blood._

Though she was down and in last resort mode, Snape's attacks only strengthened and sharpened as he closed in, showing no sign of slowing until she called her lose. When she didn't speak the words he wanted so much to hear, h

_is spells quickly became all that which was forbidden and taboo, and with such practiced darkness came an extraordinary power._

_He needed to stop._

_He should have stopped.._

_But, of course, he didn't._

_He couldn't._

_Severus had been relentless, in a state of mind he shouldn't have allowed, destined to use everything he had not to be undermined by a mere student. His spells were sharp and aggressive, they were violent and merciless. He rained taboo magic down upon the shield that Kayne now desperately needed while she pulled a plan together. As he approached closer, the spells struck harder cracking the shield in quickness that refused it's regeneration. _

_At this point, Kayne could only close her eyes. He wanted to win and she knew this, but she wouldn't. She planned to go down with the magic before giving up. With the trouble of a novice that she was, from under the loud, cracking shield, she brought herself to slip away from the world, with a skill more forced than in later years. Eventually, but quickly enough, Kayne pulled together the control she needed. _

_Readying her legs, Kayne jumped tiger style into the air and swiped her arms around her in a formation style that__ pulled the surrounding shield inwards, into a __red plate style shield in front of her palm and wand. She used the shield to pull in and take in his already cast spells and when she landed her feet she pushed off violently once more, the vacuum of energy pulled it's last strength inwards, stealing that which he gave her and warped and morphed the teachers spells to her own control. With an explosion of red magic from Kayne, Severus was placing his own shield that lasted, but eventually broke apart against the violent burst that released from her outward pushed arms. _

_It was Kyane who had now lost control, and Minerva pulled her wand as the student looked up with fuzzy, blue coated eyes that marked a magical overload._

_On the headmistresses approach, a what could be called, a banshee scream ripped violently through both adults minds, bringing a freeze to any actions from the both of them. It was a brain shattering noise that emitted from Kaynes powerful psyche. The ear bleeding noise that blurred the visions of those around her, and erupted in the temples of her victim's mind. It was agony and chaos all at the same time in an earth swaying seizure that contrasted to the powers outwardly silent beauty._

_Kayne became relentless just as Severus had been, and the elements of earth held little to stop the power that which came from magical, lost books and forgotten evil. She broke the air around her and sent it typhoon in the direction she wanted, shoving Severus on hard defense, his toes sliding backwards bringing up grass and dirt. From there, Kayne released quick magic that flew like daggers and ripped his body apart in the form of physically damage free agony. In time, t__his seemed enough for the head of snakes, and Severus lowered before Kayne involuntarily, succumbing to the attack thought continuous , broken spells that was mixed with his own angry interrupted casts that were his own striking attempts._

_When enough of Severus's magic had been collected, a blue/purple ball grew from her palm and followed her in slow exposure through a beautifully made back flipping, figure eight form, before she hit her feet hard on the ground and erupting her next move towards the man who broke though only part of the attack before falling victim to blight of the rest._

_She had him pushing himself up from on all fours now, his back huffing painfully to affliction that his body wouldn't show. The win seemed to clearly be within her grasp and the energy fueled her veins and heated her body as she looked down upon him as she approached. _

_As Severus looked up, she snarled at the teacher who pushed her further then she could handle. __Her wand was directed at his heart, and Kayne snickered at the Potions Professor who would announce her winnings._

_"If I may..." Severus stayed down before her though raised to two knees while his hand dropped his wand as she directed with a flick of her own wand. _

_"You're free to admit my winning," Kayne said smoothly. _

_Stuck in magical overload, she wouldn't realize how raspy her voice was, or how clouded and filmed over her eyes that watched Severus leave his wand on the grass glowed. _

_"I have this theory." His voice slow and methodical. _

_She stood more upright now in cocky arrogance, which, Severus would later tell her would be the downfall of dear, Icarus as it would be, Kayne. Severus __was a snake on the battlefield as he was in normal day life, and like a hungry viper taking his kill, his arm stuck out and attached to her wrist while she was off guard. Quickly, before she could react he yanked her over him where in midfall Severus slipped the wand from her surprised softened fingers as he took her leg out with a straight kick to the shin._

_Kayne huffed as she landed hard on the ground, and Severus forced her on her stomach and held her down under his palms that burned from Kayne's reprisal magic. He could feel the heat that pulsed painfully from Kayne, through the fabric of his clothing and into the layers of his skin but he would ignore that, and from there, ignoring the pain in well practiced control, Severus pulled a cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it around the girls eyes which brought a fight of Banshee screaming and thrashing to nothing at all.._

_Just silence._

_The magic had fully stopped not long after the girls sight was taken, and Minerva looked on astounded as Kayne's body struggled to remove the blindfold. Taking her cheek from the dirt by her forearm and back of robe, Severus Snape pulled the Slytherin student up and against his kneeling form in a disabling hold that brought her head hitting against his shoulder and jaw as she punched and kicked from what little movement she could pull herself to bend to._

_"What is this?!" Kayne yelled and fought valiantly to rid herself of the blindfold._

_Unfortunately, for all the current world knew, Kayne had been left alone in the physical realm, a realm where now Severus was naturally stronger than her teenage form, and he held her securely as he pushed them to his feet. __It didn't take long after this, once his footing was secured and his lips curled into a smile, that the Potions Master had wriggled her arms in the way he could hold her with one one, as he free hand jabbed his wand that flew back into his hand, to under her jaw warning of impending danger flashing in his eyes and motions._

_It was then, Minerva chose to step into the light and approach, and it took less time than she expected for Severus to notice her angry steps and in the same breath, he roughly pushed the student away._

_"Professor Mcgonagall…" His voice pulling for any sort of excuse or story behind a dropping shield of stone that covered his face and erased his once, blood hungry smirk. _

_His worry almost made her smile in her years, and it was clear by Severus's voice that he didn't know how to correctly precede about in this conversation. Kayne on the other hand, immediately pulled the bandanna from over her eyes and stared wide eyed at the quickly approaching Headmistress._

_"First." Her voice started without a fade or fall from authority. "How long has this been going on?" _

_She ordered them both now, pushing all of her power that she held in their student days to them now, her finger swiping between the both of them as Severus slipped his wand away and Kayne came up behind him like a frightened child._

_The two guilty Slytherins looked at each other, suddenly finding themselves, for the first time, on the same student to superior level as they avoided the glare of the ferocious Headmistress._

_"Never before have we dueled." Severus's voice came out stronger than Minerva expected as his eyes turned to her angrily. He spoke with with the hard expression of a man who would not bend, though, remained knowledgeable of where he currently stood._

_"How long have you two been doing magic after hours and without clearance?" Minerva snapped her correction at both of her once and always students._

_"You sound so sure, Albus knows nothing." He smirked._

_"Has, Albus cleared this?"_

_Severus said nothing more and looked away with his eyes more harsh than before. In a tick, he glanced back to the staring, waiting faculty member. _

_"Four years.." Severus admitted quietly, gaining a very surprised looked from Minerva._

_"And, may I ask why?" Her voice shrilling. _

_Severus straightened here and looked harshly at the older teacher while Kayne kept behind him, watching up at her Head of House for protection._

_"You can not keep the warrior from her weapon, Minerva. It became quite evident to me, a realization of my own, that she was going to practice regardless of anything I said or did or how many times I would be forced to find a punishment. She would continue. I'm sure of that. If the soul beats for such, it is I, as a teacher, to teach what is desired and keep those weak from their found books and surrounding influences..." His voice was ice and sharp enough to bring down the lions guard._

_Kayne didn't understand the full extent of the glares the two teachers held at each other for that very long time, and she knew better then to intrude, so, she stood silently looking between them in waiting. Eventually, after a time of passing glares, Mcgonagall looked down at the younger student who had slipped near fully behind the dark cloaked man._

_"Ms. Barnett.." Severus would stand where he stood, before the girl, and Minerva wrinkled her nose as she found herself talking around the arm crossed, guardian teacher. "While it's not like me to compliment those of Slytherin House.. I must say your teachings.. though unorthodox and restricted….. have proved you very skilled within the darker arts and dueling all together.." Here Minerva looked up to Snape, who nodded his head and stepped away exposing Kayne fully._

_It looked as if there were many things Minerva wanted to say, and she took a moment to glance between the two for her to pull her words together, "At the very least, I'm glad to see your influences are placed with a trusted mentor."_

_Kayne would hold detention with the Head of Gryffindor the following days, where instead of much work they would sit together and speak of things regarding magic and the world around them._

_Soon after graduation, Professor Snape appeared to retrieve his high marking alumni from her fathers house where, under the roof of The Burrow, Kayne promised her soul to the Order and a destiny alongside the Professor and Deatheater._

* * *

**Kayne**

Her lips broke into a smile as the flash of blond came across the busy courtyard, but, as she approached, the sounds of yelling and arguments between houses brought the smile to fade from her face. The small crowd broke apart as Draco came stumbling backwards from Harry's hard push. Quickly, her dog moved out in front as Kayne picked up the pace as she watched Draco's wand slip out and the crowd back away into a spectator circle.

Kayne was faculty now, she held a responsibility to be above the students and as someone who wouldn't mind watching a good fight, the warnings from staff against unprofessional behavior brought her eyes to narrow and mind to reset.

"Sod off, Draco." Ron snapped as Draco's grey eyes flashed between Harry and George.

"Oh, what.. Weasel.. having too much fun with, mudbloods."

Harry pulled his arm back just as Kayne hit the crowd of students, and as Harry bit his curse out loud, Kayne flashed from the outer wall and moved between Draco and Harry, raising her hand nonchalantly collecting the simple spell and absorbing it into a ball that floated and burned above her palm.

"Vex."

Kaynes voice was sharp and the dog immediately went on to flare his teeth and push back the crowd that gathered excited to see what was going to happen.

She allowed a moment of silence to calm the area before turning back to Harry and extinguishing the ball by closing her fist.

"Okay.. So, Harry…. 10 points from Gryffindor and 10 points from every Gryffindor here that refused to stop the situation. You're all a family and will be punished as such." Groans erupted from the maroon group and Draco started laughing outwardly followed by the larger silver crowd.

"15 points from Slytherin because, Draco," Kayne turned to see the smirk drop from her Dragon's face. "You're being a git with ignorant, low graded statements. 10 points from every silver badge that laughed. We're done here." Kayne looked to either side, before turning to start walking away.

"That's ridiculous!" Draco objected, bringing the crowd to stay around instead of dispersing on command.

"Explain your point." Kayne turned on her toe, crossing her arms and falling on one leg, her eyes on Draco, waiting.

Draco stood in spot with a snarl on his lips, and opened his mouth only to be interjected by Kayne,

"If your next words are 'I will tell my father', I promise you… " Kayne took steps towards Draco, patients gone, "I will leave this school right now and go see him before you can even get in contact. Then, as if that won't be enough, I'll stop at the Manor and have a lovely lunch with your mother, where we will talk about our days and your inability to leave you opinions in your head."

"I don't think you understand…" His voice teetering on danger.

"No, Draco.. you don't. To be born into magic is a gift not everyone is granted with, regardless of one's birth, magic is magic and we should celebrate our difference from the rotting muggle world instead of hate each other's parents…"

"It's a deformity.."

"Oh really.. then why.." Kayne bit her tongue against the words she knew she was wrong.

"Why, what?" Draco bit.

"Then..." She looked around and stepped in closer to him, "Then why is Hermione Granger getting better grades than, you?"

Kayne had said it just loud enough for Draco to hear she hoped no one else had. As expected, she regret it instantly and she followed up quickly, and loudly enough. "Enough. 30 points from Slytherin. It's time for you to walk away."

Draco's eyes were fire as he slid a step backwards, his shifting to the side, to the girl with Brown curly hair and brown eyes, to the girl Kayne had been speaking to in private for many months, and as the older Slytherins spoke up and against her and her chosen side, Draco stepped into the crowd and disappeared.

"Why don't you just trade your badge in, Kayne." Draco hissed, when he was almost just out of sight.

"You know what Draco, when I went here I would argue passionately why I would never. I love Slytherin. I bleed green and silver... But, this house is tainted and no one is doing anything about it. But fine. If i must ignore such terms and phrases, I'm done. don't care about houses! I don't even go here anymore."

Kayne swung her wand in a waving motion, and what emit from it's tip, was a striking, long green whip that cracked the air and jumped the students around her. An angry tell off and the ferocious barking of Vex broke the crowd immediately, and the students started away,leaving Kayne and Draco to glare angrily at each other. Neither would see Professor Snape, standing arms crossed, glaring at the two in controlled silence from across the emptying courtyard.


	21. A Tad of Turbulence

Edited more.

* * *

**A Tad of Turbulence **

_"Someday, everything will make perfect sense. _

_So for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason ._

"Barnett..." Severus's hallowed, dangerous voice echoed off the cold stone walls of the dungeon as Kayne picked up her speed, destined for the shelter and solitude of her office.

"Don't do this.." Her voice wined over her shoulder, sounding more pathetic than she wanted as she heard his steps closing in, "I don't want to do this. I just want to be alone." She pushed again knowing it was no good as his footsteps only met to hers.

He had caught up behind her, and on her turn around the corner, he grabbed the back of her robes angrily and pulled back to stop her frenzied stride. At Kayne's yelp of objection, Vex spun around and gave a controlled lunge at the teacher's holding arm. Severus dropped his hand and gave the dog a dangerous look that sent it's ears flat back and knees to bend in submission. He took hold of her again just as they went to pass his portrait door which, Kayne had noticed, had been opening at their approach. Without a fight from what was obviously going to happen regardless, Kayne near stepped into his office all on her own free will, and not so much by his force.

"First off," Severus began sharply once the doorway was closed and sealed. Before saying anything he had swept across the office and stopped by his personal bar. Once with glasses were met, he then turned to face her wordlessly, crossing his arms over his chest as he attempted to delay the drink his mind called for.

"Two events.." His voice dropped dangerously, "Two events in a row with you as the main attraction, and all before any explanation of your previous over reactions. You have yet to inform me of of the contents of the necklace besdies, 'it's dangerous', and why you decided to run from the staff room.. But now.. Now I can only ask what the hell happened out in the courtyard?"

"First off, " She mimicked his pose and voice, grinning against his snarl, "You already know what was on the necklace..I don't need abilities to know Lucius already informed you of everything.. Just like me.. or _you_...Lucius is very predictable. Second. What happened in the courtyard is exactly what you saw. I'm not playing the quiet game, you will not shove me in the corner of house issues that I am no longer apart of."

"You will always be apart of, Slytherin." He was stern, his voice nearly insulted.

"But, what portion of Slytherin do I want to be apart of, professor?"

Severus silenced and fixed his jaw in defeat, bringing Kayne to nod and take her place in the reliable armchair by the fireplace that had became her favorite place in his office. He watched her pout for a minute as he poured drinks, his own feelings a mixture of some sort of anger and… he didn't know, and the refusal of insults in his mind irritated him further.

He liquidity moved to the sitting space and lowered to the disgruntled Slytherin, a heavy drink.

She ignored the cup he hung in her peripherals, but his lingering persistence had her turning her lip angrily and taking the cup just to lower it on the small table at her side. When he didn't step away from her, she looked up to see him glaring down his nose at her while raising the cup to his mouth.

"What?" She asked raising her eyebrows, feeling irritated at his towering form.

He only gave a smirk and adjusted his footing while taking another sip as he glanced away and forced down the burn with ease.

"Merlin's beard," She gave a sigh and turned back to the licking flames, "are you just getting drunk in front of me?"

"Nothing new." His voice was graveled and he gave a slight shrug before finishing the glass where it would be magically refilled as he continued to hold his angry scowl.

She smiled a small smile that she didn't want to smile, one not directed at him, or one she wanted him to see. But, of course Severus saw and of course the irate man continued to push. He continued his looming behavior that drove her to lean away as a slow rising irritation of personal defense and his aura of danger made her feel small and vulnerable.

"Stop." She stated as his energy began rising in the room.

"Stop what?"

"What your doing."

"What am I doing?"

"Severus.."

"Kayne."

He knew what she ment, he knew what he was going. But, he kept his voice stern, and his demeanor harsh. They stared at each other for a moment again before Kayne stood up bringing herself nose to chest with the taller, darkly dressed man who's height forced her a single step back that she wished she didn't have to give.

"Stop." She stated again as his position reset and another sip was taken from his side in anticipation.

"What?" His voice sounded more dark with a sense of accomplishment at his attempts to pester.

Now she found her irritation rising much faster, and her anger before-hand only made her more sensitive to his obvious games that he played now.

"Severus, -" Her voice warned his name as she let the bubbling rise her stomach.

"What?" His voice dripped with mockery behind the lip of the glass, as his eyes gleamed at her curling defensing.

His interruption made her bite her cheek slightly, and she took a breath before continuing,

"Remember when I put you down in my seventh year?" She whispered through teeth and lowered eyes.

"No?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you do. Anyway, If you don't stop this, I'll do it again."

"Oh..? And what exactly are you going to be, 'doing again'?"

She closed the space expecting him to take his steps away, but when he didn't she found herself cast under his chin and a raised eyebrow at her attempt to intimidate.

Kayne raised her hand and drove her finger into the soft spot of his shoulder, "Severus Snape, if you don't stop being a git, I will take you down just as I did the last, and the only time, we dueled."

"I believe I won that one." Severus recalled in drone, as his fingers swirled the booze in the glass.

"You won on technicality and interruption. If you didn't take my sight.."

"And swiped you from your feet."

His words quieted her as her heart skipped a beat and her breathing caught at the sentence. It was said as a chilled winded voice that sent a shiver through her back. A verbal slip, a show of drunken weakness now publicly apparent. Severus found himself taking a final sip and placing his glass next to hers on the side table.

"Are you asking for another duel?" He pondered out-loud, slipped away from her peripherals and into the shadows of the dark office.

Nothing was said and her breath caught in her chest as the sudden force of his power came from the shrouded shadows behind her chair. There was no noise but her own, no real sign he was looming at her from over the back of the chair. But she felt the evil and malice which was Snape, and she held her gaze on the active fire in front of her as, after a quiet few minutes, she felt his fingers slip over her shoulder and pull her back into the chair. Holding his fingers around her shoulder and nape, he tilted her head forward with his thumb pressed into the back of her neck.

"I'm asking you to accept fact, that I was born better then you," Her voice lowered in volume but not strength as his fingers traced a sensitive pressure point on her throat, "and I will always win regardless." She forced the final words more than she would have liked to admit.

The try of dominance in a situation she was clearly lost in, brought a gaudy grin from Severus that would go unseen. His wrist pulled upwards, the fingers of his hand slipping now under her jaw bone.

"What you want from me, Acolyte ?" He asks her as his index and middle finger trace over the skin of her neck, his voice coming from above her head

Of course her body stiffened as she felt Severus's fingers slip back to the hold on the side of her neck. The other hand, which had gone ignored to the touch she succumb under, before awearness brought her to feel the pulsing magic of his wand that had been pulled from it's holster.

"Out with it, Barnett." His low, darkened voice skipping her heart and holding her breath.

It was a moment of silence where she could hear his labored breathing that he held deep in his chest that nearly started matching her own.

"I guess not." His voice came under his breath after she said nothing more, and he pulled his words from a dry throat as his contact slipped away leaving a cold chill on her skin.

"No more of what?" She asked as her hand raised up to his left arm in attempt for him to keep contact. Contact was made and the sliding of her palm moved to slip over his covered Dark Mark without thought. Without warning though, the man yanked violently away as a shock of pain ripped through every vein that crossed the black imprint before numbing his arm completely with a static feeling.

"What's going on? Kayne was out of her chair, and had stepped away as Severus turned away from her. She watched his curled his back twitch in agony as his right hand squeezed his left forearm as strong pins and needles erupted from his elbow to the tips of his fingers.

"Severus..." She closed the space and attempted to place her hand on his shoulder.

Before her fingers touched, he violently swept her arm out of the way and stepped back.

"I need to go… You.. You need to leave here, right now." His voice was gone and darkly airy.

"Severus.." She asked confused, still attempting an approach.

"Get out.." His voice hissed while his eyes glazed to images in his head.

"Severus."

His body straightened so quickly that Kayne jumped back a step. His eyes that turned to address looked liquid coated as his anger struck her before words could be released.

"GET OUT!"

His bellow jumped Kayne and brought Vex to his feet. She looked at Severus quietly for a moment before turning and leaving before the man could say or do something he could never take back.


	22. Guilt

**Guilt**

_How cruel is life to those who are blessed with a good memory and tender heart -Shakieb Orgunwall_

Severus near jogged down the long hallway of Malfoy Manor, the only thing making noise was that of the patter of his shoes and the beating of his heart in his ears. He only slows when the image of Lucius Malfoy appears at the end, leaning against the threshold of the hallway that which holds nothing but shadows beyond him. The hallway behind the mansion owner leads to the Darker portion of the house, a place which they were only to tread into when invited.

"Lucius… What's g-"

Lucius said nothing, but his drop of eye contact and slow move to push away from wall brought Severus to silence as the man approached. Without breaking stride, Lucius walked right past his brother, and for a moment, Severus just stood and watched as Lucius faded down the long hallway. Turning back to the dark foreboding hallway ahead, he listened to the clicking of the mans heels and staff echo away into heavy silence and out of ear shot.

Alone now, Severus takes a deep breath as he watches a large door far down the hallway slowly creak open. His breathing catching as the hungry form of Greyback slides from the shadows from inside the room. The werewolfs eye's flash in the darkness and his long nailed finger curl, summoning Severus over the protective barrier and into the long journey to the end of the dark, shadowed hall.

He straightens his back and pulls himself together, and upon reaching the door, without a glace he swept past Greyback, he enters. The room whose cold instantly froze to his bone and brought his hair on his neck standing with a shiver. It wasn't just chill of weather, it was the chill of evil and he tried hiding his discomfort the best he knew how as the werewolf only snarled behind him as the door closed.

Severus knew from the moment the door clicked behind him and he turned to look at the empty room of all but the meeting table and Tom Riddle, that he was in a lot of trouble.

"SSSssseverus…" The snake man hissed from his seat at the head of the table though was heard from inside Severus's head.

"My Lord." He gave a deep bow, glancing around to see no one but him and the Dark Lord.

"Come here, my ssservant." The deviled snake hissed waving Severus closer.

Severus obeyed and fell to one knee at the side of the the Dark Lords chair, bowing his head and looking at the floor.

"SSsseverus.. Give me your hand."

Severus loyally extended his arm and flinched when the cold hand snapped around his wrist and flipped his forearm up. Disgustingly slowly and smoothly for such a heinous creature, the Dark Lord traced Severus's palm lines with the tip of his nail for a silent moment as he remained kneeling.

"Severus."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You have sinned."

Without warning or waiting for the finish of his sentence, Voldemort grabbed Severus's middle and index finger and violently snapped it backwards, breaking it's bones in multiple places and bringing Severus to hiss and naturally pull away. The Dark Lord flew to his feet and the top of his knee swung up and violently collided with Severus's jaw, flipping him over onto his back.

Najini was on top of him at once, constricting around his midsection and choking the air from his lungs while his ribs cracked from her hold. The Dark Lord laughed an echoing laughter and broke the man further with Cruciatus and held it until Severus suffocated to unconscious.

Regaining consciousness after what he guessed hadn't been to long, Severus's view cleared slowly to the scene of the face of the large Snake, her fangs dripping with blood he didn't remember from moment ago. In a hot flash, the pain kicked and he became very much aware of the four deep puncture wounds along his collar line. As the pain of his shoulder, broken fingers and splintered ribs were terrible and agonizing, it was all made worse as Naigini only tightened her constricting bind. Severus quickly quit and gave up to slip away into the darkness of his mind once more, his black eyes never leaving hers as she watched him through hungry slits only inches from his face. A low hissing came from within the snake, and Severus let out his final, choked breath before succumbing to all that would come from betraying the, Dark Lord.

To the sound of Voldemort's parseltongue, the snake loosened and slithered off Severus who gave a deep and painful breath as air rushed into his empty lungs.

"Get up."

Severus's view struggled as he argued whether he heard that in his head or in reality, but rolled onto his stomach and attempted to pull himself up either way.

"Get up now!" The very real, and angry voice of the Dark Lord shuttered the room and his bones.

Severus forced his vision through pain barriers and grit his teeth as broken ribs moved inside his chest. With great energy and strength, Severus pulled up to his feet and stumbled when his vision spun as a painful rip came from one of the splinted bones.

Blood coated spit escaped from a hard and dizzying cough as the Dark Lord looked on entertained as his servant suffered.

"You have been in physical contact with someone of extraordinary power.. this power has touched my mark and I only wonder why I have not met such a source?"

"My lord."

"Who is it?" Voldemort continued without a bother to what his servant had to say.

"My lord, I don't know-."

"Crucio!"

Severus never thought for a moment that he could handle the pain of his fluctuating organs as hard breathing shoved insides against splintered edges. The Curse downed him immediately and he allowed his body to give to seizing contortions he wouldn't have be able to control anyway.

"She's an -" He choking wishing for release.

"She…" Tom pulled his curse. "Severus my pet, have you finally fallen in love…?" The creature mocked the word.

"Of course not.." He huffed, wiping a trail of blood from the side of his mouth as he continued to lay on his back in submission.

"Correct, because you are mine and so is anyone you associate with."

"Pardon?" His anger released for a moment where the pain and exhaustion faded his reason.

"Crucio"

The Dark Lords eyes flashed and a disgusting smile crept his face as weakness shone through the pale skin and pained expression of the beaten dog of a man which lay twitching at his feet.

"The next meeting, you will have her in front of me. Or die. Choose your sentence, Severus. Get out!"

A mixture of curses from the Dark Lords wand forced Severus backwards off his feet and out the door and onto his spine with a violent huff that had him gasping for air again. At Severus's painful exit, Greyback lept back into the meeting room, and with a snort, slammed the two doors and locked them tight.

Spluttering blood that was gathering inside his throat, Severus lift his head and stared at the shut double doors through hazed eyes for a few agonizing seconds before fading from reality quickly enough not to feel the back of his head collide with the wooden floor.

* * *

**Lucius**

"Come on, get up." Lucius's hands grabbed either of his arms and Severus found himself being pulled to his feet.

Lucius quickly stumbled under Severus dead weight as his fractured and splintered bones ripped deeper into the flesh with every move. Lucius would go on to drag the half conscious man through the darkened halls and all the way to the bedroom which was assigned for Severus's personal medical. Narcissa was already there, but Severus wouldn't remember seeing her turn from the cabinet with gloved cased hands and potions already in ready.

At one point in the healing, Lucius would step away and look down at his wife and brother. Both covered in Severus's blood, Narcissa worked skillfully and quietly to repair the broken form of the shattered puppet, who would occasionally groan or weakly push her hand away from a sensitive area.

It was not a new scene by any means, but a scene that burned an image for Lucius every time.

"Narcissa, I'm-"

"Go on, love."

Narcissa kept her gentle voice through it all, and Lucius stepped up to his sitting wife. Pulling her back to kiss the top of her head and run either hand down the length of her bare arms. Narcissa smiled a beautiful smile of her past and whispered her love for her husband before pulling away, and going back to work on Severus as he slipped from the room.

...

_This was his fault._

_His wife, his child, his brother._

_It was all his fault._

Lucius's foot landed hard against the side of a table of a room of no particular importance, flipping the furniture and shattering the glass that formed the top.

The splinters shone like stars as their edges ran sharp and glistening, teasing him like play toys.

_It was his fault._

A flash of red swiped in Lucius peripherals and he looked down at his hands to find Severus's blood stained up his sleeves and over shoulders of the fine robes that he quickly shrugged off and stepped away from.

_Severus was his fault. _

The sound of his son's screams broke his mind as the man focused his drive on the expensive liquor that rest across the room in a finely polished cabinet. Pushing down the running pictures the best he could, Lucius kept his Malfoy composure as he traveled across the space, whipping his wand out and summoning the bottle when he chose to travel no further.

Slamming a near by shot glass upright on the table, Lucius magically filled the cup. He would wear his expressions with no emotion and stone faced while his mind screamed in heart wrenching chaos. Lucius picked up the glass and turned his back to the bottle as he raised the cup to his lips.

Just as the lip of the cup grazed his, a warm hand grabbed his wrist and the mouth that longed for toxic, fell victim under something just as calming. Narcissa ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him deeply and brought his fingers to loosen on the expensive cup that shattered upon hitting the floor.

It was a heated moment where Lucius would tighten his fingers around his wifes waist and pull her closer using his hand against her back. He took in the energy that silenced his trauma and quieted his demons, he loosened under the arms that held him tightly and after a time he broke away from the kiss but not his hold. He kissed her on the forehead before pressing his own against hers.

"It's my fault."

Narcissa didn't say anything.

She never responded to the claim but instead she took his mouth with hers for a less lengthy kiss.

"All you can do is make it up to him and protect him the best you can. Redemption Lucius… You are alive and that means that you are still allowed redemption through your actions. He still loves you Lucius, he still trusts you and he still worries about you, just as you do him."

"I love you." His voice was quiet, "How is he?"

"He needs time."

"I'll alert, Albus."

Narcissa smiled as Lucius vowed productivity instead of succumbing to his demons, and she whispered she was proud and that he was loved before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the office to give her husband some time to think.

* * *

**Severus**

Severus woke with a gasp and quickly after, a ripping feeling in his lower abdomen. Fighting the pain and the slipping of unconscious, he sat up against the advice of the warning pain. Two hands of different structure landed on either shoulder and Severus opened his eyes to see both Narcissa and Lucius standing above him, a hand on either shoulder that was pulled away at the moment of conscious reveal.

"Great job, idiot." Lucius bit as Severus's side exploded with pain as the initial shock wore off.

Narcissa tisked at him as she pulled the chair up to his side and pulled away the red staining blanket.

"Now, Severus, I just stitched this and now I will have to redo it."

"Narcissa..." Severus gave a throated groan as Lucius held Severus's protest down by one shoulder.

Ignoring him, Narcissa magically thread the needle and had it soak it's self in a potion mixture as she pulled on gloves and set her seat.

It was a long ten minutes for the group as Severus stared blindly at the canopy above him as Lucius fingers held tightly to the shoulder he was instructed to keep down. Few minutes in, when the numbing agent kicked in, Severus asked openly about what was happening about Hogwarts.

"I contacted Albus, told him of your late arrival and blamed it on Nariccissa's stories and to-do lists."

The mans wife looked up and narrowed her eyes at him, which brought a snarky grin from Lucius before Severus gave a pinned hiss as Narcssia closed the final stitch and magicked the thread to secure it's self.

"Why in the bloody hell of ages, do you always hurt me when you mad at him?" Severus snapped at Narcissa as he was released and both Malfoys backed away.

"First off, I'm mad at both of you. And second, it's pain based on love, Severus, so hush." Narssica started with a smile before walking across the room and grabbing bandages.

Lucius supported Severus the little he needed to rise to his feet, a moment that brought realization to his splinted fingers once shattered and to be slow to heal. Narcissa tapped a large pad, moistened with bonding agents and healing ailments to his side before wrapping his midsection comfortably with the bandage.

"Okay.. You are good to go." Narcissa stepped back smiling and admiring her work as Lucius tossed Severus his button up shirt they had washed while he healed.

"I thank you, but I could have made it back, you know that, Narcissa."

"Oh?" Upset by the man's pride, Narcissa turned back to her long time friend. "When? It wasn't before Lucius carried you across the Manor, and it wasn't when I was setting your ribs because all you did then, was complain. No, Severus. I don't think you could have made it back before Albus noticed, and I would hate to have seen what would have happened if he called out for help finding you..."

Her beauty only brought her comment to burn Severus more then he would like, as her storming eyes flashed in contrast to a soft face. Narcissa turned on her heel and swept from the room leaving a cold chill behind her.

"Just so you know.. you're in trouble with her now." Lucius informed after the bedroom door had shut.

"When I am not." Severus huffed as he painfully pulled the button up on.

Once his shirt was fully on, Severus cracked his spine painfully and finished the buttons before turning to Lucius who held his cloak over his arm.

"I'm just saying, don't be a git to her."

"It's based on love, she knows that." Severus said with an eye roll as he stiffly slipped his robe over his shoulders and went on to adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves and his collar.

A smile cracked from the blond woman as the two exchanged a rare moment before Severus's quick departure back to the school.


	23. All is Calm Before the Storm

_"Live is unpredictable, it changes with the seasons. Even your coldest winter, happens for the best of reasons. And though it feel eternal, like all you'll ever do is __freeze._

_I promise spring is coming, and with it, brand new leaves."  
_

He landed feet from the entry fence of Hogwarts, and took a moment to look around the quiet grounds. It was very late, and Severus blamed the drawn curtains at the manor for the time dissociation he was experiencing now. The moon was bright but not yet full, and immediately upon stepping through the entry of Hogwarts a familiar mew marked the presence of the Head Mistress who followed him from the rock wall to the side, mewing every so often until Severus had enough and twisted with his body.

"What is it!" He barked angrily, only bringing the cat to hiss and jump from the ledge, turning human once on the ground.

"It's been awhile.. Just checking to see if it was you."Minerva snapped back from under her witches hat.

He huffed through his nose and turned away angrily, "It's only been a few hours, Minerva."

After a few cautious strides, he heard that she wasn't following, and Severus slowly turned to face her again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks in a low warning tone.

"How long did you say it's been?" Minerva asked taking a slow step up to the man. "Since you left?"

Warnings went off in Severus's mind and he quickly closed the space between them, stopping inches from the witch which prompted her to ask again; trying to frighten the woman away.

"Severus. How long have you been delayed from school?" Her voice wouldn't falter.

A full answer was searched within the mind, but nothing came up. Within the conversation with the Malfoys, the topic had been neglected and the question unanswered, but Severus was sure it had only been for a few hours…

"Eight..nine hours.." His guess was a rough estimate from the corner of his mouth.

She shook her head sadly and placed her hand over her mouth, her eyes moving away from him and into the trees as her whispered the answer came, 'You've been gone for two days" She pauses, "it's, Sunday."

"Where's Ms. Barnett?" His first words were, a topic that turned the old woman's face sour.

"I'd think one of such professional statue, would be more concerned with talking to, Albus.." Minerva's voice went as sour as her expression.

Severus gave the witch a snarl and started up the long pathway anyway, destined on seeing both parties by the end of the strike of high noon tomorrow.

But, he would admit to having his priorities. As foolish as they may be.

* * *

**Kayne**

Kayne was huddled away in a darkened corner of the library with Hermione and Ginny that night of Severus's return. The days that had passed, led to a sour temperament from the Slytherin house, especially Draco who avoided her at all costs. On top of that, she hadn't seen Severus once since the night in his office. She knew he had been inflicted by the Dark Mark, and the rumors of the Dark Lord taking him only nerved her with each passing minute.

"Are you okay, Kayne?" Ginny asked, bringing Kayne to look up from the large beast that laid sprawled across her lap as she sat on the book bench of the shelf, "You're really quiet.. And, if I can, I don't think it's all has to do with Draco.."

"So?" Kayne bit with more teeth then meant.

"Tell us." Hermione pushed.

Kayne stayed silent and looked around the empty space before leaning her arms across the dogs body and x-haled out a breath.

"I'm just... distracted…" Kayne said off offhandedly as she picked at the Vex's fur.

"Yeah, we know… But about what?"

It took a minute but Kayne answered the question the best she could. "Professor Snape, has been gone for two nights..and this going on the third and.." sighed, "no one knows where he is..."

The two girls looked at each other, realizing it had been true, they had heard whispers across the grounds just that day.

His sudden disappearance after their night together was all Kayne could think about that weekend and although she tired, she couldn't pull herself away. Was what she did cause something? Or, worse, had he finally succumb to darkness? She didn't understand his reaction to the fullest that night but saw it had been a violent and painful action. Unfortunally, all she could do was pray.

"Does the staff know anything?" Ginny asked scooting closer for the gossip.

"No.." Kayne signed out "I've bothered just about anyone, have asked ghosts and paintings," she continued to talk but from here didn't realize the word vomit that would spew with the stress she held in. "I mean, I spoke with Minerva not more than a few hours ago. She pulled _me_ aside and asked me if I knew anything, which I don't…" Kayne sighes again and pushes off the dog, and her back straight. "Now, it's crossing forty three hours, and soon Professor Dumbledore will be required to inform the Ministry, which the papers will pick up on and everyone will know by Monday afternoon."

'Hows he's acting?" Hermione asked, running her fingers over the muzzle of the dog who gave a soft lick.

"Professor Dumbledore? He hasn't been talking all that much about it, keeping to his office. Likely on that telescope.. He keeps saying he trusts Severus and to give faith but.. Personally," Her eyes flashed to the both before her, "It's eccentric not to worry at this point and I think he's falling into his old age."

"So… Snape is really missing?" Hermione asked quietly, an awkward sort of sadness on her voice.

Kayne gently pushed the dog off her lap and pulled to her feet, reading to go. Wiping her hands on her pants before giving a sharp sigh,

"Yup."

* * *

**Severus.**

First, he checked the pitch as it came in passing. After, he checked his office, then checked hers. When that comes up empty as well, he scanned his classroom and darted through the staff room checking every piece of furniture on his round. From the second story stair landing he stands and he turns around on his heel once, pulling from his mind any idea he can.

_The Library. _

The idea pulled him like he were hooked, and he slipped up the empty staircase and through the silent hall, stopping before the library doors as reality of his speed became apparent for the first time. Slowing his breathing, he reaches out slowly, twisting the squeaky handle before giving the door a slow push open. As squeaking from the hinges were heard, logic screamed for silence and he instinctively stopped and began a debate on the degree of notice he was creating for himself.

_This was Barnett._ He reminds himself harshly. _And this is not a place to fear. _

Straightening up and setting his face and demeanor, Severus opened the door the rest of the way to where he could comfortably slip through, his hand pushing the door to close with a loud click that echoed the room. He stands in the silence, eyes sharp and watching; alerted by the approaching light. Standing as tall as his wound would let him, his wand slips from concealment at the approaching entity at the other side of the room.

A whistle rang out from behind book shelves and Severus, after an irritated look to either side, returned the signal. A sharp sound that hung above the room and quickly bringing the form of Kayne to peak out from behind the large shelves.

"Severus?" Her voice is quiet.

"Come here." His voice ordered overly harsh and he didn't understand why he spoke to her as he spoke to those he hated.

"Who else is here?" He asks once she stood close enough for whispers to be exchanged.

A moment of silence had Kayne shaking her head and pleading no one and he would drop the question as he placed faith within her words over his own paranoia.

He carried on, "Tell me, has Draco asked you to travel with him? Has anyone come to you and asked you to come with them off the grounds?"

"Severus.." Kayne cleared her throat, realizing what was once thought to be a small white lie, prompted information he shouldn't been talking about.

"You need to answer me.. Lucius, Draco or even Narcissa… have they been in contact with you the past few days?"

"Wait! Where have you been?" Kayne pushed her question in surprise as the realization of who stood before her, took hold.

But, Severus was not one to fall for distractions. "No. You answer me.?"

"No."

"What about any of the Othe-"

"Shut up!" She snapped angrily.

He stopped in a tad of shock and pulled back his form like his viper self as he realized his instincts were right, that there was more going on then he knew.

"I'm sorry.." Kayne closed her eyes and took a calming breath, "Awhile ago, I heard kids in here. I never found them but… they could still be around."

Without breaking eye contact with Kayne, Severus's wand pointed up towards the ceiling, and with a hiss of a spell a large fountain flew from the tip and exploded high above them. The fountain of red sparks fell around them and then alerted by a flashing as a grouping of sparks that hovered above the space at the back of the Library.

"Out! Now!" Severus barked spending a harsh spell over the heads of the students that hid from him.

Kayne looked away, something Severus saw but wouldn't bring up. Instead, instead his eyes narrowed and his jaw set as Ginny and Hermione shuffled weakly around a near by bookcase. Severus's eyes eventually drifted from the approaching Gryffindors back to Kayne who stood at his side.

"Curious." His voice lacing with venom with every syllable.

'Please.." Kayne plead quietly between her teeth.

She asked him many things with that single, quiet word. She asked him not to freak out and loose his temper, she asked him not to be mean. She asked him not to make her talk about it, and she asked that the colors they wore, would not be brought into the conversation.

And he knew this.

But, he was not a man of kindness.

"Lets see. Ms. Granger. You hold a badge now, yes? In yet, to be with this underage student and giving no repercussion. Tisk. 20 points from Gryffindor for abusing power. Power, I will speak to with your head of house about. Ms. Weasley, out of bed after hours? 25 points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention. And, finally, Ms. Barnett." a dark sneer slid over his lips. "One adult who needs to learn the definition of faculty.. 15 points from, Gryffindor."

The dog gave a pained whine that equaled the hurt in Kayne's eyes.

"You two, off to bed. I will inform your Mcgonagall in the morning and arrange detentions and probations. Ms. Barnett, you come with me."

Another low wine from the dog was the departing goodbye from Kayne who wouldn't even look at her friends as she followed quietly behind the glooming teacher.


	24. Promises with Circumstances

**Promises with Circumstances**

_Far better it is to dare mighty things, to win glorious triumphs, even though checkered by failure, than to run with those poor spirits who neither enjoy much nor suffer much, because they live in that grey twilight that knows neither victory nor defeat._

"You two look like you've been caught." Ron jabbed as Hermione and Ginny slipped through the portrait door into the common room that night after the telling off at the library.

"Snape, caught us." Ginny huffed, and landed next to Ron as Hermione took the arm chair.

"Bloody Hell! How much did you two lose us?" Ron whined.

"Shut up Ron." Ginny bit at him.

"Seriously.. whats going on?" Harry asked, slipping into the room and onto the couch in front of the fireplace, as the small group met in the empty common room.

"Well, I can't say that after tonight, I believe you less about Draco and his deatheater ways… No one said anything for sure, but after what Snape said to Kayne-."

"Wait," Ron exclaimed sitting upright in the chair, "What about Kayne? Back up."

Hermione took a deep breath in her chest and started over.

"We were with Kayne in the Library,"

"Okay," Ron interrupted, "Why where you-"

"We were chatting about you." Hermione bit, tired and running out of patients. "Anyway, she told us Snape was missing, I guess it was a meeting or something. She said none of the staff had seen him in two days. I swear, Snape is Beetlejuice, because right then, as we said his name for a numerous time, the library door opened and Kayne told us to hide." The muggle reference would fly over the heads of the magic before her.

"Okay… and then.. what about this Deatheater talk?" Harry asked.

"Snape was asking Kayne questions.." Hermione sighed.

"Really rushed like he was upset over a possible answer.." Ginny picked up.

"He put Draco in the same category with his dad and Tom.. I think he almost asked about Deatheaters but Kayne interrupted him.." Hermione finished.

Harry leaned back against the couch, "So we know Snape is a Deatheater along with Lucius and now Draco… We don't know about Kayne -"

"Her arm is clean!" Hermione objected angrily.

"Yeah... last time.." Ron scuffed, leaning back into the arm chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes and landed on Harry, who's eyes were locked with the fireplace in front of him.

"Dumbledore isn't going to help… So, what do we do about it?" Harry muttered into the flames as he thought of Sirius.

* * *

**Severus**

He lead her through the darkness and the cold, and right through his office door which is slammed closed behind them with no regard to sound level. He was angry, she could tell by his tense shoulders that racked his back and healing wounds, and the vulture like hold of his neck that tinged with pain told her of his self control. He knew she was watching his stride as he slid across the office, He knew she she saw that he was controlling himself in more ways than one. And he knew, her silence would continue until he spun around on his toe and started first.

"You lied to me." The tone he chose was quiet, eyes empty and voiding towards the broken trust that stood before him.

"I did not." She spoke up quickly, instantly on the defensive.

"Rubbish!" His voice grew. "You held knowledge of Granger and Weasley from me! You lied to me and you have been caught. Own up now, or leave my presence for good." His finger points to the door.

A moment of insulted looks grew to that of realization that brought her to bow her head and nod. He stood watching her through her transformation, waiting quietly, pulling her to speak first. When he grew bored, he looked away and swept to his desk.

"Okay..." She sighed as she dropped into the for-student wooden chair that sat ominously before the desk, her vice bringing his brow to curve and his eyes to raise from the scattered papers on his desk. "I'm sorry. I lied.."

He wasted no time, though would not admit the damaged trust he felt. There were things he needed to know which, as irony had it, was in concern of the welfare of the irate girl before him. Still..

"Next, -" He started.

"Yeah, Draco…" Kayne interrupted irritably, "No. No one has even spoken to me from that house.. I haven't even seen Draco, and the Malfoy family hasn't contacted me.. Which makes me ask -"

In the time she spoke, he whisked his way across the cold, stone floor, landing his form towering over her from behind. Both of his hands landed heavy on either shoulder as Severus moved in a step closer,

"You need to listen to me," Her heart skipped as his right hand moved over her shoulder to cup her neck and under her jaw. "You need to take my warnings as very real, understand? By now his voice had turned into quiet acid, directing her more then requesting an answer.

Kayne's eye's widened as she stiffened under his tightening grip, "What do I need to do?"

"Your presence is not to leave the distance of my reach. I want you here continuously or within sights of an Order member as much as possible."

"What happened?" She asked, attempting to lean forward and from his grip, only finding a further tightening hold.

"Just tell me you'll do it. No more wondering off, no more locking yourself in rooms with snakes. You tell me you won't follow Draco anywhere unless I mention otherwise…"

"Okay…" Kaynes pride was hurt and the intensity of Severus made her feel small and vulnerable. But, there clearly was more going on that required her age and Order placement to come before her personal feelings. She shook her head yes, again.

"And promise me, you will never tread a step or paw into the Room of Requirements."

It felt like a sudden weight was dropped on her heart and Kayne broke her words of promised privacy and invaded his mind. As she looked, she would quickly find that he didn't fight her at all. But, she is unaware of another of his secrets. For her, she watched what he allowed her to watch for he had trained her to be weak to only him. He knew the secrets of locking certain aspects away from her. He had to. The consequence of her finding the secrets of his training and plans nerved him greatly, so much that he unconsciously held his breath until she looked away satisfied.

"Okay.. I promise."

Severus watched her sigh and stood back up.

"Vex!" Severus snapped, bringing the dog up on all fours, ears to attention and eyes shining against the night black fur that puffed in a fearsome manner.

"You're on full alert, dog. I expect nothing to slip past you. Work with honor." Here, Severus crouched to pet the tail wagging dog, and as his fingers ran through the puff of neck fur, Severus noticed the chain around Vex's neck for the very first time.

_When did this change…? _He thought to himself, holding the chain with the pads of his fingers.

He didn't know, and cussed himself because he didn't remember. The chain he remembered was old, cloudy and slightly rusty. This chain.. why.. it wasn't even metal, it was... silver.

A new anger boils over and he slowly raises his eyes to look up at Kayne..

"This chain.. yours was metal?" He questions.

"Oh yeah.. Lucius gave that one to me.." she says so nonchalantly that his teeth grit together in irritation.

Severus's eyes narrowed on a small snake imprint pressed on the back of the captive ring. Easily missed, his fingers balled into a fist around the slack.

"When?.." He pushes.

"Oh, awhile ago." She passes off. .

"When?" Severus repeated a bit more irritably, his voice now rising and biting for answered in a direct, teachers tone.

"Umm.. that time at the Ministry." Kayne said off offhandedly.

Severus slipped the chain from the dog's neck and pushed to his feet, slowly turning around to meet her nervous gaze, "What time at the Ministry, Kayne?"

* * *

**Albus**

"Severus, I was quite alarmed when Minerva told me you arrived not only last night, but you searched for Ms. Barnett first. On top of it, you have spent most of today in your room, asleep. All of this before talking to me. My boy.. what has happened to you?" The headmaster stressed the next afternoon as Severus stood head bent in front of the grand desk.

"To me!?" Severus barked, anger flaring at once, his eyes turning at the headmaster. "Who is the man who is asking nothing but everything from me. I may be mean, unfair, and downright abusive, but regardless of their person, I would never lead a student to death just to prove a point."

"Are you referring to yourself? Are you the student lead to death for a old mans point." Albus asked, looking over his halfmoon glasses at the man who bite his cheek and returned his gaze on the desk top.

"Severus, when you take over the school next year, how would you protect them from the Others? How will you do better then me?"

This was quickly straying into a conversation Severus wasn't prepared for, but Albus watched the wall break inside the sullen man who lived with the weight on the world balancing on his broken shoulders. Giving a nod, Severus landed in a near by arm chair and bent over his knees, resting his elbows on his legs, fingers entwined, and glared at the ground.

"Order…" he answers after a long time of quiet. "I will throw the school into ranks and rules that were highly enforced.. It will harsh and punishments will have to be severe.. but in the end, the fact of the darkened unknown, outweighs the overall outcome that could be accomplished by the, Others.."

"Severus, - "

"Hopefully, it will only last the year.."

Regretting bringing up the topic, Albus leans over his desk slowly and moves his weight into his chair, and onto his crossed arms in front of him. He gazes sadly upon the broken man which was once his most complex student, and thought of better times. Albus held a keen interest in the boy from the start, knowing the path his abuse driven submission and lack of voice would bring him while under the wing of Lucius Malfoy. Just as he had when he was young, Severus sat glaring at the filled cracks that ran along the stone floor.

Your making her proud, Severus."

"I hope so."

A twinkle Severus didn't have to look up to see, shined in the old mans eyes, "I wasn't talking about Lily, my boy."

A hard silence and swallow of heart and stomach brought the cold man to whisper his personal admittance in a softness that even the portraits strained to hear.

"I know."

* * *

**Lucius**:

"Ah, Severus! Back so soon? How are you my friend?!"

He always loved Severus's rare after classes drop bys, but this time the energy that slithered into his private office at the Manor was different. It was much darker, and put the man on edge immediately. The welcoming grin slipped away.

"You lying, backstabbing, double faced, fairy." The words dripped from Severus's fangs as he billowed up to Lucius office desk with his attention set on the object of his anger. Him.

"What the bloody hell are you saying to me, Severus!?" He was Severus's friend, very true, but hell, he wasn't going to allow him to call him a, fairy.

Taking his final, angry steps up to the fine wooden desk, Severus chucked the dog chain over at Lucius who paled immediately upon catching it.

"You git.. What is it with you and giving hexed gifts to kids!?"

"Technically I gave it to Vex..." Lucius pushed forward in the chair, raising his eyebrow in a stuck up, objectified manner.

"What?"

"I never gave it to, _her_." Lucius grit between teeth as he twisted the chain in his hand and flashed his sharp, grey eyes at Severus.. "You don't give dog chains to people as gifts…. I gave it to Vex.."

"You bloody snake!"

"Why are people always surprised when I pull off something amazing." Lucius complained as he tossed the chain on the desk and went to tying his hair back loosely with a sigh.

"Lucius."

"Hush.. It's not what you think. Disenchant it, go on."

Severus bit back all the insults and hate he held for the blond, and took out his wand before angrily breaking the spells around the artifact. To Lucius's expectations and Severus's surprise, Lucius watched Severus's jaw loosened when he saw purples, blues and greys wisp off the collar.

"It was protection, Severus…." Lucius voice was a superior hiss. "It was something to give the dog a boost in everything he is already exceptional at."

Severus turned his eyes up sharply and leered at Lucius suspiciously.

"You helped her?"

"Again with the _her_.. I helped the creature Severus, not the girl."

"How much did you make her pay..?"

Lucius closed himself, and crossed his fingers together as he rose from his chair, "someone once told me, good things happen to people when they have earned it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just weighing my chances. So, are you satisfied?"


	25. Second Hand Notes with Misguiding Inform

**Second Hand Notes with Misguiding Information**

**_"Let us spend our lives chasing the tiny moment of grace that hide in __borrowed breaths, __stolen glances and the last instant before smiling lips come to rest"_**

**_ Tyler Knott Gredson_**

_Draco,_

_My beloved sun,_

_The energy that you and Kayne brought to Christmas has left with your return to Hogwarts, and I find myself in downtrodden state after your last letter. _

_Outside your father's normal shenanigans, the house has returned to it's usual quiet, and between days I spend out and about and in our home, I am constantly reminded of you and Kayne wherever I go. There on the rug you both played with toys, and over by the staircase is when you both learned not to race blankets down the steps. I have brought you both to my favorite places and now more then ever I long for it to continue._

_Draco, my soul and my little prince, I love you. I have not agreed with everything you have done, but I love you none the less. To find a perfect person is never ending endeavor.. You have your best friend, and that is a sort of love you will never replace; for the time spent that was spent, will always run in the back of our minds. _

_Don't let this one get away over differences that can be swayed. _

_Bring her to Manor this weekend, my son. You know how and around what time, but I would like to see my only son and daughter._

_I love you. Stay strong like your father. Stay understanding, like me. _

_Your loving mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco looked upwards and blinked away tears. His mother's notes always got to him as she was the only one who would listen and understand. He had confided about Kayne the night it happened as his heart ripped and his stomach refused food. He nodded his head at the ceiling as if answering his mother, and Draco slipped the letter into his pocket and slipped down the headboard until he was laying on his pillow with his arms over his face.

He would talk to her…

Tomorrow.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco's finger tapped the desk as he waited for Transfiguration to end. The board had already been copied and though he had some trouble, eventually he turned the filled goblet into a well with ink.

He had break after this class, and Draco had plans on attempting to find Kayne again. A day had passed since his mothers note, and Draco hadn't seen a flash of Kayne or her dog since that day in the Transfiguration courtyard when she embarrassed him fully and damaged his pride greatly.

A knock came from the classroom door and Draco turned around to see the black dog enter first, followed by Kayne who only met Draco's eyes as she looked around the room, and only lingered for less then a moment. She was still upset at something. He could always tell.

"Ms. Barnett? How can I be of service to you?" Professor Macgonagall asked.

Kayne didn't say a word and quickly passed off a Ministry note that was in need of immediate signing, and without anymore of a bother, she took the note back and turned back down the isle.

Draco was ready, and as Kayne's robe fluttered open past him, Draco slipped the note into the her robe unnoticed to all but but Vex.

* * *

_'I'm sorry.'_

Kayne lowered the small scrap of paper, and looked at her dog uneasily. It was Draco's writing and Draco's energy, but that's not how she knew it was him. She had felt him slip the note in her pocket, and as she sat at the desk in her office, she gave a deep breath outwards. She closed her eyes and pulled, summoned to the young man she had known for a very very long time, and it took about fifteen minutes, but a small knock was heard at the door.

With a swish of her hand, Kayne allowed the portrait door to open and the protected figure of Draco stepped into the office.

"Can we not do this here." Draco spoke immediately and finished before the portrait door closed.

Kayne raised an eyebrow as she fell back in her chair, "Why not here?"

"Because...I want to talk to you as a friend.. not a faculty.."

Severus's library night scolding ran through her head as she looked at him with a hard mask.

"Do you think I'm allowed that..?"

"I don't think anything has ever stopped you from doing anything you've ever wanted to do before." Draco stated darkly.

Kaynes smile broke through, and the behavior that seemed to loosen Draco up as he returned with a weak smile.

She was up and around the desk and upon mention of out, Vex was up and rubbing against Draco's pants as an attempt of love as well as attempt to mark.

"Come on.. lets chat." He gestured to the reopening door, but first Kaynes fingers laced around his arm, prompting him to look at her.

"Tell me we are okay…"

Glancing out the open doorway, he turned fully to Kayne, stepping up to her and slipping a hand over her waist and giving her a tug closer. Wrapping his arms around her smaller form. Draco held Kayne close and told her what she wanted to hear, pure of lies and very well meant.

"We're okay."

He kissed her here, and she allowed it. He pulled her close and whispered small truths to her that made her smile and attempt to turn away. Draco knew what he was doing with her emotions, and while he enjoyed this time immensely and wanted it continue, plans had been made and they needed to travel on.

He took her hand, which she slid up and held his sleeve as she normally did, and together they walked the quiet halls.

Being dinner no one was in the halls, they walked the entire journey talking first of apologies then of the past, and they had made it the entire journey without Kayne noticing location before a whine of Vex brought her back to reality.

It was the same hallway as before.. The same stone fell to the floor and the same door came into view. Draco again opened the door and gestured her in, and once again the voice of Severus pushed her skull.

"Draco…"

"Shhh. come on.." He took his first step into the room.

"Draco, what are we doing?"

"Getting some well deserved time together."

"Draco."

"What is it Kayne!" Draco snapped before taking a irritated sigh, "Just, come on."

She froze here and bit her tongue. She couldn't tell Draco.. Draco wasn't cleared to know about the Order and ordered instructions she was to hold too. Kayne quickly found she couldn't come up with a reason against him and just stood stone in her stature.

Draco gave a sigh and walked up to her before taking her hand.

"What is it?" He asked, bringing out his warmer attitude.

It was this behavior and emotion that Draco held when they was alone, when he was allowed to be himself, this was that Draco that attracted Kayne to him.

"I just.. I don't think we should go in there." Kayne explained glancing past Draco to the door.

"Are you telling me this as a faculty?"

"As your friend."

"Then, as your friend I ask you to trust me.. Know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you if I could help it and I will do everything I can to protect you.. Come on Kayne… Please."

It was the Draco she loved that sang in his words and eyes, but her subconscious argued and her feet remained planted.

Draco took her chin and lifted her up to his intoxicating taste, and Kayne shivered as his tongue traced her bottom lip just before he nipped her playfully.

"While I would say I'll protect you," Draco whispered in her ear taking her tattooed hand. "It's unfathomable to think I could even match you to start of with. What do you have to worry about?

Rolling her eyes, she laced her fingers with his, and followed him through the door ignoring Vex's protest.

Once inside, Draco's speed picked up and Kayne found herself letting go of him and falling behind a tad as he knowledgeably moved through piles and she looked around curiously.

As she came around a large mountain of random objects, she stopped before a large shrouded case that Draco walked up too with no hesitation.

"Kayne. I want to show you something amazing. I want to show you because I love you and I trust you. Come on.. you'll love it too."

Pulling off the curtain, Draco reveled the enormous black maiden.

"Draco.." Kayne whispered, feeling all the darkness that radiated off it.

He opened the door and pulled himself inside before turning around and extending his hand towards her.

"Come on.."

"Draco.. I can't just."

"Fly with me, Wendy."

It was her greatest weakness and he knew it. The fairy tales, the sense of childhood she never wanted loose had her taking his hand and him puling her close.

"Trust me?" He asked her.

His smile wavered for only a moment, but Kayne not would see that, instead, she watched in shock as Draco slammed the door in the dogs face, and quickly apperated from the spot.

She panicked and held on to him for the duration of the short but hectic travel. But once landed she loosened her hold on Draco who continued to hold her tightly. She pushed away and moved across the small space, looking out the illuminated slits.

"Draco…" Kayne peered out the eyes slits in of the Maiden, and Draco leaned over her shoulder and pushed the door open to see a quite different location then where they left.

"We are in the basement of Borgan and Burks, pretty cool huh?" Draco said uncomfortably casual.

"Why.. Wait, Vex!" She argued anger jumping out and turning and glaring at Draco.

"He would get hurt.. The maiden can't travel animals yet.."

"Yet.. I want to go back, Draco!" Kaynes snap was quiet but harsh.

"Kayne stop, you're fine with me, your dog can wait a few hours."

Draco looked around readjusting his position "Look, come on," Draco started strained, "you won't need him.. I have a reservation for dinner."

It was a moment of tense silence when Kayne dropped her tenseness with a sigh and put her feet closer together, "Fine... Only time."

"Only time."

That moment they turned to leave the store, the backdoor swung open and a very large, and ferocious Greyback stepped into the room closely followed by a laughing Bellitrix Lestrange and an very pleased looking Nott. All who leered at the pair through dangerous eyes.

"Bellatrix.." Draco said, clearly disturbed.

"Draco, if it isn't my favorite nephew.. I must say, you did good bringing her to us.."

'What?" Draco asked, taking a step in front of Kayne who stood still, sparking her fingers and raising her heat threateningly. The behavior brought Greyback to laugh and Bellatrix to flick her wand and explode red sparks from the top.

"Oh Cissy, come here!" Bellatrix sung and Narcissa shuffled quickly through the door and hugged her son.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." She whispered softly in his ear.

"What? Mom.." He looked down at her and instantly noticed her tear stained eyes. "Mom, let me go!" He began to struggle in her hold.

Draco's eyes flashed back to Kayne to see her backing away from the approaching double team.

"You know what to do." Bellatrix cackled as Greback prepped for a fight with the girl of whispered skills.

"Mom!" Draco protested, trying to break from his mothers grasp in attempt to help Kayne..

"Draco, shhh. Hush. I'm so sorry." Her hold only tightening, her arms holding his to his sides.

"Stop wasting time! Get her." Bellatrix's screamed her orders in a murderous tone that brought the wolfs release. Greyback charged without hesitating now, attacking with a full force.

It was a quick fight.. Much too quick for Draco to handle. Greyback had lunged and Bellatrix followed up with a sharp disabling spell. Where Kayne outmatched both of them for the short time she could hold on, information had been shared, and within the chaos, Nott dropped unnoticed from the ceiling behind her and threw a bag over her head, quickly tightening his arm around her throat. Now blind, a great weakness broke her and Greyback grabbed Kayne around the shoulders, threw her wand across the floor to Bellatrix's feet. He pinned her arms in a rib shattering hug as Nott tied a bandage around where her eyes would be before the wolf man landed a hard knockout punch to the side of her head.

Kayne's world went dark and she went limp and Draco screamed in protest and fought against his mother's strong hold as he watched with tears in his eyes and a voice that cracked and broke, as the two lifted and left with the unconscious Kayne.

* * *

**Severus**

"Everyone, down here, NOW!"

Severus's frenzied bellow rang out through the common room which quickly filled with students from all directions.

"Where is Draco Malfoy or Kayne Barnett!?" He ordered.

"She left with Draco, a few hours ago." Piped a small voice of a younger year student.

"With Draco?" His eyes narrowed and he swept towards the student.

"Where, what do you know about anything in the situation.."

"I don't -"

The portrait door swung open and the large body of Vex leapt in silencing everyone at once, his frenzy matching that of the potions master mind. The dog nearly skid to a stop in front of Severus, and continued to bark frantically, alerting to the danger Kayne no doubt was in.

He would find out where she was..

He would -

His left arm gave a sudden agonizing burn that sent shocks through his heart and he responded in a manner that always came clear to those around him. Severus looked up as the common room sat quiet for a different reason and he pulled together his composure for his students.

He looked around once while taking calming breaths that settled in his chest, before giving a growl of anger and turning and stomping out of the common room.

As he readied, the dog paced nervously around the private room. As he replayed the Dark Lords words through his mind, his mind broke into a sudden panic all in one dizzying breath. A panic that was only added when he realized he knew where Draco must have brought Kayne.

But if Severus was wrong, if Draco didn't bring Kayne to the meeting, there would be no coming back from arriving with hands empty of the summoned power.

* * *

**Severus**

Severus sat at the long table silently alongside Lucius and the others. Narcissa was missing which was odd, but his friend refused any sort of communication or answers. They listened to plans and the ranting of the Dark Lord when the two large meeting hall doors slammed open and the form of Greyback entered the room with an unconscious and bagged lump in his arms. Severus felt his breath catch in his throat.

Coming around the opposite side of Severus but not sparing the man a fanged grin, Greyback dropped the limp body onto the table before the Voldemort's resting hands. Looking up at his follower, Voldemort gave a small half smile as the werewolf took his place behind the head chair.

"A gift? How kind."

Voldemort unwrapped the bandage around the masked figures neck and lifted the bag, bringing the head to come up and hit back against the table limply once released.

Severus's heart near stopped as Kayne's limp neck rolled to face him. Her eyes closed, her forehead with a trail of blood from her hairline.

"Oh my.. Severus.. wasn't this who you were supposed to bring later on?" The Dark Lords a chuckle was heard in a haunting echo.

Severus didn't say anything, but the Dark Lord knew and gave a disgusting smile.

"Everyone! A demonstration." The snake addressed the entire room with open arms, but locked eyes with Severus.

"Crucio!"

It took a moment, but the pain pulled Kayne from her darkness and entered her in a world of chaos. Wakeing up the way she did, she did not have time to reason or rationalize. She sent magic out in every direction, quickly tuning her hearing as collisions were heard and she tried to count the people who seemed to be around her.

The hex was pulled and the laughter of the Voldemort rang out over the room. Kayne lay on her back, breathing heavily in pain with her eyes squeezed shut. Tom looked around as every Deatheater who had been sitting, now either stood up from the ground or were picking up their chairs, and took note how they remained away from the table they were just ejected from.

"Welcome, welcome my dear. That was indeed quiet impressive." The Dark Lord complimented uncharacteristically happy.

The reminder of other souls in the room had Kayne turning around, using her hands and knees to stand atop the table. Around this time as she took in what was arond her, she finally recognized exactly where she was.

It was not Malfoy Manor, but the Riddle house meeting room that Severus had explained the the past. The Dark Lord allowed a moment of rationalization as she took in faces around her, stalling her eyes on that masks of Severus and Lucius before quickly continuing.

"Kayne Barnett." The name came from the other side of the table, and Kayne turned around and quickly stepped away as the very real Lord Voldemort sat before her. Bellatrix was at his side, and had handed him a packet of parchments which he scanned thoroughly.

"Severus… You snake.. You were her teacher.." The Dark Lord mocked as he slapped the packet closed, and slapped his hands down on the wooden top, jumping everyone in the room.

Severus looked right at Kayne as she turned to meet him. He showed her nothing. He showed her the kind of nothing he was known for, a look he gave everyone who held no attachment to him whats so ever. His mask had her slipping into nervousness, he noticed she had started sparking her fingers. He let his head dip forward, his hair casting a curtain over his face.

She was alone.

"Bellatrix, get on the table."

Severus's attention snapped to the near drooling, murderous face of Bellatrix who slipped onto the opposite side of the large oak table, and who immediately took the attention of Kayne.

The truth ran past Severus and into everyone in the room. Bellatrix would refuse any sort of mercy as the love of killing and torture ran like ecstasy through her veins. He looked away without a word.

The Dark Lord was up and circling the table, watching the pair as he explained the lesson they would all be witness too.

"To feel, to care, to pity and to provide mercy is all weakness! You are MY soldiers and.." The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed on Severus in passing. "You are not to be weak."

Severus looked away from Tom and back at Kayne who was shifting herself in attempt to position in a way she could watch her surrounding Deatheaters and the standing Bellatrixs at the same time, while at least having peripherals on the Dark Lord.

"Kayne!" Tom brought the attention in a harsh way; "You are not for our side which is a pity, your linage is full of interesting Dark Magic and from what I've just seen, you could be great.." He let the words hang for a moment. "So, instead.. I will show you why you do not want me to hear your name or feel your presence again. I will show you why this man," Voldemort directed his long finger at him, "is not your friend.. Because, friends don't allow what he's about to let me do. You will walk out of here tonight, you will. I will give another chance to come back and make things right. But first, you need to learn."

Voldemort was on the table opposite Bellatrix, locking Kayne between the two and pushing her into the middle of the wooden plank. Trapped between murderers with no souls, he only watched because he had to. So he watched as Kayne rose the energy around her bringing the heat that came off her to send him and the surrounding group to back away even more.

...

It was terrible.

Even without a wand, Kayne held on amazingly. Superbly. Skillfully.. There weren't enough words to praise how well she preformed and even less belief from The Dark Lord who quickly found himself using magic he didn't expect too. When Kayne broke the Cruciatus, Bellatrix followed up with a strong blast that was delivered back to the caster in a impact that banished Bellatrix from the table and against the wall across the room.

Toms spells were strong, but Kayne pushed back the half snake and his minion for along time. Her movements were quick and skilled, all his training came to show and Severus stood in silence as he watched the years of their hard work, paying off to the fullest.

But all it took was one wrong foot placement to bring the mighty fighter down, and with one well placed and positioned poisoned throwing knife, Kaynes world came crashing around her. Immediately, she succumb to enough pain from the wound of the wedged knife in the back of her knee, that she threw her attention off the cascading of spells from both sides for the second that was needed.

Kayne crumbled under the casts of fire and force from Voldemort and Bellatrix. In malice and pain, Kaynes bones broke under flashes, and her muscles screamed as her skin ripped open and fire coursed through her bloodstream. She continued the fight and fought valiantly until the end, but once the dueling pair had their foot placed, Kayne found herself rising her no more.


	26. To Hide Among the Stars

**To Hide Among Stars**

_How blessed is the last light before the dark. _

_That rebellious and triumphalist spark before it too becomes the ash of night. _

**Flashback**

_In a way, Kayne was in fact Severus'._

_The headmaster had a bad habit of treating humans in his plans like chess pieces. Expecting much more then one should, and demanding things he held no right. Albus was known under whispers, as a man who's desire for what he wanted, rivaled Salazar in ways almost inhuman._

_Chess pieces… they were all chess pieces to the old man._

_From the beginning, Albus was aware of the connection between teacher and student, and it took a few good years before the Headmaster finally saw for his own eyes what was was triggering the alarms going off inside his office late some nights. __Albus had always imagined it to be only Severus, possibly with Lucius or another staff. Late night magic practice where Severus could be Severus and revel in his Dark Magic in the most protected ways._

_But, when he found it was a student he was teaching.._

_Well,_

_What better to tie a medical protector to the man who wasn't allowed to die._

_Severus made himself a tricky bloke, always wanting to be alone and away from the emotional world. It made things difficult, but Albus took the first chance and ran miles with it._

_Severus risked it all and would give it all, and his reward was a near teenage girl who in the end who would give him his chance to live through his fate._

_Though he would not admit it, the thought provoked unwanted feelings and over time of only accomplishments and dedication, Severus would find himself letting her in, and allowing near dead feelings to rise in moments of tragedy._

* * *

**Severus**

The same situation, the same silence, the same feeling….

Severus sat alone in a darkened hall of the Hospital wing of St. Mongos, and he is sitting on the bench he had so many years ago.. Well, not the same exact bench, the same exact bench was the next bench over. The bench he had been trying not to stare at since he took his seat.

_Why did they have to give her the same bloody room? _He angrily thought to himself even though he knew the answer.

He felt, as he sat his own side, that when he glanced over he could see himself in the same spot he had when Kayne dealt with the effects of their study.

The last time he was responsible for her near death.

He had been in the seat since dinner at Hogwarts which had been over for hours, but yet had yet to go in or move from his spot. The medi-witch told him she was in and out, that his visit going noticed was luck of the draw.

She had spent the time unconscious, healing from a surgery, medical treatments, and multiple injections and fed potions a day. Her stay and treatment had lasted a week and a half, only healing faster as the Horcrux Vex became a velcro to his owner, and near refused to leave her without any sort of contact. But a little more than a week was not long for the extent of her injuries, and Vex had shone his talent and power with his pulsing regeneration for his beloved owner, healed.

All this was paid for by Lucius Malfoy, The room, the doctors, the nurses.. all of it he went about assigning silently and off the radar. She was receiving the best care for least amount of attention without regard for the bill. She was receiving her treatment by those who were close to the Malfoy family, and very trusted by Snape.

But this time wasn't any different and Severus was fool if he didn't understand that.

He knew better, and why he had continued any sort of friendship was beyond him. Tom had struck her moments before death, and let her bleed for much longer after. In the end, when her fight for life prevailed and became sufficient, Tom Riddle allowed Severus to take her body and do what he wished.

Now she was here. Tied down, and kept alive in ways humans should not.. It was not as graphic as the Muggles, it was not as degrading and embarrassing. She was taken care of and looked as if she was sleeping with a breathing mask on that covered her face. Heavily bruised there are stitches racing across her forehead, down her cheek and cutting and under her eye.

At one point, somewhere deep inside, when Severus saw her start to improve, he found himself wishing that he could have done what should have been done before. She was assigned to be by his side which was exposed and dangerous now more than ever for anyone to be in. He should have saved her from all this when he had the chance.

He pushed off his knees and turned around to face the hospital room door for the twenty time that night. Making himself continue where he had frozen, he took the handle and forced himself inside the room, shutting himself in privacy. The hospital bedroom was very dark, lit only by a few candles and a cracked bay window that allowed in the moon. He sat himself at the chair by Kaynes bed and fidgeted a moment, flashing his eyes to the door he wanted so very much to leave through.

The sound of a ruffling pillow, the turning of her head brought Severus's eyes down to the weakly opening ones of his student.

"Shite." Severus moved to his feet as her broken lips smirked upwards.

"Water.."

He was did she wanted as quietly as he always had, but there was a tad of rush in movements that even the extremely weak Kayne noticed.

He helped her drink before slipping out his wand

"Wait.."

'I need to let them know you're awake.."

"Just… Just wait...I..I hid Godric... Gryffindor's... sword... under the... castle in the sky." each breath sounded raspy and very painful.

"You're going to live," Severus bit as he pulled away and flicked his wand to alert.

"No shit …. It needs to be moved, ... idiot." She struggled though her broken mouth.

Severus's eyes dropped down to Kayne as both her eyebrows rose and her smile flashed broken teeth from under the mask. Before anything more could be said, the door opened and in walked the Medi witches who allowed the professor to leave before taking tests and removing patches, objects, and ailments from Kayne who could finally live on her own.

* * *

_*A castle in the sky*_

Severus ran the phrase in his head a few times over. He had a few options, and once outside St. Mongos he planned his next rout and weighed his options. It wasn't _too_ late, but the day would turn to Monday which gave him only two extra hours to his mourning for him to get back before class. He had to do this now, he didn't have an option and Severus sure as hell wasn't going to send the dog pack out to play fetch.

Kayne had been the less known of and the most off chart, so Kayne was the only who knew what the others could not. And if she were lost to them, fine. The sword would hopefully return when it was needed, but simply, he wasn't allowed to know the swords location, and due to concern of information, no one knew either.

No one but Kayne.

His options were as given, the castle and slide fort that resided in the backyard of father's home. The reasoning for her choosing the spot was obvious and Severus moved on.

_*Castle in the Sky..* _He ran the phrase through his head again.

Skyler Park lay between Spinners End and her father's flat. It was the first of the many times after Kayne began school, where they both quickly realized how often they had naturally and unknowingly crossed paths. It was a rich park, made with climbing structures that were built many stories tall. Swings and play toys littered the woodchip and sand covered landscaped, as bright green grass grew from the stone boundary lines and little plots. It was safe, fun and built by muggles and enhanced by the magic community who protected the children who belonged to everyone around them.

Apperating from the spot. Severus traveled to his first destination.

* * *

**Severus's or Severus'? How do I use that? **


	27. Family Faults New Starts

**Family Faults; New Starts**

**_Bring me all of your dreams you dreamer, bring me all your heart melodies. That I may wrap them in a blue cloud-cloth; away from the the too-rough fingers of the world._**

**_Flashback_**

_He was coming back from Lucius's and was a tad inebriated. School wasn't in session and he didn't find himself in any sort of rush. Deciding to cut through the park, Severus looked up as his attention was pulled to the movement coming from the figure on the swing set._

_Turning his head away due to lack of threat, he continued along his way. It was suburbia, finding teens in the park at night was not uncommon. As long as they left him alone, he would continue to walk._

"_Good evening, Professor Snape."_

_His footsteps stopped immediately, and he turned back to the swing set. He had traveled far enough, that when he looked back he had a clear view of the smirking girl, and he put his heels together and crossed his arms._

"_Ms. Barnett.." His inner teacher drawled. _

"_Professor Snape." She replied back with a bitterness to match. _

_She was dressed in male designed urban camo cargo pants, a black tanktop that was covered by an open black hoodie. Running shoes covered her feet and all of her swung as she swung high on the swing set. He was dressed in straight legged pants, a button down silk black shirt, and a heavy robe that hung to his calfs._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked cooly after a quiet moment of observation from both sides._

"_I live over there." She continued to swing high as she extended her finger towards her home on the upswing, "But, you already knew that… didn't you?" She bit on the __back swing._

_She was still very sour with him, the anger from Severus's confession about her father had carried over the year. And now, in the summer of her final schooling years, she glared at him through eyes of mistrust as she continued with their midnight, lessons wordlessly. _

"_But why are you here at this hour?" He pried further._

"_Why are you?" _

_She dragged her toes along the wood chips, slowing the swing to a stop as Severus stepped over the ledge from the stone path to the playground gravel. He walked up to her and stood with his emotions cold and his impatient eyes flashing. _

"_Just tell me if I need to be taking any action." His voice showed an inebriated exhaustion towards the conversation._

"_At this point, I'm pretty sure you'll take whatever action you want."_

"_Correct you are."_

_Kayne narrowed her eyes, "So, why ask?"_

_He smirked at her bravery and harshness, "To obtain a testimony is a portion of my pay."_

_She looked at his cloaked figure and stoned features for a moment before lifting off the swing and stepping up and around his shoulder, starting off in her own direction._

"_I'm doing fine, Professor." She said over she shoulder as she left. "Thank you for your concern but I will not need any aurors invading my father's house tonight."_

_Severus turned his attention to the path he would travel and gave a cold sigh, "Have a good night, Ms. Barnett."_

"_As do you, Professor Snape."_

* * *

**Severus**

Mr. Barnett's flat and Kayne's legal home.

After the accusing and Severus's confession to the Headmaster, all action was dropped some time later as Kayne begged the ministers to return to her Fathers home. Seeing how Kayne dismissed every all claim of anything Severus had said, her request was granted after Mr. Barnett completed and agreed to personal classes.

Severus remembered when he found out she refused his help and chose to go back to the abusive environment. He had been standing the staff room, biting his cheek until it bled as Minerva went on about the unfairness and brainwashing. When he tried to discuss it with Kayne, she cussed him out and stomped away as he yelled about detentions and point deductions.

Upon approach, he noticed the yard looked freshly mowed and a blue truck sat in the driveway with dirt splattered sides but no dents or damage. Severus to walked the side of the dark house and used a trash can to rise himself up to peer over the fence of the backyard.

His eyes widened as he locked eyes with the scene. The yard was ripped apart and littered with holes. Holes, everywhere were holes. Piles of dirt sat fed from all sides as the turned grass lay limp and charred. As he looked about the the backyard, Severus's throat immediately dried as a cocking noise came from behind.

"Get down. Keep your back to me, and put your hands up."

Severus did as he was told and turned around to meet the furious looking father holding a shot gun.

"You." Mr. Barnett growled.

"Nice to see memories are mutual, Mr. Barnett." Severus motioned with his cocking eyebrow and tilt of the head.

"Quit your tone, these are silver bullets in a protected marked gun. You can't change this one."

Mr. Barnett was correct, and as the muzzle of the shot gun was shoved more into Severus's face as he nodded. While he was no werewolf, muggle enchanted silver bullets had a tendency on creating a nasty wound on magic type. Nodding his head respectfully, Severus brought down his tone and attitude as well as his hands.

"What do you want?" Mr. Barnett asked through teeth.

"What happened to your backyard?" He asked with slight interest in his otherwise monotone voice.

Mr. Barnett was sober. The clear thinking behind the Muggles eyes proved that as he studied the wizard before him in thought.

"Your kind came around ripped it up. I'm assuming you're here for it as well."

"What am I here for, Mr. Barnett?" Severus asked darkly taking a step closer ignoring the barrel that now pressed into his chest.

A moment of tense silence and Severus watched as the gun be re-positioned and the finger tensed on the trigger, "that sword."

Severus's chin raised and he slowly nodded his head.

"May I have it?"

A moment to stall for sober thought was given, making Severus almost proud.

"Come inside." Mr. Barnett nodded his head.

The gun was lowered and Mr. Barnett motioned for Severus to follow him inside. Once the door was closed, Mr. Barnett walked them into the kitchen and started towards the stove.

Severus snapped his fingers, and Mr. Barnett stopped his steps as the flame under the kettle suddenly ignited and started the tea for him. He turned back to Severus before nodding his head and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"How can you do that?" Mr. Barnett asked after a moment.

"We're born with it." Severus answered as he slipped into the chair across from him at the other end of the table.

"Mr. Barnett.."

"Robert… call me Robert.."

"Robert.." Severus nodded while cracking his fingers with his thumb, "That sword is implausibly, unbelievably important.. and it's extremely crucial for me to secure it before anyone else does. Tell me where it is."

"Is it because of this wizard guy?"

"What?"

"The government.. well, our government.. is saying we're under attack by another country.. That's not true is it? We're under attack by your world."

Severus gave a sigh and lowered his head. He knocked his fingers against the table top for a moment in debate before raising his head. He used both magic and muggle tactics, and read nothing but a new second life which Severus had not seen before. Robert had gone through transformation over the years just as much as Kayne had. He looked hard and tired at the same time, but his life was made clear by his cut off of drinking and new healthy habits.

The man who sat before Severus, was not the man Severus met that first night.

"Yes." Severus began with a sigh, leaning back into the chair and stretching a leg out under the table, "There are people who want us to be more _prominent _in your lives.. That we are superior than the average human and because of our magic, we are higher and deserve more than being hidden away."

"Why do you stay hidden?"

"It started off in fear of the Muggle wrath.. but as we grew accustomed to our hidden lifestyle, we learned our lives were more practical, more simple.. we understood more about the world around us and as you all turned to television and cell phones, we kept our eyes to the stars and old ways."

"Except this man."

"There will always be violence, Robert.. We both know this."

The men sat in silence until the tea-kettle rang out and Robert went to stand up.

"About the sword…" Severus pushed as he followed Robert's rise from the table.

"Go up to her room.. Whatever you're looking for is up there. I'll set up the tea."

Severus quickly slipped from the kitchen and traveled up the stairs pulling on black tight gloves he used to hide his traces. Using memory, he chose the door and bedroom correctly and slipped inside.

Leaning his back against the door with his fingers still gripping the handle, Severus looked around the bedroom and examined the darkness. He clicked on the muggle light switch on the wall, and traveled the outer edge of the room, looking through bookcases and on top of her bureau.

Pictures of Draco and other friends hung from string in Polaroid form on the walls, some moving some not. As he passed her desk, Severus picked of a thin black framed moving picture that had been taken in candid.

He looked down and saw himself dressed in drappy Potions clothing and sitting on a log. He noticed the landscape behind him was that of Hogwarts, and he noted it was Kayne who sat at his side, laughing at the same moment his form smirked as something entertaining happened off camera.

He remembered when this must have been taken, but didn't remember it taken. He tightened his jaw as he ran his thoughts.

_It was a few days before the start of term and it was the year after Kayne graduated. She had been offered to come visit for the few days before students, and was quickly accepted into the before term bond fire that was fueled by the school grounds yard waste. _

_Placed on the beach of the great lake, logs made up the exceptionally large firepit and Kayne had placed herself at his side multiple times that night. She was yet to have Vex, and had spent the time chatting with staff openly and warmly._

Severus also remembered how he would find himself glancing around for the fresh alumni, who never seemed to stray too far away.

The picture was taken during the barbecue, and Severus watched as various staff holding filled plates moved and sat down besides them. There was alcohol, and he would be a fool to think he hadn't indulged at that point. He didn't remember what he had found entertaining, and it bothered him slightly as he watched Kayne and two others in the background smile and react heartily as his form smirked again.

He didn't know who took the photo and he tried to ignore just how much that gnawed him, let alone who gave her the picture he didn't know about.

Forcing his eyes away, he placed the photo back on the desk and continued to look around. He stopped again in front of the closet door, and lifted a child-like looking drawing that was tapped against the wood.

_Stars.._

Dropping the page against the door, he looked around again, and met eyes with his pictured form again. The pictured him glanced over his physical form and to the bed behind him. Turning to her bed, Severus took in the set and grinned to himself.

He saw the room freshly, and looked up to see the stick-on glow stars on the ceiling, and with another look around the room he saw random planets and stars drawn on papers that scattered on walls, furniture and on the floor.

Pulling away pillows and blankets, he then pulled the sheets off, and finally he flipped off both mattresses and checked in the springs. Taking a step back he took a moment to think before whipping out his wand he forced the bed to magically move along the floor, exposing an awkwardly placed black rug . Taking away the few boxes that held it down, Severus pulled back the small black bath mat and ran his fingers over the wooden floor.

A white arrow, only shown with correct magic, shown in purple and carved into the wooden floor that pointed to the far corner. Following the trail, Severus knelt on the floor before a heating vent with a white grate over it. Shining on the top corner of the metal grate, was a small sticker with a castle on it. Looking up Severus saw an grouping of stars that were formed above his head.

Using magic, he freed the screws and slowly he reached inside. A grin washed his features when his fingers touched the cold handle that sent sparks through his hand, and with a huff he pulled the sword Of Gryffindor from it's hiding spot.

Slipping it inside the concealed carry bag, Severus threw the strap over his shoulder and turned to leave the bedroom. On his way out, something that came second nature to the man, Severus cleaned, fixed, and erased any trace of him, in only a single flick of the wand. Once satisfied, he flicked off the light off and pulled the door closed without even a glance behind him.

Severus started down the stairs pulling off his gloves and thinking about his next step. In passing, he glanced into the kitchen where Robert was back sitting at the table. One steaming cup lay out before him, the other, where he had sat. Looking around, he argued his own desires and wants before turning to step back into the kitchen.

Robert quickly looked up.

"If you want to leave that's okay.. Just trying to be a good host." The man grumbled as he dropped his eyes to his cup .

"I could use a moment." His voice quiet. "but you're going to try what wizard's drink."

Severus past the man who remained sitting, and took both cups from the table and head back to the stove.

"You're not going to poison me are you.."

Severus stopped with his back to Robert who kept his back to Severus.

He glanced around the counter top concerned, "Why would you say that, Robert?"

"The last people who were here… They.. called it Veritaserum.."

Severus turned here and placed both hands on either side of the counter ledge.

"How do you remember that?"

Severus made potions and poisons for the Dark Lord and the group. His specific brand of Veritaserum was known only to him for destroying the memory of any magic in the memory of muggles, while magic folk would go on to put together pasty, but valuable disruptions.

The fact Robert remembered….

"Robert… Can you see magic..?"

"They call me a squib…"

Severus understood now. He understood everything and finished enchanting the tea before setting both cups down and taking his seat in front of Mr. Barnett..

"Why did you help me?" Severus asked as his finger traced the lip of the cup.

"Your her teacher… I figure if there is one magical person I should trust.. it's the teacher who came here last time..."

"This isn't last time." He concluded sipping the tea.

" ... Thank you..."

Severus leaned back and both men took a moment to take from their cups.

"I think we should talk about some things, Robert…"

"Whats going on with my child?"'


	28. Scars of our Past

**Edits! 10/6/2015 **

* * *

**The Scars of our Past**

**_Y__ou are a hurricane of a girl; remember to breath every once and a while,_ **

**_do not drown within your own storm._**

_..._

"_Okay, okay, okay, what about this.." Young Kayne chimed in over the chatter of the house._

"_Lets hear it." Severus promoted with a finger wave in her direction, cocking an eyebrow and placing his attention on his third year student._

_He was a much younger man back then, with eyes still dark and words still on the brink of emotionless, but he still held a gleam of light as he sat in the large armchair of Slytherin common room all those years ago._

"_What's the Head of Slytherin's opinion on revenge?"_

_His eyes narrowed on her as he thought of an appropriate answer. He had just caught her the night prior for the same thing he caught her for the last week. He had watched her this time though as she practiced in the pitch, deciding he would try to find out what she was doing after she tired herself out more. _

_When he realized she had been in fact practicing magic far above her grade level, Professor Severus Snape placed Ms. Barnett on his radar of a student with potential problems.._

"_Revenge, is only worth it and only the slightest bit appropriate, if things end up better for both parties. Eye for eye makes the whole world blind. Two wrongs don't make a right and all that.. Tis a childs question, Next.."_

_The students broke into chatter again about the point, and no one really noticed that Severus and his student held a sharp glare for a long moment_

**_end_**

* * *

He returned to school and went straight to the headmaster. The situation had been compromised and the sword needed protection. If Bellatrix got her fingers on it…. Well, there are some places even the whitest of magic can't reach.

Speaking with Albus the plan was set forth for Severus to turn over the fake version of the sword. He was in need of renewal, after the two meetings nothing would be better than handing over a sword the Dark Lord who would see as real.

He would be rewarded and Kayne would be forgotten. The Dark Lord had gotten what he wanted in the way he scared her off. Even this early in and that few moments in the hospital wing, Severus knew she was damaged by what had happened.

Who wouldn't be?

Even he was different after his first full punishment.

School would be starting in a few hours, and he needed to get some sleep. He quickly realized he under prepared for the class to come, which only irritated him and backed up his already busy schedule.

He went through the day, snapping harshly and taking points, but students would notice the detentions for the next few nights, were not being sentenced with him.

Some time later, as the day wore on he found himself at his classroom desk in an empty classing, being anti-social as ever when a knock came from the classroom door. He snapped entry at who ever was bothering him, and glared as Minerva walked over and stopped before the desk.

"Here." She passed him an official looking notice.

Severus glanced from both the note to Minerva before taking the envelope and opening it up.

"What is it?" Minerva asked trying to sneak a peak.

"It's Narcissa," Severus closed the note watching her eyes, "Kayne is being released and Lucius asking how we wish to go about her travels back to the castle."

"They're asking you?"

"Lucius and Albus tend not to converse unless it can't be avoided.."

"But Lucius is reporting for the Ministry, and-" Minerva silenced herself as Severus shook his head no.

Placing the note on the desk and under his hand, Severus raised his eyes to the Head of Gryffindor. "The way we went about her treatment was undisclosed to anyone but specific few and under a false suto personal. No one knows Kayne Barnett was in hospital, and Lucius paid good money for _his _people to step in and take appropriate actions to keep it that way."

"All those medi-"

"Lucius's people.. Inside jobs."

"So when you go to St. Mongos…"

"No one knows I've been to St. Monogs for over four years…." Severus admitted, looking back down at the folded note and tapping the corner on the desk with it.

Minerva shook her head, "so whats the problem?"

"Nothing." Severus slammed the book closed and rose to his feet leaving the note under his hand, "Now if you would please excuse me, I have a class to prepare for, _Professor_."

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy**

"Kayne, enough!"

It was Lucius who insisted angrily over the bark of the angry Vex before biting his tongue and ducking a hand cast spell then again as she threw a vase, which finally stopped the small advance he was making.

He was there to retrieve her, though he didn't like what he was doing.

He had pushed for Narcissa to pick her up, claiming it would be better for women to talk about such things. When Narcissa said no and Lucius was asked to give an example of who else, he held back the names of those he held suspicion too. Names meant for Severus. While Kingsley would be an obvious suggestion, Lucius foresaw sarcastic bites of the impossibility. But, Severus would understand, and that's what would be important. If he allowed his bitter self to suggest Arthur Weasley, Severus would freeze up and Narcissa would take her turn to explain why that wouldn't be a good idea or even a logical one at that. But, in either case, as Narcissa spoke of obvious things, she wouldn't know what the name drops truly meant, and he would keep his eyes locked with Severus as the man would force every wall he could up against him. It would be a start to something too large for him to want to take on, and if Severus indeed not only switched sides, but was the spy everyone whispered about.. He wouldn't know what to do. For him to kill Severus would be a mercy compared to if his son or even wife were commit such an act.

But he wouldn't do that.. so he instead he said nothing at all and agreed to pick up Kayne that night.

He needed to refocus.

Lucius was in the hospital room with the correct people outside the door, and the safest wards were set to protect against any sort of invasion. Upon seeing him enter the room, the dog had lept off the bed as Kayne had pushed herself off the other side and limped/scrambled to the opposite side of the room where she had started throwing weak panic magic and physical projectiles. She was still so weak, Lucius could plainly see this by her bent knees, darkened eyes, and hunched, huffing body, but he couldn't do anything about her wants, so therefor he didn't care about how she felt.

There had been an "accident" a few days ago, where some spotty planning and weak eyes missed a rotation change where the wrong person walked into the room Kayne resided. Now, they needed to get her out. Questions were starting to why the same people were assigned to that one room and to the lack of patient proof. After getting caught, it was tonight or never.

"We have to go."

"Bullshit, I'm going with you!" She exclaimed as a purple haze lifted threateningly from her fingertips of her tainted hand.

Lucius couldn't fight her fear, and nodded his head as his irritation began to rise.

"Listen, I'm trying to protect you and-"

"Buuuuullllshit!" She exclaimed again as she started yanking IV's and ailments out of her arm.

"Stop that!"

"Why!? So you can take me back and kill me!"

He would remain calm, yelling wouldn't solve anything. He would remain calm...

"Not so. If you truly don't want me taking you while you're awake, I can't see you feeling any sort of relief knowing you won't even be conscious when I do."

She stared at him and stopped pulling on the healers and watched him through tired, nervous eyes as she rolled her next throwing projectile in her fingers.

"What do you want from me, Kayne?" Lucius exasperated opening his palms as he tried a new rout.

"You promised me a promise of anything I wanted.. We put that on hold, do you remember?"

"Yes."

"I want it now."

"What is it that you wish?"

"I want Professor Snape."

As if on cue, the clock chimed hour and the hospital room cracked open and in slid the form of Severus, who quietly greeted the Protectors outside the door before closing it behind him.

Kayne looked up at Lucius, who looked just as surprised to see him as she did.

"Malfoy, seriously...?" Kayne whispered cocking her head at the entering Teacher.

Severus had realized he was in the center of a unknown topic, and darkened his look as Lucius only raised his eyebrows amused.

"Severus my friend," Lucius turned on his toe to face his friend, "why are you here?"'

"My assistance was called." Severus's voice was more of a question, and his brow furrowed as his confusion had yet to be answered.

Lucius turned back to Kayne with his nose up and shoulders straight, "Well there you have it, I got you Severus, our deal is done-"

"Wait! Hang on a second!" Kayne sputtered looked at Lucius and Severus.

"Enough. You requested and I delivered." Lucius clasped his hands behind his back and bowed respectfully towards Severus.

"Lucius!" Kayne cried again.

"Mister Malfoy. My apologies, pet. Perhaps next time I ask you for something you can pull this joist on me again. Until then, allow the memory of this complete success on my part, to linger within your mind.."

"Why are you here?" Kayne snapped to Severus, who had just stood quietly watching the two bicker.

"To bring you back to the castle."

"Why is he here?"

Severus sighed. "For a quick moment, I believed he could do this alone.." his voice slow, his eyes sliding to the very uppity looking blond.

It was the wording which slipped Kayne into fear she didn't understand, and the soft rumble of the Grimm sounded as thunder throughout the room as she narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Where are we going?" Kayne questioned.

"The castle.." Severus answered.

"Which castle?"

"Oh come now, this is foolish!" Lucius snapped at Kayne who only stared at Severus with a sort of dangerous fear he knew quite well.

* * *

**Severus**

"Lucius, get out." Severus ordered smoothly.

"Pardon…" Lucius's good demeanor was gone and he glared angrily at Severus who continued to watch Kayne.

"Get out.."

"Foolish,-"

Severus turned and looked up at the man who he met only an inch under, "Go on."

Narrowing his eyes at Severus, Lucius turned on his toe and swept from the room.

"I apologize for him, Ms. Barnett." He began his rehearsed sounding drawl as he glanced from the door to her, "He lacks certain understanding."

"You have understanding?"

"I live among children," The professor raised his eyes brows and wrapped his arms around his back with his wand held clasped in both hands. "I spend more time around those with a sense of drive than he. I can say I experience the slight of hand which is emotions much more, therefore, I at least hold an understanding."

She nodded and he watched her body uncurl from its defenses.

He took another step closer and showed open palms.

"I also understand that deer eye'd look.. "

"Excuse me?"

"You don't like Lucius anymore."

"I never liked Lucius."

"Lies."

Again he was right and he voiced his anger in a low growl of insult, and like every time he called her bluff, she loathed him for it.

She had liked Lucius's snarky words, his attitude, and the aristocratic way he held himself. She loved his silent beauty and eyes that never missed the flinch made by the mice in his command. He was so much like Severus but much more further lost. It had been true,she enjoyed the presence of the Mafoy family, but now..

"This wasn't their fault, and you mustn't hate them."

"What?" Kayne became quickly washed over at the sudden release of monotonous understanding that stemmed from the man who never showed anything at all. She doubted Lucius now, an attitude that had bled to Severus without understanding of why.

"Rightfully, if you were to hold ill towards anyone after such an event, respectfully, your fear and hate should be placed on me."

"Come on, Severus, -"

"Silence." His voice barked bringing Kayne to flinch. I know my life and it's limitations. This occurring was never a doubt to me, but still I kept you around. I encouraged your stay by my side when my side was never safe to be. I allowed you further by introducing you to my people and those I associate with. "

"Severus…"

"Narcissa cares for you as her own, and you know that. Draco… Draco has been an absolute wreck, and can I promise you he was blind to the everything. Narcissa has told me he hasn't spoken to them since the event.."

She stared at him for a moment, debating against his words and the emotionless way he said them. She was tired and quickly gave up before rubbing her dark circled eyes as the rush of adrenaline finally slipped away from her battered, and weak body.

"I'm tired Severus. I want to go home."

"Then come on."

"I want to go to my dads house.."

Severus turned back from the door and looked at her.

"As you wish. I will still make sure you get there safely."

"I want to talk to Lucius first."

His body straightened as his arms crossed his chest,"Why?"

"I just need to talk to him alone."

Severus bowed a small bow at the waist and glanced behind him at the door, "One moment."

Kayne nodded and slipped into the near by chair, beginning her waiting for the men to come back.


	29. To Recount and Rectify

**To Recount and Rectify**

**_"You were the moon. All this time. And he was always there for you to make you shine."_**

**_"Was he the sun?"_**

**_"No, honey, he was the darkness."_**

**Kayne**

It had taken not even a second after the door was closed for Kayne to fall asleep on the chair with her dogs head in her foot. She slept soundly until the alerting sound of the opening door woke her up with a jump. It took a second to remember were she was and why she hurt, and it took not a blink later for her remember who was coming in. With her heart slamming, Kayne watches Lucius who had come back in, close the door and cautiously approach.

Looking around the irritated, towering blond man, Kayne noticed Severus hanging back in the darker corner of the room, leering at Malfoy watchfully.

"You have requested my audience?" He says with a false pride.

"You can say no, but I was wondering if you could bring me to my fathers?"

"I'm very aware that I can say no." His eyes scanned her up and down in thought.

"Fine." Lucius said after a moment. "Lets not waste anymore time."

Kayne expected questions or at least another snappy response, so she wasn't ready and wasn't awake in herself yet and seemed to freeze up.

"Kayne." Lucius snapped her out of her confused haze.

She was tired and very hurt. She shouldn't have been being moved and the three knew it.

"Right." Kayne refocused.

Using Vex and the few assigned orderly, Lucius and Severus slipped Kayne and Vex through the hospital unnoticed. Her knees were weak and her steps slowed quickly, and after a moment of irritating objections and giving limbs, Kayne found herself lifted by Lucius and continuing to the designated apperation area.

"Bring her to her house, Lucius. No side stops.." Severus hissed once outside.

The blond nodded with a snarl and readjusted his arms under Kayne who hung her arm and gripped Vex's scruff, before popping from the spot.

* * *

**Kayne**

They landed a street over and Lucius carried her to a moon shaded, semi- private spot that was made up of a patch of covering foliage, and he lowered her on the grass. Taking a step back, he cracked his back and shoulders before leering at her.

"Answer me this.. Why did you choose me?" He asked.

Taking a moment to think, Kayne used the tree and her dog for support and slowly made her way down to a sitting position with her back resting against a thick tree trunk. She sighed, allowing herself to feel weak and small under the hawked eyes of Lucius.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" His tone was as sharp as ever under a smooth voice, but she was to tired to care.

"I want you to tell me the truth." She said looking up at him with her own, weak expression.

"Your owed request has been used."

"Then tell me for free." She sighed too tired to deal with his walls, "And if you can't do that.. Tell me because I'm your son's best friend."

"Oh, you still care about him?"

"I still care about all of you."

"All of us." He snorted looking away. "What about me Kayne? Don't be foolish."

She could tell by the way he looked from her that she was nerving him, and he stepped back to watch her as she took another deep breath and allowed her neck head to fall back and fall against the trunk.

"Lucius Malfoy. I think you're actually a really good person at heart who has been tainted by a magic you don't want to fight or let go of… I think you hold high honors exclusively to those who hold high honors in you, and I think that once people get into your circle.. you have an overly difficult time letting them go."

She looked up at him now and Lucius returned his composure to a quirked eyebrow and darkening, questioning exterior.

"Was it all planned?" Kayne asked.

"Not all of it."

"Did Draco know?"

Lucius turned his eyes away, and remained truthful, "No."

She paused.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I myself held no knowledge. It was Bellatrix who pushed Narcissa. But don't hold hatred for Narc-"

"I can't and I don't…. Shes done too much for me.. I think somewhere I know that she didn't mean it.. I think somewhere it broke her heart.."

"It did."

Kayne looked up at Lucius who just got away with hiding the break of emotion, only giving Kayne a flash of feeling he would never show and that was walled before anything more could be expressed.

"Tell her I miss her, please."

Lucius nodded his head and took a step backwards.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy." She struggled as she tried for her feet, quickly finding a gloved hand grasping an arm and her shoulder. She was swept upright by the blank faced man who let go immediately stepping away from her quickly.

She looked at him.

"We've all been there." He explains with an attempt of casualty in his tone.

Kayne nodded a goodbye and stepped from behind the brush and started her path to her fathers home. She felt Lucius stall and watch her as she walked away. She felt his eyes hold on her back, and she turned around to face him which prompted him to ask what was on his mind.

"For when Albus asks, when do you think you'll be back at school?"

"Tell _Albus, s_oon enough.. I just.. I need some time." She nodded the ending and turned away from Lucius a final time.

The walk across the street was long, longer then she remembered but eventually she huffed her way to the stoop and took a seat on the front stair.

"Kayne?"

She turned around and saw her father standing in the open threshold of the door she didn't hear open. She hadn't looked at herself since she rose to consciousness, but by the response on her fathers face, she didn't look good.

"Dad… I just want to go to sleep."

"I would suggest washing up first, but that's not up to me."

She smirked and looked back at her dog as she gave him a tired chin scratch.

"Okay, dad."

"Pasta on the stove."

"Thank you, dad."

"...It wasn't meant for you."

"I know dad."

...

Staring in the mirror Kayne immediately saw what her father gaped about. She still had the residue of the magical tape that held the breathing straps to her face, and the top right side of her mouth shone broken teeth and ripped lips when ever she opened her sore and stiff jaw. Her left eye was still bloodshot and bruised with tired black circles around both. She had multiple mostly healed or stitched lacerations in various spots around her body and road rashed damage across the full right side of her cheek, shoulder and arm. Her neck, collarbone and near all her limbs were sore and refused to stop twitching, while her fingers were either ripped up at the knuckles or splinted with casting.

After only a few moments of personal examination, Kayne felt tears well up in her eyes.

She didn't realize how bad she looked and now she was slightly embarrassed by how she must have looked to the two older men and her father. She sunk to the bathroom floor and pulled her hound and knees close to her. She didn't want to associate with magic anymore.. she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.. she didn't want to ever see green and silver again, and she sure as hell never wanted to cross paths with silver masks and those with faces like snakes ever again.

This war she had signed up for.. she didn't realize it was real. The dreams the practice the abilities all sounded like a story to her as she sat surrounded by muggle things in her muggle bathroom. That this all was actually happening; people killing people. People…. beating and murdering others for no reason… This wasn't a world she wanted to live in anymore.. And she pulled both her dog and her knees up to her chest and under her chin, as tears streaked down her face.

She stayed in the lavatory for a long time crying. She couldn't stop the way her body shook as tears fell, or the trouble she was having with her limbs. Every time she looked at herself she was reminded with stitched wounds and vicious looking bruises and casts.

Kayne lay on her side with her head on her dog, allowing her body to shake against the hot chills as tears dampened the dogs body. She gripped his fur and swore into his blackness, slamming her damaged fists on the tile or the wall next to them. Kayne fell apart to the point past exhaustion, alone and afraid underneath the white porcelain sink in her muggle world bathroom, wanting beyond it all, it was all just a dream.

_It had to be..._

* * *

The furry ground below her head moved and Kayne stirred but could not wake up.

"Thank you for alerting us." A familiar but untraceable woman's voice came fuzzed through Kayne's mind as her eyes refused to open.

"Well, when she turned up like this and had a meltdown in here, I didn't know what else to do."

She felt her body lift, and instantly curled into the warm form that supported her.

"You did the right thing Robert" The women said warmly. "We've got her from here."

There was a loud snap and a swirling feeling before the feeling of ground and walking came from under her. Kayne opened her eyes and immediately saw black. Moving her gaze up to see the angry and very irritated form of Severus as he briskly walked them. Just ahead of them, a stiff walking Minerva stopped at the forests edge and looked around.

"Don't move." He growled under his breath, and Kayne contently closed her eyes and slipped back away.

* * *

**Kaynes Dreamscape**

_Kayne sat up and looked around._

_Her steel frame bed that mimicked a hospital bed, squeaked as she sat up as she quickly found herself alone in the middle of the empty wasteland. The sounds of a large ticking clock rings through the air as if part of the grey cloud sky. The metronome noise was almost maddening._

_Kayne sat up and looked around her desolate surroundings. __The sound of stampeding from behind spun her around as the large cloud of raising dust from a ways away. __Hoofs thundered and cracked the ground with every step, as the sound of metal shaking sounding like chains and snakes come clearer and clearer. Kayne pulled to her knees and slipped from the side of the bed, standing the meet the horse and rider that quickly began to look mountainous as it approached._

_But Kayne did not fear anymore, and stood tall in the way as the enormous horse and rider stopped shoulder to horse shoulder with Kayne._

"_Hello." She said with a quiet strength that roared thunders to the correct people._

_She heard the armor moving as the rider looked down at her._

**"_You have lost your fear of Death, child."_**

_It was the first words he had ever said to her, and his voice sounded as far off thunder and crashing waves. _

_She turned and looked into the darkness in the Warrior's helm, "I'm ready for this… I'm ready."_

**_"So be it."_**

_The rider unsheathed a foggy crystal sword blade held with a black purple and gold hilt. It was beautiful and Kayne was hypnotized instantly by the glow and rainbows it gave as the knight swept it around and over his head. A sword of realms. It physically cut open the air it's top touched and ripped a black backed view like paper._

**"_So let it be."_**

_Kayne was locked with the sword's radiating beauty and missed as the blade turn downwards on her. Fogged by the magick that swarmed like clouds inside the blade, she didn't notice until too late that the weapon stabbed through the center of her chest. The world passed in still silence and she gasped a painful gurgled gasp as the sword was ripped out, a sound the echoed the vast wasteland as well as in her ears and mind. She stumbled back, bringing her fingers to the wound that did not bleed but absorbed the energy around her before emitting a long, painful scream._

* * *

Kayne woke up in the sun lit hospital wing and knew where she was before she even opening her eyes. The itchy blanket that lay loosely over her smelled of cleaning materials as did the rest of the room and the pillow under her head.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted to the pale blue/green curtains that surrounded her, and glanced down at her very healed fingers and arms. She felt a hundred times better and as the last days ran in her mind, she pulled the events together well enough. Sitting up, the curtain pulled and the stone face of Pomfry that greeted her with a tray containing a sandwich and potions.

"Well, you gave everyone quite a ruffle." The medi-witch went on, placing the tray on the side table and crossing her arms.

"What?" Kayne asked suddenly starving.

"Carried in by Severus and Minerva at the wee hours of the morning with a high fever and hallucinations.."

It all came as a flash that paled her, and her hand went to the center of her chest to feel a pulsing warmth come from the spot.

"Anything the matter, dear?"

The loud image of the knight flashed through her mind as a metal, claw encased finger rose to the helm, gesturing for her silence.

"Nothing. Just.. forgot about that.."

The nurse gave her a look before prompting her to stand and show her strength before letting her back out into the school.

Once alone, Vex who was never allowed but had sneaked his way in, crawled happily from under the bed with his tongue flopping out the side and his tail sweeping the floor happily. Seeing Vex come out from hiding was the best feeling she could have felt, and as the nurse walked away Kayne dropped to her knees and spent time giving enthusiastic attention and hugs to the excited dog who had a very stressful past week. She hugged his neck and promised him she was sorry, that she would never leave him again no matter what. She promised she would never allow them to be separated regardless of who or what, anything wanted and that she would be a better owner. She had insulted his pride and honor towards her, and that was unforgivable, she promised him she would never do it again. Kissing the dog on the muzzle several times, Kayne pushed to her feet and started out of the hospital wing, fingers never leaving the dogs bushy fur.

From the moment she left the hospital, things were different. Placing her hand in the spot between her chest and her throat, she saw every child and adult that walked by now held an Aura hovering off them, it was a color that held a shocking, sparking, or dull form and explained the persons mood instantly. What Kayne once thought was a sun glow off the nurse, she now confirmed her newest of her abilities. She just, didn't know what it was.

She quickly learned people was not all that she could see, but life of all kinds. Animals, plants, ghosts, even the portraits held their own energy and colors. Her senses were sharper and everything held more distinction and definition. She felt intentions and quickly her intuition became aware of everyone around her, both in view, and just out of or behind objects.

As she continued her walking she quickly found the sights extremely overwhelming but at the same time, very curious as she matched voice tones to how that person actually spoke compared to how they felt. The dog barked a warning but she was elsewhere in her thoughts and didn't notice the crowd she bumped into.

Fanning out quickly, the group in which she hit turned green and silver and Kayne refocused as her eyes found those of Draco and quickly dropped her hand. Without even a thought to who was around or care either way, she jumped on him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

For a moment he pulled away on instinct, but quickly succumb to the private moment they were sharing in public. Kayne burrowed her head in his shoulder and tightened her hold as did he. She didn't notice how many students glanced their way and at that moment, neither of them cared about the whisperers or opinions of anyone.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized into his shoulder out of earshot of the others.

"You didn't do anything, and I don't know why you're apologizing., " the laughed half embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..I didn't know about any of it." He continued now much quieter. "If you died…"

She cut him off there as she remembered there were others watching. She broke from the embrace and he nodded his head and pulled himself together.

"It's good to see your recovered." He responded at regular volume but hard felt tone.

"It's good to see you don't hate me.."

It was a moment of awkwardness as Vex rubbed his body against Draco's leg and he looked down and scratched the dogs ear.

"I need to get to class." He said somewhat quietly

"Yeah. I'll come find you after dinner."

"I'll be around."

Kayne ignored the crowd again and reached out and squeezed Draco's arm in passing as she started off in a brisk walk, leaving Draco's punishment to be explaining the event to the others.


	30. Tango, A Trauma for Two

**Edited**

**Tango, A Trauma for Two**

_Maybe you were trying to save me from you, from everything you couldn't hide from. I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to gallop into the darkness with you. _

_We could have burned through the night, together. _

**Ronald Weasley**

Turning the corner of the corridor, Ron stopped his steps immediately as the back of the blond, greasy snake came into view through the shadows of the third floor hallway.

He would have been excited for the chance to provoke the git, if at that moment, the form of that Kayne girl spun in his arms and that evil looking beast hopped excitedly around the weasels feet.

Ron hadn't heard a trace of her for over a week, and didn't know anyone who had outside of what he saw that night when he watched Snape and Macgonagall carrying her limp and shivering body into the Hospital Wing.

Not that he had looked very hard mind you.

Her and George had been talking more since Kayne stood up for the Gryffindors that day, and the more time she spent with his friends and brother and sister, the more he heard of her, and the less likely she was going anywhere anytime soon.

Ron didn't trust her.

Not for a moment, nor did he believe he ever had a reason too.

Sirius had spoken to him alone before the end of summer. He had asked if Ron could watch out for Harry, and keep an eye out for Kayne. The two had shared a mutual dislike for the girl, both for her company, and the darkness that seemed to be physically attached to the Slytherin. Sirius pushed that anyone who kept Snape and Malfoy as friends, were not apart of the Order in his eyes.

Ron agreed. No matter what George, or Hermione, Ginny or even Harry said, he didn't trust her and therefore didn't like her.

Ron stepped into the shadows and watched the two break and start talking in excited whispers. Ron noticed Kayne kept hold on Draco's sleeve and remained standing close, while Draco didn't seem to mind at all and at one point pulled her close to him by the shoulder and held her there for a moment. Ron turned his lip up at the pair and watched with suspicion as the Kayne passed a note to Draco, landed a kiss on his cheek and with a tired smile they agreed on good nights. Ron would go on to follow to watch as the two walked together through the door of the dungeon and out his sight and jurisdiction.

* * *

**Kayne:**

She knew his passwords although she never needed them.

Not since graduation.

Their private lessons and her absolute silence over the span of years formed a trust where Severus found himself allowing her where no one had tread for a long time.

That night, Severus sat awake waiting for her from the old, high back arm chair by the fireplace in his office. He didn't know if she would show up, nor could he find a reason why he shouldn't just lock her out and go to bed. Regardless of his thoughts or interests, Severus waited for her by the fire that burned as low embers for a very long time.

His head turned up as the portrait door showed activity and a moment later the door cracked open and the intrusive nose of Vex entered quickly followed silently by Kayne who wore a bag on her shoulder and her power hand at the ready with fingers outstretched. He watched her from the shadows across the room and took in all her silence and skill. She was feeling better, he could tell by her stride and the life in her body and strength.

Her feet were light and he heard only wisps across the floor alongside that of the crouched low dog. Vex made no sound, and moved like a shadow alongside his master with pointed ears twisting, listening for any threats on unknown assailants.

At one point the Grimm looked right at him, and Severus placed a finger to this lips and the dog went back to walking alongside his master.

She couldn't sense him and his life source did not expose his position, but he could never tell her it was due to more than just the person he was.

It was another lie, another hidden teaching secret to keep his foot placed firmly above hers. It was not something he was overly proud of, but something he would have done regardless of the pupil.

Kayne fully passed him where he sat and as she neared his bedroom door Severus moved from the chair and slipped silently and undetected behind the pair. As he felt the personal alarm of Kayne's hand touching the bedroom door handle going off inside his chest, he moved up behind her and wrapped an arm around her collar bone and pulled her against him as his fingers laced under her throat; holding her jaw stiffly.

Vex moved away, and he felt Kayne physically jump and fight for a quick moment before she realized who's arm held her, and the body her back was pressed against. His fingers refused to loosen their hold on her chin that he kept pointed straight ahead as she stood there at rest listening to the mans breathing and the feeling movement of his chest moving behind her.

"Kayne." He called her attention quietly.

"Yes?" Her voice was near murmur.

His thumb traced along the bottom of her jaw.

"Why did you come here?" He asked in lucid wonder.

His voice was a cold and quiet but held a hint of air she wasn't used to. Dropping her collar bone, he left a chill along her midsection as he ran his fingers over her side and slipped the wand from her hip, and rose his form up behind her.

Kayne remained silent and stood with her back to the man whose fingers on her chin loosened and slithered over her neck and collar.

"I asked you a question." He pushed after her silence had drawn out enough and both hands had left contact.

His voice came more harsh and made her flinch as his fingers found their way back and tightened on her throat and jaw. Still she said nothing, and she found a sense of embarrassment stopped her from doing so. It had not been many nights since her release from the hospital wing, and nightmares riddled her dreams with silver masks and painful spells all as the nausea enduing cackle of Bellatrix screeched through the air above the pained screams which woke her in panic and fear. Her body shivered against her sweat drenched shirt that was chilling her back, and her near bare feet only made her more uncomfortable as she stood on cold stone floor in thin socks.

"Tell me what ails you." He voice was smooth over her ear.

The feeling that washed over her soon after quickly ended any thoughts she had of becoming vocal, and Severus examined her for a moment before stepping away and moving into the bedroom, leaving the door open for her choices and to watch him slip across the blackened room and into the lit lavatory that was placed on the far corner.

She straightened up and waited a moment before taking steps towards his bed and waiting another moment of severe awkwardness she strongly believed he was creating intentionally. When he didn't come out right away, she exchanged looks with her dog who took lead by laying on the carpet by the bed making their answer for them.

She sat on the side of his bed, keeping her back to the other half and the bathroom, and sat scraping her toes off the carpeted area. Watching the wall in front of her, she saw the restrooms lights flicker out and gave a shiver as the room fell to a cold darkness where only the outlines of furniture were to be seen by the few scattered candles that floated from above.

Kayne listened to the room with her eyes locked on her dog, as Severus came up to the side of his bed and stalled. She felt his eyes on her, and even more she felt the discomfort she must have been bringing him. Pulling this off when neither were very conscious or coherent was easy. But now with him standing over her, she felt like a fool and nothing more then an infant scared by dreams.

She felt the mattress sink as he sat down, her minds eye watched him sit up against the headboard and pull his knee up which became a resting place for his arm.

"Why are you here?"

The way he asked it didn't seem like a question, more like social protocol that was said out of convention for an answer and information he already guessed and figured out. Again, Kayne said nothing as her pride and embarrassment over rode her and Severus gave a sigh through his nose.

"If your going to stay I want to hear a reason."

"You never needed one before." her Slytherinesk remark only brought Severus to huff and look away with his head rest his on the headboard as his eyes looked up at the canopy.

"It never happened like this before."

She heard a ruffle of fabric and she turned around to what what he was doing. She was met with a shock that stung and jumped her heart, and Kayne turned away from the ugly Dark Mark that shone black as ink on Severus's scared forearm.

"I have my answer." He grit and turned his eyes across the room as he released his sleeve to cover his most regretted mistake.

That night, Severus watched her match his position against the headboard and attempt to wait him out only succumbing to her exhaustion first. He would go on to spend the entirety of the night in the glow of her purple aura that he avoided of any attention or thought. He would keep his eyes on the same spot on the potions cabinet across the room, thinking of the way she reacted to the Mark that scorched deeper then his skin.

_A leech._

It was a secret he harbored so far back in his skull that Albus couldn't find it and Kayne would never detect it. An event poisoned by lies and deception that lay unknown and only remembered clearly by him.

_Albus said she was a gift… He referred to her like that… _

_Well, maybe not like 'that'…. but that was his wording... _His mind reasoned with him.

_She was to protect him and help him the best she could and every way she knew. If he asked her she would have let him anyway; he was almost sure of that. _

_So, when he went ahead and did it anyway… _

Severus shook the thoughts from his head and looked over at her sleeping form and felt his lip twitch.

It was her fifth year and Kayne's soul was running strong. He had been passing her potions for mornings after private teachings when she was to tired or when her bones ached from unmentionable workouts.

She was rising so fast..

Too fast.

Her magic was reaching points past expectations too quickly and Severus found himself needing a new plan.

But he was also honest to himself..

That dark, murderous, Half-Blood Prince side of him wanted a slice of that power too.

He was Head of Slytherin, a man of lies and murders…. Why she chose to trust him was beyond him and honestly he didn't care for her specifically, he knew his limitations, and her age and his position was a large factor of anything he would allow himself to give anyway.

_A father figure…_

Minerva had urged the title for a time before and years on after Severus was outted the her and the headmaster for his training.. She insisted that he knew why she was following behind him. That it was because her own father was neglectful and he offered what her father lacked.

Whatever that was, was beyond him.

Minerva told him many times that he needed to back away.

_Back away?_

_From what?_

His lip turned into a sneer as he swiftly twist his legs off the bed and sat at it's edge, crunching his fingers around the sheet that seeped between his fingers his mind continued.

_She made her own decisions, yes he may act more…. tolerable towards her. But he had never acted on the attempts that she never made. She stood in the same place as Minerva. A tolerable figure, that was true. But, anything else…_

_He had learned what would happen, and he had learned that far before Kayne Barnett. _

He slowly lift himself off the mattress and onto his feet. Taking a deep breath for himself, Severus raised his hands to the back of his head cracking his back as he walked away, subconsciously running his fingers over his left arm.

_A tick._

_The way she had looked at it..._

He took his hand from his arm and used it to shut the bedroom door behind him as he stepped into his office.

_A trick._

He saw the glowing purple off her and that something he would never tell. He knew about her nightmares because he had them too. Through the potions they ripped his mind.

He was always looking down from a mountain, seeing everything from above and further away. But he would receive her power as she did in a manner that gave him no pain.

_She wasn't supposed to feel much pain either.._

_But she felt his pain.._

_She felt it for the both of them._

Severus reached for the bottle of hard whisky and turned away without a shot glass or any formalities.

He had told her that he was rising her, he told her he was helping her, he asked her to trust him as he held the ancient animal skin bound book in two hands.

And she did.

But she shouldn't have.

Severus slipped into the large armchair in front of the rising flames that stopped at his preferred comfort and warmth level, and allowed his head to tilt forward and his hair to break up his eyes.

_It was dark blood magic he did in the Forbidden Forest that night just over the line of Hogwarts protection. He did it quickly and bound their magical fate as they would have done anyway, he was sure of it._

_It was going to happen anyway, I mean, he could have asked first, but that would have been a risk… _

_To be told no.. _

_He needed that power._

_And he had needed it then._

He was a master at potions and darkness which meant he excelled in both giving and taking. He shared blood and ran the ceremony on a timer, quickly finishing phrases in other languages before the potion he slipped her kicked in and fazed her for the entire event and the time around it.

_Another risk would have been leaving her with the memory or a scar._

Kayne would wake up in the common room, believing to be a dream, a masterful lucid experience of Sandman games.

But it wasn't.. and only Severus knew that

He wouldn't sleep that night, and would force potions down the next morning to get him through the day. That day he was sullen, quiet, and he stayed away from the common area's and locked her out for the attempt she didn't give to find him.


	31. Between Us and the Bookcases

**Edit**

* * *

Between Us and the Bookcases

_**"I am who I am on this day.**_

_**The heart following, soul spilling, magic trusting, story telling and utterly soaked in love. ****Child at heart, not because you ever asked me to follow in your footsteps, but always, always allowed me to make my own."**_

**Hermione.**

She was nervous as she twist Harry's Advanced Potions Making book in her fingers as she traveled down the corridor the next night. Ron had told her Kayne was back on the grounds at least among the night, and a few spoke of seeing her earlier that day with Draco. The pair of Slytherins seemed closer now than ever and it didn't look favorable in her arguments against Ron's points. Looking around the empty hall, Hermione stopped at the large doors of the Library and slipped inside, her mind swarming of questions that had been building over the last few weeks.

She followed the isles, looking for any hint of light that would at least show where Kayne was stationed, but as Hermione traveled deeper in deeper in the isles of dusty books, she found nothing but darkness.

But darkness saw nothing but Hermione.

Kayne had been following her since Hermione had entered, watching as she quietly seeked her out while spinning an object tainted by the darkness of Severus in her fingers.

What ever she held was personal, and powerful. And Kayne found herself holding back until Vex had enough and stepped out.

"Vex!"

Kayne hissed, finding her voice echoing softly through the room.

Hermione spun around as Kayne stepped from the covering row with an eyebrow quirked and a welcoming nod.

"Sorry about that." Kayne said with a small smile and quiet voice as Hermione pet the dog.

"You can't say you're not like, Snape." Hermione smirked as she reset herself.

Kayne stopped her attempt for a comfortable space between them and crossed her arms as Vex sat between them with his back to Kayne.

"Whatcha got there?" Kayne motioned with her eyes to the object in Hermione's hand.

Hermione suddenly found herself defensive after sensing a new, darker energy matched with a liquid step and strength that radiated powerfully off of Kayne.

Ignoring her stresses, and trying to keep Kayne in proper perspective, Hermione walked up past Vex and handed her the book.

"I found this and wanted to know if this looked like anything you knew, I'm trying to find out who it belongs too."

Kayne moved her hand to her chest and and looked at Hermione's intentions for a moment before sighing and taking the Potions book and opening it.

Almost immediately, she closed the book and looked up at Hermione in silence.

"Where did you find this?" Kayne asked.

"What is it?" Hermione pushed for her answer.

Kayne looked around and decided against standing in the open isle any longer. Kayne motioned to Hermione, before slipping into the isles of heavy, dusty old books and started back to a darkened shadowed area near the Restricted section.

Sending off Vex with a book, she turned back to Hermione, "Okay, so I do know who it belongs to.."

"That's great! Who?"

Kayne stalled here without giving reason or knowledge of why. Severus's name refused to come to her mouth and she looked down once again at the nickname scripted across the back of the front cover..

"Kayne?"

Hermione was smart, very smart. And she had picked up on the silence quicker than Kayne would have thought or even liked.

"Look, umm, as your friend, I think you should keep that for school reasons."

"But it's not responsible, Kayne, especially if you're not going to tell me who it belongs to."

Resetting her position to one of authority, "It belongs to the Half Blood Prince. Hows this? I'm not going tell you so you're going to have to live with that, but as a 'Group' member, I do know this person, and I think Harry should use that book and keep it hidden."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "how did you know it was Harry's?"

Kayne took an irritated breath but knew before looking back that Hermione was still watching her waiting.

"Whenever someone touches something, they make an imprint of their energy which depends on their amount of connection to it."

"And you see all that?" Hermione asked.

"I see many energies on many objects, and I see the person through their connections with which they've left." Kayne explained thinking back to the event with Lucius.

Hermione looked Kayne up an down for am moment.

"How far back can you see?"

"Enough." Her words radiated that of Snape far too well for Hermione's comfort, and she found her nerves and worries push her bravery to the front line.

"Kayne, what happened the past week?" Hermione pushed through her anxiety.

"What?"

It wasn't an angry response, and Hermione looked up to see Kayne more hurt than anything else.

"You're different, I can't really explain it, but you're different than the last time I saw you over a week ago. It's slightly worrying…"

"Can you elaborate?" Kayne pushed the stiff request.

"That. Since I walked in here it's been your energy that's been giving me shivers and I don't know why but I also don't want to jump to conclusions.. Why were you carried into the hospital wing?"

"Who saw that?" Kayne snapped more at being caught then at Hermiones knowledge.

"Ron." Hermione said nervously as Kayne's eyes dropped to the ground in thought.

"That's how everyone knew.." She told herself, looking up at the ceiling and taking a breath. "Obviously he couldn't keep it a secret." She finished through a sigh, looking back at Hermione.

"Kayne, things look really bad and.."

"Nothing happened.."

"Then what happened to your face?" Hermione asked, referring the not yet faded, thin white slice of a scar that went from an inch from the side of her nose and hooked down near the edge of her lip.

"I had some problems with some people, but it's not going to happen again so-"

"Deatheaters."

Hermione watched Kayne physically pale in the low light, as the words slipped from Head Girls lips.

"Yes. Deateaters." Kayne nodded, keeping the eye contact while adjusting her jaw.

"Is that a personal noun now?" Hermione asked a tad harsher than intended but a not regretted tone.

Kayne rolled her eyes and set her weight on one leg irritably, pulling her sleeve back and exposing a bare forearm.

"Hermione…" Kayne gave a deep sigh, leaning on the giant bookcase, dropping her arms and head that sent a sense of guilt set into Hermione,. "You're the only one who hasn't taken to judging me.. Please….Please don't start now."

"I need to know what happened in order to do that."

Kayne looked up and after a moment gave an understanding nod and pushed back on her own feet. They stood for a moment as Kayne watched Vex get up and pad away with his nose going in interest of something.

"First," Kayne said looking away from where the dog disappeared, "what you have to understand is that-"

The sound of the opening Library door silenced them and turned the pair to face down the many isles from their hidden off corner.

"Kayne..." Hermione whispered quickly, as the sound of young voices echoed through the space.

"It's Slytherin…" Kayne said quietly as she scanned the area towards the door, "It will be less stressful if I handle this. Hermione, quickly because we can't talk about this again. Sometimes in wars people get hurt, sometimes people are caught by worse people who feel nothing. No matter what happens in this fight, you can't let things hurt you or stay with you. No matter how traumatic they may be…. You're the smart one and always have and always will be. The boys are going to die without you. You must keep your wits and you must watch out for Harry. Take the book back to him and tell him to watch it closely, I'll handle this."

Vex, who had since appeared from the darkness, used his build to pressure Hermione away into the protection of the shadows. Kayne watched with darkened and blind eyes through the bookcases, following the Slytherins who were creeping about out of bed.

* * *

**Hermione**

"So, what did she say?"

Hermione looked up at the strict looking Ron as they stood in the deserted common room of Gryffindor not more than an hour later. Time was turning and soon enough they would be off to bed. But of course Ron wasn't going to let Hermione allow time to fuzz any her memory.

"She's for our side." Hermione said blankly, wanting nothing more to escape from under the vindictive glare of Ron and into the comfort of her long awaited bed.

Ron rolled his eyes, " Are you sure!? Who's book is it?"

Hermione handed Ron back Harry's potions book and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Against what I want, Kayne said it would be good for Harry to keep it. So I think that you should put it back before he finds out it's gone."

"Your a right piece of work, Hermione." Ron snapped and he slipped the book roughly away and stomped off up the stairs to the dormitory.


	32. Spark

**_Spark_**

**_"A kind of light spread out from her. And everything changed color. And the world opened out. And a day was good to awaken to. And there were no limits to anything. And the people of the world were good and handsome. _**

**_And I was not afraid anymore." _**

**_John Steinbeck_**

_._

_Severus's interest in Kayne and her abilities quickly became a sort of obsession in only a matter of years. He would ignore his nightly duties to watch his student train in sweat and dirt, and after a time he would sneak Lucius over the boundaries and together the two would watch in silence. _

_To quickly for comfort, Severus found himself breaking more and more rules for her as more and more time moved by. He would sneak her potions, he would over grade her homework and at times she'd end up receiving private Potions lessons after he realized detentions were better off spent tutoring the young pupil. _

_She was wondrous in own, so willing and excited to learn from him. _

_So smart._

_So loyal._

_So silent. _

_She picked up what others missed, with eyes and ears set to accommodate her abused lifestyle, and he often found her showing her own signs of paranoid driven scars._

_She was so like him; angry, stubborn and harsh, she ran off of her emotions and mental hatred for all those who hurt her and the world that seemed to set her up for failure. __Inside, she kept her innocents and it was that Severus found himself hating her for. Her childhood fairytales and spark of life that held back her break from sanity constantly reminded him of who he wanted to be and who had become instead._

_He helped her so, because he knew exactly where she would end up if he didn't._

_He helped her so, because he feared the day that spark would die, and her light would fade like his._

* * *

**Kayne**

She knew Ron was behind her by the look on Hermione's face and the sort of hush that came over the once lively group of Gryffindors. Kayne could also feel the dislike radiating off her back from the boy as she turned and flashed him a friendly smile as her hound crossed out in front and blocked between them. The Malfoy gifted silver chain was back around Vex's neck, given back with no knowledge of the act that transpired between Severus and Lucius and with no new information granted. It shone with expensive brilliance in the sun as the dark leather leash showed near brown as the smooth, braided and silver studded material caught the sun with a waxed gleam.

"Ron!" Hermione called excitedly, "Come here, we have something for you."

Rolling his eyes and glancing at Harry, Ron picked back up his walk and approached the group of his siblings and friends.

"What is it?" Ron said more harshly than not.

Here Kayne addressed him fully as the twins erupted into smiles and she slipped her hand into her robe pulling out a rolled parchment held with a purple ribbon. She extended it in Ronalds direction with a small smile showing her attempt of kindness.

"Happy birthday, Ron." Kayne said smoothly.

He looked at his twin brothers, before looking back at Hermione and finally on Kayne. He took the scroll from her hand and unrolled it in front of the group.

"What is it?" He asked in confusion.

"_That_ is the key points of next four essays, and the answers to the next two tests of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Also, I threw some Potions and Transfiguration in there for you."

Rons eyes snapped up to Kayne who tilted her head in assurance.

"Snapes class?"

"Correct."

Kayne took a step from the group with her hands behind her back as Ron continued to stare and the twins erupted into proud chuckles, "I'll be off now. And again, Happy birthday, Ron."

* * *

**Kayne**

Stopping before the Dark Arts classroom, Kayne took moment to rustle the fur on the dogs head. Severus may not have picked up on it, but Vex was holding a grudge. The dog pulled off a great scene of dark normality, but Kayne had seen the hackles rising and the fur start to poof whenever the scent of either Severus or Draco came into his large personal circle.

"You'll be fine, just play your shadow games." She cood her companion, receiving a gruff.

Taking steps around the corner, she noticed the door was shut, and when she tested it, she found it was not locked, nor was he inside when she cracked the door open and let Vex enter first. The quite bark was heard quickly after he disappeared inside, and Kayne opened the door and and looked around the empty classoom confused.

There should have been a class coming to an end, and Kayne stepped through the dark, silent, high ceilinged classroom, lit only by the bright sun streaming through the high placed windows. Sighing into the silence, she heard the classrooms chatter and laughter from her own days, and pinpointed the desks she sat at and watched herself in running memories.

After some time of silence, the dog's chain sounded somewhere from in the shadows as warning and Kayne turned to see the form of Professor Snape standing in the threshold of the classroom.

"Ms. Barnett."

"Professor Snape."

Stepping into the classroom, he kept the door open and made his way calmly down the aisle.

"Why is it you seem to have difficulty understanding locks?"

Quickly looking behind the approaching teacher, she narrowed her eyes on the handle, clearly remembering how easily the door was opened.

"The door was unlocked."

"Lies."

"No." Her Snape trained pose was back and her voice matched his. Severus took a moment to look around the empty classroom as he slowed his approach.

"Vex is about." She pointed out not really understanding the reason herself.

"I was following the pollution your lingering memories. Why are you here? And, I demand more of a reason than personal recollection."

"They were good memories..." Kayne said quietly stepping out of the way as Severus walked by her as he moved to his desk.

"But still only memories, and therefore useless." Severus slipped into his chair before flashing dark, angry eyes at her, "borderline hazardous if it means breaking and entering just to stand like a fool in the middle of a classroom."

"I didn't break in and enter."

"Then how did you get in here?" He snapped harshly.

"I guess I'm stronger then your locks. Because honestly, all I did was turn the handle, _Professor_."

She watched as Severus's expression slipped and became nerved and grim.

"I wanted to ask if you were accompanying the next Hogsmeade trip. I would have liked to know if you wanted to catch a drink. But, I know you wouldn't drink with a lier." Kayne said harshly

Not staying for anymore of his attitude, Kayne turned and quickly walked from the classroom, Vex breaking from the shadow the moment Kayne stepped away through the threshold, leaving a second to flaring his K9s at the darkened teacher.


	33. And now, A Dance

**And Now, A Dance.**

_I am more than the brittle bones and creaking joints that move me with purpose and something that once resembled grace. Rattle through they may and ache where they will, I am more than bones. I am made of magic things and the left over fire of silently exploded stars._

**Kayne**

The ground was muddy and the air was cold and damp. There was no more snow, but there had been rain for days. The breeze slithered over her exposed ears and whispered noises of the trees and wildlife from outside the Quidditch Pitch as the coliseum lay open and empty in front of her.

Another midnight training and quickly, two targets popped up, one in front of her a ways down, one only a moment later a few feet behind her.

Kayne would take out the closest with a sharp spell from her fingertips then would destroy that of the more distanced target with her wand. All within a devastatingly short period of time.

In her mental state of Magik and fight, the sound of human steps alerted her and turned her around to a dark figure approaching. As the figure stepped into the moonlight, Kayne straightened as the pale skin of Severus's hands came from under the cloak and pulled the hood back, exposing his pale and darkened face which reflected beautifully in the moon light.

Pointing the wand at the ground, she assumed a dulers relaxed position with her legs slightly apart, and her hands held together hanging in front of her. He stopped a few paces from her and pulled his wand from the sleeve of his familiar, black fitted dueling styled suit that he wore under his traveling cloak that was clasped around his neck.

"Tonight, we attempt something new." His voice quiet and grave as he looked at her with empty, emotionless eyes.

"Something like?" Kayne asked rolling her wand in her fingers anxiously.

"Like this." Lucius Malfoys cold, detached voice came obvious from behind her and chilled her heart.

Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw that Lucius had appeared without notice or warning, and had placed himself a cautioning distance behind her. His own wand was drawn and he wearing, what Kayne could only tell was a matching tight fit, black embroidered dueling wear.

" I don't understand.." Kayne replied, turning back and looking up at Severus.

"Look again." The voice of Lucius hissed through the air.

Turning back her attention to the blond man, she was quickly met with the silver mask that was now cast over Lucius face. Her heart picked up as she watched the man's form smoke from sight and his body travel unseen. Anxiety rising in her ears, she quickly turned back to Severus who she found to be in the same silver mask as Malfoy, and had also near faded from view as well. Where they would have landed she wouldn't have known because at that moment, the pitch around her filled with a thick, foggy haze.

"Severus…" Fear rose. "Stop this! I don't want to do this." She called out to the heavy silence and blinding fog. She began to circle, her wand pointing all around.

"But you must." The husky voice that whispered in her ear was enough to jump her away, but with not enough space to clear the attacker's grasp.

Gloved hands were around her throat in an instant choke while the other pair wrapped around her wrists and pulled her back off balance. Her eyes widened on the glossy mask that watched her struggle above her. Realizing she was running out of time, that these masks would again try to kill her, she used her Magicked hand to break the hold on her arms and grasp her fingers around the arms that tightened around her throat. Quickly feeling her magic burn through the robe in a smoky haze, she quickly reached her fire into the skin. The quick moment of release was all she needed and pushing the large force from her, she knocked the anonymous figure up into the air with a wand spell, and back a safe distance as the other took refuge in the dense fog.

She couldn't tell the men apart and in the moment of silence she was left in, she realized the beating that was defening her was the beating of her own heart.

A flash of the snake mans hideous face moved before her eyes and stalled her, but brought her a moment of defiance. With her chest puffed she heard the sparking of an oncoming spell from one side. She had just enough time to break the magic around her before casting her own, setting a firm foot within the battle. Looking back at where the fallen should have been if her attack touched, she saw was empty and the Deatheater gone.

"Severus! I say I quit!" She yelled although she knew no one wanted to hear her.

It was spell after spell that came from all sides at her. Both fighting and defending with much skill and intensity, Kayne's training and in her hatred for the masks that her magic would never defeat the memories of, she began to spin her mind in fury and choas. A missed spell zoomed by her, hitting her shoulder and sending steps back. A small, ghostly chuckle came from the air behind her. Quickly after, a strike hit her that forced her stumbling, her hand having to graze the ground for balance.

"I quit!"

A sharp impact came from under her chin and the remaining of her unfixed teeth cut inside of her mouth opening fresh wounds.

A rain feeling encompassed her next, like sharp hailstones that plunged into her back until her shield was summoned around her. Safe, she was turned the daggering magic into what looked like shining glitter dust as it entered inside the sphere. Gritting her teeth and regaining her attention, she pushed her hands upwards above her head and slapped them together. The magical sphere morphed upwards into a giant ball that enveloped the falling magic before shrinking down into her palm, with a pulling back of her arm.

Grinning at the successfully cast magic and then the frozen stances of those who attacked her. For a moment, in between actions, the world stood silent in time for the three. Kayne felt the hex release from her opponents wand, and ran her movements with a slowed mind that saw and reasoned everything. Placing all trust she had in herself, she pushed off the ground and felt her foot land on the cast magic that burned through her shoe, and used it like a step to push off.

And push off Kayne did. She ran the magic beam like running on water, and with a tiger jump in the air, she pushed out front with both hand and wand and attacked her victim in a powerful, painful destruction.

The magic that had once been cast at her, was now transformed, slicing through the arm and body of the faceless Deatheater that had turned to it's side, once ready to absorb the hit that now sent him stumbling. With a sharp yell of pain that echoed in the coliseum, Kayne quickly caught the sense of exposed blood as the Deatheater hadn't had enough time or strength to catch her magic properly.

She stood at the ready and watched the anonymous man land on the ground and turn his wounds to the sky. In her distraction, Kayne missed when the second masked man stepped from the fog and flicked his wand, her wrists being immediately bound by rope that whipped from the ground and wrapped her forearms and wrists.

Yanking her opposite directions with enough force to throw her falling backwards, Kayne's ankles were stopped, catching her fall as weeds had slithered up from the ground and held her feet solid as fast and as painfully as whips. Fast enough and as expected, the chill of mud splashed up around her and soaked her entire backside as she landed in a puddle.

What would have held her down, what would have restrained her, now did little as the sight and smell of blood and power in the static air turned her arm hair upward and sent shivers through her spine. In what seemed like mighty strength and magic, the weeds were uprooted and ropes burned away to ash with a hard growl and pull. Standing to her feet she quickly triangled outwards, spanning her sight to the man who stood with his wand at the ready, and then at the one who continued to lay on his side grabbing his arm and shaking as blood soaked through his back and entire right side

"Do you want to take care of that?" She said aloud and motioned to the fallen Deatheater with her wand.

Without a word, the pair puffed off on their own, back into the fog. It would however, continue only five minutes later. A strong battle of evil magic from both sides, together they lit up the stadium like wildfires in smoke for hours to come.

Both sides bled, both sides felt pain, but neither would stop until the other called the fight. Kayne pushed and pushed but not matter what her magic could once break, eventually, she began to tire. No longer did her phase of chaos override her, no longer did she hold her opponent's, and the more she failed the angrier she got. She charred the grass into hard desert, as her opponents cracked the dry ground with their force. She detached from thoughts and worked off instincts, meeting every spell with a block, while greeting every attack with force. She pushed until she completely exhausted herself, and the two dressed in black would watch but not point out that her spells began to slow and her knees began to bend in weakness.

When enough time had past and weakness became obvious to all, Kayne waited for the perfect cast, the cast of mercy that in good form Severus would grant her. She dropped her hands to her side and stood stiff, allowing the defeating blow to lapse over her and bring her to the ground for the final time.

Rolling to her back she was quickly overcome with everything she ignored. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her chest hurt and heart beat so furiously in her chest she thought it might jump right out. She was past exhausted and rolled her head and with a foggy gaze watched as feet ran past her and into the path the fog cleared as quickly as it ate the black figure up.

Looking back up at the stars, Kayne shut her eyes and attempted relax her sore and tired body.

**Severus**

Severus stood next to the grimacing Lucius, who had since accepted his defeat and went to treating his side once he moved more towards the wall.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked as he went down on his knee over the injured blond who sat landed into his seat with his back against the Blue and Purple colored wall.

"How did she know your hex?" Lucius grit as he applied a potion onto the wounds from a medical box he summed from behind the wall.

"What?"

Pulling away his cloak, Lucius exposed the many many deep whip like gashes that ripped over his arm and continued down his side in crossing patterns. Because of the potions given earlier, the wounds only trickled blood now but that didn't make them any less worrisome.

"Didn't she cast back your spell?" Severus asked looking over the wounds.

"My spells move through clothing but fester under the skin."

"And she broke yours, I understand."

Severus looked back over to Kayne, though the dissipating fog for only a second, looking away satisfied seeing she continued to submit under herself and lay huffing and coughing on her back.

"Help me up." Lucius insisted.

"Yeah." Severus moved his weight to assist Lucius who had lost more blood than he would let on and who quickly ended up on the ground again, his back against the wall and his chest heaving in agony.

"Should we deal with that?" he motioned after the pain of his torn muscles subsided, motioning to the still laying Kayne.

"Towering over wounded beasts while down, is not smart for man to do." Severus pointed out with an eye arch and head shake no.

"But we are not just man." Lucius grit at Severus trying to get up but quickly finding Severus pulling him back down.

"Nor is she." He growled back, cupping a hand on Lucius sliced, maybe broken calf, bringing the man to yelp out in pain.

"This isn't my spell. Look. This continues to burn under the skin," Severus pointed out the thick black lining on each of the gashes on Lucius.

Nodding and without much choice, Lucius settled on sitting upright with his back against the wall with feet on the ground with his bad leg extended while the other bent upwards as Severus continued to crouch on his toes.

"Severus." Kayne called out painfully in a sandpaper voice.

"Yes?" Severus called over his shoulder, keeping eyes with Lucius.

"I'm done." She admitted in a pathetic breath.

"Than so are we." Severus replied flatly, dropping eye contact with Lucius who dipped his own head forward allowing what hair wasn't tied back to fall and block his expression.

Pushing off the tips of his toes and fingers, Severus stood and turned away from Lucius and approached his apprentice.

Inside his head, he heard the animal inside him. How it thirsted for her weakness as he watched her beaten body react to his approaching steps. He felt her heart pick up with every joint of pain as she only showed what little desire or ability she had to fight left. He had won and Kayne knew this.

Stopping at her side, Severus looked down his nose at her for a moment before raising eyes and taking a look around the pitch.

"You are dismissed." His voice was gone and unemotional, and he took up stride right away, leaving her alone to look around for Lucius, who had vanished while she was distracted.

Resting her chin back against the solid, cracked ground, Kayne ran her fingers over the patch of fresh growing blades of grass that were quickly growing through the barren wasteland they created. She turns her head, the moon catching the white of her teeth as a small smile formed across her lips.


	34. To See Inside the Mask, To Understand

**To See Inside the Mask, To Understand**

_He said, "Above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."_

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione and Ginny had met up with Luna that night after lights out. There were many things to talk of, some that Hermoine and Ginny didn't necessarily want to speak with Harry about.

Rumors of the attack on Draco had shaken the school, and Hermione ran from the Common room when Harry told her what he did. But, overall he had just been recovering well and was on his way to a sound recovery. Harry had just finished telling of his trip with the Headmaster for the fifth time and the two girls crept off to seek refuge and a neutral ear of a friendly house. The girls met Luna Lovegood under cloak of darkness and decided on the kitchen. House elves always loved and protected the company of those who were kind and respectful, and teachers rarely checked the entirety of the cooking area when on partols.

Sneaking past a Slytherin head boy and a Ravenclaw Prefect unnoticed, Hermione kept eyes off the two girls as they crow hopped their way into the safety of the school's pantry.

"Shh.." Luna hushed and raised a finger to her ear as they stepped through the door and were alerted by clearing voices as they ventured deeper. The sound of multiple voices came over the tall cupboards and cooking equipment and Luna turned to face the two girls.

"There's others about." Luna whispered in an airy mischievous way while staring into the rows wearing an adventurers smile.

"To each their own." One voice continued the coversation. "But I really can't believe you don't have an issue with it." The voice that belonged to Kayne came into clarity the closer they approached as did the sound of multiple pairs of feet and clinking of dishware from opposite sides. peeking through equipment and shelves, Hermione saw that Kayne, with a plate of snacks, was sitting on the counter with her legs hanging off the side and her heels tapping against the cabinet

"I don't have an "_issue_" with it, because it lacks any importance." That voice belonged to Snape. "Just as well, I'm the least desired party to become involved, and that would be agreed upon by multiple opinions, mind you." The slick voice stopped the group in their tracks and had them quickly looking around and slipping into the shadows of the last barrier between them and the party in the kitchen. Together the girls peaked out and watched those who spoke in the light.

"Well, Severus." Madam Hooch's voice came from nowhere as the women, dawned in nightwear stepped into view holding her own cup of tea, "As a teacher, it is your "_issue_" Severus, because it's stemming from your house.

"Next person to call it an _issue_ is getting hexed." Severus voice bite angrily. "It's not an issue, it's children's play." He finished with a grumble as he leaned against the opposite counter side that faced the group and placed his back to the spying group of girls.

"Childsplay! Severus! Marcus Flint, Crabbe and Goyle hung a three students upside down by their heels"

"Where was such sympathy when James shattered my hand with a hammer?!" Severus was quickly in a strike ready pose, waving upward his hand at the women who just looked down.

"It's just childsplay, right Rol. on. da?" He snapped, saying her name in syllables… "Until it gets to the point of my house drugging, kid knapping, and torturing another student, I refuse to see logic in creating protection that I was never given. By any of you."

His words sliced and chilled as Hermione watched Snape turn harshly and leave from the room. A he swept away without looking at either of them, he was stopped when Kayne stuck her hand out and caught her fingers into the night black robes of the irritated teacher before pulling back, preventing him from leaving.

"Let me go." He snapped giving a tug.

"Stop." Kanye's voice was quiet as her eyes stared blankly out in front of her,

"Pardon?" Severus stepped upright and inches from Kayne's knees.

"Look," She motioned at the downcast teachers. "You made your point and it's affected her… You're right.. and she knows she doesn't have room to talk anymore. So just stay."

It was a tense moment for the entire room where Severus looked both Kayne and Rolanda over before stepping back and taking a new spot, a spot on the counter as he had before, but instead landed against the same counter that Kayne was one. As he had taken his first step away, Kayne released his robe and watched him cross his arms.

"I'm sorry." Madam Hooch said quietly after a moment.

"Granted." Professor Snape gruffed leaning all his weight against the counter, crossing his legs at the ankle.

"Can I ask you a question, Severus?" The cat eyed women re-positioned her stance, changing the tone and mood of the room after a moment to think.

"You can ask."

"Do you know anything about the Quidditch pitch?"

"Excuse me?" Snape was quick and left no room for uncomfortable silence or hint towards any knowledge, and Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion as Luna shuffled off some inquisitive house elves.

"This morning.. I was alerted that the pitch had sustained great damage. When I went to see it for myself, the grass was not fully grown and was very patchy. Dry. Burned looking. The sand pits were hard and stone line.. Rolands informed me that that was not the condition she left it in last night."

"Why are you asking me?" His voice came from his inner throat and his eyes flashed warning.

"Hagrid said he saw lights?" Rolanda quietly added.

Hermione watched as Kayne stared at the plate on her lap and as Severus stared angrily at Madam Hooch.

_CRASH!_

Luna had knocked a bowl from the shelf and the loud noise silenced the group of faculty. Looking behind them, the girls looked down to see the once empty exit now blocked by a superior looking Vex, who watched them with head held high and ears locked forward at them.

"Please Vex." Hermione pleaded to the dog who after moment of sharp staring took a slow step backwards before jumping to the side and vanishing soundlessly into the shadows.

Turning back around, the sound of a jingling chain caught the attention of the adults as a light footed looking Vex trotted into the light from the far side of the Darkened kitchen. He swept under Kaynes legs before bothering her fingers with nips and licks.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked with an upturned lip.

"I think he has to go out."

Vex stepped away and did excited circles before pointing his nose to the space where Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood creeping.

Kayne bid the teachers goodnight, and agreed to meet with Severus at some point tomorrow. She followed her dog into the shadows and smiled, making eye contact with each of them with a Slytherin smile fully intact as she move past by them, not giving a hint to the others that they were there.

Snape stood and watched were Kayne disappeared for a moment, before looking away and back to the other teachers before bidding a solemn goodnight and slipping off to the outer shadows, taking a different path than Kayne had taken.

* * *

**Kayne**

It was between classes a few afternoons later when Kayne finally got to speak with Hermione. Hogwarts had been keeping her busy, and she had started quietly tutoring Draco the nights he would show. Others, less social nights, were dedicated to training and very quickly, Kayne felt like she were a student again. That particular night, when she went toe to toe with Lucius and Severus, she watched herself go further then she thought she could. Training was one thing, but when matched against those she knew were murders, the situation became an entirely different event all together. A point had been reached where Kayne now near thirsted for the power tht she had felt when she reached the magic plateau she had. Lucius hadn't shown even an utter whisper of his name since that night, and Narcissa and Draco denied any claim of knowing what she was talking about when she vaguely asked about it.

Placing her dog at heel behind her, Kayne slipped into the familiar Gryffindor group as they traveled the halls, and picked up conversation.

"Hows Ron?" Kayned asked Hermione and the surrounding group after quick pleasantries were made quickly.

"Good." She responded looking between the suddenly sullen looking Fred and George.

"And Uh…. how's Harry?" She asked awkwardly when no other conversation was attempted. .

Kayne had been sitting with the staff the last Quidditch game Harry had gotten hurt. A seat bench higher and diagonal to Severus to be exact. With Mcgonagall at her side. She always liked listen to the two teachers commentary as their houses battled it out on broomsticks and one stand up was always the safest as not to be caught in the cross fire. Like Severus did, and with the rest of the crowd, Kayne froze up when Harry was cracked over the head by the bludger Mcladden had hit in almost purposeful ways. She remembered the harsh conversation after the game with Hooch as she hid around the corner listening.

"He's…. fine." Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Did you ever play? George spoke up as their steps pulled off to the side of the traveling students at a intersection of hallways and looked at his watch quickly.

"Not for a team no, more just for fun and travel with my friends."

"We should set something up sometimes." Fred muttered to George which received a small travel of laughter from the game based group.

"Sounds great."

Fred and George said quick goodbyes and started off in the direction of their next class, leaving Hermione and Ginny and Kayne in the small circle.

"How's everything on your side?" Ginny asked venturing into dangerous grounds.

"Seasons are turning and so are the snakes, so no need to even go in on of that." the silent request for a change of topic went over the head of Ginny who had just had an altercation between Draco and his friends.

"Then why do you hang out with them?" Ginny stated more then asked.

Kayne bit her lip and breathed out. There was tension in the air, and unspoken tension was something that irritated her greatly.

Turning to Hermione, "We should talk sometime soon."

"Same place?" The girl asked."

"I'll let you know when."

Hermione gave a genuine smile and quickly following suit so did Ginny. They were still trusting of her, but, as Kayne could understand, were becoming cautious.


	35. Second Chance, The Only Chance

**Second Chance, The Only Chance**

_For a seed to achieve its greatest expression, it must come completely undone. The shell cracks, its insides come out and everything changes. To someone who doesn't understand growth, it would look like complete destruction. _

**Severus**

Severus Snape had once worked for the Ministry of Magic.

It was two summer internships, starting the year of his graduation, and lasted three years of working under Lucius who had already been established at a working position. He would make torturous concoctions and poisons for the Dark Lord and ailments and health for the Ministry. Severus pulled in two large paychecks for a good amount of time, and for a little while lived a life of upper luxury.

But, Tom's work always paid more.

The half snake may never have felt warmth in tender ways, but he still knew how to make people happy and spoil them into doing what he wanted. Black bags of money were passed between blond and black as Severus went on his way to take his paycheck from the Minister's hand while looking Fudge in the eye with a grin. His life was simple, his life was busy, his life was paid off, and for awhile, Severus Snape was comfortably content.

But then he was caught.

And all of it went away.

It started with little highs during meetings, it helped put up with the screaming, and even Lucius and others were doing it, so it wasn't strange he started.. The sound of torture was unbearable for the hours they were forced to listen to it and followed them for days after. The eyes of the dead limp bodies that fell from the air was scaring and the poison he made and what the papers said was stressful at the least. But matching those poisons to those who wound up at St. Mongo's only to be treated using his healings was simply sickening and eventually, like all the rest, he succumb to drug induced silence and became part of the sensation of numbness.

Super Soldiers, the muggles call them..

When he was high he didn't care, his heart didn't sting and memories didn't bother him. He didn't eat, need to sleep but when he did it was easy and great, and he really didn't bother with much outside hygiene. He was always in his lab. His mind was clear and calm, he worked for hours in silence completely happy and unbiased to what he was making.

But then, he became foolish. Numbness made him incautious to decisions and the words that he made and said. He wouldn't care that his movements didn't hide the secrets he was passing, and soon he didn't care about anything at all..

But he did feel powerful. He decided who lived and who died and played with orders to test his limits. His work went to both sides and his payment came in loads, he became cocky and brash. So when the Aurors came through the front door of his flat with a warrant of suspicion, Severus Snape was less then ready.

Which led to Aurors and Azkaban.

Both Evil and violent to those who deserve no pity.

It was a short stay yes, but a stay nonetheless which left a paranoia that many would never recover fully from. It was torture from the start when he found himself in the center of a free mans bet. As a joke and a show, he was locked in a medium sized room with Sirius Black where they would remain together until the foreseen future arrived. They were bound to chains by a single ankle and at their neck. The binds long enough so they could touch, but do little more then grab and rip with nails and words.

The beginning was nothing but insanity, the two had waited long enough for time alone and the isle would be dedicated to their screaming and fighting for the first month in a half until their voices broke. As he succumb into the depression of his limitless prison life and it's dementors, Severus remembered glancing over to the long haired man that sat on the floor across from him, legs out, back and shoulders slumped against the wall in a near mirror image of himself. Eyes locked, both men sat in the same numb, limp position, eyes locked for hours and hours after that. There was nothing more to be said that wasn't screamed hundreds of times in the past month, and their arms were wrapped by their own clothing as both quickly found Azkaban no place for open and untreatable wounds.

The third month past, and Severus watched out the sole window high above Sirius's head as chilled gusts of wind broke apart the heat they sat drenched in.

A short time later, he would be released much to Sirius's great anger. Severus was brought to the prison on multiple counts of factual confessed murders, a factual and admitted Dark Lord following, and multiple poisonings that was not given a number... But, Albus chose to save him over Black. The old man took him away from the darkness and gave him shelter and a life with the future of a job and people who would attempt to tolerate his abnormal behaviors. Above all, Albus gave trust where trust was not earned or reasonable. For that, Severus would always be in Albus's dept. A dept seemed would run the length of the old man's life and would end at the tip of Severus's wand.

Unfortunately, at the point of his prison release, Severus was not a very strong man.

It was after Lily died and Severus carried the infant boy from the house, appertaining to the person he often found himself speaking to after lights out and who always looked at the neutral party during his school days..

The Half-Giant, Hagrid.

He didn't know where else to take the child, but refused to allow the infant to drop into the hands of the Dark Lord. Silver mask intact, Severus took the train and erased the memory of him and the boy from the minds of everyone who saw him using forbidden magic. Upon arrival, he stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts, bringing alarm and quick enough the thunderous jog of Hagrid.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He was high on drugs that he had slipped under his skin in the locked compartment as his body shook and his mind screamed and ran the death stricken face of Lily in front of his eyes as the infant Harry gurgled and crawled on the compartment floor.

He didn't have an option. He couldn't just be a crying, pathetic mess in front of Hagrid, which would no doubt lead to at least Albus coming to talk.. He couldn't allow himself to show how much he was affected by that night.. He couldn't let them know he still loved her….

He had held infant out as Hargid slowly stepped up the him. Eyes of pure hatred for the silver mask, but features confused over what was being presented to him. This is when Minerva came swiftly down the stairs to the train platform, wand pointed and asking questions to Hagrid in a stern, all business voice.

He was taken to Albus where he broke to the man in private. Where the intoxicant hit it's highest point and his heart spilled years of failure and pain. This seemed to be the point Albus wanted, for after a stay at Hospital to detox, Severus was placed as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, where his scars and demons would be used to protect those like him, from a fate like his.

And that's where he sat now.

At the desk in front of a classroom of children he didn't like, doing what he could to teach them what they need to know about potions and now Dark Arts. He had no interest of teaching, though he had interest in potions and loved to dabble in shadows. He had no interest for those around him, but close enough enjoyed time listening to the Staff bustle about in the staff room. He was the youngest staff by far in this final year, and over the last many years, he found himself speaking with the half giant at nights that proved too stressful. He would remain quiet and the two would drink and talk of other things using their less of an age difference to their favor.

But lately it had been Kayne that he preferred the presence of, or lacking of at this very moment.

The entirety of the time Severus knew her, the girl had a habit of traveling the grounds or in the courtyard while favoring the night time over the day. Before this point, with the Dark Mark and release of secrets, she would come get him and pull him from his office and papers to stroll at her side and she spoke of frivolous things in the dead of night. The past two years had been the most time he had ever spent with someone at a time. Where in the beginning she would only bother him with potions and mentor related questions, the years past and she would come over to curl up in his arm chair and drink tea and read. They would speak of their interests and questions, while playing chess or other calming distractions.

Over time, her presence became bearable at the least.

He looked down at the note on his desk. It was from Kayne who had written she would come by tonight and wanted to possibly go for a stroll. It was her first sign of direct contact since the event including his Dark Mark. Placing his hand over the note he slid it off the desk and into his drawer with his palm as his eyes lift to the working class before him. Slowly, Severus rose to his feet.

...

Severus leaned his back against the doorway to his office waiting for her. His black and dark green scarf was wrapped around his neck as he wore a fit styled outfit under a calf length black jacket. He looked up as she came around the corner of the dungeon. Narrowing his eyes and pushing off the wall he falls into space by her side and quietly began walking at her pace.

Like many nights before this one, he followed her aimlessly through the dark and empty grounds. He followed her through the long dirt path and stopped as he recognized the way they were going.

"Kayne." His voice low and cautious.

Stopping mid sentence, she turned around and stepped through the stone gate backwards and gestured him over the security.

"Come on."

"Where?" He asked raising his chin, speaking as if humoring a young child.

"Anywhere."

"It's against the rules for-"

"And you are head of Slytherin." She snapped with a dark smile, "If you can hit kids in the back of the head with books, and insult them outright to their faces, you can sneak off the grounds with me for a little while and relax without getting fired."

Immediately he picked up pace and started through the gate, pressuring her backwards, the steps she willingly took. His hand came out and grabbed the front of her robe and he closed his eyes as Kayne grabbed Vex's scruff. In a puff, Severus took them from the spot.

**Kayne **

Where they landed Kayne knew instantly, and ran across the platform to wooden banister and looked down over the edge.

_Boggins Park_

"This is by my house!" She smiled looking back at him.

Kayne took off with her dog and made her way to the multi story, multi pointed castle of a play set. Climbing over swinging, chain held pols, she used the rope to climb up the wall she easily could have scaled. She jumped along the mini platforms. Higher and higher she climbed until she came to the highest point. Wooden benches lined the circled, pointed dome tower that looked out over the city. Circling slowly, she looked out over houses and flats and out onto the grassy lands behind the small town that spanned in a beautiful open landscape. sitting on her knees, she rose she looked out a small metal barred window. Leaning against the wooden sill, Kayne moved her weight to her elbows and leaned out into the silent, crisp night.

Forgotten, Severus and came up at her side, Kayne flinched in surprise which earned a mocking smirk from him.

"It's also by my house." He said smoothly, looking through the large window. He was standing behind her, but just off to the side where if she turned only a alittle, his form landed comfortably in her peripherals.

"What?" Kayne looked up at him and saw his attention towards the west.

"Over there." He pointed with a long finger in the direction to a cluster of houses that sat before smoke stacks and the factories, "It was quite a time getting up the hill."

For what he was saying, his emotional response didn't match. He wasn't mad as if there were terrible memories, but nor was calm as if it were pleasant times. The constant conundrum with Severus Snape, was that the man had the ability to show nothing at all.

"So you got history here too, huh?" She asked as if she were talking to a friend, her foot crossing behind her ankle as she relaxed against the barrier.

The silence that followed was one of private thought, and Severus tapped his hand once on the ledge before stepping away and starting down the columns. She watched him for a moment before following him. She followed down the chain rocking logs, and steps. She followed him over the swaying bridge and up a few sets of stairs. There was even a bridge and brought them to the third highest of the five pointed castle. In a move which surprise Kayne, Severus swiftly climbed onto the banister and turned to face her direction. His head to his shoulders war cut off from her view and when his arms raised up, she swallowed nervously. In a swift move, Severus got his grip and using the palms of his hands on flat edge above them, he pulled himself up onto the outer exterior of the dome.

Hushing Vex's whining, Kayne followed and refused to look down the very steep fall as she crawled her way to Severus, who was crouched on his knees at the very top. With one hand he was holding on to the flag pole with one hand and looking down at something in the wood that his other fingers traced.

Without saying anything, Kayne scrambled awkwardly over the edge and came up behind his shoulder.

_Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus, Lilly. _

Carved and burned, their names shone in individual script and Kayne looked up to see Severus looking out over the landscape.

"He ignored her." His voice came distant and airy as the wind. "He never called her anything until I messed everything up."

She knew without asking he was talking about Lucius and Lilly. She couldn't help by smile at the private thought of Lucius respecting a muggleborn.

"You guys really did grow up here, huh?" She said with a sigh, looking out to where her home was.

"Most of us did…."

She didn't say anything further and instead she came to his side and settled by his knees, sitting on the ledge of the lipped dome with her legs hanging off the edge. Kayne rest her head against his leg and watched the open world in front of her for a long time. They sat in silence until Kayne's movements snapped his attention as did flinch his body.

_Clearly_, she thought, _he had been deep in thought_.

Slowly she lowered herself back on the platform inside and he took one more look at the names of what would still be here, long after they were all gone. Taking another look onto the land, he nods his head and pushes off back down to Kayne.

**Severus**

She was gone when he got down but he heard her running from across the fort. She was playing her own games while acting in her own world, jumping from platform to platform. Upon seeing her, he could almost watch her imagination running as she jumped, lept and pushed around corners and "enemies" out of the way. Looking down at the dog who by now was running around the base of the fortress, Severus made his way back to the highest sitting point of the castle, and took a seat on the wooden bench and went to watching out the caged window.

He heard her coming back up the stairs a short time later, and glanced over to the opening with his eyes. As he watched her came into view, he saw her trip and take a heavy stumble. He also noticed the dog that quickly jumped ahead of her, and placed himself between them.

"He doesn't want you coming over to me." Severus said aloud in a grim tone as she quickly stabled herself.

"I don't really care what he wants, because I know what's best for me."

"You do?" He huffs looking back out the window.

"Yup."

"Then why are you coming over here..?"

She stopped her struggle with her dog and looked straight at the walls inside his head.

"What are you saying?" Kayne asked straightening up.

He didn't like what had started, but he had started it non the less.

"Simply, that placing yourself at my side has issued nothing but disaster of the worst kinds."

"From the beginning? Excuse me, I thought I impressed you with "my skill."

"'Your skill?" He smirks as Kayne lands on the bench on the other side of the window.

"Yeah, my skill."

"Everyone has skill child, it is the ability to master greatness that impresses me." His eyes flashed with darkened energy and he used hi eyes to look up at her though his hair.

"Spoken like a true, Slytherin." She laughs.

"Am I anything less?"

The silence that followed obviously made her uncomfortable, or, maybe she didn't know how to respect it, because she moved her molars together in thought as she looked at him as he looked out.

"Hows your arm?" She asked softly.

'Healing."

"Your arm?"

"I tested negative for rabies." He mocked distastefully.

"That's nice they tested you for that. Clears a few things up."

He passes her a look he doesn't hold and the space around them dips to quiet again. And of course after only a few minutes of silence, Kayne started fidgeting again.

"So why did you bring us here?" She asked.

"I was under the impression I would be allowed to relax."

Giving him a sigh, Kayne slipped herself at his ankles with her back against the seat and sat without touching him. He waited expectantly and as predicted not much longer after getting settled, Kayne started off on another conversation and gave a sigh before leaning back and began half listening to what the younger women was saying.

That night they watched the sun rise, and together they stayed until the large ball of orange lift over the landscape.

"It's time to go." His voice came quietly as she forced down a yawn.

Without a word, Kayne tightened her fingers around the man's ankle with one hand, and with the other grabbed her dog's chain collar. Her breathing caught as she felt his fingers slither down from the top of her head, down to the back of her neck, and tightening his fingers into a secure hold at the base of the back of her neck. Without a word or a moment to bother, Severus took them from the spot, disturbing only the small grouping of crows that sat above their heads unseen.


	36. The Bull and the Matador

**The Bull and the Matadors**

_I will shed all of this skin, down to the very bone beneath it if that's what it will take for you to come to the realization that appearance is not what makes a human beautiful _

**Severus**

His quill scratched the parchment with lines of red ink that dyed the black script of his students with their failure. It was his paranoia that had him hearing the Gryffindor tabby cat that was currently padding it's way towards his darkened, private chambers. He readied himself mentally. Freezing his quill over an incorrect answer, his eyes lifted as the sound of knocking was heard only few moments later. Waving his free hand, the door opened and in stepped the nightwear and robe clad professor who would slip her way up to the font of his desk.

His eyes returned to the parchment, and he did not raise his attention or voice to greet her.

"Severus." Minerva started when his silence had drone out long enough.

He hummed a questioning sound as his quill drew a sharp line through an incorrect answer.

"Severus."

"Yes?" He said threatening, quickly becoming hostile to the forced interaction.

"Severus!"

He looked up to see she was not alone and her face shone with worry that her back would not let the Ministers see.

Kingsley, the Minister, and a richly dressed, dark eyed Auror that Severus was very familiar with, stood among two Auror guards that had spread to the darker areas of the office.

"Hello." He said with little emotion as possible that unfamiliar people would miss, but Minerva would see clearly as nervousness.

"Hello, Professor Snape," The Minister started, stepping forward which brought Severus's quill down and his hands assisting him to his feet.

"I was wondering if we could have a moment of your time?"

"As much as you desire, Minister." Severus spoke coldly but so respectfully that he earned a nod from Fudge.

"You are familiar with one, Ms. Kayne Barnett, am I correct?"

"She is an alumni of mine, excuse me, Minerva, where is Albus?"

"Inaccessible." Minerva hissed curtly.

"Would you like me to lead you there, or bring her here?" Severus asked returning to the conversation.

"I would prefer you bring her here." The Auror tested which brought a sharp glare from Severus.

"Minerva." Severus called for the attention, "would you please go get Kayne for us."

"Of course, Seve-"

"I think Severus should go get her." The Head Auror darkened his voice as his eyes narrowed on Severus.

"I think Minerva should go." Severus growled.

"I think Minerva should go," Kingsley spoke up.

"I think I should go to." The headmistress spoke up definitely and started out before anything more could be said.

She left them alone with Severus glaring at each dark face that glared at him, and once alone in the dreary dungeon hall, Minerva slowed her steps to give her time to think.

**Minerva**

Kingsley would protect Severus from anything that could happen to him, that's why he came along with the Minister, because after last time Severus was left alone with those who had once chased him, he was beaten past a scaring point and from that night on, The Order promised him the safety he deserved for all that he risked.

The wolf on the door perked instantly and Minerva watched the back end of the animal disappear to alert the room's occupants. The portrait door then cracked open and an excited Vex jumped into the hall and rubbed against the woman's legs. Minerva smiled kindly at the foolish beast and ran her hand over the length of his body, tangling her fingers in his long silk fur for a moment.

"Minerva."

"Hush, Hush." Minerva insisted, pushing into the room and pressuring Vex and Kayne back quickly before closing the door behind her.

"Hi, would -"

"Ms. Barnett, there are people from the Ministry in Professor Snape's office requesting for you, and I have come to bring you to them. Listen to me child, we will communicate as Professor and under school titles. Be smart and sharp, I haven't an answer to why they are here."

Kayne nodded and pulled her robe around her as she whistled and was followed out of the room by her dog.

Quickly arriving at Severus's office door, Minerva turned back to Kayne and looked over her shoulder.

"Leave him out here." The headmistress requested in a quiet order, pulling on the women she was, the strict and fearless leader.

Nodding, Minerva watched as Kayne ordered the dog to stay, knowing the girl was placing her broken and shattered trust with her.

"Ah, Ms. Barnett." The jolly voice of the Minister came first as the man raised both hands in a warm welcome as she stepped into the office.

"Hello. Minister, Professor Snape." She nodded her head in his direction, giving him the confirmation Severus had been pushing for mentally.

The richly dressed leader of the Aurors spoke up, "Kayne if I may -"

"Who are you?" Kayne interrupted, instantly not liking the energy off the tall, well built man in Auror robes that had started moving towards her.

"My name is Julius Sicklemore. I am a leading Auror in the cases against Forbidden and Dark Magic."

"There is a case?" She asked looking the man over again.

"_This _case." He almost drooled with intention.

"You have questions for me, pertaining to Forbidden and Dark Magic?" Kayne furthered slowly, lacing her words with matching, venom.

"As a matter of fact yes." Julius responded quite harshly, quickly losing formalities and straightening to a threatening posture.

"Now, Julius." The Minister said slowly.

"No, no. She wants to act as a defiant criminal, than she can be treated as a defiant criminal. Is that what you want, _Kayne? _ To be treated like you're part of the big leagues?"

They met sharp eyes, and Kayne's peripheral caught Severus moving to his own standing space, and a look around confirmed the aurors that stood in the corners, had closed in a few steps around the back of Severus, giving their own mental threats. The room was quickly becoming hard to breath in.

"Is that your question?" Kayne pushed, acting as though her heart wasn't racing.

Julius straightened up and nodded his head, pulling back his aristocratic, overbearing self.

"We have gotten reports of a familiar that resides in your constant presence."

She kept her attention on her outward face, and promised herself not to break. Kayne quickly understood why Minerva said to leave Vex outside.

"Kayne, where is your dog?" Julius asked with a fanged smile.

"I don't know what-"

"Kayne, get your dog!" Severus's voice broke over the heads of everyone, and Kayne paled as she looked into the stone face of the vicious teacher.

"Get your dog. Now." Severus repeated in the same voice that had her legs moving backwards on their own.

Standing at the threshold of the open door, Kayne whistled for Vex who calmly padded into the room, two brown eyes looking up at her as he entered.

"Kayne, what is this?" Julius said stiffly, looking from the dog to the headmistress.

"This is Vex. Vex, this is Julius." Kayne played the part the best she could as she kept from a confused shock.

"Curious..." Julius crouched down and went to touch the dogs head who before Vex jumped back.

"Don't touch my dog." Kayne hissed angrily stepping out in front.

With a flash of teeth and a build up of his body, the dog snapped at Victor's continued approaching hand and moved himself back into Kayne's legs and sliding into a dangerous crouch.

"That is not the dog." Julius examined standing upright and looking around the room. "Which leads me to my next question."

"Julius - " Severus's voice started.

"Shut up, Severus." Victor snapped and Minerva found herself stepping into the middle of the two spread apart men as the silent Aurors closed in another step. A look of discomfort slid over the Minister's face as he exchanged looks with Kingsley.

'Ms. Barnett." Fudge started cautiously as tensions rose.

"Yes, Minister." Kayne answered with much more respect then she gave Julius.

"What is this animal?"

"This is my dog, Vex." Kayne lied like the expert she was trained to be.

"And, where did you get him?"

"My father, as a graduation gift, Minister. My owl had just died you see and I was distraught and had wanted a dog."

"Oh. Right the abusive alcoholic muggle." Julius smirked looking at Severus who had been the one who brought attention to the issue, "Tell me girl, how is he?"

"Sober."

The word was harsh and Julius turned on his toe and leaned in close to Kayne who stood her ground.

"Listen here you little chite,-"

"Julius!" Kingsley's voice boomed and brought the man to straighten up.

Reaching into his robes, Julius pulled out a folded paper and flung it around in view.

"I'm placing… Vex is it? Under Ministry watch and quarantine until his magic has been checked and documented. Appropriate names have been signed and I expect you to give him up kindly."

"I'm not giving you my dog." Kayne looked at the rolled parchment with disgust.

"My papers are law, and you will."

"You're the one who said it's not the right dog!"

She had been quick and a silence hit like a wall as Victor bit his tongue.

"She is correct." Kingsley spoke calmly. "The dog in the report I signed was said to have duel colored eyes. This dog clearly has two brown eyes which eliminates my thought to being tainted. I retract my signature as I know many others do as well."

Without a tick to slip by, Severus grabbed the parchment from Julius's hand and opening it up much to the complaint of The Head auror.

A silence came over the room as Severus turned from the groping hands of Julius as he scanned the paper before giving a smirk and folding it in half.

"And furthermore, even if it was the correct dog, you'll need the signature of Lucius Malfoy to complete this list." He said smoothly flipping the paper in his direction, holding it between two outstretched fingers.

"You're mistaken Professor, Lucius,"

"When Ms. Barnentt was placed in foster care for the length of 4 months while decisions regarding her father were decided, she had temporarily signed over her Magick and underage rights To Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

"She was given back to her father." Julius growled.

"No one in that family contains the ability to produce magic.. When she signed over her Magick rights, she can not give them back to those without Magic regardless of guardianship. It's against Muggle/Magic transactions." Severus's voice was silk and well educated.

"Ms. Barnett is over age, Severus." Julius tried his last resort.

"And her choice is not her own. Ms. Barnett, as do many of us, have plans set if she were to ever be overridden by government or medical intrusiveness where others make her decisions for her. In this time, where her opinions are forced moot, Ms. Barnett has agreed to surrender her belongs to her plan workers to avoid anything like… this... By law, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have full jurisdiction to take the dog as theirs until you bring _this all _ to him. And that is what they have chosen to do."

Julius laughed a disbelieving and angry laugh.

"This dog has two brown eyes. The dog reported has one white and one brown. Crucial evidence of tainting in magical creatures. Come back to take him, when you have Ministers signing off the correct animal."

The room stared at Severus in heavy silence, Julius tried to find words or argument while Minerva was looking as if this were were all new knowledge but looking proud at her fellow staff.

"Vex is a Grimm!" Julius started at Severus, stopping when Kinsgley placed an open hand on the mans chest.

"And where is your proof!" Severus snapped just as loud taking his own step, glancing at the Aurora's who held their wands out.

Julius slowly closed in on Severus, "I know you're involved.. I know _that _dog, is not her dog.. and I know the dog is a tainted Grimm that has something to do with you.." Victor pointed at Severus, " and to do with Barnett, and to do with Dark Magic and your sin splayed on your arm. And now, now that you just connected the Malfoy family, I know forbidden and dark magic is still in play.. I can smell it off you Severus, just as I did that day I arrested you. I will never stop chasing you Severus, or your kind." A sharp look was made to Kayne.

"Never. Not until you all are rotting in Azkaban where your lot belongs."

He was gone, out the door in a wave of his black robe followed by his two wordless lackeys and after a few minutes, the sound of the dungeon door was heard echoing far into the darkness.

"Well, Professors, and Ms. Barnett. I apologize for this intrusion.." Fudge started as he slid his way over to the door. "You've been doing good Severus, staying off the charts and all. I would have hated to take you from the school in front of all your students and those who spoke for you."

Minerva left to walk out the Minister and Kingsley, leaving Severus and Kayne to stand across from each other by his teachers desk. They waited until the portrait door shut in it's own, and even after that they both stood in silence with the brown eyed dog.

Severus gave a quiet, near pained sigh as he stepped around his desk.

"I'll give you two a moment to talk." He grumbled.

Once the portrait door closed and the sound of sealing was heard, the body of the dog turned into the body of Sirius Black.

"Is my dog safe?" Kayne asked quietly looking at her feet, as Sirius looked from the door to her.

"Your beast had been released to the Malfoy's home. Lucius or Narcissa will know Vex, I'm sure he'll be returned shortly." Sirius said in a tone that felt forced.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, looking up at him as he tied the belt of the robe around his waist.

His eyes were old and sorrowful in that moment as he stepped up to her, "Because you helped Harry." Sirius explained with a warmth she hadn't yet experienced from him, "and Hermione, and Ron. Because you didn't rat on the Weasley twins that night in the courtyard, and your eyes have held unprejudiced regardless of your company," His hand cupped her shoulder gently as their eyes met, "because you deserved it."

She felt the tears whelm up in her eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Kayne**

"Is what we did, really that illegal?" She asked Severus long after Minerva came back to escort Sirius out and they had been left alone.

Severus hadn't fully told her the extent of what they had done that night, nor up until that point did he even hold plans of ever talking about it at all.

Nodding his head as all he'd give her, Severus turned away unsure of what to do other then block her from his sight. A familiar anger began ticking in his mind, she could tell.

"Because it was suicide.." She answered her own question as once ignored holes, were placing in her memories.

She heard the sound of his knuckles cracking as he made his way to his desk.

"What else haven't you told me the full of."

"Nothing." He pushed aside papers to reveal another.

"You're lying."

"I am not." His voice suddenly boomed in the office.

But her spine did not bend, nor did her neck tilt forward or her eyes drop. She held her focus on him, and breathed in deep instead of stepping back when he rushed her and his fingers curled in the front of her robe. Her flinch was minimal when he lowered his nose to hover above hers His eyes were bore into hers as black and hot as hell fires, but still Kayne did not move away until his arm thrust forward and she took steps back to re-balance. She had wrapped her fingers around his wrist so when he let her go, she used his stiff form to bring herself upright and back into his space.

He tried to pull his arm back, but only brought her steps closer. Another yank another few steps forward and Severus finally took his first step back and froze with his bent arm betweenaway them, her fingers only resetting as his arm set to a stiff hold.

"Your need to stop." He ordered.

"You need to tell me." She snapped in return.

"There is nothing to tell."

There was something in his eyes, something walled, something protected, she didn't know and watched him darken as she tried, without passing boundaries.

"Barnett.." His voice tested as his fingers waved in front of her face and his lip curled in disgust.

She stopped his hand from his wrist and pushed his arm away,from the breaking of her view that he dropped quickly.

"Okay Severus, I trust you."

* * *

**Severus**

He had near thrown up.

Right then and there in front of her.

The moment she admitted her trust to his lie that he told her outright, he tasted the bile slide over his tongue and his throat waved. Instead he nodded, knowing he couldn't move or say a word. She had looked at him again, and then she left.

Which is where he stood now. Unsure of how long he stared at the same spot he had when she said it. Blinking thrice times, only using his eyes, Severus looked at the large clock and noted that over an hour had gone by of him standing in complete statute, gone inside his own head.

All he could see was her eyes as he lied. All he heard was her voice so promised and full of trust. And he remembered how she turned and walked away. Taking the only chance he had to correct the lie with her. Anything further was the future, his lie was now in the past, he had the chance and he cowered out, and nothing he could do would make that nerved churn in his stomach release.


	37. As the Heart Skips

**Wow! So many edits! ****Thank you again for staying with me! Glad to be back.**

* * *

**As The Heart Skips. **

"_I can see it. This one moment when you know you're not a sad story. You are alive and you stand up and see the lights on the buildings and everything that makes you wonder. And you're listening to that song on that drive with the people you love most in the world, and in the moment, I swear, we are infinite." _

Things were different back then. Back when Severus's mind still held hope to a better future and he had yet to seal his death under snake fangs and Magicked scars.

Things were easier back then. Back when Kanye's greatest stress was homework and friends, now only a storybook painting to what her life consisted of now.

It was a time where the school still held beauty.

It was always the same sun that washed the ancient school grounds and warmed the brick and stone, but now the halls were hazed and shadowed as looks of mistrust were given to those who stood alone and unintroduced.

Life had changed for drastic worse for these particular two, and now those lives seemed to spiral from their control. Together they hold on to what they knew in fear of losing everything they had gained.

Teacher and pupil. Predator and prey. Parent and offspring. Apostle and acolyte.

They were both lost children in a world that knew no mercy or care. Flown away to the Neverland inside their mind in hopes of a greater afterlife.

Years had come and gone.

Memories were made and hidden.

As the years past and the time at desks watching through walled eyes, a friendship now kindled into a living fire.

In the dead of night, as a chilly England breeze shifts the ancient school with wisps of icy coldness, the Headmaster sits back in his large wooden chair and crosses his fingers and lays them on the Headmasters desk. He smiles, a glint in his eye as he moves the next chess piece forward.

* * *

**Severus**

He had chosen to work in the teacher's lounge that Saturday afternoon. A move he was now regretting dearly as the staff around him forced him to stay while they conversed close by.

Pushing the mans buttons was something the older staff enjoyed doing immensely. See, they all had taught Severus when he was a child. Saw him at eleven, and raised him until he was 17. They had called him Mister or Master Snape far too long and now the sitting title "professor" was not a title taken seriously once in private.

"So what's the the current going ons with you and Ms. Barnett?" Rolanda Hooch made her strongest retort once enough was had with his brash attitude.

His glare flashed as if it would do something against her golden eyes, and the flying instructor only crossed her arms and set her position to wait.

"Quite a question!" Filius squeaked putting his cup on the table and pulling himself into the table chair, "I too would like to know the answer to this."

Severus's eyes dropped on the table and became harsher with the seconds.

"Now see here my boy," Horace started by spinning on his toe to Severus's direction while pointing a finger at the man, " We do not insist or suggest a relationship. We are merely excited at the prospect of this new found admiration."

"Admiration?" His voice snapped as limits were pushed.

"I think we should cease," Minerva spoke up as she watched the signs flair on the near silent Professor, like the hood of cobra or the bright coloring of poisonous creatures..

"Oh come now," Rolanda said with a jousting smile. "This is a good thing for him."

It was then Severus lost his temper in the way of his fingers wrapped the side of the lip of the table in front of him which was then flipped as he pushed to his feet.

The youngest of the staff had shown his youths limberness as the table crashed to the floor and the group around silenced. He wasted no time getting in Horus's face, spitting glass shards with his voice.

"I don't give two flying fucks about that girl. She's just smart enough and just talented enough to occasionally amuse me. I wouldn't give two shits or question a thing if she up and left and never spoke to me again. And a final thing," His deathly voice now bringing the man to flinch, "You know nothing of what's best for me."

His brute strength had shown his manhood and those around avoided eye contact and moved quickly from his path as he left the staff room. Minerva was quick at his heels after a look of dissatisfaction at those around before loudly slamming the rooms door.

"Severus." Her voice was calm and came as clear and distinct as the two stepped out into public eye.

His back straightened as students trickled into groups that watched their interactions. He stopped with his feet together and his hands behind his back, listening as Minerva came up at his side and started walking at pace speaking in professional tones, and of appropriate things.

She was leading their travel. The was conversation was pointless white noise he didn't listen too.

As expected, they ended up in front of her portrait and Professor Snape gave a mental sigh as he stepped through the door and out of the eye of rumoring, chatting students.

"Well?" She started as if expecting him to know what she meant as they entered the Headmistresses private office and sealed the door behind them.

"Excuse me Professor, -" His malicious sarcastic kindness was silenced as Minerva interrupted him.

"No." She said with Gryffindor defiance as she turned and met his taller form. "You will not treat me like them while we are alone. We have gone through far too much together for that."

It took silent minutes of passing glares, but Minerva watched the mask slip away the small amount it could, and Severus's face slid into a cold, funereal gaze as his black eyes held vacant and hollow as candle flames around the room flickered against his void like appearance.

As the old women looked up at the one she knew as so young, now so broken, her own walls dropped as she counted his inner scars.

"Severus."

"Don't do it." He warned quietly.

The empty threat that held no try nor push lingered in the air between them.

"Well, regardless, you may want to make opinions known. Inside sources tells me she's going back to the isles for a short time." Minerva spoke up as she slipped into the chair behind her desk.

"What?"

Severus's sudden interest, however small or hidden, had become is his downfall. A smile cracked the old woman's face as the onyx eyes, so cold and disconnected looked away in silent defeat.

"I wouldn't question a thing." Minerva mocked his earlier comment as she forced unto him his own hypocrisy.

They stood in a silent fight, a fight of limitations and of arguments. She would push him like she always had. To her, he needed one person to keep emotions with, one person that he could be human with and would push him feel and better yet, express. Right now and always, she had acted as this force for him and at this point he knew arguments would be worthless.

"We share a mutual understanding of what each other wants." His voice dark and shielded.

"And want do you both want?" The headmistress asked, raising her eyes off the papers in front of her that lay unmarked.

His eyes moved around the room before landing on Minerva's gaze a moment before narrowing his demonic exterior and shelling up as he stepped up to his teacher now colleague.

"Isn't that obvious?" His voice was now hissed sharply as he landed at the desk that sat between them.

"No." Her voice came held back and calm under his growing shadow.

"To no longer be prey of the melancholy self destruction that is life.."

"To no longer live alone and broken." She translated quietly as her eyes moved to the pages in front of her.

* * *

_Kayne,_

_Hey, it's me, Michael._

_I heard you're coming back for a week and i just… I guess I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up or something. For tea or whatever… _

_Let me kn-_

The rest of the letter was not read, and she crumped the note in her moon lit fist and turned her head to look out the Astronomy Tower window. The tears that fell were of irritation as she sat on the small bench she had pushed in front of the window of the full storage room. She was mad at him for contacting her. For thinking he could just write her after such a dismissal and replacement.

She was not some toy, she want not some doll on the shelf waiting.

Anymore...

He came back because he thought she would take him back like before.

But now she was different, now...

"What weight reigns on you, Acolyte?"

Her head snapped and her eyes landed on shadow cast teacher who glared at her with eyes darker than the shadows around him.

She sniffed angrily at the intrusion and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve irritated.

"Why are you here?" She huffed glaring out the window.

"I was looking for the faculty who was assigned the third floor tonight."

"Yeah, well-"

Her voice quieted into an angry sniff as his footsteps padded the carpet as he moved around the circled room. His eyes scanned the dusty boxes and tables that made up the comfortable storage room in silence, before taking a moment to look up at the Divination classroom that sat above him.

"Severus, I'll uh, I'll be leaving in-"

"Three days. I'm aware." his voice was drawl as he stopped in front of a stack of portraits that he fingered through with wavering interest.

"Who told you?"

"The vine."

She sighed and decided on looking away from him and back to the window and out onto the grounds as he continued to rustle through random things.

"May I ask the reason of your departure?" his voice came a short time after he moved on from the portrait stack.

Kanye's eyes cast upwards at the clear, starry sky as her thoughts twinkled behind old lived eyes.

"Tucked tightly into a corner, in the darkest part of the furthest basement closet, who's door is locked and magically secured from both sides. Sits a box. Just a box, ah, like a shoe box... Exactly like a shoe box."

She had heard the sounds that Severus made as he rummaged silently cease under her words and the man became silent and attentive as she continued with a grin.

"In this box, this box that is secured with the strongest of defenses sits a book. An average, animal skin bound book. This book, so tucked away and secured, is not just any other book. The title of this book reads 'The Bible of BlackKnited Minds' in golden flake. A title nearly no one else knows of.. I'm going away to collect this book and spend some needed time with friends as I do."

"Do you think it's wise?' His voice came a moment later and closer behind her then expected..

She sighed looking at the note crumpled in her fist, "I don't think I have any other option."

"Is that right?"

She turned to address him in attempts to silence his irritating behavior, but turned into the man instead and found him standing at her shoulder bringing her to jump.

Her eyes widened as he slipped to her side and grasp his fingers around her chin giving a tug that brought her to her feet.

"You always have an option. I've taught you at least that.."

Without warning or time for reasonable thought, Kayne took the words literally and stood up pressing her lips to his.

To her surprise he didn't pull away. He didn't respond, but he sure didn't pull away and she wasn't quite sure why. Instead, he let a moment pass before he tilt his head to the side and slipped his lips away from hers.

"Get out."

His voice was a breathed grumble and when she didn't move, his hand landed heavily on her shoulder and pushed her towards the door.

"Get out." his voice came stronger.

He didn't yell, he didn't insult her. His words pushed her with an anger she didn't feel pure. But she obliged, and took steps away from him and opening the door quietly before slipping herself and her dog out of the room just as the sound of something breakable, broke against the closed door.

As Severus Snape stood alone in the moon licked storage room a grin broke out over his features as he knew he just promised himself a quick return from the young women who wouldn't be looking elsewhere during her time away.


	38. Taking More Steps Down Paths Unpredictab

**A/n Short but nice.**

* * *

**Taking More Steps Down Paths Unpredictable.. **

_"Had I not created my whole world, I would certainly have died in other people's."_

Another staff meeting.

Another boring, irritating night where he was forced to sit in silence and atest and protest to goings on in the school.

Tonight words should have been made about the attacks and about what had been going on with students. It was common knowledge outside of the wizarding UK, that the last few years since Potters arrival had been quite… hectic. With Dark Lord rumors, the Sorcerer's Stone, the near murder of the Weasley sister, all the way to the parseltongue and the poisonings. It was rumored about the staff that Albus had been under fire from those overseas, and the other ministries started placing comments openly since The Tri-Wizards Tournament ran a mockery of the papers world wide.

It was widely known the American Wizarding education boards had began placing pressure on Albus from the start of Potters first year. After Lockhart, they had denied lottery for the Triwizards tournament, a notion followed by other countries as well. It was said after so much ignored, Ministries world wide had silenced themselves with hawk eyes on Hogwarts and it's break ins.

Now, after everything from this year alone, Severus didn't understand how the old man spoke of schedules, reminders and grades with such a calm moral.

Kayne had left one day ago, bringing the school back to a stage he hadn't realized it left. At night he half expected someone to bother him, knock on his portrait as he worked, take him away for time away from the dungeons.

But nothing came. When Kayne left, it seemed so did his bridge to the rest of the world.

He remembered that she kissed him. She knew he wasn't very drunk when she did it and her taste proved herself just as sober. She knew it was him whom she kissed, she knew it was a kiss that she gave. He didn't fall away, and that was something he didn't regret.

And now, he would play along.

Severus adjusted his seat and let himself drift to his thoughts.

_He found it wasn't a hard task to give the girl affection that kept her coming back,. After all his years around her she was arguably one the closest one to him in the form of a friend that didn't take place in his Hogwarts years._

He had taught her when she was a child, he trained her for years and years after. This was an inevitable in his eyes. That as much as he wished to argue it, something was there. Severus figured, as long as no one else became aware, and everything was kept strictly between them, there was no reason to push away one so willing if it meant power in the form of seemingly limitless abilities.

His eyes scanned the staff in thought as the meeting stretched on, landing on the back of the couch in front of him as his mind continued,

_After all, it wasn't like he wasn't, for lack of a better work, enjoying it. _

_She would hate this too, she would look as irritable as him if she were here. Unhappy to be locked in a chair listening to mundane advertisements and instructions. She always longed to be outside, either training or being with friends or just outside in general. She had never liked to be locked in sit, listening to the same old same old when more information could be dug up and quicker by speaking with those around her. _

Another glance around the room, his eyes landed on the headmaster and listened for long enough to get the gist of the current topic before dropping his eyes on the back of the couch.

_She wanted to be free, and free was something he intended to give her. She would have all the freedom she wanted to do and see who she wanted as she pleased. But he knew she would always remain at his recall. Her loyalty spanned further than anyone else, and their now shared time only kept him pulling in for more. _

Severus' eyes dropped to his hand that rest on the over stuffed armrest.

_A few weeks prior, around the time of her last dream. He had slit his finger on a knife. Not anything to worry about, enough for blood and stitches but nothing extensive. _

_But, it was when he turned back from getting the disinfectant, did he notice it was gone. All of it but the blood that had dripped onto his skin. The wound was healed and left markless against his skin._

_It was this. His first true ability from the power he forcibly shared. _

At that moment, alarms went off in his head as his past called out from under his skin in a burning sensation that brought the man to spin back to reality, as well as his right hand to land on his left arm.

As the fast burning sensation seeped deeper into his skin and burned muscle as veins his arm locked up at his forearm and his right hand tightened as his heart raced and throat dried.

He was being called to the Darkness, and in the daze that always slipped in, he stood to his feet in the middle of the Headmasters speech and walked from the room in silence.

* * *

**Kayne **

_A desert. _

_A cracked and splintered ground that birthed roaches and lizards that bathed in the roaring sun and hid from the midnight moon that burned no heat only chilly death. _

_Kayne felt neither, only emptiness. She stood in her pajama's next to a bed in the middle of the death stricken scape. Like always the mountains were to north, while the rest stretched in heat rippling endlessness. A simple metal bed was at her side, and it was the bed she rose from but did not lay down in. _

_She was back in the Dreamscape, and she looked around for a sign. _

_The chinking of armor was heard in every direction, and she spun a circle slowly until she saw the large, black armored Knight forming in the heated haze._

_In this moment, as the sound of metal soothed her senses, Kayne noticed the normally ticking clock, the sound that echoed the sky like thunder was not present, and an odd chill set in her spine._

She had arrived at the isles at 1 in the morning due to an answerless train stall, and immediately took refuge in a nearby inn trying not the curse the dog for his handicap. It wasn't his fault, she knew this. It was the fact he was Crossed and was extremely heavy in weight as well as magic that he could not travel long distances by magic. Floo was no option, and appreciating held too many fear reaction risks. Lucky for him, she had always loved long trips and scenic windows.

Now she slept in a quick rented room in a multi floored inn, and had fallen quickly to sleep and into the wasteland.

_He stood in front of her now and she looked at him strongly._

"_**Progress****?" **his voice hissed like wind and hung in both her ears as it traveled the land._

"_I have arrived in the Isles." Her voice echoed in the most human of sounding ways "I will be spending a few days with friends, collecting the book the last day I leave."_

"_**You will collect the book first."**_

_His words weighed heavy in her heart and she felt the command coat her skin in ways she couldn't and would never be able to explain._

"_I will."_

_At that moment, the sand picked up and Kayne squinted her eyes as the tattered, war stricken cape and cloths waved in the wind as the Black metal coated armored mountain man stood staring down motionless. He glared at her through the shadow masking helm whose red dyed horsehair mohawk waved in the heavy breeze, and whose horns were that of long, curling, carved bone once belonging to a fearsome dragon. _

_But like always, glaring was only the feeling she got, for his eyes, like always, were shadowed black. _

_As visibility began to dense the space between them, it came to the point where Kayne could no longer stand to look. She covered her eyes from the painful sand with her shirt as the voice of the armor clad knight came whispering in the wind and set into her ears with the sand._

"_**Stay cautious. The Devil recited beauty in the most spectacular of ways to Eve as to capture her mind for Sin. Do not fall victim to handsome forked tongues."**_

She woke that morning calmly and slowly. She took her time knowing her friends were not meeting until later in the afternoon and she planned on taking time to and getting the book first and would do that soon enough. She would not argue one so terrifying as this Dream Knight. She would get the book first.

Stepping from the inside of the inn, Kayne sat on the wooden porch and took time in the sun to take a brush to her dog. Here she found herself thinking of dreaming words and of Severus. She wouldn't think of him now. She would ask him in person of the cryptic message the Knight gave her, and she would think no more until then. For the next few days, the only man she wanted to worry about was Michael and his stupid face showing up and ruining her days.


	39. Strength Trials of Different Styles

**Strength Trials of Different Styles**

_I need to learn and learn again the value of soundless support. That not all problems need my fixing and sometimes silent holding is worth so much more then my strangest soliloquy._

_I am trying my best_

**Flashback:**

"_But what if.." The old women whispered more out of throat tightening sadness than the time of night that shown on the clock._

_The young man responded with his head lowering and the silver mask held between his fingers._

"_Minerva we can't..." _

"_Can't what, Severus!" The old women interrupted with tears in her eyes._

"_Minerva!"_

_She snapped herself from her grief at the man's command, and gathered enough strength to look up at the shadow and skin of who stood before her. Her eyes only grazed the sight of the large bleeding splice across the mans forehead, and she ignored his weak and limping behavior before looking away defeated._

"_We can't ever talk about this, Minerva." He urged, dropping one hand and tightening the fingers that continued to hold the mask. _

_Her hand went up to her mouth as his words cracked her warrior's heart and choked her throat. But he was right. Severus spoke the truth and she turned back to give her next response while wiping tears from her cheeks._

"_But I want to help.."_

"_Then never speak of it. Respect my silence and aid only when aid is needed. And over everything, forget what I need to forget. Do that, and I won't deny your help."_

_She sniffed, and stepped to the taller man as she wipes her eyes. Slowly, she feels the weight his arm and placed herself under his wing and into his warm embrace._

**-End-**

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall stood outside the hospital wing doors, charming a leaf to dance before gently landing it on the ground and releasing her magical hold. As it was dinner, the halls were silent as even the ghosts were among the lively school. But, the Headmistress was in front of the Hospital wing waiting alone in the setting sun's shadows.

Her paranoia had been correct that night when he left early from the staff meeting, and as she sat on the courtyard bench that faced the forest that midnight, she had seen him stumble from the woods and fall to his knees. From there she had helped him to the hospital wing where his disorientating head wound would be patched and he would be forced a day to recover under observation.

They were all afraid of seizures. They were all afraid of scarring and bleeding. They were all afraid of brain damage and organ ruptures.

A wizard is still a human in the sake of blood and bones. And after so many head trauma's and broken limbs, little ticks began being picked up and voiced from around the staff. His limbs popped more, at times they would lock when hyper extended after a wider array of exercises. His mind forced for less excitement as his heart would race and his mind would fuz, and for whatever reason, he got angrier quicker now, and snapped with less push as he isolated himself the majority of his days.

He was changing, that much was apparent to many, and it was not good.

Taking a breath and re-positioning her stance with her back to the wall, herself facing door, it was not long of waiting when the small creaking of the Hospital wing doors sounded and a healed and alert looking Professor Snape stepped from the room. Irritation crossed his face as Poppy marched behind him, going over the same speech about being careful and not to push himself. The same speech that he heard many times before. She saw wear in the man's face as he approached, and it slipped the small smile from her face replacing with a mature unemotional set look. One that showed happiness for his recovery, but control as she knew not to bring mention or sign of it ever have happened.

They walked together through the empty halls. He knew where they were heading and he followed her down the stairs and into the darkness of his lonesome and silent private quarters.

Once inside, he moved across the room for his first drink and went to place a drink for her on the side table as he swept behind his desk and sat down. He picked up the quill and started on papers immediately without a single word or glance at the Headmistress. They hadn't said anything to each other, and the way he was acting, Minerva figured he wouldn't start on his own.

"Professor?" She tried.

He didn't acknowledge any of her, but she saw his eyes slow on the words he was scanning.

"Humor a witch such as myself for a moment would you, as I ask for your personal state?"

His eyes stopped blindly on the parchment and the quill tilted as he loosened his grasp. In the rising candlelight, Minerva watched as the quill place down and Severus's opposite hand slipped under his hair.

In a flip of his wrist, Severus exposed a thick shaved line securely hidden under enough layers of the teachers raven black hair for it not to be seen. A line of fresh healing stitches tightly held the teacher's skin together as what looked like a ragged line went from the middle of the side of his head, backwards into a crescent moon arch.

She wanted to ask, she wanted to ask so badly. But she knew where the wound had come from, and she knew she would be violently refused an answer and walled from all she had earned.

"It was a cup.. That's why it's arched." Severus muttered, reading her mind and dropping his hair before returning his hand to the desk.

"The Dark Lord…"

"Grayback." His answer would be the final one that he would give her, and she was thankful for the information she had and the understanding he would not give with many.

Nodding her head, she glanced around his room as her footsteps backed to the door.

"Not yet."

She nearly missed his words he had said them so quietly, but she stopped her steps and waited for his harsh request for her to continue her way out.

But it never came and what he said began to reason with logic.

After moments of silence except of quill scratching, Minerva gave a small nod and stepped back on her toe and rose her eyes to the grim man as he behaved like he hadn't said anything. She took a moment to watch his quill scratch the paper before starting off to his bookshelves.

That night Minerva would spend her time in Professor Snape's office. She would sit in the same chair Kayne did by the fire, reading from a book from his library, sipping from a cup of tea while not speaking a word. She would stay for well over an two hours before he glanced at her as the book was closed.

"Time for me to go, Professor. Have a wonderful rest of your evening." She gave a rare smile to the man who wouldn't look up from his work, and she stepped from his office and closed the portrait door closed quietly behind her.

He hated her for reasons that didn't make sense.

He hated her for the understanding she had and gave him, he hated her for the memories and years they shared. He hated her in a way where they were friends who couldn't get along in anything but silence, and for the way he didn't mind her silent company.

_Woman. _Severus thought to himself as his fingers traced the line of the head wound.

* * *

**Kayne**

That day, while Severus had been recuperating in the hospital wing, Kayne and Vex were traversing the fields of a wheat field under the midday sun. A deep purple robe with a black belt held tightly around her waist. It wasn't raining, instead it was sunny and she traveled with her hound against the waving stocks of grain that rose higher than her as she wore earbuds in her ears listening to the music playing in her head.

They were traveling to an old, long abandoned house in the middle of the abandoned grain field and forest. The book was hidden here, as well as her and her best friends more secret of things. Magically created by seven people, the walls of the single story run down farm house lay uninteresting and not found by the muggle population.

Vex let out a bark and Kayne looked up to see the decrepit house waving in the view. She smiled, and picked up her speed. Skillfully, she stepped between the broken fence and jogged the long green grass yard. After sending Vex off to guard the perimeter, Kayne stepped through the rubble under the broken holed roof. She stumbled over overturned furniture that was nearly just all springs and metal and fell into a clearing where she pulled back the rug under her and exposed a trapdoor. Using her wand Kayne uttered the passwords and pull the latch that rose from the rotted wood.

It was really a metal door. A bomb shelter the muggles who lived here before installed, and her group of friends fortified magically. Vex had found the spot while on a walk one day with her friends. He had sniffed it out, and it quickly became their secret place for hiding.

This is where she would bring Severus the day his sin caused the Headmaster's death.

Climbing down the ladder with Vex backpacked on her shoulders, she closed the overhead latch and lowered them to the floor before lighting the room magically with a snap.

It was a rather large grey stone room with a deep black carpet. The bunker was separated into four comfortably sized smaller rooms that were off the main living room/ open kitchen area. In front of them sat a deep brown armchair that was used as a post, and next to it, couches and tables littered the space along with bookshelves that were lined with books and muggle games of many sorts. A small muggle TV/movie player was set up against the wall next to the door and in front of the arm chair, and a muggle ham radio setup was in the corner that held it's own overhead muggle light. A door sat across the room that led into a small hallway whose doors led to two bedroom spaces, the lavatory, and a rather extensive stock room and generator. The muggle lights worked, and that's what she used to see as moved into the hallway.

Entering the bedroom to the right, she posted Vex outside the door and stepped into the dark space. Flicking the muggle light switch on the wall next her, she sighed when she remembered she had taken the light bulb out as well as all but four candles. Lighting what candles she could with matches as to use no more magic, she scuffled across the room and stopped in front of the small storage closet next to the bed set and took a deep breath before putting her hand on the door handle.

The spark went off in her fingers the moment of contact, and Kayne looked down as the metal warmed under her palm as she pulled the closet door open.

The darkness inside was a color of black that went beyond just sight, but she felt the warm hue that called to her.

It was a feeling of eternal.

The breath in her chest caught and Kayne went to her knees and slowly crawled into the space with her eyes closed.

She closed her eyes to block away what sat behind the eternal darkness, and the room that cast around her began to feel much larger and much emptier than it possibly could hold. The further she continued to crawl the more she realized the closet couldn't possibly go this far back, and as the the entire world but was beneath her crawling hands and knees left her cognition, she swirled in unnavigational panic as she continued to crawl straight ahead.

But just as time spent crawl became timeless and her world began to spin into flight, her forehead hit something hard and cold forcing her to stop. Jumping back, Kayne opened her eyes to look up at the mountainous knight who held a lantern that cast the only light. His body seemed to travel miles above her, but he looked very close and clear to and the lantern shone his standing like an old style street light.

"Hello." She said to the knight as her voice died instantly in the darkness.

"_**Hello."**_

She looked down as the knight bent for her and when she opened her eyes again, the knight was gone and the lantern hung in the space illuminating now only lit a small brown shoe box.

Her heart as well as her body jumped when the creaking sound and outward light came from only inches behind her. Scrunching her eyebrows at the opening closet door, she pulled the box under her arm and quickly left the bunker and the building and quickly enough out of the haunting space while pulling a chocolate bar from her pocket as she jogged.


	40. The Shadows We Miss In The Dark

A/N Reviews? It's been awfully quiet. The super lack of has pushed me to work on 'Twilight Twins' since reviews on that are regular. If you don't like or understand something let me know. No flamers.

* * *

**The Shadows We Miss In The Dark.**

_**"And I don't want your Jesus. **_

**_I just want to smoke my cigarettes and drink my whiskey and for you to love me for the monster I am."_**

** Kayne**

Tonight was her night, and Kayne sat at a restaurant dinner table with six of her closest school friends, sharing a meal as well as drinks all in laughter and warmth. While mainly Slytherin, still she saw mixing colors commune without a care which felt foreign to her after so much time at the castle. The feeling of peace was a feeling she missed greatly and as she continued to speak of how the school year was continuing, choosing to leave out the bias factor and it's grown extreme.

But she did talk about Professor Snape.

She spoke of how he was indeed different in subtle and extreme ways, how the staff was more relaxed when away from busy halls and curious eyes. She answered questions and rumors for her laughing friends.

Back when Professor Snape had started teaching, Kayne had already gone through two years with Slughorn and the man who stood in front of the classroom that day was very young but was no stranger to the students he looked down on. Severus Snape, or, Professor Snape, had had his stint in the papers around three years before he started working at the school. He been caught with a dark mark, and charged for poisons and murders, many plead guilty in his own voice. So when a confirmed murderer began his teaching career in potions, parents throughout the kingdom called out in protest. But most the students would remember who he was.

The quiet but knowledgeable. The best friend of Lucius. The sly fox, the sharp tongued prince, and a true Slytherin.

That first day, the first time Professor Snape rose from his desk and uttered his first words as a teacher to his first class, he had not acted then as he acted now when he taught the students of the current day. Since their graduation, Kayne had been the only one to keep in any contact with the sour and solo living man, and even then, within what little they actually saw of each other, she rarely witnessed anything outside his grim and ill mannered ways.

But she wouldn't go far into the territory of his personal life. Nor would she admit to the kiss the professor allowed.

Kayne would quickly redirect the conversation away from the school, and dinner would turn to desert with lively conversations and respected boundaries. After dinner, insomnia led to a stroll down the dying town as many had stepped from the cold and lay safe in their beds. The group walked the shadows in soft conversation, enjoying the darkness and lonesome of the building lined streets. The last of the bars, ice cream parlors, book shop cafe's were open and sat in warm low light. Kayne scanned each one and their occupants who gathered and posed outside their doors and on the other side of windows..

This is when she did a double take and Vex broke from the bunch.

The black dog walked straight to the long blond hair man who watched her with eyes of steel and piercing sharpness that cut. Lucius Malfoy stood leering at her as he stood leaning against the log column in front of "The Hog Trot" and smirked an almost smile as their eyes met in frozen passing where Kayne dropped her conversation and stopped her feet.

With a final take of the smoke between his fingers, Lucius stubbed out his fag on the gravel and blew out the smoke with another steel eyed glance before turning away and making way into the bar as her friends turned to address her stalling. By the time she turned back to explain, he was gone and she was holding her arm down as she wanted to point in the direction he had once been standing.

"Guy's ummm." Kayne started rambling for words, "I'm going to check something out. Meet up at the temple in twenty, okay?"

Kayne was a strange one, this was accustomed and known through all her friends so when she asked for something odd with no reason, they trusted her and gave a nod before starting off.

Stepping into the rather busy bar she looked around and caught the glance of aura and a flash of blond hair slipping around the corner and up a staircase. She followed Vex who held his sent, and in turn followed Lucius up the stairs to the much quieter inn portion of establishment.

She followed the echoing clicking of his staff against the silent walls and she pulled her wand out as Vex turned the corridor. Glancing around moments after her hound, she came with only enough time to see the left side door at the end of the hall close which was almost missed in it's slowness and soft click.

Breathing in, she glanced at Vex who looked up at her and gave a whine.

'He's been trustworthy, Vex.' She whispered to the dog who had gone unnoticed.

But Lucius in himself wasn't a trustworthy person, and that was the fact to argue her words. His wife had already turned Kayne over once, she used her son in a blind obedience, and Lucius was worse in every way. Kayne had known that for a fact for a very long time and she thought of that now as she sparked her fingers in anticipation upon approach.

Taking a deep breath as Vex fell to a knee bent, ears pinned heel, together, they traveled down the empty and silent hall and she glanced door to door as they past seeing some with an occupied glow, some blank and empty. Once reaching the end of the hall, Kayne stopped before the door handle and looked down at the orange glow that she could see, that showed recent touch.

She waited to touch it and just stared at the unoccupied door sign that hung off the door handle as her powers showed an occupied blue hue off the frame. When she did take the round metal handle, it was as warm against her hand just as her mind saw it. Feeling the strength of the soldier inside her, she huffed a breath and opened the door slowly and stepped inside to greet her demon head on.

Empty.

The room was set and lay untouched before her and undisturbed. Only lit by the moon which came through the open windows though the small crack from eerily slow waving blinds. Vex growled behind her and Kayne turned to see Lucius step from the shadows by the door she entered from, his flat palm pushing the door closed while his other hand flipped open showing respects.

"Lucius." Kayne's voice was somewhere between stone and interest as she downed her dog with a snap and relaxed her magicked hand. Both motions brought Lucius to straighten and drop his hands behind his back in a loose business potion.

"_Mister,_ Malfoy. And Yes, I - '

'Bullshit."

His eyes flashed at her, "Pardon?"

She didn't answer. Her statement was not just pushed at the man in insult but for the fact of the situation. Lucius Malfoy had no living business in such a middle class town. The fact they met on the same night, on a work night, in the most inconspicuous and random town was too much for her not to argue logic.

"Why the hostility, child?" Lucius near coo'd as he stepped closer, "You don't even know why I'm here."

'It's the fact you're here. You followed me."

"Only for good measure, love." His voice remained a cold, detached caring.

Kanye's mind spun in confusion as Lucius's hand landed on her shoulder.

Stepping back, near tripping over Vex, Kaye glared at Lucius who decided on a more insulted glare than angry.

"Well, leave. I don't need your help."

"My pleasure." His voice bit as his hand went inside his pocket quickly throwing a vial on the bed next to him before apparating with a glare and without another word.

.

Kayne had taken the blank labelled vial off the bed. She had slipped it inside her pocket and she had carried it with her the rest of the travel to the old stone temple. She didn't know what the potion was, and she found herself angry that she had dismissed him without so much as an explanation. Her thoughts continued as she slipped through the iron gates and started up the tree covered path.

It was when she heard laughter did her senses peak and her dog did slip off into the shadows of the surrounding trees. Breaking from the pathway her eyes landed on her group of girlfriends who sat on the stoop of the temple with a group of men of close age all wearing embroidered black cloaks, the current male speaker with his hood drawn.

The aura that pulsed the male group was not a good one, but she would not bring attention to that or the darkened colors that hazed around each one. She joined, without her dog, and smiled and went through greetings with the men who drank from papered bagged bottles. Vex was never mentioned for the group of witches always felt safest with their guardian watching from the shadows.

"So… Kayne.' The darkened skinned man handed his bottle to her to share to which she shook her head no as her magicked fingers rolled the vial in her pocket.

She would have warned her friends against drinking, she wanted to stop Jaz from taking the bottle from the flirtatious man with long black hair and a pretty smile. But she did not want to pull hostility or suspicion to herself in front of men dressed in such familiar aura.

It was when the darker skinned man asked her again, when he handed her the bottle with his left arm did her eyes literally see the glow off his forearm through the fabric of his tightly closed sleeve.

She knew everything at once, and realization flashed through her mind as she turned down the drink in a situation that ran a new in front of her eyes. These were Deatheaters, and whether or not they knew who she was, the fact Lucius had decided to cross paths with her made the warnings in her thoughts scream louder.

"Hey guys," Kayne tried to move the group but found her words were ignored.

Now she knew the poison, as she continued to protest louder and louder, finding hostility growing within her friends.

"What is it?" Abby glared at her as she tried for the fifth time to call the night.

"I just.. I think we should go." Kaye pressed to her friends who rolled their eyes and took more sips from tainted bottles.

"Vell." The German sounding, blond haired deatheater started, "I tik your friends vant to stay here. You r very much velcome to stay if you vish, but don't ruin the night for everyvne."

"I love your accent." Hannah whispered as the other girls broke out into henish laughter.

Kayne fell silent as the long black haired man stood from his stair and checked his pocket watch.

"We need to be off anyway. Ladies? Do you want to see something spectacular?"

"Oh my! yes!" The girls were up, and pulling their jackets closely around them as Kanye's eyes narrowed on the supposed leader while his eyes narrowed on her.

While not up to par with Severus, these lackies had most likely never dealt with the Dark Lord personally, but still, the expansive grounds the Dark Lord was taking while under cover was impressive. Rumor was that the Voldemorts image of pureblood favor went further than just the UK, that there were indeed branches of power with ideals much like Toms all over the world. It was whispered that in the end, Tom was just taking the castle to send proof of power to those that needed to see his potential.

She stayed behind her friends, her dog out of sight but forever trusted, they followed the men into the shadows and followed a dirt path that connected all the backs of the shops together. Suddenly, when the men in front took off in at run all at the same time, a chaotic hustle erupted from Kaye and the group as they all vanished around a dark corner.

The moment the corner was inches away, laughter broke out all around and silver masks dropped around them floating in black forms. Wands were out, but not fast enough to accommodate the ready Deatheaters who found a hold on each of the girls.

When Kayne felt the tighten and contact from her own attacker around her neck, her magicked hand lift and grasp contact quickly burned through the sleeve. It only took another moment for the Deather to raise his wand at Kayne for Vex to make his break from the shadows for the first time, his sharp teeth digging into the arm of the assailant as his body weight flew, countering the mans weight and force.

Once broken free, Kayne pointed at Elise and called for Vex who slipped into the shadows only reappearing again once behind the attacker moments later. Kayne's, who focused on the next mask coming at her, pushed out hard and her magicked punch landed on the temple of the Deatheater who had grabbed her, successfully knocking him out.

She didn't hear the explosion of the building behind her she only felt the hot burn break over her back and the force bring her off her feet and into a wall, rendered unconscious as the ground hit her harder than her breathing could take.


	41. In Perfect Contrast

**Updated. **

* * *

**In Perfect Contrast.**

_"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity and her flaming self respect. And it's these_

_things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be._

_I love her._

_And that is the beginning of everything"_

Kayne

Her eyes cracked open slowly but the realization of body confinement came over much faster then her clearing mind could handle. The feeling of dirt and gravel was cold under her cheek and body and sent chills that seeped through her robes and made her shiver. Then came the consciousness movement of weight, a hand on her back, and the warmth that pushed down harder from atop of her.

Her view came and faded, her world, muffled and flashing.

But then from the daze, her half conscious mind fell under the soothing purr from under the snake embroidered leather glove that held her down and brushed her neck when she tried to move. Lucius was keeping weight on her back with his knee over her spine and a hand flat down between her shoulder blades, he stayed posed over her watchful of the surroundings she wasn't quite sure of, like a protective animal as the flickering fire lights around her half illuminated the destructive scene.

The nauseatingly slow minutes passed and her swaying vision landed on her shadow covered hound which lay pressed against the ground before her. The noises of those around that she had once heard muffled, came erupted in her ears all at once.

Screams mixed with cracking of wands and fire. Outside the world of them ran chaotic and wild as the gentle hum of Lucius's labored breathing kept her calm even when she swore she felt blood leaving from her body. With a final look at Vex who lay covered under brush, his eyes on her, Kayne slipped from the world to escape into the beautiful, mournful song of pain that traveled from Lucius's throat as his hand shift on her shoulder again.

...

It was a moment between them Kayne would never openly utter about, and she ran the night of the attack in her mind as she sat up in the canopied bed and looked around the empty but familiar lavished bedroom the next day.

Watching her fingers break in the darkness of Vex's fur who lay at her side on the bed, she raised her hand to her own head and touched the spot her memory recalled. Then she remembered, Lucius.

She reasoned he did it to keep her calm. His touch, his protection. That to play dead was easier than handling fighting off her panicked power. Easier than to expose them both. But still she thought and argued. She fought against logic and reason and thought of the heart and it's feeling. That there was indeed a difference between unemotional and emotional actions. That in the manner he kept after her she held a particularly hard time placing such unselfish actions with one such as Lucius. But, she was here, in the mansion, and she couldn't argue that.

Her head snapped to the side as the door handle turned down and the disgruntled looking Ex Potion Master, now Defense against the Dark Arts master, stepped through the door alone.

"Why can't you go anywhere without getting hurt?" He mocked harshly in a fashion she was accustomed to after the door was closed and his arms crossed his chest.

His eyes held on her in an anger that she respected but did not fear. She turned her lip up at the corner and looked away from him and his direction.

"Where is Lucius?" Kayne asked as she looked at the drapes that hung partially open letting a cloudy sunlit day through.

"Work."

"Narcissa?"

"Out." His answers simple, curt, and cold.

She looked at him and cocked her head to the side, "So, you just let yourself in?"

"So, they just left her here alone? I have a key." He explained as if she were the slowest student he ever taught.

She couldn't break the smile that came over her, and she let out a huff before turning her eyes at the ceiling.

"So what have you?" His voice tried for a dark impatience.

"I'll meet you outside the door." She huffed pulling the blankets off of her to find she was in a large shirt and loose dark colored shorts that weren't hers.

_Draco_. She smiled.

He waited until she stood, he waited until her leg gave out once given weight.

Feeling his eyes on her she slowly pulled fabric up her leg to expos the bandage around her upper knee and as she examined the mystery wound herself for a moment. She heard him clear his throat and a moment after, the door clicked shut behind his gloomy form.

She found the clothing she had worn and the backpack that sat on the chair. Dressing quickly her entire world came to halt when she lift the bag from the chair and quickly realized how light it was.

_The box._

Kayne was down on her knees with Vex circling nervously giving a low whine as he watched his owner rip apart the backpack before falling on her back with her hands covering her face, the bag in her knuckles. Giving a loud groan while throwing down her bag, she wasn't surprised when the door opened, stalled a moment before opening the rest of the way and Snape stepped in.

He didn't have to say anything to hear the insults and weakness being thrown at her, his glare pushing her anger to flare.

"It's gone" She nearly cried out of frustration as her eyes went to the empty bag.

"What?"

"The shoe box with the book."

The silence she was greeted with nothing and his silence brought her to turn and look up at him. He had said nothing, and she followed his eyes to the bedside table where, of course, the box sat undisturbed next to her wand and a glass of water.

"Shut up." She dropped her eyes as her cheeks flared.

She heard his huff and looked back up.

"Shut up."She pushed again as she threw her arm behind her, palm down on the floor and pushed herself to her feet. She then snatched up the backpack and walked... limped, over to the side table.

"I haven't said a thing." He insisted, eyebrows raising as he turned on heel with her as she passed by him.

"Shut up." She bit again as she noticed the seal was unbroken and upon shaking it gently, found the book inside. She slid it into her pack, and her wand into her belt.

"Again, I haven't -" His voice cut short as she stomped past him.

Like a snake bite, his hand shot out and his fingers constricted around her wrist.

She gave a tug and when he didn't let go she stopped and turned to look at him, finding him already staring at her.

He said nothing, but his fingers waved a readjusted grasp on her wrist as he stepped towards her and straight to his tallest height. She watched him watch her through black, angry slit eyes as he raised her wrist with his approach.

They stared at each other for a time, Kanye's eyes dropping and connecting while Severus just stared a continuous cold stare as he would when she was a child. Her eyes went to his holding hand and watched his fingers loosen before dropping fully. A look back showed him taking his own steps in retreat before turning and leaving through the bedroom door where she was to follow.

And she did.

They traveled the Manor in light conversation. She had only been out for a day, her friends were fine, some treated at hospital and Kayne decided on writing to them immediately when she got back.

"So he helped me?" She asked after a time of traveling silence.

"Pardon?" The teacher asked as his mind had been elsewhere during their travel.

"Lucius."

"I deny any comment."

"What?" her feet had stopped, and eyes narrowed on the teacher who took only a few steps further before turning to face her.

"Pardon?" He countered harshly, testing her to continue.

"What did that mean, 'I deny comment.?'

"It means I'm not speaking of it. Come." He ordered and took off in a walk that was not followed. He pushed until he was down the hall and turned the corner before stopping with his back to the space she were to come around.

But she didn't move, she didn't follow. She would rather stay and get told off by Lucius himself, then have Severus dismiss her outright. So she waited, feet planted, eyes sharp, dog at down stay. She was obvious in her intentions, and eventually, after a good long time, she watched Severus step backwards into the open hall, head bent in a way where his hair cast a shadow over his expression.

But still she wouldn't move even now. He walked away, and he did return. She now knew he would not leave her as she knew his own goals involved no meetings with the owner of the mansion.

And eventually, and again, she was proven right.

Her stubborn won against his time limits and she watched him approach with the only noise around them being the tapping of his shoes against the black marble floor.

"You are being the most idiotic, insufferable _bitch,_ I have ever attempted to protect."

Kayne paled immediately as his cus and his magic force sent her a step back only for her collar to be grabbed and for her to be pulled close to him as roughly as his words that made her wince.

"This is the wrong place to talk about anything. This is the wrong place to talk about that. You know nothing, and understand nothing. You are one word from getting us killed before our attempted departure reaches the front door. You need to shut up and leave. Now."

His eyes were hollow and dark, his voice was harsh and brought her to turn her head from him and a new weight grew in the pit of her stomach as she breathed a breath of stress and lowered her head. From there she followed behind him silently as they traveled the land and made way past the protection gate before Snape hand was on her wrist and they were popped from the spot.

Once the world calmed under Kayne's feet, she looked up to see she was at Hogwarts outside the stone arch gate and she looked up to Severus who stepped away and looked down at her.

"From here we travel alone. My way is to the castle, you go anywhere else. Tonight, we will convene in my office. Bring that book. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

With a head nod he was off, walking away in a raging anger towards her defiance.

* * *

"Welcome back, Kayne!"

It was like nothing had happened, when everything had. She had been attacked again, her newest accessory, her backpack, she would wear constantly with the shoe box against her spine.

She heard the phrase a good few times by multiple colors but it was the night time silence she longed for the most.

Severus was excited over the book. He didn't show it in the slightest but he had scheduled a time with her to get a report on her travel and time away. But now there was more she wanted to talk about. She wanted clarification, she wanted to know if he knew, she wanted to know if he was there.

Above all, she wanted to talk to him about all this, alone.


	42. What's a Timeturner?

**Thanks for the love. I love seeing those numbers jumping. :-)**

* * *

**What's a Time Turner?**

"_**Isn't it funny how day by day nothing changes,**_

_**but when you look back, everything's different..."**_

**Flashback.**

"_She doesn't know what she's promising to, Severus." Molly pushed as those of The Order took their sides either nodding or shaking their heads. _

"_But promise she does." his younger self insisted cooly from his seat at the meeting table, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the very pregnant women. _

_Severus himself hadn't been the one to bring Kayne Barnett up to the Order, though he did defend her placement potential. It was Albus. It had always been Albus, and Severus had been too young and foolish to see the plan he was unknowingly walking to the beat of. _

_He didn't know at the time things would end like this, with her either saving or leaving him to die. He had been so young, so very young and very foolish. So when she showed fairytale eyes at his scripted conversation, he fell into the feeling of assuming tolerance while in actuality there was more than he could have even comprehended. _

_Kayne would go through initiation in the following weeks, but it would take years for Severus to begin to see that what he took as over exaggeration was actually, in fact going to happen._

**_End_**

* * *

**Kayne **

She saw Hermiones eyes in passing later that day but, had stayed by Draco's side with her hand fisting around her own sleeve. A choice that turned the Gryffindors mouths downward and Rons and Harry's eyes to narrow angrily.

Those two were up to something, she knew it but couldn't place it. Her eyes moved on and she reasoned that she would find George later to ask.

George.

They had been speaking through owl all this time though they went to the same school and resided within the same walls. He was a smart young man, and had realized long ago a friendship with Kayne would not be a normal one so, he adapted and it only made Kayne respect him more.

No one else knew why, but Fred had turned to a sort of forced kindness in her direction over the past few months as well. The twins became her information on the school and it's students, and she in turn, turned blind eyes to their actions and often kept teacher's attention as they made escapes.

For the most part, within the twins, she was accepted. It wasn't very much and didn't bleed far into Gryffindor as a new rumor had started since her latest leave of the school, but she had them, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.. And for now, that was enough. She had heard the rumor from Draco, or what he knew it of it. It said she was a Death Eater, and even Slytherin started believing the whispers after the encounter with Snape in the common room when he had burst in demanding her location before leaving after such a sign.

Night rolled around as it always would and Kayne ran her normal routine that would take to the final night bell. In her preparation, she glanced the way of the calendar and felt her heart drop. In all the commotion, with all the inside stress and events, the weeks had flown by with little to no notice and her back straightened and face fell as she saw the final weeks of Hogwarts would be closing up soon enough.

Starting off from her place at the library, she made her way to Severus's office after the final echoing ring.

He was ready for her. His door was opened on her approach and she found he was already standing and staring at her when she stepped inside. She felt something from him in those first moments they held eye contact. She felt the racing in his chest that she wouldn't have placed before but now she could. He was nervous and his anger of the last week finally made sense as she placed his actions.

Feeling his urgency, she took out the box as he landed on the short side length of his desk, two hands down, eyes watching her wand cast proper unlocking spells. He watched her slide the lid off and raised his hands from the wood as a purple puff of smoke came from the inside. From there a breeze picked up in the room that resulted in papers flapping as the gust whipped around the desk before dying out. Next, she took out the book and lay it gently on the table before them both and looked at him expecting praise.

For that, she was foolish.

Instead, he just looked at the box and book and his eyes narrowed on the black, skin bound covered lid.

"You have a week." was all he said.

"Excuse me?" She asked him not sure she heard his low rumble correctly. He only raised his eyebrows as she would watch him turn away and make distance..

"The Dark Lord plans on pushing final breaks. I was called last night to the headmasters', Albus found the Horcrux hidden in the cliffs and he will be going with Potter to get it. Shadows will move when he leaves to retrieve it. Which will occur, i'll say it again, next week.."

"Severus.." She was in absolutely shock and had no idea of anything to say.

It was all so sudden.. so ... unexpected.

"You're not really going to kill-"

"Shut up!" His voice rang in frenzied mental scars as his hands flared to the sides and a strong step was taken towards her, "For Merlin's sake, Kayne. Shut up!"

I'm sorry!" She pushed as he stomped away from her, summoning the doors to close the truth from within his mind.

"I'm sorry.." She tried again more softly after a minute, re-positioning her feet when he turned to meet her.

The eyes that met her were blank and far away from the office they stood in, his face was pale and dropped of his daily evil into a grave blank stare. His voice came dark and shadowed,

"No, I am."

"What?" She asked cocking her head and sliding weight onto one leg.

"In a week, your entire life will change but you're still so young. In a week you will see the start of ultimate evil, blood and wrongful death," His steps approached her as his body moved to gloom over her like a haunting shadow in the low candlelight, "because of me."

"This was going to happen anyways and -"

"Hush."

She broke eye contact and bit her tongue before looking back up at her mentor when nothing was followed. The heavy silence pushed the years to fly behind her eyes as her mind set into a phase she wasn't quite sure of. In front of the eyes of Severus Snape she gathered her strength in her words and body, "I'll be there."

A small grin, something proud, something small but genuine broke for a moment before the dog gave a bark and a knock was heard at the door.

"About. Lucius. -"

His voice was hissed to her and he motioned for her to collect the book before calling the doorway open.

Minerva Mcgonagall stepped through the portrait in time for Kayne to place the box inside her bag, and place the bag at her toes. Both occupants straightened as the headmistress walked up to the pair, eyes shifting between them both.

"Severus." The headmistress began with a lingering look at Kayne who only looked away.

"Yes?" His voice came back angry for her intrusion, only bringing more of a look from the Head teacher.

"Severus, I was wondering why you weren't at the staff meeting, but I see what held you up."

The man huffed with a disgusted smirk, "Faulty information is an embarrassment in waiting."

"Than correct me."

It was then a pressure was added to the group that was not there at the women's arrival. Her bullhorning was sharp and with little control. Something had her up in arms and whatever it was, it did not sit well in Kanye's stomach.

"Minerva…" Severus's voice came low and in warning.

"Silence. I have put my foot out for you to many times to count," Kayne watched as Severus's head dropped, "I have pushed, paid and canceled for you. I have put time uncounted into you but still something unknown waves in my soul. Something is going on, Severus. And all I want to say is," She took a deep breath. "I hope more then life, that you are not the man I denied to others."

She was gone then. Turned and left angrily from the office as Severus dropped himself in the desk chair and looked around the office. They didn't say anything for a long long time and Kayne stood with Vex at her side while Severus stared blindly at the crackling fireplace across the room from him.

It was when she heard his movement did she look up from the carpet her shoed toes were on, and she watched Severus pull an envelope from the desk drawer, land it on the top, and push it across to her. From here his eyes dropped, his hand picked up his quill and pulled papers over for grading. He slipped into work as she slipped the parchment from the desk, and slipped out the door of the office.

Alone her in room she quickly realized why Draco had been acting so clingy and why Severus was so guarded. Inside the slip that she would return, was a certificate. Not just any certificate.. but an official piece of parchment signed years ago by the headmaster, that signed the school off to Severus in case of his death.

It was something that should have been signed to Minerva, and it then, when everything became too real and the walls around her felt to shrink and close in. Her dog had barked but it came fuzzed as she sat herself on the ground and put her hand to her head.

From there she was taken away to a world away from hers and in her own mind. She slipped into the darkness of herself as well as into the helm of blackest of knights.

* * *

**Severus**

They called it a mild seizure, the mishap in the staff room.

After Kayne had left and Minerva's daunting message, Severus could not find solace in silence and traveled the school which lead to the staffroom when he was informed that was where the old tabby cat was. From there he had spoken in between words and in subliminal with Minerva as he conversed openly with other staff. In his ways that were most undetected, and through little words he chose to share, he assured her of a loyalty which seemed to work as her iced shoulder melted however much it would.

But it was all a lie, and it ate him until he felt for only a moment, a wave of dizzyness before his own world went black to those around him.

**** Dream Scape ****

_He watched her from a flattened edge of a giant cliff side where his view spanned outwards until the world turned away from him, and from this flat overhanging ledge, he watched her stand alone, and that alone was strange._

"**Welcome, son of the snake of Eden."**

_Severus turned quickly and had looked up at the giant, armor coated warrior that stood above him as he took foolish steps back that almost sent him over the edge._

"_**A dream it is." **__The voice of the Knight came like low rumbling thunder, _"_**But what of those who don't survive the fall?"**_

_Faster than Severus's ability to set safe position, the knight was down on his level and rushed straight at him before taking the man off the cliff side with him._

_... **End**_

Severus had felt the hand of death before. He had tasted the copper of his soul over his tongue, he had felt his breath leave for freedom with final choked sighs. He knew the weak limbed feeling of a reanimated corpse, he knows the chill on the skin far too well for sanity.

He woke up early that next day in the hospital wing, and the calendar at his bedside marked the day as Saturday. It had only been hours after speaking with Kayne. He looked around the Hospital Wing to greet Pompy who was already looking at him with a sharp gleam in her eye.

"Hello, Poppy." His dry throat scraped itself with his words, creating a deep sound that he regretted the weakness of.

"Hello, Severus. Nice to see you again." She greeted and watched him take from the water glass at his bedside.

"And you." He responded in his standard cold tone.

He was up and out of the bed at this point, feeling better and showing his regained strength as Poppy handed him cleaned clothing,

"Does it do me any good to lecture?" She asked with a sigh.

"Has it ever?"

"Then I won't waste my breath. You're good for discharge. Have a safe rest of your weekend, Professor."

"You as well." He said ignoring the anger in the mediWitches voice.

It was an exchange that became a norm between them for a good few years. In times to annoy she would pester, when she had bad days she would take it out on him when the opportunity presented it's self. It was a relationship like his and Minerva. Short, violent, and straight to the point and leave.

The most efficient plan. The safest way for him to hold friendships.

He didn't tell Poppy of the copper in his mouth and she didn't tell him what he already knew. He wouldn't show his weakness, and she wouldn't mention the shake in his knees as he walked away. He would remain cold, and she wouldn't announce his already known shame. But once returned to his office, the portrait door shut slowly on it's own in a sickening contrast to the mind that snapped with the door click. He would kill Albus this week, that's all he knew. He didn't know what happened before the faint, he didn't remember what happened that night, he didn't remember past….. the staff room...

His most forbidden of thoughts ran like a hellish wildfire charring out reasonable thought as he tried to direct himself straight. Burning through the catacombs of his closest and most banished memories, his world turned deaf and blind as his hand grabbed the bottle in staggered passing.. The brand on the label went unknown and he didn't even care enough to take a glass. Falling into the black arm chair in front of the fireplace, he took a sip, then another, then another dulling the stress that pound its way into his crucified soul.

And then it stopped with the knock of the door.

Everything stopped in manic freeze as the scars of war shown he refused to show present on his straightening, stiffening body that fell under the curse of hypersensitivity.. He said nothing but the portrait door opened still and Vex came in first followed by a figure who for whatever reason doused the most crazed of licking flames.

By the time she had come, it had been too late, the bottle, whatever it was was sharp but very much still untasted though nearly gone. He had drank himself into the chair, he had drunk to get drunk and nothing less. All he wanted was the memories to stop and to be alone. He wanted the screams to perish from his ears forever and to never witness another living death. But the closer she got to him the less and less his craze sounded in his mind. When Severus could take no more of the flame dousing tease he was up on his feet and silencing his demons once again under drunken fingers that touched her.

It was her hand in his that was his first touch of her skin, and with another take from the bottle the world silenced for him as his lips touched hers in drunken longing for emotional and selfish, spiritual forgiveness.

These would be the final days of his life though he would go on breathing, and a sensation cast over Severus at that moment that he hadn't felt in so long.

The realization that he didn't really want to die as he had thought all these years.

He surly didn't want to die alone.

Whatever that meant.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading! **


	43. Chapter 44

Happy New Year! Here's a chapter to start the new year off!

* * *

**In The End It Could Be Just Us And Nothing More.**

_"Every now and again, you will feel a dull ache in your soul. A gentle humming around your heart. A longing for something without a name. If I ever told you to obey anything, this would be it._

_Listen to the call of your authentic self. That part of you that lives just outside out own skin. Let it have it's way with you. _

_I have died a hundred times trying to ignore it."_

**_Severus_**

The next morning, as the rising sun peaked the horizon, Severus woke up alone in his bed, a throbbing headache from hell screaming continuously behind his eyes once lights lit to his awakening. Dimming the candles around him with a wave of his fingers, Severus pushed his legs off the side of the bed and allowed the cold dungeon air chill to sweep his sweat covered chest and aching head.

At his first push to his feet, he was a rewarded by a weak kneed sway which steadied slowly as he took a moment to think. Last night he had gotten past any controllable point of drunk, Kayne had come in and then…

He knew he kissed her, but he remembered no more as his drunken self had slipped into the ecstasy of the dwelling silence she provided for his racket mind. Severus would continue his morning with no trace of her though, his fragmented memory bothering him as he sat blank faced and mute during the breakfast in the Great Hall. A mood that bled into the classes that followed. He wasn't himself that day and others who knew him could tell, but what others could not see was where the girl and her dog had gone and the hangover cures that he sipped on all day.

For Severus, she had stayed from his sight all day, which wasn't saying much seeing how his day was back to back with classes and a set of detention that would last until the staff meeting later that night after hours.

Later that night, Severus walked into the staff room and was met by the busy talk and moving chaos of the staff population inside as they scurried about speaking to each other and filling their drinks and snack plates before the meeting began. The snack table being where he saw Kayne for the first time.

She went on speaking with Minerva without notice of his attention that he would have felt on instant if it were him being watched. He followed her and read her, examined her for hidden wounds and assessed for attached emotional drive. She went on pure, unbothered and happy. Severus watched as Vex's wagging tail came from under the table curtain and Kanye's hand dropped to treat him.

His eyes moved off the young women as he felt the attention of a different magnitude. The eyes came from Minerva, who had moved her eyes up and held on him as she placed sweets on her plate. A glare that held for a moment before the ill mannered man turned around and swept to his corner and pulled a smaller hardcover book from his pocket.

His mind had been in his book, the constant footsteps around him had faded from attention until a motion flashed in his peripherals and a weight landed on his lap. Dropping his eyes and his hand, Severus picked up the cookie, and raised his head and eyebrow at the form of Kayne who stood at his side and then to the dog who moved closer, eyes locked on the treat between his fingers.

"Ms. Barnett." His voice was silk covered thorns.

"Mister. Snape,"

"_Professor,_ Snape." He interrupted angrily.

Putting weight on one leg Kayne crossed her arms. "Then tell me, how was class today, _Professor_?"

His eyes narrowed at her sharp behavior and he glanced around the room. With a slight turn of the neck he returning his gaze back up to Kayne.

"What is it?" His voice bit quietly grit as his fingers curled and cracked, pushing a behavior that Kayne was alright giving back.

"Your class, or the day?"

He was up on his feet at once which gained a few looks from close by staff and pushed Kayne down, quiet and obedient.

"Are you pushing me, child? Please, grant me one more turn of phrase." Severus's hand was on his wand, a motion that gained a lingering eye as Kayne's shoulders broke and her neck bent down.

She looked away and slouched her shoulders which was enough for him, and he turned away.

He stalled here in anger for her behavior and for the offer he wanted but could not take up. As she remembered their duel for the both of them he knew that much time had passed, and the dream still sat like rocks in his heart since the night of unexplained ending with the knight. Inside his mind and with all logical sense, he knew what he wanted was not want he would do. He did want to duel her, to take her down and make her go away. But not now.. not so close to the end.

The face that slipped over him was one of mute emotion, his eyes kept hard on her as he lowered himself back to his chair and after a moment of silently held eye contact, Kayne turned away first and walked away.

He didn't mind that she didn't come back and sit loyal to him. He didn't mind sitting alone during the meeting where the Headmaster announced his temporary departure date and placed Minerva in charge of the school. He didn't mind because he knew where she would be when all went to shit. He knew without words she would be coming to him again tonight.

He knew the truth the moment Albus Dumbledore declared he was leaving the school for reasons most classified. And when he had, Severus had watched the hand go to her dog and her shoulders straighten, bringing her body to flinch ever so slightly under the discomfort. But, unfortunately, Severus was not the only one to see such movements. No, the eyes of the lioness cat had seen them too, and he had seen the eyes that had watched her walls falter, narrow.

Severus dropped his attention before Minerva made way to glace at him, and went on without looking at Kayne again for his duration in the staff room.

...

He didn't remember the night before, his memories could not be recalled in complete. He sat in the armchair of his darkened office, sipping Brandy slowly as the minutes passed with only the crackling fire emitting lifelike sounds into the otherwise black and silent room. Kayne would come and he knew it, so when she did he was still mostly sober but very much in control.

The way she entered his office was quiet as usual, turned fluid once the fireplace was seen and noted. The dog never came to view but he also didn't look for him. It didn't matter, he knew he was watched by the beast, knowing the dogs choice in invisibility was that of a guarded action of caution.

Something was in the air.. They all could feel it.

The silence continued as he listened to her feet pad up behind him, and while his neck hair did stand on end and his senses turned to hypersensitivity, he did not flinch when her arm came from around the chair, her hand landing on his shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before the hand was removed and Kayne slipped into the adjacent chair reaming wordless and respectful.

"Severus?" She eventually said.

"Yes?" His voice came quick and more harsh and walled than expected but not regretted.

"Nothing happened last night." She informed.

The same silence echoed the room after Kayne spoke, but for whatever reason the silence became thick in Severus's throat.

"You made a drunken move which quickly turned into drunken you telling me off and kicking me out in a wave of bitter insults."

The rock in his heart was gone in it's entirety which Severus realized with a foreign sick pleasure, that he didn't care what he said or how she had felt. A thought and feeling he did not like at all.

With a sip of his drink, Severus's eyes moved up his scarred fingers, some lines from potions knives, some from crushed fingers, some from even worse times. Taking a breath for himself, Severus spoke up in a volume for just them.

"Who is it that you love, Kayne."

"Excuse me?" Her voice echoed her confusion in ways that almost brought him to an insulting comment.

"You are aware, no matter what you wish there will never be a-."

"I get it." Kayne interrupted, clearing her voice strong.

The room slipped into silence again before Kayne looked from the fire to Severus who continued to watch the flames intentionally.

"I love, Draco. And I think I always have."

Now Severus's eyes left the fire, landing on her a bit wider than she expected.

"I get it." Kayne continued, "I do. There will never be anything with _us_. There is no romance story here, there is no chance of storybook healing and happily forever after. That will never be an option with you.. And... a quiet part of me realized that a long time ago. So, if I have to pick, it's not a hard pick at all."

He looked at the floor as he positioned his seat, leaning forward and landing his elbows on his knees, cup of Brandy held between his legs by his fingers. With a tilt of head, the eyes that watched Kayne went deeper than her mind, and she let him in with no fight at all. She let him inside to all he could see anyway and she saw the tunnels open in the onyx sky behind glass covers as he read.

"Is that the truth above all truths?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

She watched her answer bring him to slide from his chair and slip across to in front of her. His hand cupped her neck as his thumb ran the line of her jaw. With her relaxed sigh, his lips were on hers in a mostly sober and controlled lust. Knowing she understood was easier, and as her own being succumb to an unspoken truth that she had indeed known for a long while. There was a very good chance Severus would not make it out of the war alive, and if he did, the question of the man's desire to continue living was an already obvious answer.

She felt for him in ways of holding emotions, of loyalty, of welcomed time together, and for times of warmth. She knew he felt the same, she knew there was something there.

But that something, although it was love, was not the love they could share, and they both understood that.


	44. When The Moon Changes The Waves In Our

**A/N - Hey guys! Please let me know if there are any chapters that need editing attention, any chapters that I may have missed. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy the new chapter. R&amp;R**

* * *

When The Moon Changes The Waves In Our Hearts

_**"To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. **__**There is no other pearl **_

_**to be found the dark folds of life."**_

That night, after all was done and over with with the woman, past student, who gave herself most willingly to him, Severus dreams of Lily Evans.

_He had been in the Hogwarts kitchen that night. It was late. He was Sixteen. He had bribed the house elves not to tattle while he worked in the back on a midnight snack. He was waiting as well as he was awake. He had done this quite a lot in the years that had past, he probably didn't even need to bribe the elves at that point._

_But he did._

_He had always been a night owl, a time of a kind silence that shown it's sound no other time of day. A most beautiful and pure sound. As he charmed the spoon to mix in the bowl his younger self turned from the counter and gave a sigh._

_A part of him didn't want to see her. A larger part didn't want her to come. It was towards the end of everything between them, a time of teenage numbness to the world of pain that surrounded him so constantly. She had made her decision, he didn't need words to know that._

_As minutes ticked by, a part of him sighed a breath of relief as the chances of her showing up became less and less. Another sigh, and he turned back to his work._

_He heard her the moment the kitchen door opened, and before she came into his view a house elf was warning him of her presence. He listened and estimated, and turned around to nothing at all where he expected her to be._

_In a stomach churning movement, the fire haired girl came into view with a wiping motion as she pulled the invisibility cloak from over head, showing him a warm and welcoming smile._

_He on the other hand, did not. His lip turned up in anger and he sharply turned his back from her and focused his attention on the well mixed batter._

_"Severus.." She whispered to him._

_"Lily.. Stop." His strength pushed out true as his fingers guided the bowl over the heated skillet and dripping the batter._

_"Severus.. What is it?"_

_Where her sadness and confusion once made his weak, an anger grew in his heart and he gripped the wooden handle of the spoon so tightly his knuckles cracked, bringing Lilly to stop her advance and place her hands in front of her, one hand clinging to the other wrist._

_He would not be pulled in this time.. He wouldn't._

_"You need to go." His voice hissed bringing widening eyes from her in finalizing attempts to avoid words._

_"No, Lilly, Stop!" His voice was a bark now that brought her to step back as he pushed from the counter._

_"Severus. Just please tell me what I did." Lilly requested weakly, both of them knowing she would leave right away if he did._

_"It's what you didn't." His voice pushed after a heavy moment of silence._

_He turned to her now, eyes glaring at the Invisibility cloak as Lilly followed his attention down to her hand._

_"You're jealous.." She said softly, a mocking tone just lacing her words, almost missable._

_His head shook as he turned back to the stove, bringing the spatula to flip the next flapjack before speaking._

_"It's quite poetic in a way," His voice was an interested melancholy, "that you come see a past lover after hours, wearing the protection of your current."_

_Her face paled as she understood, but a stone expression fell into place._

_"What have you Severus?!" Her voice was foolishly loud which only irritated him further, "It's not my fault you two don't get along."_

_"But it's your fault for choosing that man over me."_

_He referred to the right out torture, to the embarrassment, to the shame the Marauders, led by James Potter himself, and the dishonor she gave by laying with James in intimacy._

_"Severus…" He heard her footsteps and had turned around and grabbed her wrist as she had moved in on him. Her final front, the intimacy he wanted that she knew, but now at this point all Severus could feel was deceit. Fucking James Potter's girl was a great plus, her coming to him when they fought was something Severus would hold for a lifetime.. But, as he looked into her emerald eyes and his mind screamed for love, he pressed her backwards and let go of her wrist._

_He could not love someone who swore publicity to someone else. He would have her in full, or not have her at all._

_He stood stone, blindly looking at the wooden floor ahead of him as he heard her feet back away before disappearing from the room, leaving her final presence as the echo of the kitchen door closing, leaving him after in absolute silence.._

_From the shadows pulled Lucius Malfoy, came Narcissa, Regulus, and Bellatrix._

_Lucius's hand landed heavy on his shoulder and Bellatrix stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek with that arms wrapped around his form. He glanced at those around him, to Regulus who picked up the plate of jacks with a reassuring nod, he watched it all through eyes hollowed and walled from the world forevermore._

_From that moment on, Severus Snape felt as though he was truly dead to the world that continued around him._

****End****

Severus woke up in his current year as Hogwarts DADA teacher the next day. Shirtless but otherwise dressed, he knew she was still in his bed at his side but, he didn't look at her as she probably wouldn't want him too anyway. What they had wasn't about beauty and longful stares, it was loose and nothing would change between them.

He stepped into the lavatory, making the door shut loudly enough for, what he would hope, would wake her. He showered her off him and during cleaning, ran fingers over nail marks her passion had left behind. The bite marks on his shoulders were easy to hide, but of those on her he wasn't sure.

Finishing up his routine, he opened the door to find the bed empty and the girl and her dog gone. Where he assumed he would feel… something over the abandonment, instead Severus found comfort in her ability to comprehend unspoken rules of engagement. Towards this, he was calm.

Unfortunately, that which came with euphoric sexual release lasted until his foot stepped from the office when he was reminded of the final days before his end. The cold, merciless man he never wanted to become fell back into place and he was himself once more.

**Kayne**

That morning when Severus slammed the door, Kayne did wake, she did dress, she did leave without a word and it wasn't until she successfully slipped into her private office space did she step into the shower and look herself over.

She listed the finger bruises on her hips and had felt the tenderness of her body before she made it out of his bed. Nothing on her neck or anything in view, she was happy about that as she counted nail lines of her own that marked her skin by him.

She left his office wordlessly because she knew it was expected of her. That, like their lessons, this would remain not discussed and completely ignored. After all, that was how you worked with a man like Severus. Everything without a word if one wanted it to continue.

Like a secret. The thought made Kayne smile as slipped the sealed shoebox in her pack and her pack over her shoulder. She pulled from her office, dog at heel and whining for out. She was destined for her stool and plate in the Great Hall where her dog would come to her when he was finished. That morning at breakfast as she picked her eggs and bacon, her eyes had met with the snarl lipped man, and a sudden pull brought her to the Defense classroom before the first lesson of the day.

"Professor Snape?" Kayne knocked before opening the door of the classroom.

"Quickly. And shut the door." The final words came growled with a wave of his hand that shut the door anyway.

"What's going-"

He was around his desk and in front of her in moments, stiff backed and "You are to stay with me," He started in a low, growl, "For the next whenever until I say, you will be here. By my side. Understood?"

She didn't question, she didn't push, she looked at him with eyes of solid stone as she gave him a stone headed shake yes.

"Your work for the day is there," his finger pointed to the corner behind his desk that was set up with a Potions set, "Instruction are on the table."

There was no change in his bark, there was no warmth in his eyes, there was no fluid in his motions, Severus was again the professor of fear and Kayne nodded her head weakly. She would work on these potions as she would. Silent and as if absent.

"Okay."

A look at Vex, a look at Kayne, and Severus pushed back on his toe and swept to his desk just as the class bell rang.

"Come on, Vex." She nodded at the dog who followed and took space a safe distance away on an already placed mat and curling around the small bag Kayne left by his side..

The entire day she spent under his hawkish gaze as much as he could keep a cover over her without giving her any attention. And she stayed with out qualm in quite loyally for the hours and classes that passed as she spoke of multiple creatures and how to keep safe. She knew why she was there, it was the final days before war. Hours only known by three. Any day now.. any night.. the moment Albus left, Voldemort would push Severus to Draco, and Draco into place bringing the war to begin.

That day, Hermione and Kayne met eyes during class. They met eyes but never words for the two days after, and each time night rolled around, Kayne found herself denning with her always Potions Master. Each night they would escape from the curse on their souls, creating a moment for them. However empty of love and emotion it was, they had something that they both understood. From understanding in only a few polished days, and a past built after years of gaining and breaking, a sort of temporary love did grow for the lost boy and the stallion of a girl.

The day that dawned next was grey and cold. A weight hung through the hours that no one could place.

No one of course, but them...


	45. When The Final Beat Does Strike

_Yes. Yes. Yes. I am aware that it has been FOREVER since I wrote anything. And that's my fault. But, here it is, a chapter and in what hopes, since I don't have to follow the book for a little, will be a restart to the story._

_I will also be doing some editing on earlier chapters._

_Lets just get right into it._

* * *

_**When The Final Beat Does Strike**_

_It's a terrible thing, I think, in like to wait until your're ready. I have this feeling now that actually no one is ever ready to do anything. There is almost no such thing as read. There is only now. And you may as well do it now. Generally speaking, now is a good a time as any. _

Everything happened so fast and somewhere within his mind, he felt something break.

He found his being in Lucius's office, dressed in black, his silver mask in hand and feet pacing. From there, after telling Lucius of Albus's departure, Severus left back to the castle leaving Lucius to pass the message of Dumbledore and Potters departure for the Horcrux to the rat and the snake.

The entire event from the Headmaster's leave to the ears of Tom Riddle, took promptly fifteen minutes.. Ten minutes of that seeming completely dreamlike and fake to Severus, so much to where he had to stop and ground himself against the rising panic of his private situation..

This was it.

This was everything.

And he found himself not able to feel a thing.

Something had numbed over him, a feeling of death that he forced himself to ignore as he searched for Draco, quickly finding him the common room and pulling him into privacy. He repeated the message of action that Lucius had given to him and sent the young man off with a one arm embrace when the young man began to crack. In a way, the motion made the event all that more terrifying but, without another word, Draco had run off to gear the black maiden.

And then, his mind turned to her..

It was a feeling he couldn't explain, but a feeling he remembered well, and as it bubbled on in his stomach he traveled the stone walkways of the transfiguration yard searching for her. For Kayne, he had come out of nowhere and he called her from a group of students without missing a fluid stride.

"What's going on?" She asked only twice before falling into a obedient silence, her hand waving over the head of her whining hound as storm clouds gathered above.

He wouldn't answer as walked, his eyes would only scan the halls ahead of him as he pulled her into the dungeons**. **She followed him into the darkness and down the blackened halls and flicked a light upon her wand only when he did first as this distance they traveled into the darkness warranted little light from very sparse, wall mounted candles. She followed him through a random, wooden door and into a blacked out room where he cast low lighting in the form of orbs that floated around the dusty, barren room. As she steps ahead she turns around to watch the sullen man securing the door behind him once Vex had slipped in.

"It's time.. Isn't it.?" She asked, the paleness in her face that only making him that more sick.

"It is."

His only words, soft and blanketed by the surrounding shadows..

What he couldn't say that he completely controlled, as he passed her his arm had lift, his hand landing on her shoulder, his fingers sliding upwards and grazing her throat as he moved by her and into the center of the room. An old, dusty rug that lay frayed and dull was his target and pulling back the cover he exposed a scared sigil burnt into the wood floor, candle wax staining outer edge of each point and proper place. From his black robe he pulled a handful of black candles, his eyes locked on their wicks before he raised his attention to her.

"You have the book?" He asked, voice dead as his eyes shone voided of anything.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do with it?" He quizzed.

"I will preserve the Headmasters soul in purgatory to be found by Potter in case of the boy's death."

"Yes. And that will..." Severus lead as a snap of his fingers brought the candles to float into place and burst alive.

"That will give Albus the ability to insure the return of Potter's soul if he is to die." Kayne answered.

The shock that had beat in her heart now faded as realization kicked in. She made her way over to Severus who knelt on the floor, blood running from his hand he pulled alone, christening over the burnt lines.

"Yes."

He stood and kissed her then. With no warning or request, his lit wand was switched to his bloodied hand as his free hand gripped around the back of her neck, his thumb holding her jaw up to him. He pulled her close, but when she accepted him he broke from her and before she was ready he stepped away putting her out of his arms that she longed to feel for only a minute longer before their final moment of the ends of their world.

"You know what to do, then?" He asked as he backed away towards the door, wrapping his palm with a bandage he had taken from his robes.

"Yes." She said quietly, the space of the room seeming larger and larger, the darkness swallowing her small form.

"I will see you at the end?" His hand was on the handle, his fingers around the latch, his voice almost an echo in her ears..

"I will." She promised.

And then he was gone. Much like the day at Grimmauld Place when he had opened the door and slid out, he left her alone again.

From the loneliness and racking fear, there came a snap of attention to the task ahead and Kayne turned back to the floor burned sigil. Setting into motion, she took a crate from under a broken desk and finished setting the magic properly. From the box she pulls two skulls, that of a crow which goes at the top point, and that of a fox that goes in the top right blank space. She pulls out and places other things. She lights a bundle of sage and uses hawk feathers to push smoke throughout the room as she repeats words of ancient languages from old, torn pages. Setting a brass bowl of clean pristine water, a chunk of charcoal, a rock of crystal, and a silver bowl of salt water onto a silver plate she lays a vial that contains a small grouping of long white hairs against the edge. Sitting on her knees in the middle of the sigil, the tray in front of her and besides the open book, with a sigh she begins to read the first of many pages..

Burning the hairs with uttered words, she sprinkles salt on the outer edge around her, creating a sacred, protected space within the magic. Pulling a very old knife from her pocket, she slits her hand deeply enough to draw a constant line of connecting blood over the salt of her circle.

Vex would remain silent and watchful from his near by shadows, laying with his eyes on her as she as she raised a mirror above her head. She screamed the words so that the gods could hear her cries and bled for her sins and her trespasses. She asks then for what she wants…..

And that is when her world went black.

She dreamed of nothing that she remembered and when her eyes opened she pulled herself up in the same place where she had landed. She was still in the center of the sigil and she touched the warm salt and blood that lined on her back, neck and cheek as she looks to her dog who still lays with open eyes. Taking in the more of the slightly defined room, her only sense of time is the candles that had dipped really no less than what she remembered before passing out.

Rubbing her head she stands and takes two very disorientating steps ahead of her before hearing Vex whine.

'Shush now, boy." She says rubbing her aching head and turning to her dog.

But, there her body was laying where she thought she had risen, and Kayne jumped away from her unconscious self. With backing steps she made her way away until the cold wall should have greeted her, instead she seeped through and ended up in hallway which only jumped her again. The first of her questions was answered in that moment. She was lucid and walking in a world that couldn't see her. A world of floating colored lines that showed presence, Severus's being a glowing white that lead from the office to down the hall.

She followed his trail with knowledge that she was to travel to the Clock Tower and as she traveled the entrance hall, she had seen what she felt was Narcissa, who had her wand out but was not killing, but instead was throwing those in her way out and unconscious onto the floor. The world ran by her in chaos that she held no part in, and as she would travel after the white linking trail, frightened students ran through her as she ran through them. Along the way she met eyes with ghosts who looked either surprised or saddened at her before she eventually, landed behind him.

Of course she couldn't see it was him, but she knew. He was another black cloaked Deatheater in a silver mask mixed in with four other faces that looked the same. But Kayne knew, and Kayne followed the group up as Severus ordered what she felt was Bellatrix and her half to go up another path, telling them he would meet them at the clock tower in time.

As she followed his loan form traveling further up the stairs, disorientation beginning to strike her as too many individuals moved through her and her feet that traveled under her felt weightless and weak. But she continued on through it all, just kept following him up and up each step. She stalled with him on the seventh floor platform, she followed him through a winding hall before a false bookcase was pushed out of his way, a door at the end a empty corridor now open and their path leading them into a hidden passageway with a staircase that lead only up.

As if he knew that she was there he had pushed open the door so hard it hit against the wall, creating a loud bang and forcing the door to stick for only a moment before flying back. A movement that he watched her control, only seeing the sliding door suddenly stop in it's caught place. Slipping through the threshold, Kayne would travel through the darkness and up the final set of stairs when he stopped frozen, his eyes on the wooden paneled floor of the clock tower above him.

There was a wooden door that sat before them only inches from Severus's shoulder, a door that lead to the landing just under that of the clock tower. It was then that Kayne came from hiding and swiped her arm through the closest object leaving behind a tethering connection that clattered the bucket to the ground. In a trauma stricken jolt, Severus whipped around with his wand pointing right at where she stood.

But he couldn't see her, he made that obvious by how he looked right through her so, she knocked a candle off that closest ledge and Severus pulled himself up.

"Barnett." His voice whispered and she slammed her fist upon the wall, only traveling through the realm with enough strength to be heard as a small tapping.

But still he understood, and he turned to the wooden door where a muffle of low conversation on the other side could be heard.

She was ready, and with a nod to the empty space and to himself, he pushed open the door and stepped onto the shadow cast landing. Kayne slipped in, staying close to his back, she followed him as he followed the wall, removing his mask and keeping his wand pointed directly at the lone standing, Harry Potter.

It was Draco who was speaking from above. She could hear the words and now she realized much to quickly and turned her attention upwards, looking through the panels of wood that showed the boys frightened face and the Headmasters weak, blank expression. She wanted to run up there right then and wrap her arms around her Dragon. She wanted to tell him he had a choice and that he couldn't go through with this, but the scene would continue on in silence as her eyes lowered to see Severus raising his finger to his lips when met with Harry's startled attention.

Together, with wands lowered, the men waited with eyes held on above.

Harry looked away when a crash broke from above and the three below stood witness to the inhuman cackling entrance of Bellatrix as she stepped into view through the cracks. She came from behind Draco and lowered her calm voice to his ear, her tone quickly turning rough as she coo'd Draco in ways the churned Kaynes stomach. The women's once soft push turned to angry demands at Draco, aiding him with words of hate and disgust.

It was then, when Kayne glanced back down, did she see that Severus was gone. The next moment bringing her heart to turn numb as she heard his voice come from above.

He was there above her, she could see him through the panels standing among the Deatheaters, Draco's expression turning weak while his eyes held a sort of pain. Looking at Harry, she held everything that she could inside. She wanted to run up to him and tell him that bad things were about to happen but she needed him to trust her. She wanted to knock the boy aside so that it wasn't his eyes to see Severus's next move. She wanted to do so many things but there was nothing she could for in that moment, the air turned green and a flash of light chilled the air.

The Headmaster was dead, and Kayne ran straight through the boy who would live and jumped out the far window.

Finding herself in the air, weight she couldn't feel dropped her downwards, allowing her to turn on her back to watch the body of Albus Dumbledore bend backwards over the railing and drop. She watched the limp mans body spiral towards her and at their moment of impact she wrapped her arms around the dead man's form and closed her eyes tightly as she held him close. She could hear the wind whipping by them, she counted the seconds to the ground, and with nothing felt, the earth met their bodies in what for her, was a cold, empty breath.


	46. The Sky White Life

**The Sky White Life.**

_"We talked about everything except the space between us."_

The world Kayne woke up to was white.

The sky was white.

The ground was white.

The beard of the man who stood above her, it's bouncing form that once resembled clouds in her hazy vision, was white.

But the eyes that looked into hers, those were blue.

"Kayne?" The headmaster's voice sounded concerned, his voiced echoing in her ears.

She groaned a painful sound from a self that shouldn't feel, but felt itself ripping apart from the inside out.

"Is this real?" She asked with eyes full of tears as the sky eyed man frowned sadly at her writhing form.

"Nor the earth, nor a ground is what you lay upon now." The headmaster's voice was soft as his hand gently touched her damp forehead.

"Why do I hurt?" She cried, tears falling from her cheeks with every agonizing movement her screaming body twitched uncontrollably.

"It's because you are not dead, but are in the afterlife still."

"It hurts." She cried, rolling onto a bending spine.

"You have done so well. You have succeeded, my child and I am here, and I will wait and protect your future. Go back now. Go back.

Go back…...

...

Her body lays upon the whitest of sheets.

Her head rests upon the whitest of pillows.

The floor is a clean white tile. The walls are wood but painted white.

The complexion of the worried father matches that of the moon light glow of his child's deathly face as his figure sits next to his unconscious daughter in a deep brown leather chair.

He loves her now. He loved her then. And as his only child lays on the brink of death, he can't help but regret the past.

He is sorry. But she can not hear his apologies.

He is paining. But she can not feel his sorrows.

He pats the loyal hound which sleeps at his side, and apologizes to the animal as well.

She is gone to the world, a world made of two sides, both of which reside silently in the room with him.

Minerva is there. Standing in the corner despite her age, she is watching quietly, waiting to be of any emotional assistance in this time of pain. The story that was given was hazy, but the girl was found by Severus and delivered to Minerva, who brought her here, to St. Mongos where her father was contacted and arrived soon after.

But that was over a week ago. And not an eye had opened from the young women yet.

There was something wrong that no one knew. Something that Severus didn't say. Information lacking that created tension with the medical staff, but still there was nothing that anyone could do as nothing could be pulled from the most absent Professor.

They feared him now. They all did. Him and his gaining plans to be headmaster, but that night as the world slept and her room sat empty, the window of her hospital cell creaked open and a black force phased to her side.

The skin of his hands was almost glowing against the night lit room and as Severus pulled his hood down in respects, he approached her unconscious form and fell to his knees, dropping his elbows on her bedside.

"I did this." His admit quietly in their shared confession after some time of silence.

"Again, you are here because of me." His broken soul whispers to the dark.

"But, I can save you this time."

He pulls from his robes a filled needle, and clears his voice as he chokes back the raising adrenaline.

If anyone saw him now. In such a moment of stalling before a release of an innocent. A moment of weakness in front of death... He shakes away his traumas, and his hand rubs the top of her hand as the needle sits in his other, uncapped and his thumb ready.

"I can end it all." His voice whispers as he rubs her forearm and pulls up on her sleeve, ignoring the worried cry of the dog.

"I can, because I love you."

The rooms falls to the haunting silence that comes with death. Not a bird nor tree, nor single sound could be heard or dared to move in the moment of evil as Severus, eyes narrowing, drops the point to her skin.

"Severus."

As if the devil himself came forth in a blast of fire instead of a quiet voice from the stillest of corners, Severus jumped to his feet and spun around to face the blackness, the needle flying behind his back.

Minerva, in all her age and moonlit wisdom, pulled from the shadowed corner and approached the man who stumbled back, his hip hitting against the side table carelessly.

"I thought you would come here." She breathed, unsure of the man who she now stood before.

"I needed to see her."

"To kill her!" Minerva uncharacteristically raised her voice, her anger becoming apparent towards the traitor and murderer.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Nothing to anyone, not even her.

"Severus." Minerva's own voice broke as a tear came from her eye as the events of the last week overwhelmed her.

"Minerva. You don't understand." he tried, unable to pull anything up in any other way than a simple, monotone sigh.

"Than help me to understand!"

"I…." His face collapsed in lost thought, his empty hand raising to the side weakly, "I can't."

"You were my friend, Severus." Minerva voice came only as a whisper, as her eyes dropped onto the young woman in the bed.

"I still am."

"Did you kill, Albus?"

"Yes." There was no hold back to the answer. No lie, no thought of deceit. His admittance was with strong eye contact and and a stronger voice. He would break open his chest that night in that hospital room in a way Minerva hadn't seen before.

He was trapped.

Silenced.

Controlled.

He came to take the life of Kayne, but then again he almost didn't. He wanted to say something, she could tell, but instead he just stood silently, his eyes walling away from their situation. She saw the break his face when she saw him alone in something above her own knowledge. She saw how much pain was about to go into his next death.

He wasn't acting to kill her…. she realized.

To him, he was trying to rescue her.

"What's happening, Severus?" Minerva's voice whispered as she looked at the arm held behind his back.

He stalled a moment before raising his free arm, open to her in a way she had been only granted a few times before, and with a defeated sigh, under his form she slid, the side of her head finding comfort against his chest.

Eventually his arm would fall and rest upon her shoulders, his voice sighing, "I've lost all control, I admit, but all I know is that I have to do this."

"You had to kill, Albus?"

"And now I have to kill, her." The honesty in his words came from the breast of a broken sinner.

There was nothing left of the man now, it was heard within his voice and seen upon his features. Severus stood all but physically dead and Minerva felt within her, there was a mutually known timer that ticked away the man's mortality.

She backed away from him and his sins. Here, he didn't seem a murderer to her anymore and the feeling shook her. There seemed to be some light, some reason behind his darkness, but she was confused. She was hurt. And all she wanted was it all to wait, and to have the answers that would not be given.

Eventually. Eventually she would know everything, and she needed to remember that.

He didn't want this. She needed to remember that as well. Which meant he was doing this for someone else. Something else.

"Minerva. I need you to trust me."

"I can't."

He faulted before bringing his voice up again, the needle holding strong behind his back, "Why would I do this, otherwise?

She stared at him. He meant talking to her now. He meant the fact that if he were such a creature to kill why wasn't she dead? Either of them. Why would it hurt him so to do away with the young girl that he claimed to distaste so much, if he couldn't feel anything at all.

"I…. I want to trust you though." Minerva nodded, believing in more than the words that slipped over his lips as a reforming, strict professors tone slid over her eyes and expression. Her back straightened chin raised.

"Then -"

A fit of coughing from the bed broke the concentration of the two who turned around quickly to see Kayne turn off the side of the bed and vomit black bile onto the floor.

Gasping for air through her compulsive vomiting, Minerva stepped back and watched Severus slowly approach, his eyes watching Kayne for any sign of recolonization. He looked troubled. Very upset. To him he missed his opportunity. To him, he had just failed her all over again.

"Severus!" Kayne choked between tearful breaths, "I did it, Severus."

'I did it, Severus." Another racking breath as her vomited subsided and she fell back on her back.. "Fuck! Why does it still hurt so much!"

She cried out into the room and to the man who wasn't familiar with comfort, while Minerva continued to stand where she was, staring at his free hand that lowered to her shoulder.

"You secured, Albus?" He asked again for more than himself.

"Yes.. I did it.. I…I..."

"Sh." And she would hush. "You did good." his voice would remain calm. "Rest."

As if on command, her eyes rolled back and her body dropped limp against the pillows as her pain pulled her away from them. Slowly, when he knew she was gone, Severus would lower the needle from behind his back and hang his arm limply at his side. The point gleamed in the light as he turned to Minerva slowly, his eyes eyes flashing to her. His inner self raising again.

"So there is a plan.." Her voice was soft as a breeze and barely heard in the otherwise silent room.

"I can't talk about it." his voice growled.

"But there is one..?"

"...Yes."

It was a heavy moment of silence and cast away eyes when the sound of Minerva's clothing ruffled as her weight shifted.

"If I leave, will you kill her?" The question was of honesty and was true, but still she looked him over and watched him carefully.

"Wouldn't you?" his voice came as whisper and Minerva would let her head fall downwards, her eyes cast sadly onto the floor while she thought.

"Perhaps. I understand what compels you to believe you're saving her."

"Than why is this not right to you?"

"Because, she didn't do all this to die. _This_ wasn't a way out for her. She did all of this because she wanted to make you happy, Severus." The rooms air suddenly thickened for Severus as Minerva spoke, "After all, what she just went through, is going through, what she will continue to go through, is all for you. The least, the very lease you could do is be the one she wakes up to."

Minerva would leave then. She would turn her back and disappear through the hospital rooms door, closing Severus away within it's darkness. Minerva would leave the pair there for Severus to do what he thought was best, to drop the hand he held so stiff behind his back to his side, eyes glancing at the needle that shined in the casting moonlight.

Once outside, Minerva would not leave them, for once the door clasp shut she turned fluidly around and landed her back against the cold stone at the doors side, her mind in racing thought.

That night, she would slip into her tabby cat form and quietly plant herself at the front of the pristine, white door. Loyally guarding all of the contents within and she tried not to think of the rest of the world.


	47. Assumptions and Precautions

**_Assumptions and Precautions._**

_I can be forgotten, all of them can erase my name from the dark corner of their grey space, but not you. Don't let me be stolen from the soft spot you had for me. _

_I don't care if I'm ever remembered by anyone but you._

**Flashback**:

_What had happened?_

_Why was everyone running outside?_

_Did someone say, someone …. had died?_

_Wait…_

_Who died?_

_All these thoughts and more ran the mind of Hermione as the chaos of the school erupted and would continue into the remaining hours of the night. Now alone within their fire lit castle grounds, everyone ran by Hermione in a matching path that all seemed to continue outside, out onto the grounds and to the base of the Clock Tower for reasons Hermione couldn't understand. So she followed them all while hearing the crashing conversations that told of an apparent, deadly fall._

_It had been a cold day, colder and windier than it should have, Hermione remembered; she was there to feel the icy chill and now the air sat colder but not for reasons of the wind. A morning like anything else, a night among many that she would never forget. She wouldn't forget the way she held Ginny as they cried at the first sight of the dead headmaster. She would remember the face of Minerva who froze solid in front of the students who lined in a circle around the passed old man._

_And when the Headmistress asked who had seen anything…._

_Well…_

_Harry told her outright._

_Snape? Hermione would ask her self as well as Ginny and everyone else. Had it really been Snape all along? Was Harry right? Did this make her wrong? All her same questions in all their pain, seemed to cross the face of the headmistress as well that night as she stood in silence trying to figure everything out for herself. The mind of the school was in an absolute flurry and through a polluted haze of silent insanity, Hermione would see the Slytherins turn away and slowly and disappear through the crowd in silence._

_There would be a lasting feeling of disconnection that Hermione would feel plaguing her both body in mind into the next few hours as she, and the rest of the school packed away their belongings. It was a distraction that would not break for the next day or so and would follow her when she would sit close with her friends and cry, as Harry answered every question anyone asked him on the train to Kings Cross. For the few hours that would come, she would either listen quietly as Harry answered each repeating question loudly, or later on, where she would lock herself away in the lavatory of the train._

_It was here, in a closed off booth, locked away from the crowds of confused, frightened students was where Hermione thought about Kayne. The girl who seemed so nice had seemed to have gone missing around the same time as Snape had, though Harry never saw her. The last account of her, in fact was her jogging along side of a reportedly stressed looking, Snape into the dungeons._

_Where was the girl and where had she been during the attack? If Snape killed Dumbledore, does that mean Kayne let everyone else in? What about Draco? Indeed, it had been weeks in which she hadn't spoken to Kayne, not even once, and with more time than that, that others hadn't heard her whisper a phrase either. Even George had reported back with hearing nothing from her when he tried reaching out. It was like she knew, Hermione realized as she put the signs to reason. It seemed, like with the absent potions professor, that Kayne had been one of them too._

_Snape had not been seen by anyone minus Harry directly when he pronounced his name and his preference when he ran off into the deep black forest with Bellatrix, Draco and her crew. She knew this, because Harry retold the same words constantly, a clear nightmare that would echo through his mind for eternity._

_The Half Blood Prince._

_It was him. It was always Snape. And Kayne had known._

_The book had belonged to none other than Severus Snape and Hermione didn't see it. She didn't see the small likeness in the script that she should have seen on the blackboard ahead of her. She didn't see the spelling, the script, or the fact everything Snape had taught them, had never been out of a book. It was all off the chalk board, his only book altered directly to their lesson._

_Snape, that man of abuse and evil had taught them his way, and somehow, somewhere inside her, this recollection brought a small smile to his face. The man cared, he did. He stood before them and shielded them from Remus, he saved Harry from the broom that first year. Snape had seemed to be around every corner and every hallway, and each and every time there was a chance for him to allow Harry's death, he hadn't._

_So why would he kill, Dumbledore?_

_Nothing made sense and she found herself held up on everything unanswered._

_If something doesn't make sense, that means you're not thinking wide enough, she thought to herself which after a moment brought her eyebrows pressing together._

_A plan, or had she just 'adapted'?_

_But if there was a plan, what did that make, Snape? Was he really a murderer? And then what about Kayne? Where was Kayne?_

_That night as she pulled her luggage from the top rack above her head of where she sat, and carried her things out of the train, Harry and Ron at her side. She thought of everything and more as the happy, sad smile of Molly and Arthur met them all. Tonight and the next day, Hermione was destined for the Burrow and for Hermione Granger and the rest of the Magic world, times looked very dim as their world had finally plunged into war._

..

That morning, and into the next Hermione would spend time with her friends for a long while before finding herself at the dinner table of the Burrow, eating small bites from her plate as the family ate around her just as quietly.

"Can I ask a question?" Hermione broke the silence, bringing up looks from Harry, Ron and even the glances of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Anything, sweetheart." Molly said with a smile.

"What if Kayne shows up again?" She asked more into her plate than at someone in particular.

Perhaps it was to soon. Maybe it was to late. Maybe the question was just not right of her to ask, but the glances between the adults told her many things. The answer not being one of them

"Hermione, those are things you don't have to worry about." Arthur stated in a rather flat tone.

"But, she was my friend."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed in a dark laugh, dropping his fork on the table and leaning back into his chair.

"Enough, Ron!" Hermione snapped uncharacteristically.

The look on Molly's eyes was sad as Arthur looked away.

"Hermione, dear." The women started, trying to put the right words together. "We don't know where, Kayne is. And.. That's the main problem."

"I understand," Hermione said quietly as she exchanged eyes with Ginny on her way back down to her plate.

Feeling alone in this, as if she was the only one who was not turned by the darkness of assumption, she made silent plans to find Sirius as soon as she could, to talk to him when the world was dark and still. But, that would not be for a little while, for her plans were arranged for her to go home to her parents for a little, before traveling to see Harry and everyone else at Grimmauld place for the remainder of her summer.

* * *

...

The break of day would glare into Minerva's eyes as the pattering of a single nurses set of shoes moved by her face and down the empty hall.

She was still as a cat and was still curled in front of the hospital door, finding herself been left to be as the sight of familiars outside their owners bedrooms was not that of an odd occurrence to the magical medical field and Minerva assumed no one thought twice of her.

Stretching, she leaned back against her front two pads and curled her tail with her spine until the tip grazed her back and she let out a toothy yawn. Resetting herself with a shake, she looked at each end of the now empty corridor before turning back to the door and using wandless magic to open it just the slight amount she needed.

The sight in front of her would bring her to stop and watch for a moment as she took in what brought her to feel warmth in such dark times.

Cast in the dim light of heavily shaded windows, she sees Vex where he always was, on the edge of his master's bed, his chin on her leg, his eyes on the entering cat, respecting in full the being inside the small animal. In what looked like what had been great deliberation, Severus was still there, asleep in the chair, his position telling of his final moves. His back was rested deep into the chair that he had pulled up to her bed side. One of his legs was lifted, his heel resting on her mattress while he held his head up with the hand that held the needle, his elbow resting on the armrest of his chair. He had fallen asleep watching her still breathing body. She padded forward towards the bed and sprung onto the mattress in a fluid fashion and started a balancing walk across the professors extended leg.

Of course, the moment he was touched he burst awake, but Minerva had been ready for this and had leaped off at the final moment before his leg dropped. She landed herself skillfully with her front paws on the armrest, her back pads on his leg, her shining, yellow eyes watching him closely, her attention keeping to that of the syringe he still held within his fingers..

She mewed her warning and the syringe was capped and slipped into a pouch that he held at his side attached to his belt. With the shock of his wake up wearing off to his lingering exhaustion, Severus rubbed the sleep from his eyes before pushing her off him and rising to his feet with a quiet groan. From her sitting position on Kaynes hospital bed, she watched him stumble a step, and she mewed once more which brought him to stand tall.

Waving the tip of her tail, she moved aside when he bent over Kaynes unconscious form and she watched Severus disconnected the IV from her arm and lifted various healing elements from her body. Silently, he pushed two arms under both her knees and her back and easily lift her and pulled her into the security of his standing hold. Watching the dog raise from its spot, she gave a final mew from her spot on the now empty space.

"Yeah.." His voice was low as he positioned himself with his side facing her, "Come on, then."

In a elegant leap, Minerva in cat form landed her claws into the robe padding of his arm and crawled her way up onto her spot on his shoulder, her tail wrapping under his throat as they both took the girl and her dog from the anonymous hospital room.

...

"I can't be seen with you anymore after this." Minerva, now in her human form said in a voice that stood stone as she followed Severus through the brush of the high grass field in which he brought them to. He will still carrying Kayne, the dog running free in watchful circles. Severus glared and traveled on, destined to the small, broken shack in which they planned.

"You'll have to." His voice was low as he kept his attention and direct eye contact on where the shack would be once the tree line was broken into.

"And why is that?"

Steps away from the tree line now, he felt his lip smirk upwards, "Because, I will be Headmaster next year."

Minerva stopped and found herself unable to move any further.

It wasn't magic that froze her, it was her heart. It was the pain of all she had seen within the last few weeks and now this. The Deatheater himself, was going to take the school. Without the energy to fight any longer, she found her self without moving or saying anything and in a way, she was not surprised when Severus didn't stop walking for her.

She watched him go and watched his form disappear into the shadows of the trees. She didn't move or do a thing, if she was waiting for him, she didn't know. She just stood and thought of everything that had to be thought of as Severus took the young girl he had protected for so many years, into the darkness behind the steel doors of a muggle bomb shelter.

* * *

...

"Alright. Do you remember where you were to meet?" The Headmaster asked as he followed Kayne with only the energy a man of his age can achieve once dead.

"Yes..." She said with a worry as all the white paths that lay on the matching white ground looked the same.

"What's wrong?" The Headmaster asked, watching her stress unravel.

"There is no path!" She said as she spun again. "There is no direction towards anything."

"Of course not child," the headmaster gave a laugh, "You're dead. There are no paths from here."

"Then how do I find anything?!"

"How do you get anywhere?"

She turned her neck and looked down a straight direction before looking back at the Headmaster. Turning back into the white abyss, A step was taken, and then another, and then an eventual span of walking straight, Kayne walked up to a blue glowing, magiked circle matching that of which she was to find. The sigil Severus was at, the sigil Severus was currently opening for her. Kayne turned with a wide smile to the Headmaster that quickly broke at the sight before her.

"You can't come back." She said sadly as he shook his head no.

"I have to be here, for Harry."

"I know but," she turned to the glowing sigil and thought of Severus, "They know he killed you."

"And I think it's harder on him knowing he did as well. That's why I need you with him. You need to get him through this as the only one who knows the truth."

"But why can't others?!" Kayne exclaimed.

"Trust me."

Shaking her head, Kayne stepped back in disgust at the answer given, a step she didn't realize was too close to the circle. The moment her toe touched the glowing space, her body was circled in blue glowing ropes that pulled her downward and gone from the world of white and away from the sky blue eyes of the passed Headmaster as she swirled into blackness.

..

The room Kayne woke to was dark grey and stone. The air was cold and the breath hurt her lungs but quickly, as soon as her eyes opened, she looked for him. And found him, Severus, against the wall with his one knee curled up and the other leg out stretched, this arms crossed over his knee. He was seemed shaking, shivering, and as she crawled closer, across the blood and sand grit ground. Severus looked up and stared straight into her eyes.

"You're not okay" She breathed as she crawled closer and his lifted knee slacked outwards as an invite.

"Are you?" He asked softly from between breaks of his sweat drenched hair that covered his his eyes, his voice graveled and pushed from a dry throat.

She curled between his legs and felt his arms wrapped around her at once, a tight hold she found only getting tighter as the feeling of his forehead pressed into the back of her head.

"You're going to be okay." She whispered, hardly believing her words herself.

"No." His voice was far away and dead, "No, Kayne.. I don't think I will be.."


	48. Chapter 49

A/N - If there are any chapters that need work, please let me know. There is now nearly 50 chapters total and I believe some have gotten lost in editing. Also, I've decided to start tying Hermione in, on popular demand, so she will be coming into the story soon enough.

For now, check out this chapter and maybe let me know you enjoy it with a like, a follow, or a best of all a comment.

* * *

**The Feeling of Unable**.

_I cannot survive the days we do not touch. It ruins more than the day, it destroys something in me that never learned how to heal itself. I am tired of losing pieces,sacrifices to old gods I can not see. _

Severus and Kayne would stay together in the shelter for a weeks duration, but the time they spent would hardly be considered spent together. Severus had fallen off his many years of sobriety in an avalanche of booze, a collection he had built up in secret and pulled out with not a sign of remorse or restraint. Slipped into the darkness at the bottom of every alcohol bottle, he would sit for days on his cot without saying a word while Kayne either watched him from a near by armchair, or sat beside her hound on the floor in front of a small, basic television set up that played basic channels; a staticed movie network being where she kept the background noise.

Kayne would make him eat only for him to throw up with his bingeing and by night four, he was drinking each morning to wash away his nightmares and keep his shaking hands from shivering. He wasn't a social drunk in this case and the sight of him had become something fearsome. He sat quietly, his back against the grey wall, his socked feet pulled up, his heels hooking the mattress. He was black eyed, wasted, and weak. When he did talk he would talk in a slurred mumble and the times he would travel to the small lavatory, his knees would sway and his vision would swirl his body. Very quickly she found she couldn't stop him and it was the night where his arm burned and he looked the other way, where she knew he needed help beyond her.

He would miss that meeting and then another, a burn came again that very next day but still he remained below the ground on the cot. She would try everything she knew and what she thought up, but there wasn't a way to pull him from his trauma and with the summer ahead, she had to get him sober and straight before the start of next term. She needed to get him better before that, but for that, she realized she needed help. So Kayne would turn to the only one whom she believed knew how.

That morning, she knelt before the drunken man and told him she was going out.

"Severus," Her voice was soft and she watched his head move upwards until his blacked circled eyes watched her through the strands of dirty hair. "Severus. I'm going out for a little bit, okay? But, I promise to be back in a few hours."

Leaving the television on she wrote the same words on a note and made him acknowledge to where she left it in case he forgot during her absence. She made him promise not to leave and before standing up straight and heading her way to the ladder to leave upwards, she turned with her hand hooked around the first rung and glanced behind her at him a final time.

There he was, sitting upright in his socks, the same pants and shirt he wore the night of murder now stripped to his black wife-beater, his pale skin shining against the shirt and the grey of the wall that he leaned against. On his face, a masked expression of death where long black hair hangs heavy in chunks over his eyes. He looked like a demon, like a patient in a horror movie as he sits under a light, his back against the contrasted concrete. She swallows down the feeling of darkness that slides over her spine and she turns around and climbs upwards to the light.

It was once the fresh air hit her face that she sighed outwards before taking in the smell of a wild field and forest as she closed the hatch and locked the lock with a Magicked, no break padlock. There was no where he could go, her only worry would be him succumbing to his suicidal idealization or the drink becoming too much. Standing tall in the forest, she looked around once before popping to the spot, her destination that Thursday afternoon, The Ministry of Magic.

Vex would travel with her for she found the world a darker place and would move with him at her side with no leash nor tether, allowing his fierceness to drive those close, away. Taking the muggle entrance of the telephone booth into the Ministry, together they would avoid the looks of others as she traveled the sparse people in the entrance hall, her attention running off memory to the man's office, her direction lead by the nose of a brilliant creature of protection.

The hallway she found herself in was correct, though it took her a moment to find the correct door. Fisting her hand she stalled a moment of fake knocks before landing her fist against the wood of the door three times. A click came from silence and Kayne stepped back as the door opened slowly and she watched Vex step in first.

Following her hound, she stepped into the office and closed the door behind her, ignoring the chill on her spine until the door was closed and locked. Lucius, who had been sitting behind his desk, held his eyes on her from the first moment the dogs nose intruded in his space, and now he sat without a word watching her through a hard gaze of threat.

"Lucius." She said awkwardly making her way up to his desk.

He said nothing though thought so much. She could see within his eyes that he argued and debated, but still he would say nothing, his lips remaining closed to avoid verbal vomit while that threatening in his throat.

"Ms. Barnett." He pushed when she didn't continue on her own.

She walked up to the desk and by now, absent of her regular hype and pep, Lucius's gaze lessened into cautiousness as her tired eyes landed on him again.

"I need your help." Kayne admit from her soul.

"Where is, Severus?" His mind on one one thing and one thing only.

The words choked in her throat and she looked away from Lucius whose expression changed as his eyebrows lifted.

"That's why you need my help." He answered for her in a low whisper.

He would get up to leave right then. Rising fluidly from his chair, he would pull on his traveling cloak and be set to go without a moment to waste. An urgency she wasn't used to in the man, a motion that brought a worry to the back of her mind. There weren't any questions, no demanding to rule the path they walked, he followed her. Silently, watching the back of her head as she lead from the fireplace to the Three Broomsticks, from the Three Broomsticks, to the forest edge.

In any other situation, watching such a sophisticated house cat push through field and dirt would be interesting almost humorous, but right now Kanye's eyes were directed on where she was going and Lucius was only a companion at her side. The closer they got, there was a feeling that bubbled, a sick feeling rising in her stomach and as she approached the still locked, ground laying steel doors she dropped to a knee and looked up at Lucius as she pushed the muggle key into the lock.

"This is where you've been?" He asked finally, his voice reflecting more of statement than the question it was.

"Yeah." She sighed as she looked up to Vex setting off into a run after a small prey animal.

"Hm." His eyebrows raised and lowered in a blank interest. "What am I walking into?" Lucius went on to ask, watching the dog turn and start his return back.

The lock had been released and Kayne stood up and gazed into the grey, storming eyes of the man who never shown love for many though now looked at her, his image old and concerned.

"He's really, really drunk. He won't stop drinking and I can't do anything or find where he's getting the bottles..."

"Any drugs, needles.."

Kayne shook her head. "Not that I know of or seen."

Lucius approached the drop to the shelter and looked back at Kayne, his teeth grinding his cheek.

"You, stay here." His voice hardened as his face chilled to emotionless stone.

Nodding without much choice, Kayne's hand dropped to her the pointed ear of her hound that had placed at her side as Lucius disappeared down the darkness of the hole, his arm pulling down the hatch behind him.

It would be a while, more than a few minutes and longer than the span of her nervous patience. But even in her stresses, when the sound of steel and the door rose open, she kept to her seat in the leaves facing him, watching Lucius, now hooded, appear up from the ground.

The closer he got, the more she could see and the whining from Vex helped none as the man looked almost troubled before his eyes hardened on her form. His hands would find their way into his pockets of his opened robe, and his step would be slow as he glanced around the empty area. Here,a foot or so in front of her, he would drop slowly to a cross legged sit upon the dirt before her, dressed in work robes he gave no mind to as he cast a sigh into the air.

"Lucius." She asked not knowing who else to say.

And he would say nothing, only pull back the black hood to expose a deep red stain upon the side of his head that dyed the length of the flawless blond hair it dripping touched. A wound that Lucius could not commit on his own, as the blood dripped from the tips of once flawless golden mane she reasoned the worst, that Severus had become violent.

Pulling his hood up, Lucius cast his eyes at the ground as his fingers picked flattened straws of the tall grass that once hovered over their heads with the rest of the field around them. Vex, who had fallen to a lay beside his master and let out a low whine that would rise the blank, grey eyes.

"The only thing to be done is to force him clean. I've tied him up to the wall of the bathroom.. In a few days time, he'll come around and see how he's been acting.. He always does and will come around. He will then be released."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Draco told me."

"Why didn't you come looking for him?"

"Why haven't you left this place?"

Kayne looked down at his picking fingers before turning her neck to look at the closed hatch.

"Because it's dangerous." She answered, bringing him to nod his head the slightest bit.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Are you?"

A blatant, emotionless question to a known answer, she meant his physical more than mental but his question would silence her from asking any further on his personal state and quickly enough the space between them would fall into silence again.

It must have been at least an hour. It had to have been because the sun that once shone bright at above the tree line had dropped away, casting shade and long shadows upon the field. They had sat in silence and would continue to do so each not knowing what more to say, though not wanting to leave all the same. Only Vex would become restless, his nature rivaling that of being confined for so long and Kayne would send the dog off and would turn to watch Lucius as his eyes would rise for the first time. He had dug a small hole before him, dirt he now cleaned away with his other fingers in a motion that stopped as he watched the dog disappear.

There was an unsettled feeling that rose suddenly with the last wave of the long grass behind the beast and Kayne would look over to Lucius who would turn his head to look right at her.

"Lucius." She tried, realizing his name was nearly all she had said that day.

"I should check on him."

Kayne would sigh a breath directed at his walls and thus himself as a being and Lucius would cast a glare in her direction before leaving her sight as he walked into the darkened tree line and slipped down the hole.

The world was now dark and she was alone. Not a sound could be heard and Kayne knew there was something to that. Something to silence of nature where a heavy air falls upon the chest that tells of something unknown is there just out of sight. Her breath would become something that her ears heard against the rise of her heart and she would jump to her feet at the sound of a stick breaking in the distance behind her. She would jump again at the next rustle and the one after that would have her wand out and pointed when,

"Kayne."

Her wand pointed directly at Lucius Malfoy which was a mistake she corrected by quickly dropping her wand at his smirking, cocky set from.

"The shadows have you at a fright?" His tone was mockery as his eyes gleamed.

"It's dark and.."

"And I am in scary man who left you in a scary position alone in the dark."

"... Perhaps." Her eyes narrowed as she slipped her wand away.

"You must put trust in your hound that he will bring your peace."

"So much so that I lower my own defenses?"

"Oh, hush now. You almost sound like me." His smirk was near a shadowed smile now.

"Or like, Severus?"

"There ya, go."

She looked away from him and out over the nearly same height grass lands that spread into the darkness, "How is he?"

The turn of the question would harden Lucius to the chilled exterior he seemed to have let up on for the time they just spoke. But, he had turned so dark so quickly, that she could feel his walls and he would only shake his head grimly.

"He'll be fine." Lucius states unemotionally.

"How is he right now?" She pushed.

"Fine."

This time, Lucius wouldn't sit nor soften, he stayed standing and took a respectful step back as she gave a nod.

"You have to go?" She asked.

"If you keep talking like that, I might assume you wish me to stay."

Glancing at the doorway as her only sign, she heard him sigh.

"I have to go home to see my family that I never told a single member of that I even left my office or would be late returning from."

"Will you return here?"

"In time."

"Promise?"

The single worded question seemed to dumbfound him and almost insult him, as if he thought putting the least bit of trust in him was a surprise.

"Lucius?" She asked again.

"I promise."

A straight faced answer that came under an angry tone, and Lucius faded from the spot in a gust of black smoke leaving Kayne to watch Vex break through dissipating black haze where the man once stood, his white, pointed teeth snapping at the haze in play. Now alone though not really, she would look up at the sky and close her eyes before turning towards the bulkhead door to bring her and her hound back into the darkness of their concrete cell.


	49. Onto the Next Step

**A/N So, again, I apologize again for the time in between. I have been putting a lot of my attention on my own novel/graphic novel**.

* * *

_Before you pass judgment on one who is self destructing, it's important to remember that usually they aren't trying to destroy themselves, they're trying to destroy something inside that doesn't belong._

...

**Onto the Next Step.**

Kayne would spend the following few days mostly above ground, away from the angry, swear spitting man until his jerking became soft and his voice faded to nothing. He had been tied to the basic lavatory wall by his wrist by a magic connection that only allowed his wrist inches from the wall though he could move about the room though not allowed to leave. She had been forced to forgo showers though used the spare, single toilet and sink restroom in the bedroom or went above ground when she could take his yelling and fighting no more.

That next morning when she would open the door of his confinement room, she would look down onto the man who looked up back at her with his eyes no longer blackened nor glazed. He saw her as he had before and he nodded once before looking down.

"I'm sorry that..." She started before he raised the fingers of his tied hand in acknowledgment and a wish for silence.

"Can you just.. untie me." His voice broken and embarrassed.

When she moved closer she realized that the bindings that held him were much more than a mere tie. Lucius had created a glowing chain that held tight around his rubbed raw wrist and when her fingers stalled for longer than needed, she heard his voice speak up again.

"Or do you need to call on, Lucius?"

"I think," she tried touch the thin glowing chain but received in return a spark that lit against her finger painfully, "Yeah. I need to get, Lucius."

"Right."

He would sigh and lean his head back against the wall, his eyes landing ahead of him before dropping his gaze in a slight head shake.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm thirsty." His eyes rest on the sink he had been drinking from.

"I can help with that."

She gave him pure water from the chilled bottles kept in the small fridge which he held himself with his free hand.

"I'll be back in a tick." She said as she pulled on her traveling cloak.

"I'll be here." His voice assured quietly as he raised his eyebrow and flicked the hand that held shoulder height against the wall.

Nodding, Kayne turned away and left the bathroom door open as a gesture of good faith and the television on so his sober mind could lock onto something to listen to. With that and a final look back where she saw him watching her, she was up and out of the cellar, her dog waiting at the top with his tail wagging, picking up leaves in it's gusts.

"Back to Lucius." She sighed at Vex who cocked his head as she grabbed his chain collar and popped them both from the spot.

...

Again she found her feet traveling across the deep coloured marble floor of the Ministry, again with her dog without a tie and at her side. Again, she would follow and lead at the same time and once again she found herself in front of his office door where she once again knocked on the wood, this time with little stall. She would enter, just as last time behind her dog, and just as last time Lucius would be already watching her from behind his desk.

"I have to ask you a question." His voice came when it was not expected, his voice laced in sharded acid as he leaned back into his chair and glared at her.

"Shoot." She imposed, checking behind her to see the door had closed and eyed it just in time to see a blue film haze over the wood.

He sighed at her lacking educate but would continue on as he had, "You know where I live. You know how to get there. You have been to my mansion before and are welcome there again. You know there are many ways to contact me. You know I will accept your mail. Why in all of the world do you keep coming here during the day?! To my place of work?"

She couldn't help but smile at his tone that had once brought tightness to her throat and she imagined that she could almost tell his affections apart from the hate that covers him. Her smile broke when she realized the reasoning behind his words.

"I'm sorry." She would admit softly, and Lucius would stand to his feet and come around his desk.

"Is he ready?" Lucius continued as he slowly pulled himself up to his feet.

"Maybe not to expose himself to the world yet… But, he's sober."

"That's the first step. Come now. And without a word."

Again she would bring them all to where he was hidden and this time when Lucius disappeared down the hatch, she stood waiting at it's edge in an almost calm feeling.

After a time spent standing and waiting, a green spark rose from between the slits of doors and popped in the air bringing Kayne to, faster than she felt, rise the hatch open and follow the bars downward, missing the final few rungs and landing on the ground with a small hop. Turning around from the ladder and wall, Kayne turns to see both men standing in the dimly lit main room facing each other though not looking at the other.

Lucius was looking away from Severus who stood looking down, eyes watching the finishing wrapping of a bandage that he tied to protect his raw wrist. Lucius was watching more towards the tiny kitchen area as he surveyed the entire shelter from the spot he stood in. She couldn't deny the look of disgust upon his face and the discomfort towards such an environment.

Both said nothing, though eyes did glance in her direction momentarily and Lucius seemed to straighten his spine.

"Seems everything is in order here." Lucius cleared his voice and spoke.

"So you're leaving?" She asked as she glanced towards Severus.

"Yes." Lucius said simply, glancing his eyes up and down Severus's form. "It seems that my job is done, though I have plenty of paperwork to do into the night. Thank you for that."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, an inconvenience never being what she wanted to come across as.

"Situational. Yes?"

"Of course." Kayne nodded her head as she found a hard time looking at either men.

"Well," Lucius held his eyes on Severus, "Let's try not to have this happen again, shall we?"

"Of course." Kayne sighed again as Severus;'s jaw tightened.

Stepping past the man who had yet to say anything though looked up to watch him go, Kayne stepped from in front of the ladder leading up as Lucius approached. Stopping at her side, Lucius went from looking up at the rungs, to down at her, a look she tried to avoid in it's heaviness until her control faded and she looked up at him.

"You and Severus are welcome at Manor. And I suggest, you take the invite. Though you may be safe here I don't believe you will be… most comfortable."

"Nothing with the Dark Lord?" Her voice huffed disbelief. "Nothing with that is going on at the M -"

"You and Severus are welcomed to seek shelter at the Manor." His voice was final as was his intentions, for his hand lift and touched the first rung that held above his head.

She didn't know much of what else to say as she looked away from Lucius as he climbed up and out and with the drop of the heavy door she understood completely what he had meant. A silence had fallen with the door that now sat between her and that man who felt the fool. A silence full of broken words and obscure sentences, they stood motionless unsure of what to do next.

"Severus." She whispered when she had enough of the quiet.

He said nothing, but she saw his throat move as if he swallowed much strife and she took a step towards him. He stood much like he had sat. A image of insanity alone in a dark room, he stood now facing the wall, his hair still hanging over his slightly downcast face, his eyes watching where Lucius had stood before him. His legs stand slightly apart and his arms hang at his side. His wifebeater still black but now clean, his changed for floor dragging pants held up with a simple black belt and that dropped to cover black socks. She watched him for a moment and then took another step closer and when he did not move away she took another and soon she reached out and her fingers touched the outer edge of his naked left arm.

Her eyes watched as his skin chilled around her fingers, bumps that raced across his skin bringing his arm hair to rise.

"Do you want to play.." She glanced over at the bookshelf aside the couch. "Gin?"

His voice scuffed but she smiled as he brought his head up, hair falling away from his dirt and sweat stained face.

"Is that really what you want to ask me?" He attention flashes at her from the corner of his eye.

"What else do you want to talk about?"

His silence was his answer and she slid her fingers up his arm until her palm sits flat against his skin.

"So, do you want to play, Gin?"

His lips broke as if he were about to say something but instead, his head nodded as his arms slithered into a hold that held behind his back.

"I'm going to take a shower first." He said as he pulled himself away from her hand.

"I'll set up."

...

He didn't want to talk then or even later that night and Kayne knew he probably never would want to talk about that week ever, and she was fine with that. That night they would play Gin far into the darkness as random Muggle movies would play across the screen and bunker. They wouldn't talk about magic but the silence would be broken with words of little things and basic interests but that night as she yawned the final time, she asked about Lucius.

"Do you want to go to, The Manor?"

"I want to sleep." Severus gruffed as he tossed his cards upside down on the table before locking eyes with her.

Slowly she dropped her own hand upon the table and looked back at his now robed figure. His hair was cleaner than she had really seen before, but that was based off the few strands that fell from his raised hood. His sleeves were cuffed only on his left hand and his robe hung open to expose his wifebeater, three long scars that dug into his exposed collar and ripped down to under his shirt shown. His pale skin would make such scars near invisible but the damaged skin was dented and permanently just slightly discoloured.

"Sirius gave that me." He muttered, holding his eyes as he would continue to watch with his arms crossed across his chest

Quietly, as she watched him she lift from her seat and he watched approch her with the eyes of a feral dog. He would follow her with his head as she came around the table and placed herself before him.

His arm that had rest upon the table rose and his fingers hooked around her curved waist and with a slight tug he pulled her closer as his head tilt down. A move she was happy to allow and continued on by lowering her head and pushing his up into her lips which she captured.

With continued, bated breaths she stepped closer and when she moved between his legs and stood above him, a type of fear seemed to awaken inside the man who quickly stood to his feet, forming looming over her as his his lips and grip only tightened.

He would lose himself in her image as her body would twist with his as more skin touched and rubbed as he moved them back into the larger bedroom. He would ignore her whispered words and respond with nothing as her skin brushed his heated Dark Mark. When his arm did scream he kept her eyes from his inked, throbbing forearm, a pain he only pushed from his thoughts and into his ecstasy of heart beats and expelled moans that faded into a single instance that would not be spoken of that next morning.

...

The weeks of alcoholism and a windowless cell brought a sober Severus to wake to a panic of sober dissociation. Rolling onto his back he holds the feeling of his skin against hers until there is no more and he is on his back, eyes on the ceiling.

He thought of what he had to do next. Where to go. What to say. What to plan. And then, what would come after that. He couldn't go to Lucius before Minerva and he would realize that as the silent minutes ticked on. But there came a moment, in his rising anxiety and heart beat where he heard her sigh and found his attention on the movements happening beside him. He wanted to stay, he did. Under the warmth of the comfortable covers and the women who silenced his mind, but he couldn't, so when he felt her skin touch his again he pushed from the bed, and beelined out of the bedroom.

To the bathroom he stalked and with a flick of his fingers the candles lit up and he stood alone in the same, but much smaller cell. Splashing water in his face he looks into the mirror and sighs at himself.

"What is this?" He asked his reflection.

"This can't be a life anymore…. Where do I go next?"

To Minerva. And then bring Kayne, his Kayne, to the Manor with him where he would see his Godson before the downfall.

He stepped from the bathroom and glanced into the bedroom where she lay motionless and took the quill that sat on the table, and a parchment stored away in the desk shelf and wrote off a letter that, when thought about, he turns to face the rung ladder.

Here his breath caught as the chill of the first run chilled his palm and when he pushed open the top hatch, his breath catching in his throat as, indeed, Fawks sat before the hatched door. He had to squint, the sun was too bright for his eyes but he took control and quickly gave the bird the orders.

"Bring this to Minerva." He instructed the phoenix as the bird took the letter in his beak.

"Thank you." He said as the bird opened its wing span and took off into the air.

Quietly, he lowers the lid and lowers downwards into the silence and started into Kayne's room, eyes glaring at nothingness.

"Kayne." He speaks aloud as he turns the corner into the bedroom where she lay, his shoulder leaning against the threshold.

In the little candle light that flickered, his mind again slows as he watches the light reflect against the curve of her rolling body, a beautiful sight that churned his stomach and brought sick up to his throat.

"I have a plan." He says blankly, turning away from her gaze that watched him with flickering eyes.

"Which would be?"

"Get dressed, get cleaned. We're going Little Corner."

"Severus.. Are you-"

"I need to go to Minerva. Are you coming or not?"

His snap, that frightful bite, the Potions master was indeed back to his fullest. His sharp mind fixated on the next task, loosing little time for what he deemed as foolishing wasting. He would turn away and close the door and she would rise and dress meeting a now fully robed Severus who stood in the center of the room, waiting for her.

With arms crossed he narrowed his glare at her as she approached, moving from the way up the rungs to allow her up first.

"Ready?" She asked the man who snarled at her.

"Go."

And so she went, up and out with Severus not far behind but where his words and his gestures were terrible and hostile. Hhen they landed on the earthy ground to the happy bouncing Grimm his fingers grazed her waist as he passed on his way to the forest line to apparate.

It was small but it was enough and Kayne fell into her place behind the shoulder and heel of the teacher, the mentor and the friend, she followed him into the sun and with her hound at her side ready to follow her to wherever he would travel.

Where they would travel would lead them to another line of earth that, to the current was being drenched by falling rain. A stone sidewalk at the edge of a green yard. He stands, shoulders hunched, hood drawn and eyes at the closed gate before him. He waited a moment before pushing through the steel, hip height door, and he quickly walked up to the property and to the door without a slip or hesitant stride.

He knocked, he knocked three times stiffly against the wood and with his step back he landed at her side, again brushing his fingertips over the middle of her back sending off a sort of reassurance before disconnecting.

As expected, the door opened but opened silently to a tired Minerva, her eyes looking over Severus coldly, as if he were a stranger she had never seen but in the papers.

"Come in, then." Her voice reflected a reluctance as her eyes only held on Kayne and Vex for a quick moment, keeping on the man in a cautious manner.

As Severus stepped through the door, of course Kayne was there to follow but when his hand raised and his eyes narrowed over his shoulder at her, her foot retracted, landing back on the cold, stone stoop.

"Severus." Kayne whispered as he stepped over the threshold.

"You are to stay here. Keep watch." He instructed coldly.

The elderly witch stepped out in front of Severus, now glancing around him to watch Kayne turn her hurt expression to a hard one as the door was quietly closed in her face.

Instead of punching the door like she wanted and saw herself doing, she turned to look out into the front yard. The flat was placed on a mushroom and flower dotted property with a few spaced similar spaces on either side of a old, broken road. The air of magic filled the space as the air drifted along carrying the scent of cauldron stew with the faint smell of rain and flowers.

The street was empty of movement and sat quietly without a single noise except for a chicken or bark that came from over the trees.

Magicking a ball in the palm of her hand, she spent the time playing wrist flicking fetch with the restless animal that rolled and kept after the swirling ball. It was entertaining, and for a time she forgot what she was supposed to be doing that came back as a harsh reminder when the door behind her opened bringing her to jump in fright.

Severus looked empty though not much different than when he went in, but Minerva had softened ever so slightly but with a haunting look of forced trust in her red tinted eyes as the man who was once her student stepped out of the home and past her now, as her forced superior.

"Bye, Minerva." Kayne gave a soft goodbye that was not returned as she followed Severus down the path to the gate frowning when Minerva did nothing but close the door away from them.

"Severus.." Kayne asked once she caught up to the fast paced man, her dog behind them in heel.

At once, on a dime he turned around and grabbed her roughly, her hand instinctively landing to Vex as her eyes widened on his oilwell orbs as he popped them from the spot.

The place they landed now was a very windy, open place. A place where green and tan waves of long grass moved against the sea created wind and salt licked stones. Looking out onto the the ocean she realizes they are on a cliff, somewhere in Ireland and she looks all around her finding nothing but chaotic beauty.

"My title is now, Headmaster Severus Snape." The darkened professor started, his voice hissing against the crashing waves and twisting winds. "I am returning to Hogwarts this upcoming semester to run our final plan."

His arm raised, the spot of his side opening for her and Kayne would go and land herself under his robe feeling warm quickly as his arm dropped weight onto her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Look at this place and enjoy it." His voice whispered.

"I will always hold you close within the chaos of my own mind and you must know that.." The man uttered, the grimness of his fate heavy on his voice. "Kayne, from today on we will not talk."

"What?" She asked as a pang hit her heart

"We have already spoke of this and you agreed. You mustn't question me." A heavy tiredness held in his voice that only irritated her further. She wanted to question him until he told her everything and so she would.

"You will tell me, Severus Snape." Her arm pushed his off her and her body swept away from him.

"No."

Leaning back onto her heel she raises her eyebrows at him. Mocking him.

"And where am I to go, Master?"

He sighed a breath that came from deep within but would not play into her games.

"I'm taking you from this. All of this. You will go to Minerva who will bring you to the Burrow. This has always been part of our plan, Kayne"

He said no more only tilt his head forward and closed his eyes for a moment as her anger came forth.

"I know we talked about it.. but.." She tried to find words in the fear and vonerablility she was feeling.

"I have missed four meetings with the Darkness and I have a powerful place to check into at the start of the term. I will have security. There will be Darknesss living within the school that I can no longer protect you from. As we know, we are not to be seen togeather.. the school is no longer safe for you and I refuse to put you into that danger."

"Severus..."

"You will stay away from Lucius and the Manor from here on out. You are Order, Kayne and strictly, Order.

"No!" She bit.

"No?" his fingers snapped under her shin, his grip tightening around her jaw he pointed up to him.

"You are of the Order," Severus snarled. "May I remind you, you need to keep their trust. Any more communication with me or the Malfoys will rip that illusion apart. From here on out, as we planned... It is time for us to stop."

As she tried stepping back, he grabbed her and when the dog tapped against Kaynes leg he appereated them away and into the dimly lit livingroom of a faintly familiar room. It took only a second before the dizziness faded and it took her a moment longer to lock her attention onto Minerva who stood by the door of the kitchen threshold.

"Here." He said to Minerva, his voice blunt, as if he were trading cabbages or a mule.

"Kayne." The old woman's voice came softly, a sadness in a truth she didn't much know about but was forced to accept. Though even through such a hatred and denial of the man actions towards teh Headmaster, there where emotions were connected and Kayne understood there was a heaviness on the womans heart. "Come here, Kayne."

She turned from Minerva and back to the blank faced, walled eyed man who stood before her.

"Severus.."

"I will see you again."

And then he was gone. Popped from the room in a flashing haze, Severus was gone and Kayne stood as stone for a very long while.

And, Minerva would stand as well from her space in the shadows and watched Kayne, pulling in the girl and everything that she was feeling and was met with nothing but complete broken sadness of the heart. Minerva wanted to find anything, any sign of a plan or deceit but as the many minutes passed and many more ticked by without little more than a twitch of the hand, Minerva only found herself watching a small, still very young girl standing alone in the center of the familyroom, trying her hardest not to let anyone know she was crying.


	50. The Better and the Worse

A/n Looking for an editor as always. :) Next chapter we will be switching up people back to Hermione for a bit. :)  
R&amp;R :)

Edit. Some correcting. Trio no longer at Grimmauld place.

* * *

The Better and the Worse

_**Forgive me if I cling like static and grasp at your hands like you are the last bit of string on the last balloon that just came untied from my wrist and lost into the big blue sky**_

**Kayne.**

There she sat in the same silence she stood when she stood before Severus, now though her surroundings different. Upon the couch of the Burrow family room, she sits alone before the crackling fire while in the kitchen, Minerva spoke to Arthur and Molly in a separate, muted room. She felt like the animal that sat under her chair, no lower than a dog or a common criminal and she stared at the cut wooden table top and the untouched tea before her.

Minerva had brought her here after an hour of trying to speak with her but to no avail. Kayne wouldn't respond and couldn't quite reason why, but there was broken feeling within her, a missing that once filled her heart.

She already missed Severus and that feeling only made it worse, because she knew the feeling was definite. He was gone and she had already promised to leave him alone. She had to. For the first time in over 14 years, she wasn't supposed to follow him and she didn't know what else to do.

The dog let out a low wine which nearly broke her back and pushed her into another round of tears that she would try her hardest not to let fall. All she heard was his voice telling her no, she felt the stiffness of her upper lip starting to sting as sharply as her eyes that burned, stung more with every passing silent second.

She sighs out, and lowers her head further to the wake of the war approaching world.

The door from the family room opens and in walks the family she was brought to, Minerva in front and first to talk. The womans words had been soft the entire time though her eyes held an anger that wouldn't be expressed and even now, Molly and Arthur looked at her with a caution that would not be admitted to. They were judging her be hind smiled masks, coming up with their own assumptions and Kayne figured those thoughts were not in her favor which only brought her deeper within herself.

"Kayne." It was Mollys voice as chairs were pulled from their spots and seats were taken around her.

Nothing could be pulled up, so nothing was said, but she did raise her red, tear glossed eyes to those in front of her.

They looked at her for only a moment before looking at each other.

"Kayne." It was Molly's turn, as if different things were wanted to be said now.

"Kayne, I understand Professor Snape has dropped you off with Minerva for safety. After weeks of being missing… I'm wondering where you were?"

Kayne forced her eyes which wanted to drop, to remain on Minerva but not Molly, as if trying to pull a memory, or expect a phrase. But nothing came and Kayne sighed as her name was repeated again.

"I'm not allowed to say." Was whispered. Her first words whispered.

This was not the correct answer by any means but it was all she could say, and as the adults looked at each other as Molly raised from the table and smiled a warm smile.

"Who wants tea?" She takes the now cold cup of tea from before Kayne and steps to the counters.

They were to drug her, Kayne knew this, Severus had told her this but she was forced to see to believe. And she would let them.

She would let them because in all the honesty of everything, Kayne had nothing evil to hide though the actions showed the Order in a new light. She wouldn't speak of anything but kept a peripheral to the women by the stove with her back to the group. She was watching for signs she had been taught and she saw the full grip of a vial pulled from the drawer and the raise of an elbow that placed nothing down though poured something unknown.

She would be drugged to speak what she was supposed to and of what she knew.

And at this point. She didn't care.

When the tea came she took the new cup and drank it in such an intensity that she only felt the horrid burn in her throat when the cup was empty and eyes of the others expanded in bewilderment. With a final sigh, Kayne sat back into the chair and waited for the fog to cloud her.

..

Kayne would wake the next morning finding herself covered in blankets that she never felt before, in a room it took awhile for her to realize. Sitting up with the feeling of her head lost in the clouds, she pushes the blankets aside and listens to her hound gruff from under the sea of tossed sheets.

"Sorry, boy." Kayne sighed rubbing her head, her memories of the night before pulling together slowly.

She didn't resist therefore there was more to remember, another trick by Severus, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember what she said or of what she was ask. She only remembered a few minutes after the tea and then finding herself in the bed now, but upon greater observation she found herself in Grimmald Place. The thought itself being something nerve racking as a bout of laughter came from below the floorboards.

There were people here, some that she could have already guessed.

Kayne dressed and combed her hair, pulled on her boots and sighed at the dog that had been waiting to go the bathroom for nearly an hour now. She was stalling, hell, she knew this and knew if she could just get him out of the house without being noticed she could scurry back into this room and stay here for the next few days.

But, of course, Kayne should have known such hopes were to optimistic for the moment she opened the door, Tonks just happened to be walking down the hall.

"Oh." Tonks said lowering the magazine that she was walking and reading from at the same time, her eyes softening her expression. "Good morning."

"I was just taking Vex out." Her voice hard.

"I suggest the yard in the back, instead of the front."

"Okay."

Kayne felt odd and glanced to the door knob, finding energy residing upon the brass that she would identify once she got back.

An awkward step out into the hall and Kayne started down the dark, dusty hall wall and crept past the portrait of the screaming mother. It was when she passed over the final step and started on to the ground floor where she found the narrowed eyes of Mad Eye Moody trailing from the parlor, followed by the glare of Sirius which came from the kitchen. But, both weren't as bad as finding Fred, George and Charlie in the family room whispering frantically. The two looked up from and met her attention silently.

"Come on." Came the chipper voice of Tonks from behind her and Kayne realized that she had stopped in the doorway and was watching the group as they watched her.

Giving a final nod to George, Kayne started out closely followed by Tonks to the yard outside where she stood on the damp, stone patio, holding her eyes on the sniffing Vex.

"Hey, Tonks." Kayne asked knowing the women was still behind her.

The sky was gray and the clouded, there was wind that carried leaves and grass, and for a moment, Kayne believed she had been to quiet.

"Yeah?" The voice came closer as Kayne picked up the sound of her footsteps approaching.

"Last night. Molly drugged me while I was in the room with her, her husband and Mcgonagall and I don't know what I said or did… And although I don't worry about my "intentions" I worry about theirs."

A silence followed where Tonk's only stood in awkward heaviness as Kayne looked around the space.

"They are trying to protect themselves-"

"What have I actually done that's warrants even doubt?" She turned now and looked at the women whose hair changed to a nervous shade of blue.

"It's not that you've done anything.."

"What? Then why isn't everyone getting drug-"

"Enough of that. You can't be saying these things outside."

"Then we'll inside."

Kayne didn't need to call her dog, her voice was enough and the hound who at this point was purely exploring fence corners came sprinting across the yard and slowed to the outside hip of his owner.

Kayne was in fury that had sat within her for a long silent time and she went through the door with Tonks catching midswing as she followed. Kayne didn't want to talk to Tonks, she knew who she wanted and went straight to the man she knew hated her enough not to lie. As she assumed, Sirius was still in the kitchen at his spot at the table which she approached. Again the swinging closed door was caught by Tonks who was followed by a readying Moody who sealed the room into silence behind them.

Sirius had only leaned back at her approach and raised an eyebrow as she pulled out the chair at his side and landed herself swiftly, fluidly into the seat.

"You know who you remind me of?" Sirius started mockingly.

"Snape." Kayne said straight from the heart and kept eye contact that Sirius kept breaking until the name was mentioned.

"Can you tell me something, Sirius."

"Anything." The man's voice was as dark as his eyes.

Kayne waited and for whatever reason, Sirius seemed to pick up on the silence and looked away to those who stood on either side of the room.

"You guys can go. We're just gonna talk."

And it was then that Sirus dropped eyes onto Kayne and held a heavy contact as Tonks and Moody shuffled from the kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The man's eyes unchanging, his voice strong and stone.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you are an Order?" The answer coming across to Kayne as a mocking obviousness.

"Then why am I being treated like a criminal."

"Because they don't trust you."

"Why?"

Sirius smiled. An action that took Kayne by surprise, "That's the question. Isn't it?"

"Because of Snape." Kayne shoved out her assumptions.

"Well." Sirius huffed as he leaned forward in his chair and looked across the room, "You can't kill the headmaster and walk away unscathed."

"I didn't kill the headmaster."

"I know, but Snape did." His eyes flashed towards her.

"Okay. But I did not."

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Like it or not, Kayne. You are indeed judged by the company you keep."

"But what have I done?"

"You didn't have to do anything."

They sat for a time just looking at each other, then to around the room before Kayne spoke up again.

"If they don't trust me, why am I at headquarters and not some other location?"

"Convenience, perhaps. Maybe your testimony was sufficient."

"Alright." She leaned forward and rest upon the crossed arms which landed on the tabletop, "Here is where I have an issue. You say I will judged for the company I keep. That this judgment should come from actions of others.. Well the company I reside in just drugged me for answers and dumped me in a bed with no memory."

"And your point?"

Kayne adjusted her seat irritably. "In all my years of Malfoys and Snape and magic and Slytherin, I have never, once been drugged out, questioned, and dumped in another location."

"A location that was safe."

"I location I never consented to."

"Where else were you to go?"

There was only one place Kayne really wanted to be, "Home."

"The drunken muggle."

It wasn't the home her heart meant, that home was with Severus, but she wouldn't say this.

"At least he never drugged me. At least _Lucius_ never drugged me" She threw out instead.

She rose from the chair and found herself and her hound on the defensive as Sirius raised to.

"You can't leave." He ordered.

In his words she felt a chill ice her heart and tighten her spine.

"What?" She asked, turning.

"You can not leave this house."

"You think you have power over me, Sirius" Her voice spit of the venum taught. "You think, you can make me stay where I don't wish?"

"Kayne. You don't have a choice."

"I always have a choice." Her words reflected that of Severus.

"Not here." He stepped from around the table.

"Then I want to be there."

As Sirius took a jolt towards Kayne with his arm reached towards her, Vex jumped from his fours and latched his razor teeth around the attackers arm.

"Bloody, fuck!" Sirius yowled as he swung his weighted arm, his opposite palm slamming against the thick Grimm skull as Kayne jolted towards the back yard door.

"Vex!" She called as she ran through the yard and in the moment it took to look behind her at Vex, she ran head first into the open arm of Moody.

"You need to stop. You have orders!" He growled into her ear but as soon as she felt the fur of the dog under her fingers.

"You don't know my fucking orders!"

And then she popped from the spot under Mad-Eyes arm, and Tonks, Mad-eye and Sirius stood alone by the door, whispering soft profanities.

...

She popped to the last spot she remembered him, and found herself outside the hip height metal gate that surrounded the good sized, green, flower and mushroom coated yard. Minerva would be leaving for the school year and Kayne refused to waste time when answers were wanted.

With strength she pushes through the gate, and she watched the front door open at her approach and the image of the tired looking witch standing in the doorway slide into view. The closer Kayne and Vex got, the more Kayne expected a wand to be pulled or at least not for the woman to step out of her way which is what happened.

Kayne walked through the threshold without stalling and twist around to glare at the women who closed the door and lead to the living room silently.

"Minerva Mcgonagall." She spit not even bringing a flinch to the women who turned with a smirk.

"Question one." Minerva started without even a batted eye that held on the graduate. "Are you loyal to the Dark Lord? You answered no. Question two. Are you loyal with Death Eaters. You answered yes. Severus Snape. Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. There was no others on your list. Question three, What is your goal within the Order. You answered, to protect those who have sworn to the Order and to vanquish the The Dark Lord. To protect Severus and to follow my created path."

Minerva took a moment of silence that brought Kayne to lower herself onto the woman's couch.

"Question four. Were you involved with the death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. You answered, no. And finally, question five, Why did Severus Snape bring you to me. You answered, because he had to."

By now, Kayne was looking at the hound that sat by her feet trying to ignore the eyes of Minerva.

"And so you know. Now, I have a few questions for you, that I don't want you drugged to answer."

"And why should I answer?"

"Didn't I?"

The answer was a fair one and Kayne looked up and nodded for the Headmisstress to continue.

"Where have you been?"

"Unground with a drunken Snape until he sobered up." Her answer blunt.

"How long was he drunk for?"

"About a week. Maybe a little more."

"Why?"

"Because he killed the headmaster…"

"Why did he kill the Headmaster?"

"I can't tell you." Her voice choked for the first time. "You just need to… trust him." The last part coming from Kayne defeated as she understood the uphill battle against his current murder.

"Is he still for us?"

Kayne's eyes locked with the Headmistress for a long moment before she nodded.

"Yes." Her heart bled her admitting.

"Then I will believe you. I will believe both of you."

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling better?" The old woman asked after a moment, her eyes directing to the kitchen.

"A little."

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Then you should rest."

A moment passed.

"Do I have to go back to the Safehouse?" Kayne asked looking up.

"I would request you do.. But for right now, No." Minerva sighed. "For now you can stay here."

"Thank you. Professor.."

...

She'd stay that night and in an act of trust Minerva left her around midnight to her own room, allowing the girl and her dog to sleep on the couch. When morning broke the curtains, Kayne was up, pulling on her shoes when a throat clearing sound came from the hallway threshold.

"Leaving?" The old women, wrapped in a bathrobe, her hair down past her shoulders watched the two on the floor gently.

"I didn't want to overstay my welcome.I figured I would go back to Grimmauld."

"That would be wise."

Nodding her head, Kayne finished tying her shoes and stood up.

"Thank you, Professor for allowing me to stay tonight."

"Pleasure is mine."

Kayne wanted to believe her, but after the other night she wasn't sure. There was a mask, a sort of cellophane smile that curved the edges of the woman's face. She looked alright, confident, but she wasn't and Kayne just sighed inwardly and readied herself for the house that would be full of it.

"Professor?" Kayne said as she stood at the threshold of the house.

"Yes?"

"...Nevermind."

And Kayne stepped from the threshold accepting nothing further. She felt torn, ripped in half, her intentions have been held obvious since day one, open for all to see. She had never done anything against the Order, but it was gone. She was a watched potential threat, a spy, a longer within a crowd.

Once outside the iron gate, Kayne turned around back to the house in time to see the curtain of the window drop as Minerva moved back. She sighed. She would travel to Grimmauld place, because Severus told her to do so. He would put up with how she was treated, because she realized with malic, this is how Severus felt nearly every day of his life. She could handle, she could. Because someone else had been in her place, and made it out alive.

Kayne set her destination and popped from the spot.


	51. I Can't Trace You From Here

**I Can't Trace You From Here**

* * *

**Kayne**

That night, Kayne dreamed of her landscape from under the blankets of the tattered bed, in the room on the second floor of Grimmauld Place.

_The air that sweeps by her, she feels as cold against her skin. A feature she never realized or felt before, but it was there. A deep, bone aching chill that bubbled her skin, she pulls the thin blanket from the iron bed she wakes in and rises to silence of all but a waving wind._

_The space is empty. She feels a nervousness begin to grow._

"_Hello!?" She turns in a circle and calls out, her stress quickly turning into panic._

"_HELLO!" She screams and a small, oily, mocking laughter comes from behind her._

_She turns quickly and looks down a road that was not there and contained nothing on either side but the sand and a single, muggle looking gas station a few yards away. _

_Turning to look either way, she starts towards the dilapidated building with a single stand of gas pumps out front. She reaches the building and runs her fingers over the chilled exterior of the steel built pump station and eyes the rows of zeros before looking towards the three stairs that lead to the porch which was built before the front door. _

_Or where the door should have been._

_Instead, an image sits upon the wall. A black rip of space, a static haze of void blackness. It doesn't hold a form, it's sides spiking and morphing with a sort of life. _

_She stands watching. Waiting. Waiting for anything._

"_Hello?"_

Her eyes opened slowly that morning. Her bones didn't ache and she held no memory of anything outside than just her standing before the wordless, soundless void.

That morning she woke feeling utterly alone even though from the door, she heard the wines of Vex who craved relief. Crawling herself from the bed she quickly getting dressed into her basic wear and slipped on her boots and opened the door to a completely empty silence.

Dead. Empty of all life. She hears her footsteps against the floor as she steps out into the hallway. Beyond her, the house sits motionless and she slowly travels down the stairs with a large feeling of discomfort rising in her stomach. She takes the hallway and checks each room in her passing, she travels through the cold, empty kitchen and wordlessly into the back yard which sat under a blanketing, dark cloudy sky.

She watches the dog empty himself before speaking to him.

"Vex." Her voice comes as a broken sadness as she take the dog by the silver collar and pops them to her last resort.

The Burrow.

She lands them upon the tall grasses and with her dog she makes her way over the holey, uneven ground to find nothing but continuing land. There is no guiding light. No sounds of animals or life. Instead, the Burrow was burned, destroyed, maimed. She should have known, her first clue something was amiss was when there was no scent of food nor feeling of warmth in the air.

Eventually, blindly she finds herself pulling back into the brush, popping from the spot to the park between her house and Severus's.

The park is empty as are the streets and sidewalks. Kayne finds herself alone once again.

She takes the path into the park and pulls off to go sit on the swing of a set of four, remembering the night where Severus had stumbled upon her. She takes her own time under the rain threatening skies and reasoned this couldn't have been what Severus had wanted or expected. He wouldn't just leave her like this with nothing.

Would he?

She wanted to ask him. To go to him, to his home and fall asleep on the couch before the fire like she had in past. In time, with a pump of her legs and the raise of the swing she would push forward into sky for the few moments it would hold her before letting go. When her feet hit the ground she had her answer. If the Order left her, there was clearly only one thing she truly wanted.

A fire rose, a heated anger that had her taking the dog by it's collar and popping them from the spot for another time..

…

She was becoming tired but still fixed her hair the best she could on her way up the white gravel path. She fixed her clothing when the house came into view, and she was just fixing her words when the massive door of Malfoy Manor opened and the blond king himself stood before her.

"You need to leave." He instructed cooly, quickly closing the door behind him as he stepped up.

"No."

With a snarl he struck at her, closing the space and were she would have once flinched or looked away, she didn't. She held eyes with Lucius, his lip turning even more into a snarl that now showed a glint of white tooth.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a whispered voice.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Properly."

Their conversation was fast but here Lucius stalled.

"Severus has,-'

"Than don't tell, Severus." She interrupted, knowing what he was going to say.

They looked at each other, eyes locked, thoughts processing until Lucius backed away and raised his gloved hand which he used to push the door open with a flat palm.

"Thank you." She whispered as she moved past him and into the home.

Quickly, Lucius overtook her and guided her swiftly through the house and into his office where she noticed he didn't lay a single charm or protection against the door.

"Bloody, insistent, annoying little- His voice hissed as he traveled to his personal office bar.

"Lucius." she would hear no more of his insults and snap pointed Vex into a warm area by the lit fireplace.

"What!?" His voice came almost in yell, and in turn she pulled back her emotion of retaliation anger..

"I want it."

"Want what?" He huffed, sitting in his large comfortable chair, brandy poured and held with one hand.

She didn't answer, but changed the topic instead. "What do you know about Severus?"

Lucius's lips fell into a scowl behind the lip of the shot glass as she watched him take a slip of the deep red alcohol..

"He's a good man who got out."Lucius explained, giving hint to the conversation Kayne was trying to keep.

"Got out?" Kayne asked looking back up at Lucius quickly.

He said nothing, only raised an eyebrow.

"And… If I may," His snotty superior attitude took over, "You're only here because your little organization has left you and the puppy needs a home after all."

"Don't say it like that." She said after she tried to reason anything else to say.

"If all is so grand, why is Severus's instruction to void you out?"

"Because he doesn't want me to become like…"

"Than why are you here?"

Kayne stood before the desk and glanced away, towards her dog that was laying stretched out on the rug warming himself.

"You can't tell me to follow for all these years and expect me know what to do after he's just gone one day."

"The words of a soldier. Tell me, indulge me if you will, why are you so insistent on following_ him?_"

She wouldn't reply but would continue to stand under the harrowing glare of Lucius. Maybe because she didn't know how, or even what to say. Maybe it was because, outside of Severus, she had no life of her own, no path she had been carving. No, her life had been dedicated to Severus and his cause and now that Severus had gone, and the Order abandoned, she didn't know what else she had but the man in the large backed chair who looked at her with irritation.

The silence continued until Lucius had enough and let out a sigh that broke the air around them.

"You can't stay here."

"I know.. I just.."

"But I'll inform Severus of the such recent developments in your case."

"You know about…..?"

"No." His voice sharply interrupted her, eyes icing over. "But I'm sure he'll understand."

That afternoon Lucius would guide her from his office and out the front door. He would watch her travel down the stairs and would watch her walk away. She didn't turn back to look at him, but felt his eyes on her from his place on the landing. There was also another pair of eyes that she wouldn't turn to look at or trace back. It was a cold, icey stare that made her skin feel hollow. Kayne wouldn't turn to look back at where the gaze came from, but would only hope for the best.

Lucius has silently denied her her own Dark Mark, something that perhaps she had seeked out for the purpose to fulfill an inward need of a home of any sort. Perhaps he was right. Lucius did help her though, he had relieved her of doubt that their meeting was a waste of time. So for now, she would go home, to her father's home, where she knew he would allow her and she would wait for Lucius or hopefully Severus to contact her soon.

As for the Order.. Wherever they may have gone she didn't know. But she wouldn't worry herself about them. Not anymore.

* * *

**Severus**

It had been a three days or more since he left her with Minerva. He didn't know for sure although he wanted to, but keeping count of days was not healthy for anyone. Instead, he pushed down anything and everything that would even bring her to mind, as his new ...housemate.. kept a constant eye on him. Peter Pettagrew; once a rat, always a rat and Severus knew better than to expect anything more from him.

He sighs as a crash comes from the kitchen were undoubtedly the pitiful creature had knocked down pots and pans while scavenging.

"Pettagrew!" His voice hollers from his spot in his armchair, book on his lap, anger rising quickly.

"Sorry, Severus." The man skittered to the threshold of the living room, "Just looking to make lunch."

"For the both of us I hope." His voice iced and venomous.

Peter stalled on his answer and ended up not giving one all. At first he made a sound, a little squeak before choosing against saying anything and turning around.

"Right, Severus. For the both of us." the voice came eventually from down the hall.

He had been keeping himself busy with his new duty as Headmaster and all that would entail in such a poisoned role. After his stint of drunkenness and miss of meetings, Tom deemed Severus a hazard and assigned him full time attention. Both in home, and during the soon to come school year. It wouldn't be safe to think of Kayne anymore, to think of Vex, to think of any of that so Severus did what he knew best and burred it all away with the death of the Headmaster and the so many before him.

As the days past he kept his eyes on books and his attention on words and lists, but it was at night, when the flat sat cold and void of distractions, as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling were he found himself not able to subdue such burdens of the mind. So, he takes a potion. A few actually. One to sooth his rapid mind and churning stomach. One to help him sleep. And one to make sure he wouldn't dream. These potions are regular and pre-made by the dozens but it's been a long time since he could sleep without them.. Well.. Years upon years only broken by a single soul...

By, Kayne.

Severus juts up on bed and swears at himself. His mind is not a safe place for her, he tells himself for the millionth time. He is doing all this for his safety.

He lays back down in bed.

He's doing this for her; the thought repeats in his head.

He'll see her again, he assures himself. He would because it was planned. Until then, that night where life is lost, he would live without her, the experience a reminder of why he never planned to allow another soul in.

..

Tomorrow is another day for many people.

Tomorrow, those of the Order would wake up and look at those by their sides or the empty space in their dwellings. Many of them would think of Kayne at one point or another that day.

Tomorrow, Kayne would wake and look down upon her dog, her only connection, and would make another slice off her calendar of waited days.

Tomorrow, Kayne would write to old friends. Severus would speak with those of power. Minerva would fear the impending school year. And the Magic world would move along all the while no one even knowing where the famous trio were.


	52. All That Goes On After Midnight

**Ayyyyy! We're back! ****I had paused this for a full edit over and to have some time to write my own novel. As ADHD has it, I switched back from story to story and here we go, this chapter finally got finished. I hope everything reads easier overall. I am HORRID at editing so if anyone wants to help, that would be fantastic.**

**So, here we go! A chapter that took forever to finish.**

* * *

**All That Goes On After Midnight.**

_"But here is the truth of nostalgia: _

_we don't feel it for who we were, but who we never got the chance to be."_

**Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius Malfoy, is a very cold man. He is a man of ill humor and harsh darkness. He is an embodiment to evil for many, and a flawless example of a Slytherin to all. He is rich and destructively powerful. With his beauty, he is Lucifer, by darkness he is Death.

So of course, Lucius Malfoy knows great pain of all kinds. He knows what it means to feel so much that you feel nothing at all while ending the life of another. He knows the pain of destruction and experiences the ultimate downfall of private evil everyday. He's lost loved ones, and has watched the most painful types of torture knowing first hand of their agony. But even a man like Lucius has his weakness and is intelligent enough to admit to defeat when stuck.

But he would only admit such things to the very few correct people.

So, he finds himself at the head his kitchen table with his wife late into the night, on a night no different from many others. He sits with an alcohol bottle on the table aside his hand that holds in it, a shot glass between loose fingers. His wife sits at his right corner quietly. The massive house around them is silent and dark, the occupants who sit at the kitchen are the only waking residence. They are alone, and will not be bothered or overheard. Together, they sit in silence with Lucius glaring at the candles that cluster at his side and Narcissa who watches her husband with very soft eyes as she patiently waits.

"Narcissa, I-"

_To personal. _

She said nothing, but still he stops and falls silent.

"What would you do if-" his voice rises before again quieting.

_To, emotional.._

He had now began tapping the bottom of the empty shot glass against the table in thought. Still Narcissa says nothing, her eyes still soft, a small smile now placed on her lips. He's trying, and shes that.

"Kayne came by the other day." He settles on that and looks up to see Narcissa nodding her head, still not saying anything.

Lucius bites his cheek. He appreciates his wife's silence. He knows she is listening and waiting, just for him. But her silence is becoming irksome and he takes another sip.

"And why did she come?" She asks then, reminding him of their connection.

Her voice is his heaven and he is pulled from his arguing thoughts.

"She came for her mark because," He falls silent again with no intention of continuing.

She won't push him, he knows this. He glances up to see her physically pale and adjusting her hands that she had held before her on the table across from him. Now, one drops to her side.

"And you?" She whispers.

"Sent her home." His says through grit teeth.

Narcissa doesn't have to ask for Lucius to quietly continue, "She's with her father."

"The muggle?" She asks, cocking her head.

"I didn't mean, Severus." His words come from the corner of his mouth in a harsh bite.

"For someone who distaste them so, you seem to know many of them."

"Muggles?" The man spits the word. "Only because Severus flocks to them like a lost songbird."

"Still. You allowed them."

"For, Severus." He says again.

"That's very unselfish of you, my love."

He looked up to see her smiling. A smile he falls in love with each time.

And then, from the darkness, Narcissa asked the hardest question.

"What happens next?"

For a long time Lucius sits there, serenaded by the sound of the ticking clock that comes from the darkness.

"I go talk to Severus." He says eventually, "and we have a conversation we should have had a long time ago."

"He is headmaster, no?" Narcissa thinks of her son and his schooling, as she does so often.

"Yes."

Lucius stood up but Narcissa continued to be seated and watched her husband lean over to table and take his glass. She watches his long, blond hair fall down over his cut, muscular neck and she follows the handsome lines that carved his jaw.

"Please be good to him, dear." She whispers to her husband when he turns and shows himself waiting for her.

"Always."

His eyes, the ever storming clouds soften under her own sadness that she holds inside and he sighs, lifting his arm for her to fall under.

"Come on."

Together the Malfoys would walk across the baron, darkened home, arms entwined, her head on his shoulder, both off to bed to dream of different, better lands for in the morning great stresses will continue to cloud them both.

* * *

**Severus**

He's angry.

No, angry wasn't enough.

Furious.

_Not enough._

His brain strikes with the destructive tendency of the glass that he chucks at the stone wall with every flare that passes through him.

_They abandoned her. _

Minerva had just told him and Severus was...enraged?

_No..._

There were things the Order should have done, that they were supposed to do, but didn't. She wasn't supposed to be left, but was certainly currently alone.

_Complete abandonment. _

And to make things worse, there was little he could do with the Carrows watching his every move and contact.

Another glass shatters against the wall and falls to the ground like rain.

He sweeps to his bedroom and circles the desk, landing in his chair, quill raised over a parchment, ready for a letter he has written and lit aflame many times over the last couple of days.

_Kayne._

_If you are to be found, this letter will find you. I'm writing to inform you …"_

And this is where his letter to Kayne would remain empty for many hours into that night. At one point he would smirk at himself. Writing to a girl who fancied him, and just as he had as a teen, he couldn't come up with a single appropriate response. Over a cup of midnight tea, Minerva had told him of the backs that had turned on her, backs that he had trusted but had since let him down.

Suppose it was only fair, what they did. Especially after what he did. To them, he broke far worse than trust and much more than his word.

Why shouldn't they… why _should _they trust her?

Crumpling the letter in his fist, Severus writes no more and walks out to the main office knowing that hours later he would come back and start again.

It's very late by now. The sound of rain patters against the windows, the crackling of the fire pops and licks in the hearth. Nothing else. And Severus is still awake. He hates sitting behind this desk, Albus's desk. Personally, it makes him sick and unable to concentrate but the bed is worse and there is no where else to go. Anywhere else would be either followed to, brought to suspicion of or he wasn't wanted. A violent point which irrupted the first staff meeting of the year when he tried controlling the room without threat or violence.

"You must trust me and do what I say!" He had tried against the room of staff that would hear non of it until the older Carrow twin made the point destructively obvious.

Dropping the quill again, he glances at Fawkes_,_ still loyal and placed to serve, he rustled his feathers sadly from his perch and reaches out his beak, opening for the parchment he still held as a ball in his fist.

"Not this one." Severus breaths, "But, go still. Find her, will you?"

Elegance explained the bird perfectly as he lift into the room, circling once before drifting out the window on a breeze of it's own.

It wouldn't be a moment longer when the door of the office slams open and a spark eyed, storming Lucius Malfoy steps into headmasters office leaving the Carrow twins flabbergasted behind him, trying to tell him off weakly as the door slammed shut in their faces.

As Lucius turned to look at Severus, the room caught him in a misplaced dazed that Severus had experienced many times. The blond wasn't here to joist with the twinkle eyed headmaster. No, it was Severus who stood before him. Not as a classmate in trouble, but as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was odd, And Severus found himself under thoughts he didn't like. Severus, not Albus, stood at the side of the grand desk, his fingertips just resting on the lip of the edge. Like Albus though, Severus was watching Lucius carefully and saw the exact moment Lucius pulled himself together.

"Lucius." Severus greets, his eyes passing to the clock which was clearing past three in the morning. "It's very late."

"Such a common time for these conversations to happen." Lucius puts simply as the door glows blue then red with protection spells.

Severus's eyes narrow as Lucius steps up.

"What conversation?" He asks.

"Severus," Lucius speaks slowly and smoothly, "The Ministry has fallen. You are headmaster of _Hogwarts_." He says the title as if it were a huge accomplishment, and not the murder and forced placement it was. "There has been a conversation we have needed to have for a long time. And now, is when we will have it. Let's sit, shall we?"

...

**Ginny Weasley **

Ginny sits alone in a bedroom that is not her own. She's not alone, her housemates sleep all around her, but still, she feels completely isolated as she sits as the only one awake in the dorms that night.

Snape was terrible and the Carrows and Slytherins were worse. There were spys now, everywhere, and when she was sure she's the only one awake, Ginny pulls from under her pillow a still sealed, water stained envelope. With a single look around, she pops the seal and pulls the ripped parchment from the pocket.

_Ginny,_

Hermione's handwriting filled Ginny with warmth she hadn't felt in so long, which created a smile she couldn't hold back.

_I miss you so much. I miss Gryffindor, I miss the common room, I miss school. Hell, I even miss potions. It's so miserable. Daily we travel and I haven't slept properly in..Oh, I don't even know. Oh Ginny! I'm sorry you won't be able to write back, but I'll keep sending letters to you. I can't risk anyone following us. Ron and Harry are okay. Nothing bad, nothing at all. It's so very uncomfortable though, I can only imagine the year you're having. I love you, don't tell anyone about this letter or the ones to come. I just… need to keep in contact with someone. Wish us luck, and all luck back to you."_

It was small, but it was enough and Ginny hugged the note before slipping it back into it's pouch and into her pillow case. School was horrible and she felt so alone so often. And more than anything, Ginny wished that should could at least write back to her most dear friend.

Pulling up the covers to her shoulders, Ginny rests a tear stained cheek upon her pillow and shuts her eyes. Attempting to escape this horrible school.

* * *

**Kayne**

Kayne stands in the doorway of her attached bathroom in her bedroom of her Fathers house. The clock just struck two in the morning, the sky outside is clear and starry and she's standing still, looking into the dark of the room that she knew was lit when she had left to take a shower.

Adjusting her bathrobe around her, holding it tighter with one hand, her eyes scan the room over again. She had left her wand next to her bed like an idiot. A long endeavor for such a small space, the darkness was overwhelming and at one point, she thought she swore she heard something move.

_Where was Vex!_ She suddenly thought.

"He left for a bribe of steak." A cold voice breaks the space.

"Who.."

Just as last time they met in her room, Lucius came from the desk chair and had pulled down the chain of the muggle desk lamp, bringing illumination the space.

She was to stunned to say anything. To shocked to move anymore then holding her robe more tightly around herself. She didn't feel exposed, as much as she felt vulnerable. Her wand was still on the table by her bed and she would keep glancing from Lucius, to the wand until she spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"To see you." He mocks the obvious but gives no more.

Kayne looked around awkwardly, shifting her weight on her bare feet.

"Why so theatrical?" Was the only question she could come up with.

"And here I thought you'd by now enquirer how I got in." Lucius gruffed, sounding almost disappointed.

"How did you get in?" She humored.

"The window" His fingers waved listlessly in the general direction of the now closed window.

"Thanks for closing it."

His shoulder shrugged as she became loosening her stress, "It's cold out there." She ended when he said nothing further.

The room fell into silence for a long moment before Lucius looked up from the spot on the wall across the space he was staring at, to look at her. He looked as if he had never seen her, and she watched him look her over.

"So.." She tried to start a conversation.

"This is for you."

A letter was dropped on her desk and Lucius stood up and then at the next moment, was gone in a puff of smoke.

Shaking her head, she found herself numb to Lucius's irritating behavior and approached her desk, swiping the note off the top.

The note read,

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this._

And that was it. No name, no nothing even when her wand and hand were waved many times. But the name didn't matter, Kayne had recognized the script faster than she would have read his signed name, if it were there. Her heart raced in her chest and she sat on the side of her bed reading the same, small sentence over and over again. She could only assume he meant the Order. She could only assume he meant her placement right now.

She looked up at the door as the sound of heavy sniffing traced the outside border. Rolling her eyes she snaps her fingers and magically brings the door handle to turn and to crack open.

"What good are you, if you leave me for steak bribes?" She whispers snidely, picking back up the letter as her dog jumps up on the bed and curls himself behind her.

"What do you think, dog?" She sighs passing him the letter as if he were to take it and read it for himself.

Instead, Vex sniffed it and let out a low whine.

"I know, buddy" She sighed patting his neck and giving a scratch to under his chin. "We'll see him again."

* * *

**Hermione Granger **

No one asked her how she was. No one asked her how it felt giving up her entire family. No one asked her how she felt about not returning to school. No one asked her about anything. SHE was Hermione Granger. SHE was too strong, too smart to be bothered. SHE was with boys now, which meant emotion sharing was not a thing to do.

And now, Ron left.

If it weren't for the contact with Ginny, however one way and anonymous the letters were, she would probably lose her mind.. She had sent owls out. Different ones, using a particular magic owl caller that she had one time found in the Room of Requirements on her second year. The owls wouldn't bring anything back, they wouldn't allow it, instead they would fly off and await the sound of another whistle. It was never the same two owls, Hermione had been making sure of that by writing a description of each bird in her little brown notebook.

Now, her quill refused to write words. How could she tell Ginny that they were now minus Ron? That he had up and left. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Just as she couldn't tell her about the splicing, she wouldn't tell her about this. But, that would leave her with nothing else to write. Not that she wrote much anyway. She couldn't have anyone knowing it were her. Not since reading there was bounty for her. Especially not since their infiltration of the Ministry.

_What about Kayne._

The thought that struck her in the middle of that night of Rons departure felt like a crack of lighting in her brain.

_Kayne._

So many questions. So many unanswered questions. So many "could be's" but not even a sure thing. Kayne was not mentioned in the papers, she was in no rumors in the few they had gathered. For what everyone knew, Kayne had merely just poof'd. Of course, these opinions were of only of her own. She couldn't talk to Harry and Ron about Kayne. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks all of them. When she tried she was shut down and the conversation closed. Sure, she stood up for Snape, Dumbledore did trust him…. But that name, Kayne Barnett, had not been held in conversation since the night of the Headmaster's death, nor had she been seen since.

Off in the darkness, Harry rolls over in his sleep and mutters something about something or other, she couldn't tell but he was quickly back fully asleep, and Hermione went back to her thoughts.

Kayne, unlike Snape, had just been introduced and all Hermione really knew of the girl was that she went to school at Hogwarts. Suddenly, Hermione felt foolish. How could she just look past the fact Kayne had never divulged about herself? Was that a warning? A red flag that she should have seen? She shakes her head. She could be up all night arguing with herself. Fighting back and forth between trust and not, but at the end of the night, she wouldn't know unless she found out.

Pushing the thin brown blanket off, Hermione tipped toed to the small desk in the tents corner and without lighting the candles, she wrote to Kayne by the darkness of the midnight moon and by the eyes of the anonymous hooting owl.


	53. But We Were Never Taught How to Handle A

Well! I messed up with timing and because of that, the last three chapters have been pulled as I work around it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and the confusion, I'll try to get them all up at the same time. Writing with dyslexia is a curse, and dates, times and events are always messing up. So! If anyone wants to volunteer their time for even one chapter, I'll be super thankful! I pay in Karma point.  
Anyway! Rewritten just slightly.

* * *

**But We Were Never Taught How to Handle All This. **

_"Time heals, they say, but I want to see the damn stitches; I want to feel the numbing. It'll pass, they say, and I want to know what happens if I don't want it to. Some sorrows are for soaking in, some are worth living for."_

**Kayne**

The tapping that came from the bedroom window pulled her attention from the movie that played on the TV screen across from her, as she lay in bed on that quiet, late October night and like every year around this time, Kayne was sore and hadn't been able to do much of anything for the last day. Swinging her sore legs over the side of the bed, she shuffled towards the window and pulled back the shade to see a little brown owl waiting to be let in. The bird hopped happily into the room and it twist its neck curiously at the girl who took the note from its foot. At the moment of release, the bird was gone, fluttering away into the darkness, and she watched it until it completely faded from sight. Right before closing up, she stuck her head out the window and glanced to either side before retreating inside and sliding the window closed tight.

Taking the note to her desk, she opened the letter and waved her wand over the page, smiling when script bled into view. But there was something wrong, the script, she noticed immediately was not familiar and she only frowned further when reaching the letters end.

_Kayne, _the script started out, its corners tightly curved and a tad shaky.

_We should talk. One place. One time. One chance._

_The Sly. 2 AM. Tonight._

No name, no parting. Kayne's lip twitched in frustration as she spun in the rolling chair and watched the room as it passed by her vision. Rubbing her forehead, Kayne reopened and tried again. With a swipe of her hand, nothing. Pressing her palms to the paper, one over the other, nothing came. The only traceable energy led to that of the owl and that was all. The questions alone invaded all her will and Kayne, with a glance to her failing magicked hand, quickly decided she would go. Which meant getting ready and fixing her 'bored while home alone' attire.

During this, she thought of many things and through the many possible outcomes of who it could or couldn't be. _Lucius Malfoy? _She thought as she pulled up slacks. _No. _Lucius was much more direct than this, and Kayne quickly pushed away his name. That left still Draco and Narcissa, though Kayne etched Narcissa off the list, as she would have gone through her husband. And, Draco was at school. So, not him.

She pulled on a cleaner and more fit shirt as she thought about the Order and shook them from her thoughts quickly. It could be Severus, that was an option, she thought as she pulled on her travelling robe. Still, she wanted to believe he would have given her a trace or a hint of him.

Wanting to find out who it was, it hardly dawned on her that she didn't know where she was actually going. She had never heard of, The Sly, and had no idea of the location. As she and Vex moved down the stairs and instead of going out the front door, she turned and walked into the dark living room where her father sat in a cushy arm chair watching the TV.

"Dad?"

"Hm?" It wasn't a particularly happy noise. He didn't look away from the screen, but she pushed on anyway.

"The Sly. Have you heard of it?"

"The Sly?" He thought about the name, but Kayne saw a twinkle in his aura as if he held good memories there.

"Yeah. It used to be an old cabaret theatre. I have no idea what's happened to it though, it's been a long time."

"Nearby?"

"Umm." Her father thought loudly. "Somewhat."

"Do you know where it is?" Kayne hoped.

"Oxford St, intersecting Columbus at 400." Her father answered in a blank voice, yet to look up from the TV.

"Thanks, dad!" And Kayne was out the door, followed closely by Vex at her heels.

Oxford and Columbus, she thought hard and quickly and from the stoop, felt herself disappear from the spot. Though she didn't land them exactly right, she was two streets over and by the time she walked up to the intersection, she only had three minutes until she was late.

The building was rounded at the front and sat on the corner of a shop populated street. Though the roads would be busy during the day, at night time the homeless and the strung out would settle. From behind, Kayne heard the squealing of rusty wheels before hearing Vex give a low growl towards the cart pushing Muggle who quickly stopped and crossed the street. The Sly was boarded up and gated, and when Kayne walked up to the front, her eyes widened when the barred and chained door merely opened for her smoothly just a crack. Looking around, she entered the theatre.

With Vex in front sniffing the floor and air, she followed close behind him. Past the dark, empty box office and past the concession stand where she caught sight of some flickering light coming from the inside of the theatre. Pushing the heavy fabric aside, she walked in and saw a movie playing on the single large screen that hung over the stage. It was a Muggle film, and she didn't recognise it, but looking out into the crowd, Kayne saw only one head.

Walking down the frayed carpeted aisle, past the dusty round tables and blanket covered chairs, down the three stairs and into the rows of seats, she walked up to the row where the figure sat and looked down it. The figure had a cloak on, it was magical and it distorted her arua identity, but Kayne still knew who it was.

"Hermione Granger."

It had taken her a second, but the energy found a face that turned to look at her, and Kayne was met with the hooded Hermione who looked back before giving a small smile.

"Come sit!" She urged, patting the worn, pull down seat next to her.

And Kayne did, however awkward she felt doing it.

"I love this movie," Hermione said once Kayne had taken her seat and the dog had vanished elsewhere. She pushed the bagged popcorn outwards and offered the some to Kayne who shook her head no.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Kayne said as Hermione dropped the bag back on her lap and went back to watching the movie.

Kayne looked around them, suddenly uncomfortable with the scene she was in, and as the girls' mood quickly deteriorated, Kayne almost found herself regretting asking.

"I'm not sure." Her voice barely came over the volume of the movie. "Kayne, what happened?"

The question hit hard in her chest and Kayne turned away and watched the movie for a few very long minutes.

"Plans." She finally said. "If paths are already made and some can not be changed, we must adapt to the unavoidable." She recited near word for word of that of Severus.

Hermione looked at Kayne with out much at all, "So all this is, _adapting?" _Hermione asked, the word sounding as if she were talking as if what was going on was a mere card game.

"Yes."

The movie played on and the two sat in silence for a long time.

"Have you been back to the school?" Hermione asked.

Kayne shook her head, "No. You?"

"Not us."

"Where have you been?" Kayne asked and here, Hermione fell into another bout of discomfort and Kayne felt it, but didn't look at her.

"Away. With Harry and….Ron."

She didn't mean to give away what she felt was a secret and quickly followed up, "What about you?"

"On my own." Kaynes sadness was apparent, but both young women would keep their eyes on the moving screen.

"What about, Sn-"

"Hermione, please."

Hermione said no more and turned to watch Kayne pull her left arm sleep up, showing the white pale skin. Hermione silenced and leaned back in her chair, eventually offering Kayne some buttered popcorn again which this time, she accepted.

"Blah!" she spit out the popcorn, "Takes like dirt!"

"Oh." Hermione furrowed her brow and looked into the bag. "I think I gave you a bad piece. I'm sorry."

"A bad piece?"

Hermione took out her wand and waved it over the popcorn which quickly reverted to its natural form of a rusty tin can filled with dirt clots.

"Fantastic," Kayne said not really knowing how she meant it.

"I've been working on it." She shrugged.

The movie went on in silence again, the two watching the screen.

"Does this mean you left the group?" Kayne asked eventually.

"No. Just saw that this would be the last night before we would lose contact. Adapting, you called it." Hermione mimicked, though quickly thought of the lone sleeping Harry, knowing that with Ron gone, she couldn't risk this again.

The two forced a smile each and turned to watch through the climax of the movie before Hermione spoke up again.

"Hows, Snape?"

It was an odd question seeing how it came from Hermione. It was a question Kayne wanted to throw up all the words she had wanted to say, tell everything she felt and wanted. But instead, she said nothing at all and bit her tongue.

"I don't know." She muttered when she was sure nothing else would snake its way out.

"You haven't been in contact?" Hermione pressed, sounding surprised.

"That's what I meant." Kayne sighed, finding her teeth over her tongue before any more could be said.

Again, a silence which lasted until, uncomfortably, the movie ended.

Hermione sighed before glancing over at Kayne, "Nothing is ever going to be the same again, is it?"

"No." Kayne shook her head.

"We're going to destroy this," Hermione said with brave confidence Kayne wasn't sure she believed. "Harry, me and.. Ron. We will find the Horcruxes and make it all stop… It's the only way it _will _stop." Hermione bit her own tongue then and turned back to the black screen and sighed. "I have to go now. Thank you for meeting me here. Happy Halloween."

With nothing more said, Hermione reached into her bag and suddenly vanished, leaving Kayne alone in a dark, dusty old theatre where she would sit and think for long into the night.

...

Kayne didn't sleep that night, nor the next. She had become restless, unsure and uncomfortable. The Daily Profit was becoming darker and darker every day, and the rumours had only gotten worse as her friends sent her letters offering help and shelter. She wouldn't tell her friends much of anything, but they didn't need her to know bad things were happening.

In her room of her father's house, she paced a lot, circled and distracted herself but still, as the hours past of just her and her dog, her mind spun with all the possible outcomes and currently possible events occurring right then. It was exhausting, made even more so by each person added. A million possible everything's could be going on right now with Severus, even more with Hermione and the trio. Draco, even Lucius and Narcissa slipped their way into her intertwining stories. The boy who lived is the boy who would vanquish the dark lord. And why? What proof did we have that he could? Because he had done it when he was only a mear infant?

Her lip curled as she thought of this, turning away from the letter from Hermione which now lay on her desk as a small pile of ash.

Her dreams had been empty, black and nothing, though her bones and limbs had been paining the last few days. Days that were hectic and wild within her mind while on the outside she was alone and secluded. Over time, emotions turned from sad, to lonely and eventually to angry, which was a hard place for her to be. It took everything she could in the days to pass, not to just walk right up to the headmaster's office and demand he talk to her. But there was something else, something that was creeping up from the back of her mind. A wave was approaching that she wasn't able to turn and face. Arriving with the orange pumpkins with faces carved into them, and window art and spider webs in corners. Her lungs began to tighten, and as each day passed, it got harder to harder to breathe.

There was a dream on its way, and with a cold feeling, she knew she'd be facing this one, alone.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall **

Severus Snape sat at the large oak desk where behind it, Minerva McGonagall looked over at the man who sat in the child's seat. Actually, the seat was the same size as any adult seat, but it was the same seat she watched him in many times as child and student. She didn't understand, for the many years he had been her colleague, he had placed himself in many places, the students' chair, not being one of them.

Severus seemed to avoid being in the Headmaster's office, while never really being seen anywhere else. He no longer had classes to teach and Minerva only assumed the spare time was not found in his favour. As far as she had asked and those around her had told her, he never invited anyone to speak to him at the office and often went to staff directly to talk about things that were needed to be spoken of. A sign. Same as the sign with how he never ate publicly anymore, and how around his eyes seemed to have blackened against his pale skin in strain and lack of sleep. And after a few short weeks, Minerva stopped seeing him in the hall at all. Seclusion, avoidance, he displayed signs he would never have if he were that evil man everyone kept calling him. Which brought Minerva finding herself letting him in this midnight night and handing him a cup of steaming hot tea as he took the seat he'd avoided for years.

"What ails you, Severus?" Minerva asked, purposely ignoring calling him the title he didn't want.

He leaned back and slouched into the seat and let out a sigh from his chest.

"I hate everything." He whispered behind the lip of the cup as he a took a sip.

"You and me, Severus. You and me both."

His eyes flashed at her, but he said nothing more. He wasn't here to talk. He wasn't here to complain, he was here to sit. And Minerva watched him as he did. He was getting away, escaping into the one office the Carrows had yet to over run. He was overwhelmed. She saw that. He was beyond his normal darkness and after a long time of watching, Minerva pinpointed what she felt off him.

Autopilot.

As she watched him, she looked into him and saw that Severus Snape was not present. He was breathing, and in control of his movements but his mind was gone. And then she realised how long it had been since she last saw his eyes. Hollow, black voids, the fire that burned a sort of life, was gone as was his jousting snarl and outlandish statements.

"How often do you leave that office?" She asked, knowing damn well it wasn't _his _office and that he wouldn't handle being referred to it as his very well.

"Every day." He mumbled before another sip.

"No one's seen you."

"That's the point."

She looked at him and raised her cup slowly. "That's not good."

He looked up at her, and it was the haunting gaze that caught the sip in the old woman's throat. Ink well black eyes against black tinting on the white pale skin. Demonic. Haunted. He looked away as if he felt her thoughts and then she looked away as well.

"None of this is." He said dully.

He was right, there was no arguing and therefore there would be no conversation.

"Severus.." Her voice came quiet and unsure again after a few more ticking minutes pass.

He looked up as she pulled open and dipped her hand into the office desk bringing a square envelope to her heart as if she weren't sure she should give it to him. Somehow, this sparked an anger that fueled his eyes, the first of emotions Minerva had seen since the start of the year.

"Severus.." She tried again, her age showing.

"Give me a hint." He pressed.

"She loves you."

As he flashed from the seat and arrived at the edge of the desk. She didn't flinch and had already begun, handing him the letter when he went to snatch it.

"Read that here, and leave it here." She directed softly as he broke the seal and pulled the note from it's case.

_Severus._

It was Kayne. He knew it from the moment his fingers felt the warmth of her energy. Like a drug fiend, he took her in far more than what was written on the page, and Minerva smiled a small smile before standing and moving away quietly.

"_Severus."_

And he frowned for that's all the letter read. He must have tried every spell he knew, every curse, every potion he had on him that could possibly help. Everything he could think of he did, but no further words showed up. But somehow it was enough to quell a rotting in his stomach. At some point, somewhere, Minerva had gained a trail to Kayne and that alone, brought his eyes to her.

"Where?" Instantly embarrassed in himself, Severus heard the weakness in his own voice; the quiet of the submissive child afraid of being overheard.

But he was afraid of being overheard. Especially on the topic of, Kayne.

"Why?" She retorted, asking why he wanted to know.

And he realised didn't want to know. He wouldn't ask again and she wouldn't answer. But he also didn't make way to the desk and quill.

"Are you going to write back?" Minerva asked.

"No." He growled, lowering his head and slipping the letter back into the envelope and the envelope onto her desk. "It will perpetuate her. It's a safety risk, Someone could find it, all of that…" He sighed listlessly, standing on his feet and making his way to the office door. "Obviously, there is a line of communication that you wish to keep open. If something happens, I'm sure we'll hear of it. If anything happens here..." He paused to decide. "I will come to contact her. It's all in due time."

"So there's a future with, Kayne?"

He paled. His hand frozen mere inches from his exit. He went through the entire time without messing up, and in his relaxation, he forgot and dropped his walls. But it was already too late. Minerva was on him, and wouldn't accept his escape. The door locked just under his fingertips, and he dropped his hand.

The door locked just under his fingertips, and he dropped his hand.

"Minerva." He tried but the moment his eyes met hers, he knew it would be for nothing.

"Minerva." he changed his tone and she cocked her head to the side just slightly, "Yes, there are workings that are shifting beyond your knowledge. And oh, would I just love to tell you." His voice hiked in slight amusement, "And I'm not one to throw that word around."

His voice was snaking with the twisting of his heel as he faced her. His tone turning, his eyes shining dangerously at the open truth he was putting on her.

With his arms out palms open, "I reject this burden that which I have no choice but to carry. For the first time, I want not to carry on in silence." His arms lowered. "I want to slam my fists and yell everything wrong in every situation that sits before me. But I can't. I can't tell you any more. But yes, my dear, old friend. There is indeed, a plan.

He was gone after that, through the door that closed behind him and Minerva stood with her lips cracked apart, her breaths deep and thoughts troubled with betrayal not for him, but how they had all been mistaken.


	54. Faces We Make And Hide

So this chapter has already been added but! I added a Flashback and some cool stuff!  
With one more chapter to fix up, we will be back on track and can continue! Again, I'm offering Karma points for a beta editor or for anyone willing to even do a single chapter! I want this story to be good but can't edit for crap.  
Alright! Enjoy!

* * *

** Faces We Make And Hide**

_"You will be the clouds and I will be the sky.  
You will be the ocean and I will be the shore. You will be the trees and I will be the wind.  
Whatever we are, you and I will always collide"_

**_Flashback._**

_'I'm only 23 years old.' He thinks to himself. 'I'm not old enough for this.'_

_A very blunt thought, but a true one. He takes a sip from his goblet._

_'Certainly, not mature enough. That's for sure.' He sighs his thoughts into the darkness of the night before him._

_'What had Albus been thinking? Hiring me...?' _

_A murderer. And not in a joking sense either, if there was even one. He was, in fact, in all truth, a convicted, tried and found guilty, murderer. Who manufactured poisons that he then sold to people, knowing they will go and kill other people..._

_And he's a Potions master._

_At Hogwarts._

_Teaching eleven-year-olds._

_This all swirls in his mind constantly and just thinking about it, sometimes he finds himself not believing it at all._

_He had gone from profiting off death he created while killing muggles for sport, to a deserving life sentence in Azkaban with Sirius Black. But, that was suddenly shortened to become... what? A member of a super secret society and a teacher._

_At Hogwarts._

_And over what... two years?_

_He smirks to himself._

_'Head of Slytherin. That too. Can't forget that.'_

_A freshly convicted admitted murderer, now Head of Slytherin and Potions Master._

_He frowns again and takes a throat burning sip from his goblet._

_'What is going on...?" He asks the miles of trees that span in front of him from within his mind, 'Why was McGonagall... Minerva... Why was he hearing that Minerva was speaking up for him?"_

_He thinks all this to himself as he sits with his legs hanging over the stone edge of the waist height tower wall. He's outside, and below him is a deadly fall from one of the castles open tower landings. He could slip off. Just, drop a little weight into his right hip..._

_His hip begins sliding down, off over the edge._

_'I'm a murderer.' he thinks to himself, focusing on nothing but what isn't under his dangling feet._

_'I'm not worth this position.' He places the goblet next to him and wraps his fingers around the cold, stone edge beside him._

_"Should I call for help?" A female voice comes from behind him._

_'Shit.' He knows it's her and he decides right then that literally, anyone would be better than her._

_He wasn't really going to jump. He knew _that,_ but understood why any spectators would see different. He picks up his goblet and holds it in front of him, removing it from her sight even though she had seen it already. _

_The sixth year, Kayne Barnett had magic that many others did not control at her age as well as she did. Both in the wand and in the soul. She freely connected off the energy no one could fully control and that gave away everything he attempted to hide from everyone. She was able to read the small subconscious things the body announced and gathered everything unexplainable all at once. She knew where to find people, and would always seem to stumble on fights or rough situations that she wasn't particularly wanted in. And here she was now, staring heat into his back._

_"Ms Barnett." He whispers to the air, not yet turning around._

_"Professor Snape."_

_He bites his cheek as her tone mimics his, and then he turns around to look at her._

_He would have asked why she was awake, but already knew as well as he saw the badge that glistened over her heart. He did that for her so she could get away and practice her magic at night. She thought she earned it, but she was given it for practicality._

_He watched her just standing there waiting, arms crossed and watching him._

_"What?" He barked and undeveloped bark of his youth._

_She smirked a knowing smile._

_"You need to leave." He tells her._

_"I have probable cause to stay." She replied just as strongly._

_Swinging his legs back into the circle landing, he stands up and walks up to her setting himself into a darkened form but before he could say any of the horrid things he wanted to insult her with, she spoke._

_"And now I don't. Have a good night."_

_She turned around and started walking out and made it nearly the entire way before she must have felt something in him again because she stopped and turned back to face him._

_"Professor." Her voice travelled across _the space._ "I have a question about something from today's class. But, would you mind accompanying me as we talk? I really need to get back on my route but I know you're very busy during the day and.."_

_He smirks just a little. Even then she knew him in ways that others would never understand. He didn't necessarily want to be alone, she seemed to know this just as she seemed to know that standing in idle chatter was never something he enjoyed. It wasn't anything special, what they had. At least from her point of view and power, but still she knew that school was a blank subject, somehow perfect. So, he nods, finishes the liquid is in the goblet with a single throat burning swallow and with a flick of his wrist, turned the goblet back into the rock that he slipped into his pocket. Meeting her eyes, he started walking towards the door, past her and towards the stone spiral staircase that will lead them back into the __castle__._

* * *

**Current Severus.**

By now, it was almost assumed it would snow and Haloween would be a white one.

The grass would be frozen in the mornings and would twinkle like glass the sun risen sky. Clothing became heavier, and more of. Hats were slipped over heads and ears, as gloves were worn over fingers and shoes were magicked to be waterproof as the melting freeze formed many puddles and patches of water. There had not been any contact, no unfamiliar birds, or letters between those who couldn't risk it. There were no instructions or midnight meetings. The week was as cold as the death-like breaths of the wind that had taken over the nights. It was still only a few months into the school year, but for many, it already felt like years.

Rolanda Hooch makes her way up the stone staircase to the headmaster's office and knocks on the door before entering when the door clicked open on its own. Remaining silent, she's immediately met with the void, inhuman hold of Severus's eyes as he sits behind the headmaster's desk. She glances at Fawkes, who looked at her and cooed, rustling his feathers as she walked by his perch. She noted the bird looked healthier than the man.

"Well," She tried to find the words but settled on nothing more than, "this is for you."

Her voice is weak, her will had been breaking all year but still, she placed herself before him now uncalled and on her own/ From the inside of her robe pocket, she pulls out a letter, an old letter, with a name that shimmered in purple ink.

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"What is this?" He asks disdainfully.

She looks at him for a moment before sighing a very heavy and exhausted sound.

"Years ago, Albus handed me this." She held up a slightly larger envelope, "and told me to read it."

She handed him the first letter which he opened and skimmed.

"_Rolonda. Please, on the 30th of October in 1991. Give letter two, to Severus Snape." _The time and day looked written in at a different point, but he ignored it. He knew shew as telling the truth.

Confused but refusing to ask, she quickly followed up by handing him the smaller, still sealed envelope.

"I know nothing further." Her voice came when he was distracted.

Before anything else could be mentioned, Rolonda turned around and left, closing the door behind her as sharply as her continuing steps would echo on. The letter was opened with a flick of his finger, and as expected, a note was contained within. But, as he lifts the note, a small, glass phial fell into his hand that which the contents of he recognised immediately.

Leaves from the Tymber seed.

A Tymber is a small, viney plant that lives completely underground. It's a plant that when it's first leaves are produced, pruned, and cultured can be taken to induce spiritual visions. It's a very rare plant, with a very rare and precise creating, but as Severus looked at the dry, still green leaves that sat in his hand, he knew exactly what they were.

_Come talk. _Was the only thing written on the folded note, in the handwriting he knew all too well and that sent a knot painfully twisting in his stomach. He looked around, even though he knew no one was there and stashed the phial in his pocket. As intuition had it, the moment his fingers released the cool glass, the door slammed open and the Carrows stomped in.

"These stupid fucking, teachers," Amycus spoke up as he threw himself on the couch.

"And these annoying, kids. If I knew I'd be playing _babysitter, _I wouldn't have joined this fucking mess."

"You don't like kids?" Severus asked Alecto with a smirk, his eyes turning ever so much colder as she stepped up to him, her hips swinging.

"Of course, I do." her teeth broke into a darkened, taunting grin as her finger landed on his chest and her body pressed into his tree standing form. "Why else would I choose to be a teacher?" She finished with her breath grazing his neck.

She kissed him in a greedy fashion, not so much in the lust of him, but rather, his worth. He knew this, but kissed her back briskly and just as hungrily.

Around them, he would be that Psycopth-centric doll he's so used to being. Obsessed with drugs and the feeling nothing but the pleasure of evil. He would be this psychopath they wanted him to be; the murderous, unemotional creature he slipped over his face as easily as he would a mask. But little did they know, that they had just been too late. Early enough he had learned how to shut off everything that had to do with feelings, and through his drinks, he would watch them as they lay disrespectfully on furniture with a fire in his mind. He wouldn't mention the fury that burned inside him as Amycus carelessly kicked a glass orb off its podium, shattering it forever. He grit his teeth when they laughed. The conversations continued on, while all the while the weight of the leaves in his pocket felt heavier and heavier the longer they stayed. He would wait until they wanted to leave though, and he would be the one to continue to offer drinks and continue their conversations effortlessly until they chose to depart.

And eventually, as planned, the twins began to tire.

By that point, Alecto was half on his lap, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist limply. Her brother laughed from darkness near by as he took the last from his cup before twin intuition set in, as the clock chimed two.

"It's time we shove off to sleep." Amycus sighed speaking for the two of them as he rose to his feet. Alecto rubbed her cheek against his cheek before climbing off his side, her lips landing on his jawline lightly.

"We'll talk again later," She said, giving him a flirtatious wave as she followed her brother out of the office.

He nodded, and kept in his seat for a good ten minutes after the door closed, before waiting for another five minutes to finally move from the spot behind the headmaster's desk. With his eyes held on the door, his fingers slowly slipped off the ancient wooden desktop and into the darkness of his robe pocket.

He stood from the seat, his eyes still on the door, his hand held in his pocket and with a sharp breath out, he walked into the bedroom and secured the door closed. Getting dressed in comfortable, loose fitting night clothing, he lay down just under the first layer of blankets, the ones he brought to his office, and rests his head on a familiar pillow case. Laying on his own sheets felt less odd to him and allowed him to sleep. Less of an awkward, invading feeling that kept him up that very first night, and that which did not last longer than that. To him, sleeping on his old potions master blankets, felt far less like he was laying in a grave.

He raises the phial from the wooden side table and looks at the leaves inside, hanging between two fingers. Never much liking hallucinogenic trips in his later years, he had grown a personal anxiety towards not remembering or controlling what he did. Like always though, he would push on and do as he was told. With a gulp of water, he washed down the leaves with only a single bite to activate the held liquids. He lay back down, closed his eyes, and settled into the bed.

.

_"Severus."_

His eyes shot open and what he saw had him jumping up from the bed. Catching a single breath, he locked eyes with none other than, Hermione Granger. She had stood above him as he lay, and upon further examination, as he stood by the bed now, he noticed that she was completely soaking wet. Her eyes were haunted and ringed with blackness, her hair was a damp mess beyond her school days. She was so thin, her once form-fitting clothing, hung like sacks around her skeletal form and her skin sucked in exposing every bone. Violently, and in a dazed panic, he forced himself to snap from his shock and to step away from the girl who stared at him.

"You can't be here." He finally muttered, rationalising.

"You shouldn't be here." Her voice was extremely sharp and angry, and in a fury, she stomped up to him,

"You have no right!" She screamed in a voice that wasn't hers, "you killed him!"

It wasn't a moment longer when she pressed her lips against his.

He quickly pushed her away just after the first contact, but who he pulled away by the forearms was no longer Hermione, but now Kayne. His grip loosened and he removed his hands. Almost instantly the girl began to cry hysterically. He was so dazed he couldn't operate and stumbled away. A fog had been hanging over his head since waking up, so much so, that he couldn't pull himself another step and froze with his back against the stone wall.

"Don't you love me!" Kayne screamed when he finally moved around her, opening himself to the space of the bedroom instead of with his back to the stone wall. Her voice sounded muffled as if she were yelling underwater, and he shook his head to clear his hiccuping thoughts.

"Kayne.." Her name was all he could muster.

He was at a loss. He felt drunk and only found himself taking another step away from the seething girl and into the centre of the bedchambers.

"Don't you love me?!" Her voice screamed again as she followed him. The noise was elongated and cracked the glass windows as the objects on the many shelves shook.

The form of Kayne instantly then took the shape of Lily Evans who was floating, in a banshee-like a form. The screaming had turned unintelligible for all except the same shrill accusation that rang over and over again as agonising memories swirled in his head as the only thing he could think of. When he looked back at her, she was floating a foot off the floor and her wild red hair stood on its edges creating a crown that looked like the burning sun.

"DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

"Stop this!" He yelled back, finding himself unable to handle the chaos that shook the room any longer. He was getting so sick, the taste of vomit had slithered over his tongue and he wanted to leave.

And then realised he wasn't breathing.

In a blink, a quickness that made no sense, he was suddenly hovering over the bed with his eyes watching the cut and bruised, bleeding back, shoulders and legs of the naked Lilly Evans as his back pressed against the ceiling above them. She was kneeling on his chest while his body just lay there on the bed, twitching... Gasping, he soon realised. He was suffocating and with every drop of blood that bled on him from her torn body, his lucid, floating self-felt the pain as an igniting flame on his lucid skin.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, and his lucid self screamed for his living self to wake from his sleep as his body's lips slowly turned blue.

.

With a gasp he shot up in bed and rolling over, he vomited a thick bile onto the wooden floor, his heaving almost sending him into the bile after each choke. Luckily, his grip held onto the mattress edge in a white knuckle hold. He continued until he dry heaved, continued until a warm hand landed on his shoulder and Severus lift his attention to who suddenly stood before him. Like a God, Severus looked up to see Albus standing there, his hand lowered onto the back of his shoulder, his body illuminating in a warm heavenly glow that made him feel whole in such a horrid place.

He could breathe again for only a minute, that minute lasting until he looked up into the shining blue eyes of the headmaster that were already looking down at him. Like the flock, he broke and fell before the old man who shone like the heavens and every god from every story.

"Severus." His voice was so soft, so smooth that it quelled the ice that held his heart and soul. "It's time for the next step, Severus. It's time retrieving the sword from Kayne. Remember, you mustn't hold contacts. Just go and retrieve the sword. You will bring it here and keep it with me."

Albus presses the palm of his hand against the forehead of Severus and like a wave images appear.

_A Forest. _

_It's dark._

_A Bog._

_His footsteps._

_Running._

_A Silver Doe._

_His Doe._

_Those green eyes again._

His eyes open and he's on the hardwood floor in his bile, unaware that he had collapsed at all.

Looking up, he nods his head, and the magical, godly hew around the headmaster became brighter and brighter as the feeling on his shoulder became hotter and hotter. It only took seconds until he could no longer see while at the same time his Dark Mark burned like the torch of the most powerful of heat.

.

For the second time that night he woke up in his bed, and this time he would wait before sitting up. Waiting for anything. No more heat, not more pain, he lay in the darkness confirming he was in his own realm and when nothing came, he pushed the blankets off himself and made his way out to the main office. He was far less foggy than before but upon the first step from his chambers, like the dream before, a sense of fiction overloaded his senses as his eyes dropped onto a blacked out, cloaked clothed form. It was standing motionless in the centre of the office. It didn't move as he takes another step forward, and just as in his last dream, he feels his lungs catch in his throat.

"Hello?" He pushes out the murder inside him, to the intruder who didn't flinch.

"It's me."

It was Kayne. He had known it without having to see her but hadn't wanted it to be true. The world became unsteady under his feet as the wash of fabrication took him. He doubted himself so much that he turned around to check the bed. Empty. As far as he was concerned his body was moving, which was better than lucid dreaming. He stepped down the small set of stairs, each step padding on the stone, and he stopped with the desk between them.

She wasn't soaked with rain as she had been in his last dream, but instead, she was draped in a dry black cloak and had her face shadowed by a deep heavy hood. She still didn't move, but in time he would move around the desk and step up to her.

"Is this real?" He felt like a fool, and his hand rose up to her, his fingers stopping inches from her cheek as if he were afraid she would fade away.

She leaned the rest of the way into his hand, and as the sensation of her warm her lips touched the inside of his wrist, he found her closer, her hands slipping under his shirt, her feet landing between his as she pressed against him.

"Kayne, you need to leave."

His whispers dulled to the escape of breath that was brought up, as her fingers hooked the elastic waist of his pants.

She was so warm...

"I'm not here." her voice whispered sadly, sounding more like dissipating air than the voice he knew.

"How did you get in here?" He whispered, trying again to gain a footing on what he knew was not real.

For this, she answered, but not vocally. Just pointed to the closed, bay window at the side of the office. He nodded and kept his best stone face and stature while, under his skin, he melted to the feeling of her grazing fingertips that explored his body. Her lips grazing his wrist again.

"I need to tell you something." Her voice was in her ear, although her mouth was kept against the neck of his skin.

"What is it?"

This wasn't real, again. The disembodied voice floated through his mind as the sound of her heartbeat could be heard rising from the silence.

It wasn't her heartbeat, he realised. It was his.

He was hearing his own throbbing heart inside himself and the further she explored his clothed form, the louder it got. Her fingers had made it under his shirt and traced the marks on his skin that she had once left, and the scars that held from others. After a short while, although he tried to lose himself to her ghosted touch. The beating would quickly become impossible to concentrate with and the thumping only got louder and louder until it became painfully defining.

"Enough!"

And the moment he pushed her away, it stopped. Silence. The heartbeat was gone as was her connection. He felt cold and unexceptionably empty, but he wouldn't show it to the figure who stood with her arms and head cast downward.

"I need to leave you, Severus Snape." The air whispered to him.

"What?" His eyes snapped to her, but she stepped away.

"You lied to me. And stole from me."

He didn't say anything as she slowly raised her eyes to him.

"And I will never forgive you for using me as a gunnie pig."

"Shut up." He snarled at the fabrication of a hidden truth.

"I trusted you" Her furious eyes snapped towards him, "and you didn't even know if I would survive!"

"Shut up!" He snapped again as he tried to finally take control.

The form darkened and smirked mockingly at him. "You had a grave picked out for me in some forest without a name!"

"Shut up!"

"You weren't going to tell ANYONE I died!"

"Fuck off!"

"You used me so you didn't have to use yourself."

"Enough, Kayne!" He was more in a panic towards truth than an anger at the knowing Kayne.

Her face dropped into a grimness and her voice became grave, "Then you turned around and took all the credit and the money, behind my back."

He didn't say anything, just stood stiffly with his fists balled and releasing.

She closed the space between them and smirked. "You're a psychopath." She whispered now in his ear. "Just like your father."

His fingers were around her throat at a hungry vipers speed, but she only smiled at him and opened her mouth.

The noise that emits from her, forced him stumbling back and as the screaming got louder and louder his hands went to his ears. He watched Kayne's mouth dislocate, allowing her to drop further and somehow emit a louder sound. The screaming was absolutely inhuman and all but numbed his limbs, immobilising his joints. He had landed with his back against his desk, his face twisted in pain as he tried to push the ear bleed worthy scream out. He yelled for her to stop, and when he told her to stop on the third time, it was the last he would remember before his world darkened and relit once more.

.

Sitting up, Severus raises in the same bed, to the same darkened, empty bedroom for the numerous time that night. His chest heaves out a suffocating breath that he didn't realise he was holding, as sweat drenched his body and stuck hair to his skin and the pillow. As he gasps incredibly painful breaths and finds his mouth as dry as the desert lands. But unfortunately, he didn't have time to process any of that before his body lurched and he rolled to the edge of the bed before promptly, violently, throwing up a thick, black slime over the clean, dry wooden floor.

...

Halloween day and he couldn't even get out of bed but was expected to join the feast he was going to allow. His entire body was sore, his head pounded behind his eyes but his legs screamed to run from something he didn't know what. If he didn't match how he felt to what Kayne had explained all those times, he would have written it off as a side effect to the Tymber. He thought of her and how hard it was to even pick up his own head for him, those days he had made her work so hard. Staring at the canopy top, sweating and sore, he went over each time he made her move and cursed himself for being such a git.

It felt like there were thorns under each pore of his skin and with every twitch, it felt like he was being painfully ripped open. But he wasn't. He looked fine besides sweat that covered his body, but inside he felt like he was dying. Forcing himself to think about anything but the pain he was feeling, he found himself replaying the dreams inside his head from the night before.

Kayne. Hermione. Lily. He thought of them all but was interrupted when a bell chimed in the office, alerting to the turning Eagle staircase. He had to get up, and did. He dressed as fast as he could, gritting his teeth the entire way and by the time he exits the bedroom and stepped into the office, both Carrows were standing waiting and both quickly gave him a look.

"You look like death." Amycus grit, looking at him up and down disdainfully.

He heard himself in Amycus words as the voice he used on Kayne.

"I feel like death." He mumbled as he approached, ignoring each pin needle strike of pain that ripped under his feet with each step.

"Have you taken anything?" Amycus asked as Severus glanced Alecto who stood silently staring at him.

"No."

"Are you high...?" she spoke up.

He looked up at her sharply but couldn't hide his exterior.

"Merlin, you are!" She burst out laughing. "At least after-glowing. I knew you were harbouring a secret last night."

He nodded, playing into the illicit activity for what they wanted to believe it was.

"It's fine. I just...Needed a break."

"I see that. Well, I wish you told me," She pouted. "I like you high. You're feisty."

She kissed him on the lips and twist around on her toe, gesturing her brother to follow, "You take a break today, we'll handle everything."

He nodded and waited until the door was closed and only waited five minutes after that before rising from behind the desk and retreating away back to his bed where he would wait for the dream to come.


	55. Sending the Scale Off Balance

Hey, everyone. This is the final fixed chapter. We are up to date! Horrah!

* * *

**Sending the Scale Off Balance**

_We are torn between nostalgia for the familiar and an urge for the foreign and strange. As often as not, we are homesick most for that which we have never known_

**Severus Snape **_  
_

He was awake throughout that day, fighting between a migraine and spiking that erupted under his skin with every move he made. Potions helped, but didn't get rid of all of the discomforts, and as he lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, eventually, he thought of his time with Kayne.

A full day went by without a single bother as the Carrows apparently held their word and took control. He didn't really go into much thought on what that meant, but he didn't care. Eventually, he rose, slipped on his robe and walked out to the office stopping at the threshold. He hated this office, he thought to himself as stood with his hand resting on the doorframe. Everything about it. Especially that it wasn't rightfully his. He stepped down the few steps and went up to the desk. He sat down to think about nothing, and then, when he had enough of his twitching knee, decided to take one of his rare, sun lit walk walks through the grounds. The passing students all jumped out of his way and he went down stairs that wouldn't force him to wait. They knew where he was going, and adjusted to fit the Headmaster accordingly. He even made time to walk by Minerva's Transfiguration class room, meeting eyes with the old teacher as he passed. That day he was impatient and snapped at anyone who did the slightest thing wrong regardless of rank. He was angry and split the sea of students with his aura alone. As he travelled the halls, a grin breaks out upon his lips as the darkness that fell over him was the overwhelming feeling of power and control.

The world was passing too slowly, seeming like minutes were hours and hours were weeks but when he got back to his office, the grandfather clock only read two hours time had passed since he left. It was still a few hours until night would fall and dinner would be called. After that, only a few hours more until he could sleep away this pain. He'd like to say he had work to do because he did, but he couldn't focus, and the pile on his desk only brought a sour taste in his mouth. He would make it to the Haloween Feast, and decided on showing up in person. He was coherent and sober and had taken the Headmasters chair in the dark, quietly eating hall.

But, it was later that night when Severus sat upon the Headmasters bed. He had since regressed into looser fit night clothes and sat cross legged and leaning against the oak headboard. By the light of a four candle candelabra, he poked his finger with a needle and watched it slowly heal on its own. With every sip of his heavy booze, he cut a little longer, a little deeper. Each time, a little more blood would break free and roll over his flesh.

And the longer he dragged, the deeper he'd go, and the slower it would stop bleeding and heal its self.

"You know, you'll end up like me if you keep acting like that."

It was one of the many brave speaking portraits which spoke out from the darkness. Looking down the room to where a portrait hung, he looked through the shadows and focused on that of, Headmaster Vulpus.

"You mean dead?" Severus replied to the painting.

Meeting eye contact with a curved eyebrow as he finished the cup, the needle was held between the index and middle finger of the hand that tilt toward his face.

A dark smirk traced the portraits lips. "Such a Slytherin." it mused. "At least you hold a better conversation."

"Is that right?" Severus looked up at Vulpus with just his eyes.

"The old man used to drabble on and on about boring things like Muggle toys and gas powered cars. How fascinating it all was and-"

In the middle of the portraits, eyes roll he landed upon Severus and stopped. Maybe made of only paint and magic, the portrait was not a dumb creature and as he watched the headmaster sitting with his head cast down, his hair fallen over his face, the painting of Vulpus's stopped talking, and rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Anyway, we should play a game of chess tomorrow."

The headmaster nodded his head and the portrait started to fade.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Severus." was the final words before the painting fully vanished.

He sighed, and pulled open the drawer and took out the three phials.

One phial to sleep.

One phial to stay asleep.

And on the third, he stalled and held it open between his fingers.

He argued with himself. He always took the third, the third stopped the dreams. But would they stop this dream? He decided against it just in time for the first portion to take effect and for his head to begin to swim. Laying down, Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

...

**Kayne.**

_The dust of the desert land swirled around the bed posts, swirled in a gust she couldn't feel. The blanket on top of her felt weightless as outside her thin protection, the air felt light and of a natural temperature. _

_Rising from the bed, she looks around her so familiar landscape and with a jump in her heart, she sees a familiar cloud of approaching dust rising in the distance. She stands ready, seeing the ground tremble without feeling it, and she watches the four riders thunder by, followed by their dust from which their soldiers rose. As the soldiers pass, it was then she saw him, the mountainous knight who was walking straight towards her. She watched as he approached through the band of marching elite, and when he was deemed close enough, without any warning at all, the army stopped walking and stood as statues with the knight lined up before her._

_He walked towards her and stopped with the soldiers between them. No emotional responses radiated off the Knight nor was there any trace of emotion in his figures. His face was always just that of black, and emptiness._

_"Kayne." The knight spoke to her. __"It's time we've met personally. Away from here.." His claw guarded hand waves it's fingered tips through the air. "Come with me."_

_From the centre of its chest, a light broke free and enveloped everything in a single mighty flash. _

_ When the light faded she found herself in a fully enclosed tower. The knight held a new a form, that was currently circling a war table. The walls of the tower are lit by torches that illuminate the knight for who it was._

He was a tall, man but not so mountainous without his armour. He was rather thin. His straight, glossy black hair hung to his waist and he was wearing a 15th-century general's uniform _under a heavy purple cape. Still wearing his claw tipped hand _armour, _the tip of his index finger swiped over a castle on the map._

_She approaches and looks down over the war table across from the Knight. It's a single road that splits into two paths, both with little camps and flags that indicated various things she didn't understand._

_"It's time to go home, Kayne." The knight _explained_ dully as he _outstretched_ both hands on the edge of the table and _leant_ on his arms._

_"What?" She asked, her attention snapping up at him._

_His voice sounded so real now, a smooth huskiness with an Irish curve. She watched the sun that came through some of the archer's windows glisten his blue eyes as he kept his attention below them on the table._

_"To the bogs and forest where you made a life that suited you. The White world will win this battle. Tom Riddle will be defeated and sent back to where those are waiting to capture his soul from ever returning. Anything further past this point has no relevance towards your life's destiny, and I waver caution over continuing this path."_

_"Path? You mean with Severus?"_

_"That man is a leech." The knight sighed a small anger._

_"I have a commitment to-"_

_"Severus Snape will die at the end of the world war!" His fist slams on the table. "You are becoming irrelevant and placing yourself into foolish danger."_

_"That's what I can change!" She protested and his eyes snapped up._

_He rose his eyes to her, "You may be of a rare worthy, child. But you can not change someone's personal wishes."_

_"He doesn't want to die!"_

_The knight laughed aloud and pulled himself up from leaning. He sounded like a mass of thunder all contained within the tower._

_"Severus Snape doesn't want to die? Don't fool yourself. There's so little you know about him and his wants."_

_She opened her mouth to call his attention before she realised she didn't know his name. The knight looked up again and smirked._

_"Walk away with me. Your part in this is done and I'm here to caution you against continuing pointlessly."_

_"To run away now is cowardice."_

_"It's not cowardice to save your own life knowing you have a greater path."_

_"A greater path?"_

_He sighed. "These powers I've given you. You think they end when this is finished?"_

_"Well I..."_

_"Well, I know." He finished defiantly, pointing his clawed finger towards his chest._

_"If you stay here and continue you will die. If you leave and go back to the Isles, you will remain for an entire, worthy life that we can BOTH _benefit_ from!"_

_ "I will protect Severus Snape!" She rallied._

_"Then you are foolish!"_

_"Why?!" _

_The _knight_ looked up from the table a final time, showing her a blank face with blank eyes. He adjusted his jaw and dropped his head._

_"Ask him what he keeps from you and use what I have given you to make sure he says it all. Now go, you annoy me." _

...

It had been a very cold Autumn as if the gods above knew of England's turmoil. The air was sharp and the nights were very cold and still. Halloween was over, and that morning she woke up feeling far better than the day before.

It had just been a regular, quiet night at home when the door of Kayne Barnett's bedroom of her fathers home swung open in a fury. In stomped a rather pretty, mid twenty's young woman whose long blond hair that flowed like gold which rivalled Lucius's. Her bright, sea blue eyes, flashed angrily about the room.

Kayne would have rather it been Severus, the opening and intrusion sure were like him, but she was equally happy to see a friend whom she hadn't seen in so long, standing before her now.

"Vaeya!" She stood up from the desk chair, and Vex approached his master's school year friend happily with his tail wagging and mouth open with a flopped out tongue. Vaeya, though gave Vex friendly pats, did not look happily toward Kayne.

"I have written you…So. Many. Times." Her voice as stone as her glare.

Pushing her smile off her face, Kayne reverted to a blank solemness. "I know…"

"We all have."

A heavy silence dropped over the two as the door magically closed and clicked locked.

"I'm sorry, Vaeya."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Kayne looked up hopefully, "Yeah, anything."

Vaeya walked right up to her with an odd twinkle in her eyes that made her uncomfortable, "Have you finally landed yourself the formidable, Potions Master?"

Kayne paled quickly. If only it were that easy. To say she got hooked up in some whirlwind romance that had her neglecting her far away friends. Unfortunately, sadly… she knew something like that was never the case, nor would ever be.

"No. I…"

There was so much to say, and so much she was not allowed to admit. She had two years of secrets to unleash onto her very best friend who came all the way just to hear them. But, she didn't say anything, and the sentence would be left open.

"What's going on?" Vaeya asked again, rounding her eyes sadly.

"Everything." She sighed.

The word kinda just tumbled out in a defeated huff that also carried down her sagging shoulders.

"Come on," Vaeya said quietly, reaching her hands out for Kayne.

"Come back to the Iles. Don't worry about Matthew, you can work in OUR shop. I can't pay you much right away, but we can live together again! That was nice when we first created the shop. Remember how nice it was. Come on…" Her fingers wiggled, her eyes sad. "We've all been so scared."

Kayne looked deeply into the eyes of her best friend with a sad, heavy look. She replayed the dream and for a minute and almost panicked as fate lined up so easily for her.

"Did someone send you here?" She asked and Vaeyas head cocked.

"No. No one sent me to get you. I got scared." Her eyes were sad as her words were truthful. "Come on, Kayne. Come home." She wanted to go, right then and there, up and go back to where she had at one point, established a life that she had completely withdrawn from and abandoned.

"This entire scare with, Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..." Veaya pushed.

"Is actually why I need to stay.." She thought of Severus.

"Why?"

"If Severus needs to reach me,"

"He has your address here. And he knows where you used to live..." Veaya reasoned, and it was true.

Severus and Kayne had corresponded many times between her moving to the isles and her return to the school, and he had even been in her and Vayahs kitchen on more than one nightly occasion. A few times even in her bedroom. She remained quiet, thinking for a reason she couldn't debunk. She thought for a long, quiet time as Veaya quietly, calmly, waited with her hands out and fingers extended.

"Okay." Her voice started weakly but ended in a confident rise as a feeling of content rose in her stomach.

Her hands landed in Veayas, who tightened her fingers excitedly.

"Great!" Veyah immediately lit up, "I'll set up Owl Transfer so if anything comes for you, it can be redirected. We can give the address to your dad, in case anything shows up here for you by hand. He can pass on anything to you… if he wanted, of course."

"Okay," Kayne repeated with nervousness hinting in her voice.

"Okay?" Veyah questioned, asking for more.

Squeezing Veays hands tightly, Kayne lit up as the feeling settled happily in her stomach. "Okay!"

Where Kayen would land later that night, would be a wonderful place of magic that broke an old familiar smile across her lips. It was the smile that had formed when she visited IleWind for the first time. IleWind was a candle lit, forest built community of dripping willow trees with petals of black, purples, reds and dirty yellows and small bridges that connected the many land breaking rivers and bogs. The houses were three/four room, single story stone and log individualised cabins with various roof style toppings. From the twinkling windows that matched the firefly sky, Kayne smiled at those who walked by in their robes of skins and fabric, and who looked warmly back at her.

The destruction of the Dark Lord had not touched this land yet, however dark of a land it actually was. That was obvious the moment she walked under the stone archway and into the town she had missed so much. And like always, her favourite and closest companion, Vex, trotted happily by her side, looking around for old doggy friends.


	56. The Sighs Of Influence

**Another chapter is up! **

**Anyone have any comments? Suggestions? Remember to leave all nice and good things in the comment section if you'd be so kind!**

* * *

**The Sighs Of Influence.**

_"What's the saddest word in the English language?_

_"Almost."_

_"Why?'"_

_"I was almost good enough. He was almost in love with me. She almost survived. We almost made it."_

**Severus Snape**

Severus Snape sat at the headmaster's desk late that November night. He didn't think of the dream that had passed that Holloween, but he couldn't stop thinking about it either. It was always the same two points. One, that the Knight took her away from what he could see, and two, she had taken off from her fathers home nearly the next day. He knew this because Fawks brought back the memory of her at her fathers' house the day before Haloween, but at last check, she had been gone, her presence and all. He didn't think of it because there was nothing more to think about. The knight was on to him, he had made that clear but could that thing not understand what an opportunity the entire venture was? To gain powers beyond that of normal magic, and not have to do anything but stand by and watch? He wasn't taking everything and besides when he died... Well, it would all go back to her anyway. Who cares if he used some temporarily? After all, she wouldn't have learned all this without him. He thought all this and the hours and hours of unpaid work to himself as he tried not think of these same rotating subjects all at the same time He was up late into that night, scribbling down notes from a teacher's comments into a file. He didn't notice when all the portraits suddenly went black.

Suddenly the door opened with no knock and in the Carrows sauntered.

It was very late and Severus wasn't expecting the solemnly faced twins, which brought him to be instantly cautious.

"Come here," Alecto said warmly.

Severus got up and moved around the desk and stood in front of her.

"Drink this." she put bluntly without allowing any conversation.

"Excuse me?" He asked putting down his quill and looking at the glass being held for him.

"Severus," Alecto sighed, "Just make everything easier for everyone and drink it."

This was about Voldemort, a sick voice echoed warnings in his mind. That's poison.

"No." He looked insulted as she took a step back but found he hit the desk.

"Hey, Severus?"

Twisting around Severus saw Amycus above him standing on the desk and in his distraction, Alecto jabbed a needle he didn't see, into his arm. He withdrew quickly, ripping his flesh in the process, but it was too late.

"What did you do!" He yelled at her as he took the first and very heavy step towards her.

"Shh. Severus." Alecto said in a loving voice as his vision began to sway. "You're okay." Her voice called to his fading self soothingly.

"You're okay." She said again.

Okay!?, was what he wanted to yell at her but his world was going fuzzy and his legs refused to cooperate as did his tongue and mouth.

With three more unsteady steps, Severus dropped to his knees and landed on the stone floor of the office.

"Shhhh" she gently caressed his cheek as she lay him on his back and cradled his head.

He fought as much as he could, mumbled obscenities that after a few minutes he couldn't recognize hor himself. He gave up and gave the final, waving glance towards Amycus who stood above him smiling before the world for Severus went black…

...

"Hello, Severus." Voldemort's voice whispered in his ear and was the first thing he had heard since….

His office...

The Carrows!

His eyes snapped open and immediately he tried getting up. But he couldn't. Not even an inch. Around his arms, chest, thighs, and ankles were the very vines that hugged his body from before. Their rope like bodies smooth and it's green, glossy. It was a harbinger he realized with a gut falling feeling, this was somehow about Kayne. There was a wrap around his mouth that also covered his nose, making it hard to breathe but not impossible but was enough to sustain his consciousness. Though, what did affect him, was the first things he felt. The sudden pain of hundreds of thorns that tore without mercy into his felt blush wash over him and the horrible sting of many painful wounds. There wasn't a spot that his weight didn't drop him into the thorns and he cried out as he tried to settle on a lesser degree of agony.

Snapping from his pain he quickly he focused straight ahead and pushed the pain as he tried to find Tom, wherever he was a flash, the grinning disfigured face was in front of him making him jump. The dark lord's lips broke apart in a horrifying smile.

"Severus." He welcomed smoothly as the thorns sent out a surge of a numbing agent before retracting into the vines.

From his place bound on the floor, he nodded his head and said nothing against the gag, nor moved beyond a flinch.

"How's my headmaster holding up?" Voldemort asked softly before a guttural laugh came from within his soul.

Again, he nodded his head.

"Good. Good." Voldemort purred as he lowered his wand on to Severus's cheek. He let out a bit back cry as a sizzle was heard and smoke raised from the skin. The burned moved deeper within his flesh and when he had had enough, he yelled out against his gag which was wrong and was met with the cruciatus curse which was more painful with the hundreds of thorns that he was met with again in all its agony.

He silenced himself with his force from gained torment. He knew he had no other choice and against the agony of the curse and wounds, he closed himself and locked away his voice.

It was only then, of course, the curse was lifted and the thorns loosened.

"That's a good boy, Severus." Another sickly purr and a grotesque hand ran softly over his sweat dampening hair as his body lay huffing for breath.

A harsh slap cracked against his cheek and four new claw marks dripped blood down his cheek.

"Ask me, what you did."

"What did I do?" He asked through his gag.

His face was grabbed and he was forced to look into the snake slit eyes. Then pointed down, as Voldemort held a picture of a very familiar forest hut.

"Yes... So you do know this hut? Well, so do I.. And we're going to use this knowledge to get something I want. Ask me what I want."

"What do you want." His voice was muffled and he was sure Voldemort couldn't understand him. It was a game. It was always a game.

"I want, that power." Voldemort stationed in front of Severus and looked his lying body up and down. "And I think I know how I can get it." The vines began to slither into the floorboards leaving Severus laying unchained, still on the floor and still regaining his breath.

Voldemort turned around and started walking away,

"Oh and, do try not to disappoint me." was the horrible man's final words.

* * *

**Kayne Barnett**

The weeks that had passed had been the best of the last year of Kanye's life. She was back in her element as if she had never left, and news of her return had drawn attention to the shop as the friendly community came around to welcome her home and give treats to the loyal hound who fit the night drenched community so well. Again, Kayne and Veaya worked as the amazing team they were, Veaya, the shop's healer and reader, and Kayne, the solace seeking, back room worker where she brews the many potions the people wanted in many large and small pots. Vex kept the gardens clean from vermin for fun and dug holes when needed, and sometimes when they weren't. He was allowed to run through the town and often do such during gathering hikes and when neither woman needed something from a nearby shop. With a note, money and a command, Vex's intelligence shined at he brought the proper item back each time.

The land was always dark and the town held no concept of day and night. There were times busier than others so the stores were open then, and other times, quiet times, shops would close but could be alerted by the ring of a bell. The building had three floors. A stone basement which was used as a lab, the ground floor shop, and the two bedroom loft apartment under the large pointed up roof. When not at work, they spent the time in the apartment/home, were out about collecting and gardening, or just enjoying the friendly town life. One night they would go out for drinks, another they would choose to stay in, one time they even ordered already cooked food to their door.

"Are you alright?" Veyah would ask at dinner one night as they sat at the small round table in their kitchen. "You've hardly eaten."

"I just.." Her words failed her and she placed her fork down. "I'm… I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay…" Veaya said worriedly as she watched Kayne rise from the table which brought Vex to do the same. "I'll bring you something sweet later."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Kayne gave a small smile.

Shuffling up the stairs, she had been in a fog all day and often she found herself thinking about Severus. She hadn't really thought of him because she really hadn't the time. Since arriving she dove deeply into her work and remained busy and social among friends she hadn't spoken to in such a long time.

It was like nothing had changed, and of course, that would mean those _other_ events too.

It was night, just after dinner when a wrapping came from the front door. Vex had let out a few swift barks before silencing from her bedroom, and Kayne's quill hovered as she listened to Veya answer the door.

She couldn't hear words at all, but looking at her dog, he seems happy, excited almost as he watched the door with intent.

"Kayne!" The voice was at the same sound as the door closing, and she was out of her room and at the top of the stairs as fast as she could.

Standing in the threshold, pulling off his gloves and black hat, was none other, than the pleasantly passing, a man she had never met before...

Middle aged and in a fancy looking suit, the man was in bowler had and shook Veayas hand.

Kayne passed a look to Veaya as she descended the stairs, who shrugged.

"Hello, sir?" Koan asked as she landed on the ground floor.

"Bullovicks." He bowed towards her. "And as I was just telling your lovely associate, I have a business order for her."

"Kayne, why don't you show Mister Bullovicks to the sitting space. I'll put on the tea and I'll join you both shortly. "

Kayne nodded and as she scurried off Kayne turned towards the man.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello, he replied before looking around slightly impatiently.

"Right. Right, this way." She picked up from the awkward stone in her stomach and started into the parlor and she heard him follow her immediately.

From the darkened kitchen Veaya came with three floating cups on saucers and pass each to each member at the table before sitting down herself.

"I'm here to offer a business proposition."

"Oh?" Veyah asked.

"I need a large shipment of basic medical potions. My last creator has left and I find myself with little option."

He placed the sheet on the table, positioned more towards Veaya.

"That's everything you need to know."

"Oh, well, Kayne is the master brewer." She laughed sliding the sheet to her friend.

"Kayne?" The man said and Veryah picked up quickly.

"Yes. This is Kayne, she's my associate and resident Potions Master."

"Ah. Well.. Take a look."

The potions were simple but were needed ina very large supply in a rather short time.

"Why is my end date so soon?" She asked, factoring the night time work she'd have to put in.

"Because our last Brewer canceled only a day ago and he took a week before doing so. So, can you do it?"

"Yeah, I can do it." She looked over the list again.

Fantastic, he scribbled on a scrap of paper and slid it to her under his hand.

"This is our offer."

The number on the paper suddenly made the time worth it. It was well over what she expected and quickly she nodded her head.

"I'll do it."

The two shook hands and the wizard put his hat on before departing from the household leaving Kayne in shock, and Veryah grabbing for the paper brightening herself after reading it.

Kayne would work dedicated long hours for the next few days. She wouldn't talk to anyone and would live by the alarm on her clock. She would sleep in the lab and would take her meals there too. Quickly, Kayne realized that she had way underestimated the load needed. She stressed and strained, and the days would pass without her seeing sunlight. She was dedicated and for the price, not even Veaya attempted to slow her down. It would only be a week, then the man would come and collect the potions. A week was nothing for the price… and that was where Koan found her drive.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall.**

"All I'm trying to say is, I think we were wrong.." Minerva explained softly that night a the round kitchen table of The Borrow.

Arthur looked at her, as did Moll thought she seemed far more concerned.

"But Harry sounded so sure and.."

"I'm not... I'm not trying to say he didn't… Kill Albus... But, what if there was another motive behind it.."

"A motive that we wouldn't know about?" Molly asked glancing up at Minerva as she sat stirring her tea.

"Minerva, what has you thinking like this?" Arther spoke kindly, a sort of tone he used with his children when he thought they were being wondrous.

"A lot of things." Minerva peered off to the side as she thought to herself... "Well… Not really a lot actually... I've just been watching him and.."

Arthur stifled a chuckle… "Minerva. Of course, he's different.."

"But not in the way, I would expect a heartless man to act... He seems like... Like this weight is killing him even before the curse has hit him."

"Well," Arther was interrupted by Molly who put her hand on her husbands.

"Arther. I think we should remember who we are talking to here.." Her free hand waved towards the elder and teacher. "If Minerva says she believes something.. Even if I don't truly believe it myself.. I will put my trust in her."

Minerva smiled a grateful smile and Arthur shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva." The man apologized and Minerva only nodded

"It's alright. But according to the clock, it's time for me to go back to the castle. My weekly day out is almost up and if I don't get back in time..." She thought of the Carrows. "I just should go."

Molly and Arther would walk Minerva to the door but before leaving, Arther had one final thing to say.

"Minerva." He spoke quietly. "I do apologize. My wife, she was very right when she said what she said. And you have gained too much trust for me to just dismiss your thoughts. I'll talk about it with my wife and I'll snoop around the Ministry a tad. Okay?"

"Thank you." She smiled honestly at him before nodding her head.

"Safe travels back, Minerva."

"And a safe night to you, as well."

* * *

**Kayne**

"Kayne!" Veays voice came from the door of the lab.

She was in the lab packaging up the last of the potions that she could accomplish. She felt horrible, like a complete failure. Going over the final list, she heard Veaya coming down the stone steps.

"Kayne! A letter had just arrived." She sounded nervous and Kayne quickly took the letter and opened the seal

_To, Kayne Barnett._

_I will be unable to pick up the cases as an emergency situation has occurred. You may keep the pay given on top of what I have already given you. Please deliver medicines to address below._

_Hogwarts School Of WitchCraft and Wizardry._

_Hospital Wing_

_Sincerely, Mister Bullovicks._

She knew it was a trap. She could feel it right away and as pieces fell into place, her world felt complete when she didn't even realize it had pieces missing. She put the note on the table and looked up at Veaya.

"Can you please deliver these to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts!" Veaya brightness before dimming. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Veaya, please."

"Kayne, you knew I had this date for a week!"

Veaya looked ready to leave and she did look very dressed up. Kayne remembered the conversation and looked away angerly.

"Kayne," Veaya looked over the new note, "They gave you extra money! Please do it!"

"Okay! … Okay."

She felt horrible as she put her jacket on and her stomach swayed as she tied her shoe laces. Standing up, she stiffly turned around and looked at the four cases before waving her hand. The boxes shrunk, and she put them easily into her pocket but she found herself freezing at the door. She felt all the kinds of bad that told her no. She felt the voice of darkness reprimand her which turned her around to give it one last try.

"Veaya. I don't want to go."

"Kayne! Seriously! Stop doing this! This is a lot of money and we've already spent more than we can afford to pay back at once MAKING the potions that are done! Just please!"

Kayne begged with her eyes but it would be for nothing. Veaya had turned around and went back upstairs and Kayne turned towards the door glancing at her dog who gave a low, worried wine.


End file.
